Thunder and Steel: The Masters of Evil
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: A month after the defeat of Astra, Non and their army, a group of villains hatch a sinister plan to take down the heroes of their world, including Thor, Kara and Clark, who must deal with them as well as a new, unsuspecting threat which they can't recognize even when it is staring them on their faces.
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**So now, after a very long time, I am finally doing my sequel to 'Thunder and Steel', a story of mine which was surprisingly a hit. It was a Thor/Supergirl crossover that covered most of Season 1, but the final battle happened in 1x13 instead of 1x20. **

**Now before I start the sequel, there are some things that need to be cleared out. The previous story ended with a post-credits cliffhanger scene.**

**However, this story won't immediately start with that scene. Rather, that scene will come after some time.**

**Next and most important- the Clark Kent/Superman in this story is played by Tom Welling and is the Smallville version. **

**Now of course, it is impossible for Smallville and Supergirl to exist in the same Universe, so I have made changes.**

**The first five Seasons of Smallville mostly played out the same with minor changes, if there are any. **

**Now both Smallville and Supergirl have vastly different versions of Jimmy Olsen and I used the Supergirl version in the last story so no changing that.**

**Now the Jimmy Olsen from Smallville still exists, but his name is changed to Steve Lombard, who is a minor character in the Superman mythos. So that Olsen is Steve Lombard now. **

**Season 7 had the same plot line, but without Kara, as we can't have 2 Karas now, can we? I'm pretty sure there are ways to work around Season 7's plot to ensure they can play out without Kara too. So Season 7 happened but without Kara.**

**And Clark learned to fly while battling Bizarro, to make it quicker. **

**Also, Lex survived the ending of 7x20 and owns LexCorp now, scheming against Clark/Superman as much as he can. **

**Now the biggest explanation required would be for J'onn obviously. So in this story, the Smallville and Supergirl version of J'onn are the same character.**

**I combined their backstories- After his family and people were murdered by White Martians on Mars, J'onn ended up working for Jor-El on Krypton and vowed to watch over Clark before Krypton's destruction. **

**So he watched over Clark like in the show up till a certain point. Now after 7x20, 8x1 happened as well, but without the Tess Mercer stuff, and when J'onn flew Clark to the sun to help him regain his powers, he didn't lose his own powers. Rather, his power level reduced from Smallville level to Supergirl level, hence why he is so weak in Supergirl.**

**After that, he hid around the world until the incident with Jeremiah Danvers, and then he transformed from Phil Morris into David Harewood.**

**And there ya go people! That's how I combined Smallville and Supergirl into one Universe. So Smallville is kind of cannon up till 8x1, with some differences of course as I have mentioned.**

**Now this story will be adapting quite some stuff- 1x16 and 1x18 of Supergirl will happen first, and then I will adapt stuff from Smallville Seasons 8 and 9, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Seasons 1 and 2, and some more stuff obviously. And Invasion will be done too.**

**Oh! And Lucy Lane is played by Peyton List in this as she played her in Smallville. I know Lucy in Smallville was a troublemaker in Season 4 but people change over the years. As for Sam Lane, he was honorable in Smallville but we saw that only in Season 10, not in Season 4. Barry sure will have a funny reaction on meeting Lucy and even Sam if he got the chance.**

**And Clark became Superman a long while after 8x1 in this. No more trials.**

**So with all the ground rules laid, let us begin! **

Chapter 1- Red

National City

Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, was flying in the bright sky, wearing her suit, with a smile of hope on her face. It had been almost a month since she, Thor, J'onn, Alex and the DEO had beaten Astra, Non and their army of Kryptonians and other aliens.

Most of the Kryptonians and other aliens, including one named Indigo, had been killed by Thor, while Kara had blinded Non forever and locked him up in the DEO where he could never escape. Astra had been defeated by J'onn and Alex and locked up as well.

However, Kara knew that while Astra had fallen, there was some good inside of her. Astra used to be one of the best people she knew. And when she had advised Alex about the Black Mercy, Kara had realized that the good woman Astra used to be was still in there.

So she always talked to her at least once a week, hoping to reach out to her.

Her relationship with Thor was good so far, with no major problems. Her life was great.

As she flew, she heard a girl saying to another one in a mocking tone. "So, you think you're Supergirl? If I shoved you, could you fly?"

Then everyone laughed as another girl said. "You look so stupid."

"No, I don't", a girl's voice said and it was clear to Kara she was being bullied by other girls.

"Everybody thinks so", one of the mean girls said. "That's why you don't have any friends."

Hearing that, Kara immediately flew down. One little, innocent girl was dressed up as her and was being picked on by other girls of her age.

"I wouldn't say that."

The other girls all turned around and gasped in shock on seeing Supergirl standing there with a smile on her face.

Turning to the girl wearing her costume, she said. "I actually think you look pretty awesome."

"Thanks", the girl said happily with a bright smile.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to look into the girl's bag and saw a school id card which had her name on it.

"Laura", Kara said to her with a smile.

"You know Supergirl?" One of the mean girls asked in shock.

"Yeah", Kara said as she moved next to the bullied girl. "I'm friends with all the nice girls."

Patting Laura's shoulder, she said. "See you later."

And with that, she flew off as Laura and the other girls watched in awe.

As Kara flew, her hearing picked up the sound of sirens and a fire spreading in a building. She immediately flew into the direction and saw a building lit up on fire, smoke rising in the air.

There were some people trapped inside. The fire brigade was still a few blocks away. Kara knew she had to save everyone.

Before she could use her freeze breath though, clouds suddenly gathered and it rained heavily on the building. Kara smiled as under half a minute, the fire was extinguished and the clouds all faded while the rain stopped.

She looked up to see Thor hovering in the air, holding Mjolnir as his red cape flowed behind him. The fire brigade and ambulance arrived at that very moment as both of them lowered themselves to the ground.

The wounded people staggered out of the building as the EMTs from the ambulance quickly led them to the back of the van to check them over.

After a few minutes, one of the EMTs walked to the two heroes and said. "Well, nobody is that wounded except some minor burns. Good thing you two were here."

"It's our job", Kara simply said with a smile.

"You're both heroes", the EMT said, in awe of them obviously. He himself was a tall, handsome man with dark hair.

"I think the real heroes are those who go out there and help people to the best of their ability as that is a noble thing to do. And you are one of those heroes as well", Thor said before reading the EMT's name on his nametag. "Davis Bloome."

"Thanks", Davis said with a smile before walking off. "Got to get back to work."

The two watched him as Kara said. "He's nice."

"He started working in my hospital a while ago. Always reaches crime scenes first", Thor said. "He's a good guy."

With that, the super couple flew off into the sky.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Senator Crane, it's good to see you again", Kara said as she and Alex stopped to greet the Senator. They had gotten off on the wrong foot but after the White Martian incident, they were on better terms.

"Good to see you too", Crane said.

"The Senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the Budget Committee to get the DEO more money, more resources to fight anything like Non", Hank told them. "To avoid future disasters."

"A lot more money and resources", Crane added.

"That's great", Alex said. "We can use it."

"I also came by because I wanted to personally thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he's been doing to keep our nation, this planet, safe", Crane said as she looked at Hank who nodded while Kara and Alex smiled at him.

"Well, it's not just me, it's my team", Hank said as he looked at everyone in the room, including Kara and Alex.

"Well, it starts at the top", Crane said gratefully as she looked at him. "This agency deals with the unknown and is often forced to make up the rules as it goes. You don't have the same oversight as other branches of the military. It's important to me that there's someone I know", she held Hank's hand for a bit. "And trust making sure justice is meted out in a way that's consistent with our ideals."

Hank looked at her as she said. "And I'm glad that person is you."

Kara looked at Alex and mouthed softly. "Wow."

"Ma'am, there's fire downtown", Vasquez said from her computer. "A fireman's trapped on the roof."

They all walked to the computer as Hank said. "Punch it up."

She did as Crane asked. "Supergirl, can you get there in time?"

They turned around to see Supergirl was already gone.

"Yeah, she can", Alex smirked.

* * *

Supergirl flew to the site as fast as she could but saw it was raining there. Well, Thor was something.

"Supergirl, over here!"

She looked down to see some firemen trying to lift a column off a trapped fireman so she flew down as the chief said. "Thor has the fire!"

"Okay", she said as she landed near them and put her hands on the column. "I got ya."

She lifted the column off of the man as the others helped him up. "You're going to be okay."

"Thank you", he said gratefully.

Kara looked around and walked through the debris before she suddenly felt something like a sting on her entire skin. Her red blood vessels became visible for a second before she turned around, looking at the surroundings.

Thor then flew down joked good-heartedly. "Well, I got here first again, Lady Kara."

"Yeah, no need to make a big deal out of it", Kara said rather unpleasantly with a smirk, confusing Thor as she took off into the air.

"Midgardian women are strange", Thor muttered to himself. "Of course she is not Midgardian but she was raised on here."

He twirled Mjolnir and took off into the air. Unbeknownst to them both, a piece of red Kryptonite was there in the middle of the debris and had affected Kara, unfortunately.

* * *

Next morning, CatCo

Kara walked out of the elevator, dressed in adult clothes for the first time in her life, shocking everyone around her, including James, Winn and Siobhan.

"Morning", she said to James as she walked past him before walking past Winn. "Morning."

She stopped at her desk to see Siobhan staring at her. "What? I was getting tired of my old clothes."

"Yeah, we all were", Siobhan said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ker-rah, look at you dressed like an adult", Cat Grant said as she walked in. "That's promising.

She looked between Kara and Siobhan and said. "So, I demanded a list of replacements for Lucy Lane, like, yesterday."

"Ms. Grant-" Siobhan started.

"Ah, here you are", Kara said as she handed her list to Cat first. "I already checked all their references and ranked them according to who you'll find the least annoying."

"Excellent", Cat said happily while Siobhan fumed as Cat took out two tickets. "Oh, and look at that. A reward. Someone gifted me tickets for Club Apocalypse for Friday night to see a Scandinavian DJ whose name I won't even try to pronounce."

"Thank you", Kara smiled as she took them from Cat. "I'll put them to good use."

As Cat walked off, Siobhan angrily asked Kara. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"Don't be jealous", Kara mocked before saying. "Or do, I don't really care. You should be jealous, considering my boyfriend has the thunder which none of yours can ever have."

Siobhan fumed angrily again as Kara walked off.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Two armored vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours", Hank informed everyone. "Both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold."

Showing them images of two goons, Hank said. "Now, these two have goons managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personnel."

"Alien weapons?" Alex asked.

"Almost", Hank said before the image changed. "An alien is their weapon. A K'hund. Stronger than your average Fort Rozz escapee. Now, we've obtained intel on their next heist, but we have to move fast. Lucky for us, we have an alien of our own.

They all looked to Supergirl who was sitting on a chair with her feet on the table, looking like she owned the place.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Supergirl, am I boring you?" Hank asked sarcastically.

"Only boring people get bored", Kara said before saying. "Sorry. I thought you were talking to some other alien agent at the DEO."

Hank fumed as Alex said. "Well, you know Thor has work."

"Of course he does!" Kara snapped. "With all the work he does, I am second priority."

"All right. We'll discuss that later", Alex said.

"Let's move, let's move", Hank said as all started moving away while he looked at Kara. "Do I need to brief you again or have you got all that?"

Kara walked away and said in the three simplest words possible. "Kick alien ass."

* * *

The K'hund attacked the armored truck, throwing the guards down when the DEO vehicles stopped near them and agents got out, led by Alex, who aimed her gun at him. "Don't move!"

He grunted and jumped away as Alex tapped her comms. "Supergirl, you're up."

* * *

As the K'hund was running, Kara flew at him, knocking him down. He got up and turned around to look at her angrily. "Your mother-"

"Sentenced you to Fort Rozz, blah, blah, ruined your life, I've heard the story", Kara said casually with a smirk as the K'hund fumed. "You wanna fight about it?"

He attacked but she dodged and punched him twice, staggering him back.

"Is that it?" She laughed as he attacked again but she dodged and his fist broke a stack of bricks behind her. She then dodged and weaved to avoid his punches before pushing him off. He tried to punch btu she grabbed his fist and squeezed hard, cracking his bones as he grunted in pain.

She then threw him down and put her foot on his throat, making him gasp in pain as he choked while she gloated. "I have defeated White Martians and Kryptonians. You, you're not even worth looking at."

She removed her foot and said. "Get out of my sight."

As he gasped, she added. "Before I change my mind."

He got up and ran off just as the DEO vehicles stopped.

"Where did he go?" Alex asked as she ran out before asking Kara. "Are you hurt?"

"No. No, I'm fine", Kara smirked and shook her head. "He got away."

She walked off as Alex watched after her in concern.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Director Henshaw, Senator Crane is in your office", Vasquez said. "She said you were going to update her on what happened with the K'hund."

"Well, that sounds fun", Kara said as both Hank and Alex glared at her just as Thor arrived.

"Nice of you to join us", Hank said before telling Vasquez. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

He turned to Kara and asked. "Can I speak with you here for a second?"

The four walked to a corner as he said. "Just to be clear, our job here at the DEO is to catch the aliens, not let them escape."

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"How 'bout you get off my back for once, Hank?" Kara snapped, shocking everyone in the room.

"Supergirl", Alex muttered in confusion.

"I thought we were in a good place here", Hank said.

"We're in a good place, when I do what I'm told", Kara said. "When I don't, you come down on me. I am tired of it! You want to catch the K'hund, go try it yourself! You're just as strong as me, if you wanted to be."

"You know how dangerous that is for him", Alex said.

"And it's not dangerous for me too? Every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me expect my cousin. I have to live with that", Kara said before turning to Thor. "Or maybe you could do it. You're so much better than me aren't you? Always one-shotting my enemies. You're still a glory hound, aren't you?"

Thor regarded Kara, trying his best to hide the hurt on his face from what she had said.

She then said to Alex. "And Hank could live with that too!"

She turned to him and asked. "What are you so afraid of? You talk about honoring your people, and yet you refuse to be one of them."

Then she turned to Thor. "And what about you? You refuse to go and meet your people as well! What are you, an ungrateful coward or something?"

With that, she walked off. "I got to go. I have work in the morning. Another job that underappreciates me."

As she walked out, she punched a wall angrily, making a dent, as Thor walked after her and watched from a distance, concern and confusion in his eyes.

* * *

Later, CatCo

Kara walked out of Cat's elevator, now wearing glasses with her hair tied up. She looked even more stylish now.

"That's Cat's elevator", Winn said in exasperation as he walked to her.

"It is absolutely ridiculous for her to have her own personal elevator", Kara said.

"Ker-rah!" Cat's voice called out.

"You are literally impervious to bullets and I'm worried for your safety right now", Winn said to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cat asked as she arrived, clearly not pleased Kara had used her elevator.

"Your latte, Ms. Grant", Kara said as she handed it to her.

"Oh", she muttered as she took it.

"Walking from the main elevator takes an extra 90 seconds, which means your latte's 90 seconds colder", Kara said, not watching her tone this time.

"Brazen", Cat said as she regarded Kara. "That's a new color on you. I don't mind it. Yet."

She then realized Siobhan was next to her and asked. "What do you want?"

"I've got a scoop for you", Siobhan said with a smirk. "Can we talk? In private?"

"Allez", Cat said as she walked to her office and Siobhan followed her. As Cat sat down, she looked at Siobhan and asked. "What am I looking at?"

Siobhan showed her footage from the last night which showed Supergirl letting the K'hund go. "It's Supergirl letting the bad guy go."

"Put this under your hat until we figure out what's going on", Cat said immediately, knowing someone like Supergirl would never let a bad guy escape willingly.

"What's going on is that Supergirl isn't the hero she claims to be", Siobhan insisted.

"There must be an explanation", Cat said. "Maybe it's another Bizarro."

"Who cares?" Siobhan asked. "Supergirl turning bad, and we're the first to report it. We could change the conversation, we could dominate the headlines, we could-"

"Don't use media jargon that you don't understand", Cat cut her off.

"But-"

"That'll be all", Cat said and Siobhan fumed before walking out.

* * *

DEO, same time

"I see you had better luck than Supergirl", Hank said as Thor led the restrained K'hund inside.

"He's big", Thor said before smirking. "Fought bigger."

"Do not inflate your own ego, Asgardian", the K'hund exploded on him. "Supergirl didn't even try to apprehend me."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked in shock. "She said you fought and you got away."

"She's a liar", K'hund said. "She said she didn't want to waste her time with me."

"Get him out of here!" Thor said in disgust as a few agents led him away.

"Do you two believe him?" Hank asked the two.

"Yesterday, after we stopped a fire, she talked unpleasantly with me", Thor said. "Something happened to her perhaps. She is not behaving herself."

"I can see that", Hank agreed.

* * *

Catco, same time

Kara walked to Siobhan who was typing something on her laptop. "Hi, Siobhan!"

"What do you want?" Siobhan asked before adding. "Stalker."

"Messenger downstairs wants you to sign for Ms. Grant's flowers", Kara said.

"Okay, you do it", Siobhan told her.

"Well, I would, but Ms. Grant needs me to proof a column for her ASAP", Kara said and Siobhan sighed. "I'm sure one day she'll give you more editorial responsibilities too."

"Fine", Siobhan said angrily as she got up and walked off. When Kara was sure she was gone, she opened her laptop and saw that she was sending an e-mail to Perry White, giving him the footage of Supergirl letting the K'hund go.

Well, now Cat was going to let her go, Kara thought to herself as she printed the e-mail and then deleted it.

* * *

Later

"I know you see yourself as a plucky heroine who broke a story as big as Watergate and then gave it to my biggest competitor, and I know you think that once the Daily Planet runs the story that you will have a fancy job there, and I know that you believe in the end that I will admire your gumption for scooping me and I will beg you to come back", Cat ranted to Siobhan who sat and listened.

"Will you?" Siobhan asked.

"No", Cat said bluntly. "I admire loyalty, integrity and employees that I can trust. Not backstabbing, opportunistic little….Imps."

Before Siobhan could defend herself, Cat commanded. "Clean out your desk."

Seeing Siobhan was still sitting there, trying to process what had happened, Cat said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, was I using my inside voice?"

She then declared firmly. "You are fired!"

Before Siobhan could get up, Cat said. "Now, before you go skipping all the way back to Metropolis, I will save you the bus fare. I had a much too long conversation with Perry White. And there is no job waiting for you there."

Siobhan looked devastated as Cat said. "Now, be gone."

A dejected Siobhan walked out as Winn asked kindly. "Hey, are you okay?"

Siobhan simply walked out as Kara said mercilessly. "Well, I guess that's your exit."

Siobhan glared at her one more time before walking out as Kara clicked her tongue and looking at Winn and James said. "Well, that was awkward. But not surprising, though. She was a bad seed, it was only a matter of time."

* * *

That night, CatCo

Kara flew to the top of the CatCo after James told her that Cat wanted to talk.

"What do you want?" Kara asked Cat.

"Well, I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape", Cat said sarcastically before saying. "Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of armed robbery. So, I assume I'm being Punk'd."

"I wouldn't assume anything from now on, Cat", Kara said as Cat regarded her.

"Did you just call me Cat?" Cat asked with an edge to her voice.

"You branded me in the media as a Girl Scout. "Supergirl is brave, kind and strong." Isn't that kind of a stock characterization?" Kara asked casually before commenting. "Very two-dimensional. Everyone knows real people have a dark side."

"Yes, but you don't get to be a real person", Cat said, enraging Kara. As if she had a right to tell her what she could and couldn't be.

"You're a superhero. You get to represent all the goodness in the world", Cat said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of it", Kara said before looking down at the city from the rooftop. "And you know what else I'm sick of? Enabling all of you in your victimhood. "Oh, well, my building's burning down, la-di-dah. Supergirl will just swoop in and save the day." Well, get used to the flames, people, 'cause I quit."

Now Cat knew there was something very wrong with Kara.

"Supergirl I fear that you're having some sort of mental breakdown", Cat said as Kara turned to her. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, and I'm happy to take you to Dr. Shuman for emergency Lexapro, that is, if your alien brain will respond to the SSRls. But in the meantime, I would lay low. This haughty attitude is highly unsuitable."

"Well, I learned it from the best. Cat Grant", Kara accused and chuckled. "You're the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know."

"Now, you listen to me", Cat sneered. "I made you. And you are not going to let me down."

"Or what?" Kara asked before remembering. "Oh wait! I forgot! You're the most powerful person in National City. At least that's what they say on TV."

Sneering at Cat, she asked. "You want to see what powerful really looks like? Watch."

And then in a split second, she threw Cat off the roof. The powerful tycoon screamed as gravity pulled her down while the people gasped in horror and covered their mouths.

Then Thor flew to the area and caught Cat in his arms bridal style as she looked at him flirtatiously. "There comes the knight in shining armor. Now I hate that term, but you represent it well, Godhunk of Thunder."

Thor sighed as he lowered himself to the ground and put her down. The joke was funny, but now was not the time.

"True power, Cat, is deciding who will live and who will die", Kara said as she flew down.

"Supergirl, have you completely lost your mind?" Thor exploded on her.

"Aww, look, glory hound is angry I'm trying to take away all of his glory", Kara said as Thor glared at her.

She then said to Cat. "And don't ever call me again."

With that, she flew off.

* * *

DEO

"Director Henshaw, need to talk to you please", James said as he and Winn walked inside.

"Hey, something bad has happened to Kara", Winn told Alex.

"We know", Alex agreed. "She was acting strange. Distracted."

"We thought it was personal at first, but then she let an alien fugitive escape", Hank said as both Winn's and James' eyes widened in shock.

"It has gotten worse."

They all turned to see Thor enter, a grim expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Thor?" Alex asked.

"Supergirl just tossed Cat Grant off CatCo", Thor said as all gasped in horror, worry and fear on their faces.

"WHAT?" Winn exploded. "But why?"

"Is Cat okay?" James asked.

"I saved her", Thor said and all sighed in relief.

Turning to Alex, Hank said. "Pull up the missions Supergirl has run in the last 48 hours."

Alex started pulling it all up as she saw the report of her saving the fireman a day ago. "The fire."

"I was there", Thor said. "Maybe that's where it all started."

"Run a thermodynamic scan", Hank said and she did as something red appeared on the screen.

"Look at the radiation signature", Alex said in shock and all did.

"That's Kryptonite", Hank said.

"But she doesn't appear damaged", Thor said about Kara.

"Because this is red Kryptonite", Hank told them all. "It doesn't hurt Kryptonians. It removes their inhibitions and makes them act in terrifying ways. Superman was once exposed to it after a tragedy in his life and he robbed banks in Metropolis."

Everyone in the room gapped at that before Winn said. "It's synthetic. It's manmade."

"Who the hell would make Kryptonite?" James wondered.

"Yeah, that's my bad."

They all turned to see Maxwell Lord standing there, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Later

"Come on. This isn't necessary", Max groaned as he was cuffed and led into a glass cell. "I came here to help. I didn't even know Kryptonite was a thing."

"Until we showed you", Hank said.

"And we took down Bizarro", Alex realized.

"I went through all that trouble to create her, when all this time, right in front of me, was a substance whose sole molecular purpose was to kill Kryptonians", Lord said. "Sort of ironic."

"You're out of your mind, Lord", Thor snarled.

"I'm only practical", Lord said. "Non and his army may be gone. But Kryptonians could still be out there, looking to attack us. So, I took matters into my own hands."

"You've recreated Kryptonite", Alex said.

"The satellite on that rooftop was yours", Hank said before realizing. "You set a trap for any stragglers that escaped the battle."

"The fire, that was an accident. I never meant to endanger any firefighters, any civilians", Max tried to defend himself. "Not even Supergirl."

"So, you figured if you booby-trapped a satellite, then your Kryptonite would kill the straggler just in case he went to go check on it?" Hank asked incredulously.

"It didn't work exactly as planned", Max said.

"It never does with you!" Alex snapped.

"I didn't know Supergirl would show up or that be she's affected by the synthetic K in such a surprising….."

"You're right", Thor cut him off. "You just thought it would kill her."

"When I realized Supergirl had been exposed, I started tracking her to see what the Red Kryptonite would do to her", Max started explaining. "I saw her let the alien escape. I didn't know what to think. And then tonight, she threw Cat Grant off her building."

He then told Alex. "I'm sorry, Alex. I came in to make this right. I created this version of Red Kryptonite. Maybe I can create an antidote."

Thor looked at Alex and nodded so she opened the cell with a sigh. As he walked out, Thor held up Mjolnir and said. "If this doesn't work, you have me to answer to. You just turned Supergirl into the monster you always feared she'd be. But if you know what's right for you, you do not want to suffer my wrath."

Thor's eyes flashed with lightning momentarily and Max gulped before walking off. No stupid mistakes or double-crossing. That was for sure.

* * *

Later, after Cat had denounced Supergirl on TV, Alex walked to her apartment only to see the door open. She immediately took out her gun and held it high.

"Kara?" She called out before seeing all of Kara's clothes on hangers. She then looked into the mirror and gasped on seeing Kara standing in a black skintight suit.

She turned to Kara who smirked and said. "Hello, sister."

As Alex stood in shock, Kara walked towards her and said. "Look, I picked out my own outfit without any fashion advice from you. All these years you've pushed those dowdy sweaters and skirts on me! Trying to cloak my beauty so I don't outshine yours."

She then fired Heat Vision on her clothes, burning them all.

"Kara!" Alex snapped as she picked up a fire extinguisher and started putting it out.

Kara laughed maniacally and said. "I needed a wardrobe overhaul."

"Kara, this isn't you", Alex said.

"I'm more me than I've ever been", Kara gloated.

"Please, listen", Alex tried to reason. "You were exposed to Red Kryptonite. It's altered your brain. You're not seeing clearly."

"Oh, I see clearly!" Kara said as she turned to Alex. "I see how you've always been jealous of me! You didn't want me to come out as Supergirl because you didn't want me to own my powers. I can fly. I can catch bullets with my bare hands. And that makes you feel worthless."

"No", Alex protested. "No, I'm proud of you."

"And when you couldn't stop me being Supergirl, you got me to work for you. To retain some control", Kara scoffed. "Those days are so over. I am finally free of you, and I'm ready to soar."

She opened the curtains of the window. "Look at that city. They worship me. And those who don't, will."

"Kara, just listen to yourself", Alex said, knowing the real Kara would be horrified on hearing this.

"Go, cut the big sister act, Alex", Kara told her as she looked at Alex. "We have never been sisters. We don't share blood. And you know what the sad truth is? Without me, you have no life. And that kills you. Deep down, you hate me. And that's why you can't stand that I spend more time with Thor than you."

Alex's lip quivered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aww, did I make you cry?" Kara mocked as Alex sniffled. "You know what they say, the truth hurts."

With that, she flew off as Alex sobbed.

* * *

Later

Kara was sitting in a bar as Cat's denouncement of her played on loop. Getting irritated, Kara threw down some peanuts on the bar-top and started flicking them at bottles, shattering them into pieces as the people screamed and ran out.

Kara got up and flew off, shattering a digital screen of Cat as everyone gasped. That was when the cops arrived and started firing at her but she laughed, reveling at what was happening.

Kara destroyed some of the cars with Heat Vision just as the DEO arrived and started firing at her. Alex was about fire the antidote when Kara flew at them all at full speed, disarming all of them and throwing them to the ground as Alex's hand was broken.

Alex groaned as she held her hand in pain while Kara hovered above her.

"Classic Alex. Always in time to ruin the fun", Kara mocked.

"Supergirl", Hank roared as he got out of his car.

"I want to help you", Alex said.

"Supergirl! No!" Hank yelled as he ran at her but was thrown aside.

"Doesn't look like help to me", Kara said.

"Please!" Alex panted. "You have to stop."

"Nothing on Earth can stop me", Kara gloated.

"You don't want to kill me", Alex said shakily as Kara's eyes glowed.

And then she fired her Heat Vision but Thor stepped in the way, twirling Mjolnir as he absorbed the Heat Vision into it.

Kara growled angrily and said. "And there you are again, Thunder God, trying to steal my thunder!"

"You are not yourself", Thor said as she flew at him but he fired her Heat Vision back at her, sending her flying back and crashing into a car.

She got back up as he twirled Mjolnir. She flew at him at full speed, grabbing him and flying him up. She pushed him off and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying up as his back damaged a building.

She then rammed into him and he crashed onto the top of the building as Mjolnir dropped from his hand.

He got back up as she landed in front of him.

"I've been holding back so far. Now I won't if you attack one more time", Thor warned.

"Bring it on! I will defeat you and prove I must be worshipped!" Kara roared as she tried to punch but the much more skilled Thor blocked and punched back, staggering her back before grabbing her shoulders and head-butting her, staggering her back again. He then picked her up and threw her on top of another building, damaging the rooftop.

Kara got up and fired her super breath but Thor fired his own and it overpowered hers, sending her flying back again.

She flew at him at full speed but Thor threw Mjolnir at her. It hit her right on the head, stunning her as she crashed to the ground, forming a crater.

Thor called Mjolnir back and flew after her, landing in her front. She got back up and he threw Mjolnir at her once more.

She managed to avoid and flew at him at full speed, punching and kicking him until he laughed, confusing her.

That was when she heard a metallic humming behind her and tried to dodge but was a second too late as Mjolnir hit her on the back of the head, sending her to the ground.

Thor then leapt up with a roar, about to hit her with Mjolnir but she flew off to avoid and fired Heat Vision once more.

Thor fired his lightning back at her and the two energies clashed, until there was a small shockwave explosion that sent Kara flying back while Thor staggered slightly.

Before Kara could recover, Thor fired his lightning and it hit her, making her gasp in pain as she fell down.

"I am sorry, Kara", Thor said in a sad tone just as Alex fired her gun. A red beam shot out and hit Kara who screamed in pain before falling down.

The two ran at her as she passed out while a red mist came out of her before being vaporized. Thor and Alex exchanged a concerned look. Any injuries Kara had given people could be healed. But Kara's guilty conscience couldn't.

* * *

Later, DEO

Kara came to and saw Thor and Alex standing on either side of her.

"Did I kill anyone?" She asked.

"No", Thor assured immediately. "No, you didn't kill anyone."

Her voice breaking, Kara said to Alex. "Your arm-"

"Broken bones heal and this will too". Alex assured.

Kara sniffled and sobbed. "It was so horrible. It was so bad. It was so horrible. Every bad thought I've ever had, it just came to the surface."

She sobbed as she looked at them both. "I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean it I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said."

She looked at Thor and said. "I used your past mistakes as a weapon against you. I can't imagine how much that would have hurt you. I am so sorry, Thor."

Thor sighed and stroked her hair. "You weren't yourself. Not completely anyway. So I do not fault you."

"But you should", Kara said with guilt and self-loathing in her voice.

"Kara, you're my sister and I love you. No matter what", Alex said as Kara looked at her when she added. "But there's some truth to what you said. We're going to have to work on that."

And then the three stood in silence, pondering over everything that had happened and would happen.

* * *

Later, CatCo

After Kara had apologized to Cat, she was simply sitting on the balcony. Cat had told her she'd need to regain the city's trust and gone off eventually.

Kara then heard some hovering near her and said. "I appreciate the sentiment, Thor, but nothing you say is going to make me feel better."

"I do have a red cape but I can assure you I am not Thor."

Kara turned back in surprise on hearing the voice and then a smile broke out on her face for the first time since she had recovered as she saw Clark hovering in the air, a kind smile on his face.

"Kal!" She said happily as he lowered himself to her level and she threw her arms around him. "Oh I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, cuz", Clark smiled as he hugged back and they parted. "I know what happened to you."

"Yeah, I am a horrible person", Kara said as she sighed. "You must be ashamed of me."

"No Kara, I'm not", he assured. "Do you know what I have done on red Kryptonite?"

"I'm sure you didn't try to blow up cop cars", Kara said.

"I spent my parents' money on expensive things. Slammed my dad to his truck", Clark listed as Kara listened wide-eyed. Clark had never told her about his red Kryptonite experiences. "Went on a date with Lana but then ditched her for a new girl who was really hot while making Lana buy us drinks. Compromised the safety of that very girl and her dad as they were on witness protection program. And the big one! I left Smallville and robbed banks in Metropolis for months."

Kara seemed horrified and shocked on hearing that as Clark said. "And the last time I was exposed, I crashed Lex's and Lana's engagement party with Lois and stole their thunder."

"Wow!" Kara said in disbelief. "I had no idea you had done things like that. How did everyone forgive you?"

"I worked. I worked really hard to regain their lost trust", Clark said. "It may have brought out my most twisted thoughts, but it is my job to make sure such thoughts do not control me. And you will have to do that to, Kara."

Kara sighed and nodded, knowing Clark was right. And if he had done it, maybe she could too.

She looked up at him with a smile and said. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anytime", he assured her as they shared a hug before parting and he flew off back to Metropolis.

* * *

National City Hospital

Donald Blake finished checking up a wounded cop before telling him. "All right. You're good to go."

The cop nodded before walking out as Donald walked out and looked at the EMTs tending to the wounded as best as they could. But then he noticed a peculiar sight. One of them was missing.

"Claire", Donald asked as she turned to him. "Where's Davis?"

"I have no idea. He didn't pick up when I called him", Claire told him, as confused as he was.

"Strange", Donald muttered to himself before walking back to his office.

* * *

Same time

Davis' eyes snapped open as he realized his face was pressed on concrete. He was on the road. He gasped as he staggered up and realized he was near garbage bags. Then he looked at his hands and his eyes widened in horror to see there was blood on them.

But he didn't feel any pain and there was no cut or gash on him. So it couldn't be his blood. That was when he looked down to see a trail of blood. He followed it and was horrified to see a dismembered corpse on the ground near the garbage bag.

How could this be?!

Thinking fast, he picked up whatever pieces of the body he could and shoved them into a dustbin before running off. What was happening to him, he had no idea.

* * *

Metropolis, LexCorp

Lex Luthor was sipping his drink when he heard something behind him and turned around to see a woman walk out.

She was an extremely beautiful Caucasian female with a voluptuous yet athletic body, long blonde hair which reached down to her waist, green eyes, toned broad shoulders, buxom breasts and long legs. She wore a green skin tight suit, which left her shoulders bare, and a matching mini skirt. She wore tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara.

"Mr. Luthor", She greeted as she walked towards him while the portal closed behind her. "How fares our project?"

"Amora", Lex said as he stood up. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I wasn't busy today", she simply said.

"Well, look at this", Lex told her as he handed her his tablet which she looked at. "Just a month more. That fine with you?"

"He finds it perfect", Amora said as she gave him an ominous smirk. "But I have to ask, what is in this for you really?"

"The end of these so called heroes of course", Lex smirked as he turned around. "What this world needs is to be rid of them all. And once that is over, I have everything I want."

"What?" She asked.

"Power", Lex said. "Money and power. See, once you have those 2 things, you can secure everything else….and keep it that way. Which is what I will do."

And he would. No one would stop him. Not even his so-called allies. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**And done at last.**

**Hope it's a good start.**

**Is it weird that I find Red K Kara on this show annoying but Red K Clark on Smallville entertaining?**

**This episode wasn't much different but next chapter is where things will truly get interesting as we get the Barry Allen episode, with some of my own additions of course. **

**And in case you're wondering, yes I'm doing the Davis Bloome thing from Smallville Season 8. I know they did it because of budget problems but I believe it was still a great move and an interesting one too. So that will be part of this story with my own changes of course.**

**As for Welling's Clark talking to Benoist's Kara, I'd just love to see them meet, like many others on here. Screw you CW! **

**Lex and Amora working together. Now that's a disaster for sure. And yes, Lex hates aliens so rest assured that he's thinking of double-crossing Amora as well when required.**

**If you want any visuals for Amora, imagine Angelina Jolie as she is perfect for such a role in my opinion.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed the start and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	2. World's Finest Unite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. I am blown away by the response to this.**

**Now I'm sure this chapter is one you all have waited for. In this, the one and only Barry Allen runs to Earth-38 at last and meets its resident heroes. Hope I do a good job with it.**

**On with the show!**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. So glad to hear from you again and glad you enjoyed. Glad you dig it. Yes, it'd be hilarious. Tulloch wasn't bad but compared to Durance, Hatcher and Adams, she was a disappointment. Yes, Red K Kara did. Red K Clark in Smallville was entertaining and gave us some of the best one-liners from that show. Yes, CW didn't want him to care. Or CBS, as they owned him back then. The only bad guys in CW Thor doesn't one-shot are Kryptonians, AMAZO and Anti-Monitor. Rest all get curb-stomped, especially by this Thor. Yes, King Thor in the Donny Cates run in so awesome and I love it already! There will be some arguments for sure. Dr. Blake has the hair from AoU while Thor has the hair from the first movie. And their appearance changes to an extent in both forms. Just the Marvel Enchantress here. Yes, damn CW for their fuckups! Yes, pity the Dominators. Thor might even do to them what he did to the Kree in EMH. Though with Oliver, he was OOC in the show when he benched Kara. I expect John Diggle to use that reasoning, not Oliver. I will give him a much better reason which Thor will even relate to and then understand why he doesn't trust them yet. Yes, Asgardian ale knocking everyone out would be a delight. Good to know you're keeping up with my stuff. I can't reply to everything else but I am so glad you enjoyed 'The revenge of Fisk and the throwing star killer' as well. And I hope you read 'Death and Punishment' soon enough. Glad 'Smallville vs. Arrowverse' is fucking brilliant. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 2- World's Finest Unite

DEO

Kara and Winn stood together as Alex and some other doctors checked Siobhan who was lying down. After being fired, she had sent a nasty e-mail to Cat using Kara's laptop but Cat had Winn analyze the typing pattern and discovered who the true culprit was.

A depressed Siobhan had got drunk on a rooftop and as she had been arguing with Winn, a spike heel of hers had broken off and she had fallen to the ground, only for her screams to produce sonic waves that blew a hole in the pavement and saved her life.

So now she was being checked over here.

"What is she?" Winn wondered out loud.

"She's definitely not a Fort Rozz escapee", Kara said as Winn looked at her. "Trust me. We checked."

"And you're sure you don't recognize her from Krypton?" Winn asked.

"No", Kara shook her head. "But it was a big place. We didn't all know each other."

"She fell four stories, Kara", Winn pointed out and he had not seen the scream so he didn't bring it up either. "There's not a scratch on her. The only other person I know capable of that is you."

"Well, maybe she should be National City's new hero", Kara said dejectedly as she started walking away with Winn following her.

"I saw that, uh, winning the people back wasn't going so well", Winn said awkwardly.

"I have tried everything I can think of. Last night I helped a family assemble their IKEA table", Kara threw her hands around in frustration. "It's still not enough. One mistake. That's all it took to just erase all the good I did before."

"You were poisoned", Winn reminded her gently. "It's, it's not your fault."

"People don't know that", Kara said before pointing to the symbol on her chest. "All they know is that this symbol doesn't mean what it used to anymore."

That was when Alex walked out to meet them.

"Alex, how is Siobhan?" Winn asked. "How did she survive her belly flop on the sidewalk?"

"She emitted a high frequency sound wave so powerful, it literally cushioned her fall and pulverized the cement", Alex revealed, stunning them both into silence.

After a few seconds, Winn spoke.

"You're saying the girl that I have been", he stammered a bit to hers and Kara's amusement. "You know, is an alien?"

"Nope", Alex immediately rejected that. "DNA analysis confirms she's human."

"So how does she have this power?" Kara wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea", Alex said before whispering to Kara. "Unless she was one of Lex's projects."

"But then she won't have a normal life around here", Kara reminded and Alex nodded in agreement.

"So none of you know what's wrong with me?" Siobhan asked as she walked to them and on not getting a response, knew she was right.

"Thanks for nothing", she said sarcastically as she walked past them all and Winn walked after her.

"That was such a waste of time", she told Winn.

"At least you're not an alien", Winn said before chuckling nervously. "Not that aliens are bad. I mean, I know quite a few aliens and I like them."

"You said these people could help me", Siobhan said angrily as they stopped. "And speaking of aliens, since when do you know Supergirl?"

"I, I would have told you", Winn stammered.

"When?" She asked in frustration.

"I don't know", he said before adding. "Maybe if we'd ever gone on an actual date."

Siobhan scoffed before confessing. "I'm scared, Winn."

"I know, I know", Winn assured as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. We're gonna figure this out. Together. All right? No one here is abandoning you, Siobhan, including me."

Then Siobhan heard a sharp ringing in her head and held it in pain as a concerned Winn said. "Whoa, easy. Hey."

Siobhan continued gasping as the ringing continued while Winn asked. "Are you all right?"

Siobhan then removed her hands from her head and looking at Winn coldly said. "I need to go."

"Okay, let's get you back to Ale-" Winn started but was cut off.

"I said I need to go", Siobhan said before walking away. She stopped when she heard Lucy Lane and 'Hank' questioning Leslie Willis aka Livewire.

"Five people were rushed to the hospital last night", Lucy said to Leslie who sat in her cell with her back to them. "All suffering from electrical imbalances in the brain."

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?" 'Hank' asked.

"Yeah", Leslie said sarcastically. "The food here sucks."

"You're the only person we know with the ability to cause electrical phenomena of this magnitude", 'Hank' pointed out.

"How did you do it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm flattered you think I'm behind it, but I've got bigger brains to fry", Leslie said angrily. "Like Cat Grant's and Supergirl's. And when I get out of here, you're all gonna pay."

"Or maybe Thor will fry your brain again", 'Hank' said, more in frustration than anything as Leslie roared and electricity shot out of her, enveloping her cell as Lucy and 'Hank' watched.

Siobhan was fixated on the sight for some time before an agent led her away.

* * *

Later, CatCo

Siobhan staggered into the building when Winn spotted her.

"Hey", he said as he walked to her. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Siobhan continued to stagger inside as Winn said. "Uh, gentle reminder, you were banned from the building."

Siobhan ignored him, lost in her trance as Winn said. "If Cat sees you she's gonna call security. Or worse, she's gonna get a restraining order. That's like her favorite thing to get people."

Siobhan then pushed him away, throwing him to a corner before turning to Kara and Cat.

"Ker-rah, call security", Cat commanded immediately. "I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer."

"Siobhan, I'm sorry, you can't be here", Kara said in an alert and warning tone as she stood up.

"You ruined my life, Kara Danvers", Siobhan accused and then the very next moment, opened her mouth, letting out a high-pitched screech right at her.

Every single person in the room covered their ears in pain, the screeching too loud as Kara was sent flying off. She shattered through glass and started falling down as James called out in horror. "Kara!"

As Kara was falling, a portal suddenly opened down below and a yellow streak sped out of it. It sped up the building and caught falling Kara before running with her to the fields outside the city.

The streak stopped and let Kara go, who noticed her shirt was on fire. It was a man in a red suit with a cowl over his head, strapped to his face with a chin-strap below. A lightning bolt was on his chest surrounded by some kind of device.

"You're on fire!" He said to Kara as he pointed at her shirt which was on fire and moved his hands towards it to try to put it out before realizing where the fire was. "I…..Nope….I'm….."

Kara effortlessly put out the fire as the shocked man said. "You don't seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire."

"I didn't need you to save me", Kara told him.

The man chuckled and said. "You just fell from a skyscraper. So if I hadn't been there, you would have gone splat."

"I have to get back to the city", Kara said before flying up into the sky, shocking the man as her clothes fell on top of him a second later due to her changing into her suit.

"Okay. What the….what….." he trailed off. "That's a new one."

Throwing down the clothes, he muttered. "I thought I was the impossible."

And with that, he started running too. Kara looked down to see the yellow lightning he left behind while running and descended, landing just as he stopped near her.

"How did you do that?" He asked her, still in awe of her abilities.

"I'm Supergirl", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're who now?" He asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I was just a little disoriented from the scream", Kara said before asking. "How did you save me?"

"Well, I….You fell out a window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here", the man said before adding. "Which I did not mean to do but I've been working on my speed and guess I'm faster than I thought."

"Yes, but I…" Kara exhaled. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Flash", he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not Flash", Kara said as she regarded him. "I've seen him he doesn't look like this."

"But I am the Flash!" He insisted. "How can you not know?"

"Should I?" She asked.

"What about the Green Arrow?" He asked and she nodded. "Black Canary?"

Another nod.

"Firestorm?"

She shook her head.

"Atom?"

She shook her head once more.

"Zoom?"

"Sorry", she said.

"Oh, boy", the man sighed as he took off his cowl, revealing himself to be a young, handsome man with dark hair. He appeared to be the same age as her. "Not as sorry as I am."

With a sigh, he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Barry Allen I'm the fastest man alive. Also think I am on the wrong Earth. I'm gonna need your help."

Kara regarded the confused Barry as he looked around and at her.

* * *

Later, CatCO

"So what do you mean, you're from another Earth?" Kara asked Barry as she stood in the CatCo building, now in casuals while Barry, also in casuals, sat on a chair and typed on her laptop. "What, how many other Earths are there other than this one?"

The keyboard clacked as she said. "You know, we're Earth."

"I don't understand", Barry muttered.

"What?" Kara asked.

"You guys have Central City but you have S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis which we don't have", Barry said in confusion. "No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody who's gonna be able to help me get back home."

"Hey!"

They turned around to see Donald, Winn and James walk in. Donald immediately ran to Kara and the two shared a quick kiss and hug.

"Are you all right?" Donald asked. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine", Kara assured before turning to Winn. "What happened to Siobhan?"

"Oh, well, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split", Winn said.

"Oh, so we both have Mariah Carey", Barry quipped. "That's something."

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Hey, sorry, I'm Barry Allen", Barry said as he held out his hand.

"James Olsen", James said as he shook it.

"Donald Blake", Donald said as he held out his hand and Barry shook it too.

"And this is Winn", Kara introduced her friend as Winn waved.

"Uh, you guys", Kara chuckled a bit. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do know how to tell you, I just", she cleared her throat.

"Kara?" Donald prompted.

"Yeah, right, sorry", Kara said before dramatically gesturing to Barry. "Uh, Barry is from another Universe."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Cool!" Winn said finally before laughing. "Whoa! Whoa! So the, the theory of the Multiverse, that's true?

"True", Barry said. "Oh, yeah. Big time."

"It is not unheard of by me", Donald said, looking thoughtful as all looked at him. "All the Nine Realms are connected by Yggdrasil. And based on what I have heard, each of them is a Universe of its own."

"Wait what?" Barry asked. "Nine Realms? Yggdrasil?"

"Oh, he's Thor. The God of Thunder from Asgard", Kara said casually before telling Barry. "And I'm from another planet."

Now it was Barry's turn to be astonished.

"What?" He asked, too stunned to respond. Apparently, aliens who looked like humans existed on this Earth. And so did characters from Norse Mythology, like this Thor here.

"So…did you dye your hair or something?" Barry asked Donald.

"Nope. That was a prank by my brother when we were young", Donald said and Barry nodded, still absorbing all the info. "One of the many reasons some believe I am not the real Thor and am trying to ruin his reputation or something."

"Which is absolutely ridiculous", Kara added and both laughed awkwardly.

"Of course that is not counting some fanatics who denounced me as a Pagan God", Donald said and both laughed awkwardly again.

"Or the Vikings fans who were angry when you tried to tell everyone what really happened", Kara said. "Not that you should have-"

"But that is not the point", Donald said and she nodded as both laughed once more while everyone looked weirdly at the two.

Well, they were humans and these two were not. So something unique was there.

"So Asgard and Norse Mythology exists here", an excited Barry said, looking like he was about to geek out as he turned to Kara. "And aliens are here too. So, do you have, like, other aliens on this Earth?"

"What do you mean by "this Earth"?" James asked.

"Uh….Ah, hold on", Barry said before picking up a marker and drawing circles on a white board behind him. "All right, so, imagine there are multiple versions of Earth."

He started listing scenarios. "Um, one where the Nazis won World War II. One where Kennedy was never assassinated."

"Oh, yeah", Winn raised his hand. "One where all of us are evil."

"Been there. It sucks", Barry groaned.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it", Donald smiled as Barry nodded and continued.

"So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another", Barry said as he finished his drawing.

"Yeah, but it's like if you can go fast enough, then it's possible to open, like, a breach", Winn added as he walked to Barry.

"A portal between worlds so you can travel between them", Donald finished.

"Yeah", Barry said.

"You know science?" Winn asked Donald in shock.

"I'm a doctor and I come from a place where magic and science are the same thing so- yeah", Donald said with a smirk.

"But how could you travel that fast?" James asked Barry.

"Uh, well, um…." Barry trailed off before he sped out and sped in within a second and all four of them had ice cream cones in their hands.

"Yes!" Kara cheered happily as she saw the ice cream.

"I like this one", Donald smirked.

As James and Winn watched in stunned shock, Barry explained. "Yeah, so, um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded. And I became a superhero. I am the Flash."

Donald and Kara chuckled as James stammered and asked. "So you're Flash too? From another Earth?"

"This Earth has a Flash?" Barry asked.

"Mmm-hmm", Kara said. "But his suit is different. And I'm sure his name is too."

"That's cool, I guess", Barry shrugged.

"Okay", Winn asked. "So you can just like, just bop back and forth between Universes?"

"Uh, no actually. This happened by accident", Barry told them. "I have traveled through time before by accident."

"That's cool", Winn said excitedly.

"And dangerous", Donald added cautiously.

"Hit the mark", Barry said as he pointed at Donald before telling them all. "I've never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to. So until I can figure this out, I'm stuck here."

"Well, don't worry", Kara assured as she moved next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry at all because we're gonna help you."

"Oh yes, we will help you to the best of our ability, Man of Speed", Donald agreed as he put his hand on Barry's other shoulder.

"I'm sorry", Kara apologized on seeing Barry's expression as she realized she had used slightly more strength than normal to grasp his shoulder.

"Um, it's okay", Barry assured.

"First things first, food", Barry then told them both as he winced. "I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day."

"Oh, yeah", Winn pointed at him. "You've definitely met the right super couple."

"Do you like donuts?" Kara asked Barry.

"Who doesn't like donuts?" He said.

"I know a place", she said.

"All right", Barry said.

"You coming?" Kara asked Donald.

"No. After last night, I got a lot of work at the hospital", Donald said apologetically.

"See you then", Kara said as they shared a quick kiss and he walked out.

"Why is the God of Thunder a doctor?" Barry asked Kara.

"Long story", she said as both walked out.

They walked out as Barry wore a coat and she said. "Just one more thing I've got to get and then we can-"

"Ker-rah, you're alive."

They turned to see Cat Grant looking at them.

Kara smiled and said. "Ms. Grant, don't worry, I was rescued-"

"Stop stating the obvious", Cat cut her off. "You're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it."

As James and Winn arrived, she said. "And yes, yes, another one of my ex-employees went all revengey. But there's a new superhero in National City."

She turned her laptop towards them and there was a picture of Barry speeding up the building to catch Kara.

"This is huge", she said. "Direct competition for Supergirl and Thor."

"He doesn't have to be competition", Kara said.

"Would you prefer a sidekick?" Cat asked.

"No, not a sidekick", Barry said, trying his best not to look offended, and failing. "More like an equal. Or an ally. Even a partner, maybe."

Seeing Cat's expression, Barry realized. "Speaking was the wrong choice. I see that now."

Cat looked at them and commented. "All four of you standing there doing nothing, you look like the attractive yet non-threatening, racially diverse cast of a CW show."

She looked at Barry and asked. "Who are you?"

"Um, he's my cousin", Kara said.

"My cousin", James said at the exact same time.

"My cousin", Winn said too, with all three saying it at the same time.

Cat looked at them calmly as a flustered Barry said. "No. My name's Barry Allen. I'm not actually anybody's cousin. Uh, we're just such good friends."

"Yeah", Kara said as she gestured between both of them. "It feels like we're family sometimes."

"Uh-huh", Cat said as all laughed nervously.

"Well, I need a clear picture of this speedster", she said. "James, that's on you."

She turned to Kara. "And Ker-rah, there are a lot of people who wanna know what happened. Speak to no one. You're mine. I will let you know when you should reveal this exclusive information."

She then said. "Now, I have to name this hero. I was thinking about "The Whoosh" or "The Red Streak" or "The Blur.""

"What about The Flash?" Barry asked as all looked at him. "I'm just saying, I think that's a pretty cool superhero name. Right?"

"The Flash? That's already taken", Cat said and Barry's eyes widened as Kara elbowed him, realizing he had forgotten what they had told him about them having a Flash too.

"Also, it sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat", Cat said. "No, I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want The Blur."

* * *

Later, DEO

Leslie Willis was sitting quietly in her cell when there was suddenly a high-pitched screech and she covered her ears in pain until the glass around her shattered.

The screech then stopped and she got up just as two agents arrived.

"Stay where you are!" One of them commanded.

She sent them both back with her lightning strike and turning into electricity, escaped through a console.

* * *

CatCo, few minutes later

The elevator opened and Kara walked out to where Barry, James and Winn were.

"I need your help", she said as she came in.

"Anything you need", James said.

"Yeah, of course", Winn agreed.

"I was actually talking to Barry", Kara said.

"Yeah", Barry inquired as he got up. "Yeah, what can I do?"

"Well, I have this villain. Her name is Livewire", Kara started.

"Uh-huh", Barry nodded.

"And she's basically like living electricity", Kara told him.

"Cool", Barry said, geeking out. "We have a rogue like that. We call him Blackout."

Looking at everyone's faces, he said. "Doesn't feel relevant, all of a sudden."

"Right", Kara said before explaining. "So she just broke out of this prison and all she wants out of life is to kill Ms. Grant. And with Siobhan still out there, I don't think that I can protect her by myself because Donald aka Thor is busy with work today."

"Okay", Barry nodded.

"National City needs The Flash", Kara said and Barry's eyes lit up.

"And once they're both back in custody, I promise that we will do everything in our power to get you back home", Kara said and Barry nodded.

"What do you say?" Kara asked as she held out her hand. "Partners?"

"Partners", Barry said as he shook her hand.

* * *

Later, DEO

Barry sped around the entire area and stopped in front of Kara and Winn.

"Yo, this place is amazing, all right?" He said as the two laughed when he spotted the spaceship in which Kara had arrived on Earth. "Is this a spaceship?"

"That's actually my spaceship", Kara said as she pointed at it.

"I love this Earth", Barry said. "Aliens, Asgardians."

He then walked to the ship and asked. "Hey, Winn, can I get a picture with this bad boy?"

"Oh, yeah", Winn said as he held up his camera. "Sure."

"Awesome", Barry said.

"Winn", Kara said on hearing agents walk up behind them. "Winn."

"That's probably not a good idea, dude", Winn said as he lowered his camera, getting the hint.

"All right", Barry sighed.

"Agreed", Hank said as he stopped while the other agents raised their guns. "Who is this masked man? Alien?"

"Metahuman", Kara corrected.

"Well, we have protocol for visitors at the DEO, Supergirl", Hank reminded.

"Guys, it's fine", Kara said, gesturing them to lower their weapons. "He's here to help us find Livewire."

"We do need all the help we can get", Alex said as the agents lowered their guns.

"So what do I call you? Speedy?" Lucy asked him.

"Lisa?" Barry asked in shock as he stared at her.

"Who's Lisa?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

"You know her on your Earth or something?" Kara asked Barry.

"What do you mean by 'your Earth?'" Alex asked.

"Oh, my name is Barry Allen", Barry said as he took off his mask. "I'm from another Earth."

"A parallel Universe", Hank realized. "I have heard the theories. Looks like they aren't theories after all."

"So my name is Lisa on your Earth?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Lisa Snart. You're kind of a criminal, with a gun that turns stuff to gold", Barry said and all gapped.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked and Barry nodded. "Looks like this 'Lisa' is like me when I was in college, and has still not changed. Is my sister a criminal too?"

"You don't have a sister. You actually have a brother called Leonard Snart", Barry told her.

"And my father?" She asked.

"Abusive man who tried to kill you with a bomb in your head", Barry said and she winced.

"Okay, I'm gonna forget this conversation happened", Lucy said and Barry nodded.

"I think that's for the best", Barry agreed.

"Lucy Lane by the way", she said as she held out her hand and Barry shook it.

"Your name is Barry Allen?" Hank asked and Barry nodded. "Are you also the Flash?"

"Yeah", Barry said. "I heard there's one on this Earth too."

"Yeah", Hank said as he walked closer to Barry and whispered to him. "His name's Bart Allen though."

"As in short for Bartholomew?" Barry asked.

"Yeah", Hank said.

"Well, it's the same here", Barry said. "Was he struck by Particle Accelerator Lightning too?"

"No. He actually has no idea how he got his speed", Hank told Barry who nodded.

Then Hank said. "But unlike him, I hope you're bringing more to the table than just quick reflexes."

"As it just so happens, catching criminals is both my night and day job", Barry informed them. "I'm a CSI. By the way, do you guys have a crime lab here?"

"Yeah", Alex said as she gestured to a lab in the corner. "My lab's right over there. Alex Danvers by the way."

"Wait, are you two sisters or something?" Barry asked as he looked between Kara and Alex.

"She is my adoptive sister", Kara said and Barry nodded in realization.

And then Alex led Barry to the lab.

* * *

Unknown location

Leslie materialized and looked around at the crates, finding beer in one of them as she drank it happily. "They even have my brand."

"I wanted to make you feel at home", Siobhan said as she stepped up.

"Who the hell are you?" Leslie asked.

"Siobhan Smythe", Siobhan introduced herself.

"It's like your parents knew you'd grow up to be a big snob", Leslie quipped.

"I need your help", Siobhan said.

"I can help you catch on fire", Leslie threatened as her electricity crackled.

"You should be a little more grateful since I'm the one who broke you out of your hamster wheel", Siobhan revealed to her.

"How'd you do that?" Leslie asked.

With a smirk, Siobhan let out a high-pitched screech, making Leslie cover her ears as she groaned in pain.

Siobhan stopped and said. "Luck of the Irish."

"Okay, I'm listening", Leslie sighed. "Sort of."

"It's why I drew you here", Siobhan said. "You and I have shared interests. You wanna kill Cat Grant and Supergirl, and I wanna kill Cat's assistant who's protected by them both. Figured we could team up."

"Like an evil Taylor Swift squad?" Leslie wondered.

"What do you say?" Siobhan asked.

"Not in that outfit", Leslie said as she regarded Siobhan. "You need a makeover."

"This is gonna be fun", Siobhan said, looking forward to it all.

"Your ambition is petty and tiny."

The two turned to see Amora walk out of a portal with 4 giant men in costumes.

"Oh boy!" Leslie said as her eyes widened on seeing the 4 men.

"The Wrecking Crew!" Siobhan gasped.

They were four super-powered criminals who had gotten their powers from the 2nd meteor shower in Smallville and were constantly terrorizing cities. Superman had fought them on few occasions and beaten them but they always escaped confinement.

"So you want us to team up with chicks?" Their leader, Wrecker asked.

"Chick who can light your ass on fire", Leslie snarled.

"We are not here to fight", Amora said as she held up her hands.

"Who are you?" Siobhan asked.

"My name is Amora", she said as she looked between them all. "I have been watching all of you for quite some time. You have special powers. But your ambition is too small. You need to go big."

"Like what?" Another one called Thunderball asked.

"With all of your powers, you can take down the heroes of this world", Amora said. "Superman. Thor. Supergirl. Flash. Green Arrow. Black Canary. None of them will stand a chance against you if you unite. You can be a league of your own."

"I like the sound of that", Piledriver said.

"Together, you all can rule this world", Amora urged them and their faces looked contemplative. "Kill the heroes."

They all seemed to agree with her as they nodded.

"But what's in it for you?" Siobhan then asked.

"You will find out very soon", Amora said as a portal appeared behind her and she walked into it. "For now, you all should think of who to kill first."

"So, who do we wreck first?" Bulldozer asked.

"I have a pretty good idea", Leslie said as she exchanged a look with Siobhan.

* * *

DEO

"We found Livewire", Kara said.

"That's great news", James said happily.

"Actually, it was Barry", Kara told him.

"Of course it was", James sighed.

"Livewire's ability to absorb the electrical energy in the air surrounding her gave me an idea", Barry said from where he was sitting. "So I wrote an algorithm to monitor variations in meter usage around the city, and it all leads to that warehouse."

Turning to Kara he said. "I see bad guys love their abandoned warehouses on your Earth, too, huh?"

"Shall I authorize a drop team?" Lucy asked.

"No. No, no", Hank said. "She's too dangerous."

He turned to Barry and Kara and nodded.

"Let's go", Kara said.

"All right, yeah", Barry said before asking. "What's the plan?"

"Catch the bad girl, bring her back here so she can't hurt anyone", Kara said. "85% chance of punching."

"Okay. That I get", Barry said before asking. "But like, what's the plan? Maybe we can overload her somehow."

"Maybe an Industrial Capacitor", Winn suggested.

"It might go busto though", Alex pointed out.

"Well, Dynamic Duo will build you a good one", Winn said as he and Barry high-fived.

"Or maybe wait for Thor. He can defeat her easily", Lucy suggested.

"No. If we wait, we lose her. If we lose her, God knows what kind of damage she could do, or who she could hurt", Kara said, not listening to them. "I can defeat her."

She turned to Barry. "With your help."

"I'm right behind you", Barry said as he and Kara sped out.

"Have I told you how much I like that guy?" Winn said happily as the others chuckled.

* * *

Kara flew into the warehouse and landed while Barry sped in a second later and stopped.

"For the record, I got here first", Kara told him.

"Yeah, for the record, I went around the block to check the perimeter. So, technically, I let you get here first", Barry said and both chuckled.

"You sure this is the right place?" Kara asked.

"Hope so", Barry said.

Then electricity crackled as Leslie came out of a light bulb. "Long time, cape and skirt. Didn't think you could fight me solo, so you brought a date? How sweet. Though I was expecting you to bring in the man, not a boy."

"This boy can do a lot", Barry quipped. "I got this."

He then sped around Livewire at full speed, charging up a lightning bolt, hoping to make it powerful enough to overload her. When he was done, he fired it at Livewire.

To his horror, it didn't overload her. It just charged her up.

"Uh-oh", Barry said.

"Thanks for the charge", she quipped before firing lightning at the dumbstruck Barry who was too shocked to dodge. He was sent crashing into some crates.

"Flash!" Supergirl called out in concern.

She was about to fire Heat Vision at Livewire when a high-pitched screech was heard. Kara groaned in pain as she held her ears and realized that they actually bleeding.

"I brought some friends too", Livewire quipped before gesturing to a corner. "Meet Silver Banshee."

And then out walked Siobhan, now having put on make-up that made her resemble and actual banshee from mythological stories.

She leapt down. "All my life I thought I was cursed. But now I see I was cursed for the better."

"You don't have to do this", Kara tried to reason. "I wanna help you."

"Funny", Livewire said to Siobhan. "She said the same thing to me once."

"Here's what I say to that", Siobhan said before screeching again, sending Kara flying off and crashing to the ground.

"Once you two are dead, I can finally give that little blonde moppet, Kara Danvers, the death she deserves", Siobhan sneered.

"And then we will all take over the city you love so much", Livewire added.

"You won't take this city", Kara snarled as she and Barry both got back up. "And maybe Kara Danvers is tougher than you think."

Then she blew out her super breath, sending both flying back as Barry rotated his arms, sending a powerful wind towards them as well.

"Stop blowing", Barry told Kara and she did as he rotated his arms even faster, forming a vacuum.

The two supervillains gasped for breath as the lack of breath started knocking them out slowly.

That was when Wrecker leapt from above and hit Barry with his crowbar, sending him flying off. Before Kara could react, he hit her as well, sending her crashing into some crates as she damaged the ground when she fell on it.

Barry got back up with a groan as Thunderball, Piledriver and Bulldozer arrived.

"Oh Rao!" Kara groaned. "The Wrecking Crew!"

"Who are they?" Barry asked.

"Superpowered thugs who can give even my cousin a good fight", Kara said, having heard about them all. They had once even teamed up with that Reactron she had fought months ago and they had together come close to almost killing Superman until he had overpowered them.

Barry sped at PIledriver, giving him some superfast punches but he was unaffected because of how durable he was. Barry sped back next to Kara who fired Heat Vision at Thunderball.

But he put his ball and chain in the way, blocking it. As Kara stopped, he twirled the ball with the chain and upper-cutted her with it, sending her flying back and crashing to the ground just as Bulldozer rammed into a stunned Barry, sending him crashing as well.

"We couldn't wreck the Man of Steel. But we will wreck the Girl of Steel", Wrecker gloated and all nodded.

"How do you like that, huh?" Livewire asked as she and Siobhan got back up.

"We're not gonna win this today!" Barry groaned before getting up and speeding out just as Kara got up and flew out after him.

* * *

Same time

Donald knocked on the door and waited. A minute later, Davis Bloome opened it. He looked a bit tired and was panting a lot.

"You didn't come to work", Donald said.

"Yeah, sorry about that", Davis said. "I got sick."

"You should have called in", Donald pointed out and Davis looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. My mistake", Davis said.

"How are you now?" Donald asked gently.

"Better", Davis said. "I'll come to work in a bit today."

"All right. Just get well and come", Donald said as he patted the EMT's shoulder and walked off. While Davis seemed nice so far, he could tell there was something off about. What it was, he did not know. But if it got worse, he'd have to find out.

* * *

Later, CatCo

Kara was standing quietly, looking dejected.

"Hey."

She turned to see Barry walking towards her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, aside from my eardrums ringing like church bells, I'm okay", she said.

"You sure?" Barry asked as she looked at him regretfully. "You don't seem okay."

"I'm sorry I made you rush in on Livewire without a plan", Kara apologized. "I didn't know she was gonna have people with her. Especially the Wrecking Crew."

"That's the thing about being a superhero", Barry said gently. "You have to somehow be prepared for the unexpected."

"Something happened to me a few weeks ago", Kara admitted. "I was exposed to this substance that made me crazy. I did a lot of horrible things. Said horrible stuff to Thor, Hank and my sister."

"That's rough", Barry said, sympathizing with her.

"And when I was helping people as Supergirl, I was….I was so happy. And now that the people don't want me to help them, I feel lost", Kara admitted. "And I'm in such a hurry to prove myself again, I'm making stupid mistakes. Like today."

"This is gonna sound ironic coming from me but, um, you need to slow down", Barry advised with a smile as she looked at him. "Just keep doing your good work. Don't worry about the rest. The public will forgive you, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Kara asked.

"'Cause the same thing happened to me", Barry admitted, remembering the time Roy Bivolo's powers had made him go crazy.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what finally fixed things?" Kara then asked him.

"Time", Barry said before sighing and telling her. "When you're used to fixing things with brute strength, or in my case, amazing speed, it's hard to accept that there are things out of our control. It's humbling. Right?"

"Yep", Kara told him. "Thor said the same thing to me once."

"Well, he's a nice guy", Barry said. "And believe me, when you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on its own."

"I'm really sorry you're locked out of your world", Kara said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too", Barry smiled.

* * *

Later, DEO

"So back on my Earth, we fought a villain who used sound waves as a weapon", Barry told Kara. "He called himself Pied Piper."

"That's a cool name", Kara said, remembering the story about the Pied Piper.

"Yeah", Barry said before taking out special kinds of earbuds. "So I whipped up these bad boys. Sorry I keep saying "bad boys.""

"Are they earbuds?" Kara asked.

"Yeah", he said. "It'll protect us from Silver Banshee's yelly voice."

"James just called", Lucy said as she arrived with Hank and Alex. "Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat."

That was when Livewire appeared on the screen, having used her powers to take over all screens in the city.

"And now she has taken over the screens", Hank groaned.

"Hello, Red and Blue", she mocked. "Come to National City Park now if you don't want Cat's blood all over your hands or all over the street."

She then laughed maniacally as she disappeared from the screen.

"You don't have to do this, Barry", Kara told him. "This is my fight."

"One for all and all for….." Barry trailed off before asking. "You guys have Three Musketeers here, right?"

"All for one", Kara nodded.

"You sure you can beat them all?" Alex asked.

"The Wrecking Crew gave trouble to your cousin, Kara", Hank said to her.

"I have to do this", Kara said.

"Don't worry. You're not alone."

All turned to see Donald walk in.

"Got a break", he shrugged as all smirked.

"Thanks for coming", Kara said as she kissed him.

"So now I'm teaming up with the Norse God of Thunder?" Barry said out loud. "Cool!"

Thor then took out a cane from within his coat and tapped it on the ground before his clothes transformed into a suit of armor while his golden hair flowed in the air. The cane was now a hammer.

He was no longer Donald Blake. He was Thor, the God of Thunder, holding Mjolnir.

"Wow!" Barry gasped, awed by the sight of Thor. "Man, Cisco is so gonna want to hear this!"

"Let's go, Man of Speed", Thor said.

Barry then sped out while Thor and Kara flew out after him.

* * *

National City Park

Leslie was firing lightning around, making the people scream and run in fear while the Wrecking Crew smashed the ground and threw stuff around to the same result.

"Think they'll show?" Siobhan asked.

"Don't know. Don't really care", Leslie said as they all walked to Cat. "Either way, I'm getting my jolts."

She then pointed her hand at Cat's chest and said. "You see, Cat, I'm still 50-50 if your heart's actually beating, but I'm gonna stop it anyway."

"No, Leslie", Cat actually begged. "Please don't do this."

"Begging?" Leslie mocked. "I'm disappointed. What are you so afraid you're gonna miss, hmm? Another silly award ceremony? Where a bunch of sycophants kowtow to the false queen and tell you how great you are?"

"No. No", Cat shook her head. "I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking for my boys. I'm all they have. Please don't take their mother away from them."

"Well, they'll have you just fine. Just as a corpse", Bulldozer said as he raised his hands to smash her.

That was when they heard a thud behind them and turned to see Kara land just as Barry stopped near her.

"Hey, Sparky!" Barry said as Leslie looked at him before attracting Siobhan's attention. "Shrieky."

He then called out to the Wrecking Crew. "Wreckers, hi."

As they all looked at him, he said. "What do you say we step away from the nice lady? Settle this like heroes and villains?"

"Wail like a banshee", Wrecker said to Siobhan who let out her high-pitched screech.

But to her shock, both Barry and Kara were unaffected due to the specialized earbuds.

"Told you it'd work", Barry told Kara who smirked.

"What? You lose your voice?" Kara mocked Siobhan.

"What are you all waiting for?" Siobhan yelled to Leslie and the Wrecking Crew angrily.

"To smash your head in", Thunderball said irritably to her, making her shut up.

"Watch who you yell at!" Leslie said as well before firing lightning at the two but Barry sped away while Kara flew off.

Barry punched both Leslie and Siobhan to the ground. Leslie groaned before turning into lightning and going up a building. Barry ran after her.

He stopped on the top of the building just as she materialized.

"What took you so long?" Cat asked down below as Kara ran to her.

"Are you kidding?" Kara asked as she freed Cat. That moment, Bulldozer rammed into her, sending her crashing to the ground and forming a small crater.

Up above, Barry was speeding around Leslie, hitting her with superfast punches until he saw Piledriver. Charging up a supersonic punch, he ran at Piledriver and punched him hard with all his strength and speed before screaming in pain as his wrist broke.

He held it in pain as Piledriver picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

Down below, Kara punched the ground, breaking a small piece, and threw it at her enemies. Thunderball twirled his ball on its chain and hit it, shattering it into pieces.

"Let's see what you're made of", he said as he moved to her when Mjolnir hit him, sending him to the ground. It flew back right into the hand of Thor, who hovered in the air.

The people cheered at the sight as lightning cracked in the sky, making Leslie pale while Thor announced. "Move back mortals. Let Thor the Thunderer deal with these villains."

With that, he descended on the ground. Bulldozer charged him but Thor sent him flying off with a smack from Mjolnir, making him crash into some crates.

Then Piledriver attacked and punched Thor thrice, making him stagger back. As he prepared to attack again, Thor hit his abdomen with Mjolnir, making him double down in pain as he fell down.

Wrecker hit Thor on the back with his crowbar, making him fall down. With a laugh, he hit Thor again, sending him flying off. The Earth shook as Thor fell behind a building.

Wrecker laughed and turning around, was about to walk off until he heard lightning cracking in the sky. He turned around as Thor flew into the air, Mjolnir cracking with lightning.

Thor descended and attacked with Mjolnir but Wrecker blocked in time with his crowbar.

As they struggled, Thor assured. "Surrender now, and I will show mercy."

"That makes one of us", Wrecker said before kneeing Thor, staggering him back before hitting him with the crowbar, sending him rolling on the ground.

A recovered Thunderball saw Thor was directly below a crate hanging up above and threw his ball at it. It hit the chain attached to the crate, making it fall on top of Thor.

"Thor!" Kara yelled in despair when a helicopter arrived in the air.

"I hate helicopters", Leslie said as she fired at it but Kara flew in the way, taking the blow. The crowd all watched and murmured amongst themselves as a wounded Kara crashed on the ground.

As she lay on the ground, groaning, one man said. "She's hurt."

"She saved that helicopter", another one said.

The Wrecking Crew were all laughing.

"The mighty super couple?" Wrecker mocked. "More like the mighty kitties!"

That was when the crate exploded as Mjolnir shot out, hitting Bulldozer, who crashed into Thunderball and Pilederiver, and all of them fell on the ground, out cold.

Thor then emerged, a grim look in his eyes.

"Back off blondie!"

Thor turned to see Wrecker holding Cat Grant hostage, her neck trapped by his crowbar.

"Or drama queen here is gonna get the worst headache of her life", Wrecker threatened.

"You are the one wrecking stuff to scare people and I am the drama queen? Looks like you wrecked your brain as well", Cat sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you no honor?" Thor asked, disgusted to his core.

"Not even a little", Wrecker said without any shame in his voice.

"Then you should be familiar with attacking a foe from behind", Thor said. Wrecker had no idea what he meant until he heard a metallic humming behind him.

He turned around a second too late as Mjolnir hit him on the face, sending him flying off and crashing onto the ground, out cold.

"Thank you", Cat said to Thor as Mjolnir flew back into his hand.

The people all stepped between Leslie, Siobhan and Kara.

"Leave her alone!" A woman said.

"Yesterday you people were ready to string her up. Now you're willing to die for her?" Leslie mocked.

"She was willing to die for us", the woman said.

"What do you say we thin the herd?" Leslie said as she exchanged a look with Siobhan and electricity crackled in her eyes.

She then flew into the air, slowly transforming into lightning, ready to fire at the people.

"No, don't. Please, please", Kara begged from where she lay on the ground, not wanting to see the people die.

Suddenly, Livewire froze in the air, unable to move a muscle.

"I-I can't move!" She gasped. "What's going on?"

Down below, Thor said to her. "You were foolish to take on the essence of my lightning, mortal. The lightning is not yours to control. It is mine."

And then he pointed his hand at her and announced. "You are unworthy of this power!"

Next moment, lightning shot out of Livewire and went into Mjolnir's head before Leslie was sent flying off into the air and crashing on the ground, breaking a few bones.

Then Thor fired some lightning at Siobhan, knocking her out cold as well while the people clapped and cheered happily.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!"

"I love you Thor!"

Thor simply smiled and nodded his head. Before his banishment, he would have reveled in this praise. Now, he was just humbly accepting it.

An ambulance stopped nearby, having been called for medical aid. Davis came out of it and gave a hand to Kara. "Supergirl."

She looked up and took his hand as he helped her up.

"It was our turn to help you", he said.

"And you all have done exactly that", Thor said as all cheered once more while Barry, now woken up, sped down.

"You okay?" He asked Kara who nodded while the people continued cheering.

Supergirl was National City's hero once more, while Thor was more loved than ever.

* * *

Later

Thor, Kara and Barry stood out in a field as the sun shone brightly above them.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Kara asked.

"Well, watching the Wrecking Crew, Livewire and Banshee work together reminded me of something that we tried on my Earth once", Barry said before telling all three of them. "The three of us join forces. Literally."

They listened with interest as Barry said. "We combine your speed with my speed", he turned to Thor. "And your lightning."

He then said to Kara. "If you throw me forward at our fastest, while Thor is giving me a boost, then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home."

"What?" Kara asked. "What do you mean? Like a race?"

"Yeah, I guess", Barry said.

"With me being merely a spectator", Thor laughed.

"Think you can keep up, Girl of Steel?" Barry chuckled.

"Just you watch, Scarlet Speedster", Kara laughed.

The two then hugged as Kara said. "I'm gonna miss you, Barry Allen."

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Kara Danvers", Barry said as they parted. "Or Kara Zor-El. Which is your alien name. Because you're an alien which I think is very cool."

He then turned to Thor and they hugged too.

"I may not know you as well as Kara, but you are a good and honorable man, Barry Allen", Thor said, impressed by Barry's willingness to do the right thing in the little time he had known him. "And a good warrior."

"Coming from the God of Thunder, that is high praise", Kara told him and he looked grateful and humbled.

"Thanks so much, Donald", Barry said gratefully. "Or Thor. Because you're the Norse God of Thunder. Which makes you the coolest person I know."

They all laughed before Barry and Kara took positions. Barry put the Tachyon device on his chest and put on his cowl.

"On your marks", he said.

"Get set", Kara added.

"Go!" Thor said and the two ran. Thor then fired his lightning behind Barry and it hit the lightning the young speedster was giving off, giving him a boost.

Barry ran faster and exchanged a look with Kara just as a breach opened in front of them. Kara grabbed Barry and threw him into it just as it closed while she stopped.

"Goodbye, Barry", she said.

"We may meet him again one day", Thor said as he stopped next to her.

"I hope so", Kara said when her earpiece rang out.

"Supergirl!" Hank called out. "A ship has crashed outside National City. I want you and Thor to please check it out."

Kara looked at Thor, who had heard everything with his enhanced hearing.

"Here we go again", he said and the two flew off.

* * *

LexCorp, Metropolis

"So Thor, Supergirl and this new Flash beat them after all", Lex said as he and Amora stood together.

"But they have proven their worth, especially the Wrecking Crew", Amora said. "They could fight Superman and they could fight Thor as well."

"Right you are", Lex agreed. "They will make good additions to our little league. What does he think?"

"He thinks pieces are falling into place exactly when they should", Amora said and both smirked ominously.

* * *

Same time

Thor and Supergirl landed in front of the huge ship that had crashed outside the city.

"Wait here", Thor said. "I'm going in."

"All right. If you need help, I'll come", Supergirl said and he nodded gratefully.

He then ripped off one door of the ship and went inside, looking around at it.

He eventually found himself in a room full of pods.

"Odin's beard", He said as he looked around at the several pods.

He wiped the dust off one of them and inside lay a big orange humanoid being with a flat face and no nose.

As he looked at the creature in shock, he was punched away as Mjolnir fell out of his grasp.

"On your feet demon."

Thor look up to see a large muscular creature that looked a lot like the one in the pod, though his face was more horse-like and he had diamond-shaped white eyes.

He wore a red battle armor, with red shoulder pads, yellow chest plate, yellow mechanical boots and yellow gloves. He also wore a red helmet and was equipped with tubes from his hand reaching his chest.

As Thor got up, the creature said. "You have disturbed me only to find death."

* * *

Same time, National City Hospital

Leslie was lying on the bed, groaning in pain, as Davis Bloome checked her over.

"What, trying to ogle me, big man?" She asked as Davis glared at her. "I do know about your terrible skin condition."

He glared harder as she said. "I hide a lot around electrical stuff in the city. I saw you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Do you want me to tell everyone who you really are?" Leslie taunted as Davis suddenly started gasping and fell to the ground. His eyes turned red.

"Become the thing you were meant to be", Leslie continued taunting.

"Stop!" Davis begged.

"Let it go", Leslie urged.

"SHUT UP!" Davis roared at her.

"Set me free!" Leslie commanded.

Davis got up and with a roar, yanked out Leslie's pillow from under her before pressing it on her face as hard as he could. She tried to scream but the pillow muffled it all, along with her struggles.

Soon enough, she stopped struggling. Davis' eyes then went back to normal and he gasped in horror as he saw himself standing over Leslie with the pillow on her face.

He removed the pillow and sure enough, she was dead.

His hands shaking, he put the pillow under her again. "Oh my God!"

He then walked out of the criminal containment ward and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. There was self-loathing in his eyes.

He then took out some packages of tablets he had purchased for his condition before throwing them into the dustbin. And then he walked away, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

**And there ya go! **

**The Wrecking Crew are enemies of Thor in the comics. Their leader, Wrecker, got his powers from the Norn Queen when she mistook him for Loki so his powers are mystical in nature and he shares them with the other members of his group.**

**In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they got their powers from having gamma-related experiments carried out upon them by the Leader.**

**Here, I made them meteor freaks to make it easier. And I referenced a team-up with Reactron with them because Reactron is too weak to take on Smallville Superman alone. Him and the Wrecking Crew together could have come close to taking him down though.**

**I added them because if it was just Livewire and Banshee, they'd be curb-stomped hard, especially considering Leslie in this gets her powers from Thor. **

**And now we've reached the post-credits cliffhanger scene from the end of the last story. It will finally be continued now.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	3. The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, it will be everyone's reaction for sure. Yes, exactly like that. Yes, you hit the mark (pardon the pun) on Oliver. Well, there is only so much I can do without changing a lot of stuff. Yes, the Wrecking Crew is not to be underestimated. I'd say they lose to Superman or Thor but not without a fight. That is a nice comment by Thor on the Dominators. I think I should do it. Thanks a lot. Yeah, that bit wasn't the most logical now that you say it. Yes, it sucks they never remembered Thor's other powers after his first movie. Yes, Smallville's Justice League does exist. Superboy came in Season 10 so he won't be here and Zatanna also probably not, but I am thinking of bringing in Smallville versions of some characters. Thor and Clark actually are gonna meet in this later. I won't add Smallville stuff around if I wasn't gonna use their Clark. Glad Thor and Kara rambling was a laugh and glad it was nice to see points raised. Thanks for pointing out and you probably have a point on the crate thing. Yes, Beta Ray Bill is here at last. Okay, that is a great theory for Beta Ray Bill in the MCU. I love it already. And that is a hilarious idea with Mjolnir too. As for Josh Segarra being Moon Knight, SOMEONE MAKE IT HAPPEN! Glad you enjoyed 'Death and Punishment' and it is vicious for sure. Slade will make it even more vicious. Yes, Davis killed Leslie. There's something off about him, ain't it? Wanna guess what it is? No googling XD! Anyway, jokes aside, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3- The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill

"You have disturbed me only to find death", the creature said as Thor got up.

"What are you, creature?" Thor asked him as he picked up Mjolnir. "Why are you here?"

The creature lunged at Thor with a roar but Thor blocked with his fist and struck with Mjolnir, making the creature fly back as his head hit the top of the ship, damaging it before he crashed to the ground.

Thor flew after him and descended near him. "You're a fearsome creature but I will not fall so easily. Surrender."

"Never demon", the creature said and lunged again but Thor threw Mjolnir. It hit him on the chin, sending him crashing to the ground while Mjolnir fell behind him.

As the creature started getting back up, Thor warned. "I will give you one last chance creature. Surrender!"

Then the creature ran to where Mjolnir was and grasped its handle. Thor smirked, knowing no one could lift it. But what happened next moment completely stunned him.

Lightning emanated from Mjolnir and with some effort, the creature plucked it from the ground, holding it in his hand, not knowing the significance of what he had just done.

Lightning enveloped the creature as he held Mjolnir high while the inscription on Mjolnir appeared.

'_Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'_

After a few moments of stunned silence, Thor finally spoke. "Nay! That is impos-"

He was cut off when the creature smacked him with his own enchanted hammer, making him double down in pain. As he got back up with a groan, the creature said. "Your weapon is mighty, demon. But now it belongs to BETA RAY BILL!"

And with that, the creature known as Beta Ray Bill hit Thor hard with Mjolnir, making him fly back by many feet. Thor fell into the console room in the ship and crashed into some devices, shattering them all with his back.

As he got back up, Beta Ray Bill descended in front of him and stalked towards him while Thor backed off.

"There is no escape, demon!" Beta Ray Bill said.

"I do not fear Mjolnir's power", Thor said confidently.

"Then fear me!" Beta Ray Bill declared as he raised Mjolnir and brought it down on Thor but he side-stepped to avoid and a console behind him was destroyed.

As Beta Ray Bill raised Mjolnir to attack again, there was a sonic boom. And next moment, Kara flew at him, tackling him away as he dropped Mjolnir.

As they both got up, she tried to punch again but he blocked and punched her hard, sending her flying back.

"What are you?" Kara asked and in that moment, he stopped.

"Are you on his side?" Beta Ray Bill asked as he pointed at Thor.

"Yes. Why?" Kara asked as both she and Thor stood side-by-side, wary of him.

"Your aura is like that of the demons I have faced", Beta Ray Bill said as he looked at Thor before turning to Kara. "But not yours. And both of your appearances and speech patterns are different from any demons. You are nothing like the demons I have faced."

Before Thor or Kara could respond, a bright light shot down from the Heavens into the ship and sucked all three of them into it. When it faded, the three were standing in a golden colored observatory.

They looked the other way to see a bridge resembling a rainbow slowly fading and disappearing. Thor had a smile on his face as he turned to face a tall man in golden armor twisting a sword and pulling it out.

"Heimdall my friend!" Thor said happily as he held out his hands and walked towards him. Heimdall laughed happily and the two old friends embraced.

"Wow!" Kara said as she realized she had just ridden a rainbow bridge and it was so awesome and other-wordly for even someone like her. And now she was on Asgard.

"So this is Asgard", she said as she looked around at the Observatory, already awed by it. While Krypton had been magnificent, it didn't look beautiful the way Asgard did.

"This is just my Observatory, Daughter of Krypton", Heimdall addressed her respectfully as she looked at him. "I am Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard."

"Kara Danvers", Kara simply said, unsure of how to address him as she was unaware of the culture.

"Why did you bring me here?" Beta Ray Bill demanded with Mjolnir raised.

"You can put that down, Beta Ray Bill", Heimdall said calmly as he raised his hand. There was something about the way he spoke which made Beta Ray Bill realize he wasn't facing threats so he complied, lowering Mjolnir.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding", Heimdall said to him. "Come to the city with us. There is a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Later

Thor walked into the city with Kara and Beta Ray Bill by his side. People were looking at him in awe, not having seen him for a long time. And they knew about Kryptonians as well and the symbol of the House of El was well known even in Asgard, so she didn't escape some glances from them either. Beta Ray Bill simply invited confused looks as he walked with the two.

They walked into the palace where the guards opened the doors for them. Thor was overjoyed to see Balder and Sif there with smiles on their faces.

"Brother!" Thor laughed as he embraced Balder and Balder embraced him back, laughing as well.

"It has been a long time since we saw each other or spoke, brother", Balder said.

"Aye that is true, brother Balder", Thor agreed as he and Sif embraced. "I have missed your company, Lady Sif."

"I am sure you still have worthy companions with you", Sif joked as she raised an eyebrow at Kara who felt like looking away for some reason but didn't.

"Still have your sense of humor I see", Thor said and then both burst out laughing, with Kara realizing they were just having a good laugh.

"I see you are a member of the House of El", Balder said as he looked at Kara. "Word of Kal-El's deeds have reached even Asgardian ears."

"I'm his cousin. Kara Zor-El", Kara said awkwardly as she held out her hand and both Balder and Sif shook it one by one.

"So tell me Thor, why are you back here?" Sif asked before looking at Beta Ray Bill. "And who is he?"

"My name is Beta Ray Bill", Beta Ray Bill introduced himself.

"I believe he has information important to all of us", Thor said.

"Very well then", Balder said as they all walked together inside where Thor's eyes widened on seeing his mother Frigga standing in the center of the room, a loving and motherly smile on her face.

"Mother!" Thor said and then hugged her as tightly as when he used to be a little boy, not caring that there were others too.

"I have missed you so much, my son", Frigga said as she hugged him back and stroked his hair. "It has been so long since we saw each other."

"I am sorry I didn't visit sooner", Thor apologized as they parted. "I should have."

"I understand why you didn't", Frigga said and Thor nodded, a grim look on his face while she turned to Kara. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton I see. You are most welcome here."

"Thank you", Kara said, humbled by the respect she was getting due to her family's crest but still unsure of how to respond to it all.

"I believe you have brought this Beta Ray Bill here for a reason", Frigga then said as she looked over at Beta Ray Bill, who was silently regarding everyone around him so far.

"Yes, mother", Thor said as he looked at everyone. "This Beta Ray Bill mistook me for a demon. Perhaps to someone like him, all those who wield Asgardian magic or any kind of magic in the Nine Realms appear as the same types of person, hence he couldn't tell that I wasn't his enemy and attacked me."

"I'm not from the Nine Realms", Kara said and Thor nodded. "So that's why he didn't see me as a demon."

"Who are you all?" Beta Ray Bill asked before looking at Kara. "Except you of course. You are Kara Zor-El, based on what everyone says."

"Yeah, that's me", Kara shrugged.

"Hear me warrior", Thor said as Beta Ray Bill looked over at him. "I am Thor the Thunderer, Son of Odin and Prince of this Realm of Asgard. Tell us, how did you come to battle demonic forces? And whose forces were they that you fought?"

"Hmmmmph", Beta Ray Bill said before he started narrating. "The Korbinite people built their cities in the burning skies from time immemorial. We bathed and advanced in the sunlight for ages in harmony. Until, a demon breed came. The demons were relentless. Stealing away scores of my people. We were unprepared for such an attack. And then we saw it."

As all listened with intrigue and dread, Beta Ray Bill narrated. "Our star began to cool down and slowly freeze. It was dying. We knew the end days had come so we had no choice at all. We were forced to flee our homeworld. We had very little time. Many of the surviving Korbinite people were placed in cryosleep. I was chosen to be the guardian of my people and underwent…modifications. I became Beta Ray Bill. The pinnacle of Korbinite genetics and technology. Together, my ship Skuttlebutt and I fled, but we found ourselves pursued by the breed of demons. The fall of our world wasn't enough for them. So we hide, until we can find a safe haven for my people."

Kara could feel her heart go out to Beta Ray Bill. Being forced to run from his homeworld because of impending doom. She could relate for sure.

"I am sorry", she said in a voice laced with sympathy and grief as he shot her a look, shocked by how genuine her compassion truly was. "It must have been horrible for you and your people."

"As long as they live, I won't give up", Beta Ray Bill said.

"Who are these demons?" Kara asked Thor and Frigga.

"From what description you have given, Beta Ray Bill, I dread that this demon is a very powerful and ancient one", Thor said.

"As ancient as Surtur himself", Frigga said as all looked at the wise Queen of Asgard. "But quite the opposite of him. They are both older than all Asgardians. While Surtur is the Demon of Fire, this is the Demon of Ice. And he is the oldest and most powerful of the Hrimthurs."

"Hrimthurs?" Kara asked, never having heard of them before.

"Ice Giants", Thor growled in a rage as he realized who this demon truly was.

"Ymir", Balder whispered his name in dread.

"The oldest being in the Nine Realms after Surtur himself", Sif said.

"Who is this Ymir?" Beta Ray Bill asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Millennia ago, warm air from the realm of fire, Muspelheim, crossed a dimensional barrier into the location of the magical Well of Life", Frigga started narrating as all listened to her. "Tons of ice from Niffleheim, the realm of ice and cold, formed above the Well of Life. And after that, in time the warm air from Muspelheim caused these tons of ice over the Well to transform into the living, sentient Ymir. The most powerful Ice Giant, and the most powerful demon after Surtur himself."

"So he is an all-powerful demon?" Kara asked.

"Unfortunately, yes", Thor said sadly.

"Whatever this Ymir is, if he truly is responsible for the end of Korbin, I will find him", Beta Ray Bill declared before looking at Thor. "I will destroy him with this hammer that you call Mjolnir."

"Nay, Beta Ray Bill", Frigga denied. "The hammer belongs to my son Thor, and to Thor alone."

"I don't understand", Balder said. "The enchantment allows only Thor to hold the hammer."

"I don't think that's quite it", Kara said and Thor nodded.

"The enchantment allows any who are worthy to wield it, brother Balder", Thor said before looking at Beta Ray Bill. "Until now, there's never been another."

"I have proved my might against Thor's and Kara's", Beta Ray Bill said to Frigga. "I will prove my worthiness. I will do anything you require of me for I have no other defense against these Hrimthurs led by Ymir. Their numbers are great and I am but one. The fate of my entire race rests on me. I will do what I must."

"Queen Frigga, Bill's quest is a noble one", Sif spoke in his support, having listened to everything he had said carefully. "He is a warrior. One that will fight for his people to the end. No matter what"

"They were driven from their home and all they have for protection is him", Kara agreed with her. "They cannot lose their lives too."

"I would lend my sword to you in battle if you would have me", Sif said to Bill immediately.

"I don't have a sword or anything of the sort, but I will help you in protecting your people and what remains of your home from this tyrannical monster", Kara said in support of Sif.

Bowing to them both, he said. "I would be honored."

After a few seconds, the flame of decision formed in Thor's eyes.

"If Mjolnir will save your people, then take it", Thor said as he held it out for Bill to take.

"Thank you", Bill said as he bowed down humbly.

"But my son, I believe there is another way that we are all overlooking", Frigga said as all turned to her once more.

"What is it, mother?" Thor asked her.

With a smile, Frigga told them all what she had in mind.

* * *

Later, Nidavellir

The Dwarf King Eitri regarded Thor, Bill, Kara, Balder and Sif as they stood in front of him.

"I ask you in the name of my father Odin and my mother Frigga, will you help us, King Eitri of Nidavellir?" Thor asked as he kneeled down along with the others. Seeing that, Kara kneeled down as well.

"Your quest is a noble one, Champion of Korbin", Eitri said as he looked at Bill. "I do have Uru required to make what you need. But if our Kingdom is in danger, Asgard is supposed to protect us."

"I give you my word it will", Balder promised and Eitri nodded, looking satisfied.

"Very well then", he said as they all rose up and soon, started working on what they were supposed to.

* * *

Later, Earth

The Bifrost hit the ground and when it faded, a magical chariot appeared in the air, ridden by Thor himself. Pulling it were the goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. With Thor were Kara, Beta Ray Bill and Sif.

As they neared Bill's ship called Skuttlebutt, their eyes widened in horror at what they saw.

"Uh-oh!" Kara said.

"No!" Bill gasped. Hordes of Ice Giants were upon Skuttlebutt, trying to tear it apart.

"Your ship is under attack", Thor said as he twirled Mjolnir. "Bill. Kara. Come. To battle!"

And with that, he flew off to fight.

"Nothing is going to happen to your people" Kara assured before flying after Thor.

Bill now wore a suit of armor that resembled Thor's and he too had a red cape flowing behind him, along with a winged helmet. And then, Beta Ray Bill gave a loud declaration.

"Face the wrath of STORMBREAKER!"

He raised a golden hammer-axe that resembled Mjolnir to an extent. Mjolnir was Thor's weapon, so Eitri had built him a weapon resembling it with the same powers. Stormbreaker it was called. Lightning cracked in the sky as Bill raised Stormbreaker and twirling it, flew after Thor and Kara.

As the Ice Giants, continued wrecking the ship, they were struck by lightning and backed off to avoid damage.

With a mighty roar, Thor landed on the ground and struck three of them with Mjolnir, sending them flying off simultaneously. Bill landed next to him and struck two of them with Stormbreaker, sending them flying off as well.

Another was hit by Heat Vision and sent flying off as Kara landed too. Thor and Bill smacked some more Giants while Kara gave one an uppercut, sending them all flying off once again.

"Were those all?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so", Thor said and in that moment, more of them materialized in the air. Bill threw Stormbreaker, sending more flying off as he said. "There come more of these cowards."

Thor twirled Mjolnir and Bill twirled Stormbreaker as they both flew into the air, taking out the Giants while Kara flew after them, taking more down with Heat Vision.

Sif leapt from the chariot and landed on the ground as Giants came after her. Turning around, she smacked one away with her shield before slicing another with her sword and stabbed another one through the abdomen, killing him as well.

One of them punched a hole in the ship and leapt inside as Sif glared. She leapt after him as he opened a door and stabbed him from behind, killing him.

Suddenly, several lights lip up, blinding her for a second as turrets appeared to shoot her down.

"3-3-7", she said immediately, remembering what Bill had told her.

"Champion authorization accepted", an automated voice said as the weapons disappeared. "Hello. I am Skuttlebutt."

"I bring thee word from Beta Ray Bill", Sif said. "Your people are in danger, Skuttlebutt. But we can save them. Can you fly?"

"Yes. Self-repairs are 99% complete", Skuttlebutt said.

"Then tell me of your weapons", Sif inquired.

* * *

Outside, Thor, Bill and Kara were covered by Giants before Thor and Bill sent out lightning strikes, throwing several off while Kara rushed some at superspeed, sending them flying off with punches and kicks.

Thor and Bill smacked one Giant each, sending them flying off before the three tried to fly up but several Giants leapt at them and tackled them to the ground, making Thor and Bill drop their weapons.

Then they were hit by beams and disintegrated. The three got up to see Skuttlebutt flying once more. Several Ice Giants leapt at it, trying to get in again.

"We must stop them!" Kara said urgently.

* * *

Inside, Sif sliced three Giants in swift succession before slicing two more. Another attacked but she flipped him to the ground and stabbed him in the throat, taking him down as well.

As more leapt at her, the turrets fired at them, taking them down.

* * *

Outside, the three saw a huge group of Giants on a hilltop.

Thor and Bill twirled their weapons as the former declared. "FOR ASGARD!"

"FOR KORBIN!" Bill said at the same time before the two fired powerful lightning while Kara fired Heat Vision.

Within seconds, all of the Giants there were demolished.

"So that's it for the ones here then", Kara finally sighed in relief.

"Yes. Skuttlebutt is safe", Bill said but his tone was grim.

"Ymir is still on Earth", Thor said as Kara looked at him in alarm. "We must find him before he attacks again."

"How will we do that?" Bill asked.

"We have some friends", Kara smirked as she exchanged a look with Thor.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was enjoyed.**

**Beta Ray Bill is a character in the comics who can wield Mjolnir as he is worthy of it. And in the comics, Stormbreaker was made specifically for him to defend his people. It is a golden hammer-axe.**

**Plus, Mjolnir being 'training wheels' was MCU's invention for their new take on Thor. In the comics, Mjolnir is quasi-sentient with the power of a 'thousand storms' so it is not training wheels but the real thing. Stormbreaker is its equal, not superior.**

**Now I know Bill is connected to Surtur in the comics as well as EMH, but I changed it to Ymir here because Surtur had been dealt with in flashbacks and bringing him back would be cramming too much into this story, which I do not want. Still hope I did the Ymir thing well. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	4. Battle against Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it and yeah, suck it Night King. You'll see what she has in mind. Let's ignore some of the weird relationships for the story's sake. It has a lot in it without them. I was originally planning to end this series after this story but then your idea came. Still not sure if I will do it or not, but I'm ending this story in such a way that it will feel complete but I can still return to it if I want. So your Crisis on Earth-X idea may come around. Thanks a lot for it. Yes, I will have several big guns from all 3 fandoms help out here. Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow is interesting and agreed on Kathryn Winnick as Black Canary. Yes, Kara has a lot of catching up to do. Good to know you know of Davis Bloome. You will see how he got that way soon enough. Actually, Stormbreaker can do the God Blast. I checked on the Marvel Wiki. Glad you're excited. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 4- Battle against Winter

DEO

Alex and Hank were working to find Thor and Supergirl when they saw the two walk in with Sif and Bill. Thor was dragging an Ice Giant by the foot.

"Oh thank God you're both all right", Alex said in relief as she hugged Kara and Thor.

"We were wondering what happened to you", Hank said before turning to Sif and Bill. "You are bringing too many visitors here."

Thor chuckled at that as Alex asked. "So, aliens?"

"I am Lady Sif", Sif introduced herself with a bow.

"Asgardians", Hank said in realization.

"I am not Asgardian", Bill said. "My name is Beta Ray Bill. I am a Korbinite."

"Never met one of those before", Hank said.

"The ship that crashed belonged to him", Kara said to Hank. "His people are all in there."

"You telling me your people want to establish themselves on Earth?" Hank asked Bill incredulously.

"No", Bill said immediately and Hank sighed in relief. "Once the repairs are complete, we will leave Earth. But before, that I need to do something."

"And what is that?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them and looked at the Ice Giant. "And why did you bring one of those here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing", Hank said.

"Bill's people were driven from their home by a powerful Giant known as Ymir", Thor explained. "This is one of Ymir's Giants that attacked Bill's ship Skuttlebutt."

"So this Ymir is on Earth?" Hank asked in shock and Thor and Kara nodded.

"We believe we can use the cryogenic signature from this Ice Giant to track Ymir", Kara said. "And end him forever."

"But based on what you're telling, he is very powerful", Alex said and Thor nodded. "How are you going to do it?"

"Together", Sif said simply.

"You're gonna need help", Hank pointed out.

"No offense my friend, but I do not think you are in any position to give it", Thor said and Hank nodded.

"I'm not", Hank said. "But I'll work something out", he then turned to Sif and Bill. "But tell me, why should I trust the two of you?"

Before they could respond, Thor said. "Lady Sif is one of my oldest friends and has always had my back in battles for ages. I would trust her with my life without any regrets. As for Beta Ray Bill here, he is worthy of my hammer, Mjolnir."

That was enough to make everyone's jaws drop. After a few seconds, Hank recovered himself and said. "All right, that is enough for me."

Sif and Bill gave Thor grateful nods as Hank said to Alex. "Alex, track down this Ymir."

"On it", Alex said as Hank walked off while Alex turned to them all. "Bring him to my lab."

Thor nodded and they followed Alex to her lab, with Thor dragging the huge Ice Giant, leaving a trail of cold water in his wake.

"Someone's got to clean up that mess", Kara said.

"I will handle it later", Thor said.

They went into the lab where Thor hauled the Ice Giant onto a table. The table was too small for it of course but didn't shatter from its weight thankfully. At least not yet.

"Help me out", Alex said as she started attaching tubes to it. Kara used her super speed and attached all the tubes at points where Alex instructed.

"You have powerful abilities, Kara Zor-El", Sif noted and Kara simply nodded.

"Kryptonians are pretty powerful under a yellow sun", Alex pointed out as she picked up her tablet and started scanning the Ice Giant.

"You should see my cousin", Kara said. "He's been here a lot longer than me. And he's much more powerful."

"I fought him once. He is not to be trifled with", Thor said. "I pity his enemies."

"How long will it take?" Bill asked, eager to punish Ymir for what the first Hrimthur had done to his home and people.

"A while", Alex said as she continued scanning. "Please be patient."

She continued scanning for a bit before saying. "Got the signature."

"At long last", Thor said when suddenly the table broke and the Ice Giant crashed to the ground.

"And….that happened", Kara said lamely.

"So where is he?" Bill asked.

"I got the signature. We need to track it as well", Alex said as they all walked out and Alex handed the tablet to Vasquez. "Vasquez, find out where this signature is originating from, please."

"On it", Vasquez said as she uploaded it onto her database and started tracking it.

"Ymir shall feel my wrath", Bill said as he gripped Stormbreaker tighter.

"You are not alone in this, Bill, I promise you", Thor said when the monitor beeped.

"Got it", Vasquez said.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"The North Pole", Vasquez said as she looked at the others.

"Huh!" Alex said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"How far is it?" Bill asked.

"Very", Kara said. "But we can reach there pretty fast."

"And you won't be alone", Hank said as he walked in and they looked at him. "I talked to some…acquaintances. Superman is off-planet right now but the other members of the League are currently at the North Pole for a mission. It's your lucky day."

"Well then", Sif said as she exchanged looks with Thor, Kara and Bill. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Later, North Pole

The magical chariot was drawn by Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr as they rode it through the air and descended onto the snowy ground, with Thor, Kara, Bill and Sif dismounting it.

"The two of you shall stay here", Sif said to the two goats and they understood her.

That was when a green arrow hit the ground in front of them and stuck itself there. Kara smirked, realizing who it was.

And then a tall young man wearing a green and black leather suit complete with a green hood to cover his head appeared. He had green sunglasses and a 'G' on his belt. In his hand he carried a bow with a quiver strapped to his back and to his holster was attached a crossbow.

At his side appeared a woman of about the same height with long blonde hair and slender build. Her suit was composed of black leather bodice, leather jacket, fishnet stockings and leather boots. She had black and yellow make-up around her eyes that resembled feathers. In her hand she carried a bo-staff.

"Who are you?" Sif asked as she pointed her sword at them.

"I don't think that'd be necessary", Kara said to Sif, who still seemed wary. Thor nodded at her and that was when she lowered her sword at last.

"Green Arrow", Kara greeted as she looked between them. "Black Canary."

"That'd be us", Black Canary said with a smirk.

"I am Thor", Thor introduced himself.

"Yeah, we heard of you, Goldilocks", Green Arrow quipped.

"Don't call me that", Thor said with a slight edge to his voice and Green Arrow decided not to test him.

"Boy Scout did say you pack a wallop, so I'm gonna listen to you", Green Arrow said as he, Black Canary, Thor and Kara chuckled.

"I am Beta Ray Bill", Bill introduced himself.

"Lady Sif", Sif finished the introductions.

"So you are Boy Scout's cousin", Green Arrow said as he looked at Kara. "He's mentioned you a lot. Nice to meet you."

"I wish it was under happier circumstances", Kara said and he nodded.

"We were here investigating rumors of an illegal lab by LexCorp", Black Canary said as they all turned around.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kara said to herself.

"So far, we haven't found a thing", Green Arrow said. "And we were about to leave."

"Until your boss gave us a call", Black Canary said to Kara. "Some ancient Ice Demon is hiding out here?"

"Ymir", Thor spoke his name. "The first of the Hrimthurs. Yes, he is hiding here. We are here to find him."

"And destroy him utterly", Bill added.

"We did send one of ours to look around", Green Arrow said.

"We will cover more ground if we split up", Thor agreed with him as they looked around.

"What if he starts picking us off one by one?" Kara asked. "Have none of you seen any horror movies?"

"Not my type. I'm a rom-com guy", Green Arrow quipped as all rolled their eyes.

"Don't have the time", Black Canary simply said.

"Well, if any of us encounter him, I'm sure it won't be very quiet", Sif said dryly.

"You do have a point, Lady Sif", Thor agreed.

"Take these", Green Arrow said as he handed them all earpieces. "If you encounter 'em, use these to call the others."

They all nodded as they took the earpieces and put them in their ear to help communicate better.

"Let us look for him then", Bill said.

"If we don't find 'em, in two hours, we meet again here", Green Arrow said.

"Fair enough", Thor agreed.

"Let's go", Kara said.

With that, Green Arrow went off in a random direction and so did Black Canary, with Sif going off in another direction.

Thor and Bill twirled their weapons before using them to fly off into random directions while Kara also flew off, trying to use her senses to locate Ymir.

* * *

Bill was flying around when he suddenly saw an Ice Giant on the ground. Flying towards it at full speed, Bill hit it with Stormbreaker, taking it out. He then put Stormbreaker on his belt and looked around, wondering if Ymir was close by.

That was when the ground started shaking violently and Bill felt the ground under him rising into the air with him on it. He looked down to see that the ground was actually a giant white and cold hand with long fingers.

He followed the arm to look at the hand's owner- Ymir!

Like Surtur, he was about 1000 feet in height and his head had spiky shards of ice protruding from it. His shoulders also had protrusions that looked like giant pauldrons to Bill.

"The Champion of Korbin comes to his doom!" Ymir declared in a loud, chilly and guttural voice.

"YMIR!" Bill called out with rage in his voice.

"I know it was you who defended your people from me", Ymir said. "But I will bring about the Endless Winter in all of the Realms and your torment shall be everlasting."

"You will have to kill me for that first", Bill snarled.

Ymir picked him up with his other hand and tried to crush him between his giant index finger and thumb. Standing on Ymir's thumb, Bill grunted as he put his hands in the way of the index finger before pushing it off of him.

"Your death will not be a gentle one", Ymir said angrily as he brought his index finger down again, this time pressing Bill against his thumb.

Bill grunted again as he tried to push it off and managed to do so. Before Ymir could bring it down again, Bill brandished Stormbreaker and used the ax part of it to slice the top of his index finger, making white water, which was what Ymir's blood looked like, flow out of it.

Bill then raised Stormbreaker as lightning crackled. "Face the wrath of Stormbreaker, Ymir!"

And then he fired lightning into Ymir's eyes, making him back off as he covered them in pain. "AH! MY EYES!"

Ymir staggered back as Bill twirled Stormbreaker and flew into the air before tapping his earpiece. "I am in battle with Ymir. Come to my aid quickly!"

Bill then flew towards Ymir and landed on his hand as he yelled. "YOU SHALL SUFFER WHEN MY SIGHT RETURNS, KORBINITE!"

Ice Giants appeared on Ymir's hands and Bill swung Stormbreaker, slicing them down before firing lightning, killing some more of them.

One raised its hand to strike him from behind but Bill turned around swiftly and sliced its abdomen, making it kneel down in pain before leaping up and decapitating it.

He then ran up the length of Ymir's arm. He was so tiny compared to Ymir that the Hrimthur couldn't even sense him running up its skin.

His sight returning, Ymir roared. "WHERE ARE YOU, KORBINITE?"

Bill was near Ymir's pauldron and raising Stormbreaker, hit his arm with all his might.

"AAAH!" Ymir yelled before turning to where Bill was. "There you are!"

As Bill continued running up his arm, Ymir brought his face closer and blew out a chilly, powerful wind from his mouth, hitting Bill and making him fall off his arm.

But Bill managed to hold on and climbed back up. He sliced another Ice Giant approaching him before Ymir put his other hand on the shoulder, attempting to strike Bill.

Bill sliced his middle finger with Stormbreaker, forming a cut as Ymir retracted his hand. That was when Mjolnir hit Ymir on the face, sending him stumbling back as Bill flew off from where he was standing.

Thor caught Mjolnir on return and said. "You shall suffer for Korbin's fate with your life, Ymir."

"Thor, Son of Odin", Ymir mocked as he looked at him. "Asgard is the next realm I subject to the Endless Winter once I am done here."

"You're assuming you are going to be done", Kara said as she flew at him and fired her Heat Vision, making him stagger back again.

As she fired her super breath, Ymir blew out his powerful chilly wind. It overpowered her super breath and sent her flying up into the air.

Several Ice Giants appeared down below when Sif leapt out of nowhere and stabbed one with her sword through the neck, killing it.

As the others turned to her, one of them was hit by a powerful Sonic Scream that actually managed to shatter it. They turned to see Black Canary appear on the scene. She slid away to avoid another Giant's fist before flipping to avoid another one's swing.

Another Giant was hit by an arrow which sent a flare up its skin, taking it down. Green Arrow lowered his bow from a distance.

One of the Giants turned to him and snarled.

"I wish I could do that thing where people turn around and I disappeared", Green Arrow quipped to himself before rolling away to avoid a sweep from that Giant's arm as Sif leapt at it and stabbed it with her sword.

Thor summoned a giant tornado around Ymir against which he struggled for a while as Thor threw Mjolnir, shattering 3 Ice Giants. Ymir blew his chilly wind at the tornado, this time using more power than before. To everyone's shock, the tornado froze and Ymir shattered it with his fist.

There was a sonic boom as Kara flew at Ymir and punched him on the face, making his face slightly stagger back. He grabbed her in his hand and in spite of her struggles, she couldn't get free. She screamed in pain as he started freezing her slowly.

That was until Thor threw Mjolnir at his hand, making him let go as his hand was hit. Kara groaned in pain as she flew up while down below, Black Canary destroyed another Giant with her Scream.

Green Arrow slid away to avoid another Giant's sweep before firing an arrow at it. It exploded on the Giant's face, taking it down.

Sif sliced a Giant's foot, making it kneel down before slicing its throat.

Ymir looked down and fired its chilly wind at them but Bill flew in the way and twirled Stormbreaker, dissipating the wind with it before flying up to Ymir's face.

But Ymir smacked him away to a corner before he could reach him. He then brought his fist down on the others but they all slid away to avoid.

As Ymir started lifting his hand back up, Green Arrow took out his crossbow and fired a grapple arrow, managing to swing onto the hand from where he climbed onto the shoulder.

"Looks like I'm gonna need about 7 more sets of sleeves", Green Arrow quipped before firing an arrow at Ymir's face which exploded, attracting the Hrimthur's attention.

"Yeah, over here, dumbass", Green Arrow said as Ymir brought the other hand down on him but he jumped back, barely avoiding. He slipped and started falling down but managed to hold on.

"I shall slaughter you pest", Ymir said as he started lifting his hand but Green Arrow fired his grapple arrow from his crossbow at Ymir's middle finger.

"Any heavy-lifter, I need your help", Green Arrow grunted just as Kara flew next to him. "Pull!"

Kara grabbed the rope of the grapple arrow and using all of their strength, both of them pulled together. The skin of Ymir's middle finger was torn off, making blood that looked like white water flow out of it.

"AAAH!" He yelled in pain again as Kara grabbed Green Arrow and flew off with him, landing on the ground where she put him down.

As some more Giants moved at them, she did a thunder-clap, sending them all flying back while Ymir very slightly moved back.

"Bullseye", Green Arrow quipped before turning around and swiftly firing an arrow at another Ice Giant. It was hit right in the eye where the arrow exploded, taking it down.

Kara flew off into the air as Green Arrow flipped to avoid another Ice Giant's swipe and then Black Canary screamed at the hand, shattering it, making the Giant yell in pain as Sif leapt at it and stabbed it through the head.

"Wanna join the League?" Green Arrow asked her randomly.

"Not the best time", Black Canary said to him.

Thor landed on Ymir's shoulder and unleashed a thunder clap with Mjolnir, making Ymir scream in pain as he covered his ears while Thor flew into the air.

He then flew at Ymir's abdomen and struck it with Mjolnir, making the Hrimthur roar in pain before he grabbed Thor with his hand and stretched it out. "Your fate is now in my hands, Thor."

"Leave the puns to me, you idiot", Green Arrow said from down below as he attached a flare arrow to another Giant before firing his grapple arrow from the crossbow on another one, swinging away while the Giant was taken down.

"I shall crush you into a bloody stain", Ymir said as he brought the other hand down on Thor.

"THOR!" Kara yelled in horror.

That was when Ymir's hand started being lifted back up by Thor, who grunted a bit but lifted Ymir's hand before unleashing another thunder-clap with Mjolnir, making Ymir's hand bleed as a giant cut was formed as Ymir retracted his hand and screamed in pain.

As he staggered back in pain, the frozen ground suddenly burst open as a tall, blonde, muscular, good-looking man leapt out and smacked Ymir on the head, slightly staggering him before landing on the ground. He wore a customized wet suit with an orange and green top and hood. He also wore green pants and shoes with a black snap-on belt and small dagger saddled to his belt. An outline of 'A' was stitched on his abdomen.

Ymir angrily brought his fist down on the man but he leapt into the water. Ymir fired his chilly wind at the water, trying to freeze it but the man swam away at a speed faster than sound.

He leapt out with a ball of hard water, hitting two more Giants and destroying them.

"Who are you, Man of Water?" Thor asked from up above as he blocked Ymir's chilly wind again by twirling Mjolnir.

"Call me A.C., bro", he said as he leapt into the water again, swimming around at superspeed. He burst out from the ground and took down two more Giants.

"Nice of you to show up", Green Arrow said.

"Right in time", Black Canary agreed.

Up above, Bill flew at Ymir when the Giant caught him and gobbled him up.

"WHAT?" Kara yelled in horror.

"Oh no!" Thor yelled angrily as he fired powerful lightning at Ymir, making him back off again. Suddenly, Ymir knelt, holding his chest in pain.

And then a giant cut was formed in his chest as Bill used Stormbreaker to slice it from inside, making some intestines fall out as he flew out.

"Good to see the insides of his stomach do not deter you, my friend", Thor said as Ymir knelt to the ground.

"What should we do?" Kara asked.

"Well, Bill did exactly what I wanted to do", Thor said. "Now extreme powerful heat will melt Ymir to nothingness and there is no chance of him coming back if we hit his heart directly."

"So I will have to use this 'God Blast' of yours?" Bill asked.

"Right you are, Bill", Thor said.

"On the count of three", Kara said and after three seconds said. "NOW!"

And then Thor and Bill held their weapons upright and fired powerful God Blasts from them right into the heart through cut Bill had formed while Kara fired powerful Heat Vision.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor roared.

"FOR KORBIN!" Bill roared as well.

Ymir screamed in pain as he knelt down, swinging his arms around wildly. Sif pointed her sword at him and fired a magical blast from it right into his heart through the cut, adding to the others' firepower.

Ymir yelled in pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And soon, there was a bright explosion almost as bright as the sun and when it receded, the only thing left of Ymir was water. They had managed to melt him at last.

Thor, Bill and Kara descended as Arthur leapt out from the water and landed near them while Sif, Green Arrow and Black Canary walked to them.

"Is he gone?" Black Canary asked just to be sure.

"I believe he is", Thor said. "We hit him right on the heart."

"As long as he doesn't come back, I'm good", Kara said.

"I don't think he will", Green Arrow said. "If Thor here is right."

"I am", Thor told him.

"Now let's get out before we have to deal with something of the sort again", Arthur said before looking to Thor and Kara. "Nice to meet the super couple."

The two chuckled as Arthur said. "Full name's Arthur Curry but like I said, call me A.C."

"It is an honor to meet you, A.C.", Thor said as he and Kara shook hands with him while Thor said to the entire League. "All of you actually. Defending one's world is among the noblest things you can do."

"Thanks, though your thunder would be good help", Green Arrow said.

"Maybe one day", Thor said and Green Arrow nodded.

* * *

Later

Thor, Kara, Bill and Sif stood in front of Skuttlebutt with their chariot. After Ymir's defeat, Green Arrow, Black Canary and A.C. had left quickly to search for any illegal labs in the nearby areas while they had all returned here.

"My people are safe now", Bill said to them gratefully. "What I owe you is immeasurable. All of Korbin owes you."

"No need to thank us. Helping others and saving lives is what we do", Kara said humbly.

"Your people still require safe haven", Thor said to Bill.

"I will travel with you", Sif offered him. "You need not do this alone."

"I appreciate your offer", Bill said as he walked to her. "But I must refuse. With Stormbreaker by my side, I can protect my people. Your duties lie elsewhere."

"Aye", Thor agreed.

Bill then turned to Thor and said. "But if you ever need me, brother, I will be there to fight alongside you. All of you."

They nodded gratefully as Thor and Bill shared a brotherly hug while he nodded at the others before walking into his ship.

"Goodbye", Kara said as she waved.

"Good luck, Beta Ray Bill", Thor said too while Sif waved as Skuttlebutt rose into the air and flew away, out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"I thought I could get you to come back home", Sif said as Thor and Kara turned to her. "But after seeing how Beta Ray Bill's people need him, I realize now that the mortals need you. Both of you."

"I understand why you feel that way, Sif", Thor said as he walked to her. "I may live here, but I have not forgotten any of you. I assure you, so you can assure everyone else, that whenever Asgard's need is dire, I will come. They will not face any threat without me."

Sif smiled, looking satisfied and said. "Goodbye, Thor."

"Goodbye, Lady Sif", Thor said as they hugged while she shook hands with Kara before getting onto her chariot.

"Heimdall!" She called out as the Bifrost hit the ground and when it faded, she was gone with the chariot.

"So I guess that's another adventure over", Kara said.

"Yes, Kara", Thor said. "But like Sif said, the mortals need us. And we need to get back to work."

* * *

Later, CatCo

"Ker-rah, there you are! My cof-"

"Here it is, Miss Grant", Kara said as she handed her the coffee.

"And there's some documents you need to go over", Cat said. "And some invitations you have to reply to."

"Yes, Miss Grant", Kara said as she took the documents and started reading them. Some things were never gonna change.

* * *

Metropolis, LexCorp

Lex was looking at the schematics on his tablet when Amora appeared next to him. "It appears Thor, Supergirl, the League and someone else have taken down Ymir at last."

"Which means underestimation is a bad idea", Lex said and she nodded. "But fortunately, our device is complete."

"That is what I came to hear", Amora said. "So it is time then, to start levelling parts of National City."

"Yes", Lex said as both smirked. "And make a trip there as well."

* * *

**And done. Before you ask, no this is not Beta Ray Bill's last appearance. He will be appearing in some of the future storylines too to help out.**

**The fight with Ymir was inspired by Kratos vs. Cronos in God of War III. Hope the fight was well done.**

**And yes, the League members were the Smallville versions, with Justin Hartley being Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Alaina Huffman being Dinah Lance/Black Canary and Alan Ritchson being Arthur Curry/Aquaman. Hope you enjoyed seeing them. I was originally gonna have Bart instead of Arthur but then I remembered speed and cold are opposites. **

**And with Ymir gone, Lex and Amora will unleash some of their plan next chapter.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	5. Breakout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. I'm gonna admit, the Ymir plot line isn't one I put much thought into, like I usually do for my stuff. It was more of an excuse to finally introduce Beta Ray Bill into this. Yes, Stormbreaker can do the God Blast. And yes, I love Aquaman too. Jason Momoa and Alan Ritchson are both awesome in the role. I'd love to have Spider-Man's or Thor's powers for a bit. Or if I want to be perfection incarnate in human form- I'd take the face, voice and archery skills of Smallville Oliver and fighting skills and abs of Arrowverse Oliver. Perfect human specimen right there. Yes, Smallville put less thought into their costumes than I did in the Ymir storyline. Though it wasn't the grapple line itself strong enough to pull his skin off but rather Kara. Like I said, I didn't think this one through as much as I should have and I realize it myself. My bad there. But hopefully, this chapter makes up for it. And maybe I can bring Ymir back later with a good explanation and do him better too. Like I said, I hope this chapter and what happens afterwards makes up for everything. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5- Breakout

National City

Thor was standing on top of a building, his red cape flowing behind him when the Bifrost hit the spot next to him and faded to reveal Balder.

"Hail, Brother Thor", Balder said with a smile.

"Hail, Brother Balder", Thor said with a matching one as they put their hands on each other's shoulders. "Why are you here on Midgard, brother?"

"I wanted to bring you home", Balder said and Thor sighed. "To defend Asgard."

"Nay", Thor said as he turned away and walked back to the edge of the building, looking down at the city.

"Thor, you are my brother", Balder said as he walked next to him. "We've fought wars together. But I do not understand your connection to this place."

"Here, I can make a difference", Thor said, not in the mood to share about Gaia currently. "In Asgard, the endless cycle of violence always looms over us. It is meaningless. On Earth, everything matters. I am needed here, Balder."

That was when they heard sirens and Thor said. "I have to go. I hope you understand my decision, brother."

With that, he flew off as Balder whispered to himself. "I think I do."

* * *

Davis Bloome was tending to a man who had been injured in a road accident.

"Good news is you're gonna live", Bloome said as he bandaged the man's wound. "The bad news- you better get used to taking the subway."

Suddenly, a car moving in the direction went haywire and hitting another car, flew into the air. Davis and the man gasped as it started falling on them.

Then Thor arrived and caught it with one hand, slowly putting it down as the man inside it was too dumbfounded to do anything or even speak.

"Are you all right, Davis Bloome?" Thor asked Davis.

"I- I—Yeah", Davis stammered. "You- You just saved me."

"You intrigue me", Thor said honestly to Davis. "Mortal lives- they are so fragile. Yet you do not seem to accept that."

"Would you?" Davis asked.

"Nay", Thor said and was about to take off when the ground started rumbling violently once more.

"Oh God! Not again!" Davis said in panic, remembering the earthquake from months ago.

"I will do something about it", Thor said as he flew up. During that time, a bridge started breaking while buildings shook as well. This earthquake seemed much more violent than the previous one for some reason.

Hovering in the air, Thor closed his eyes and focused on the Earth, raising Mjolnir while he did so. In half a minute, the shaking stopped. But when Thor opened his eyes, he seemed rather disturbed.

"This was no natural earthquake", he said to himself.

* * *

DEO

Alex and Lucy were sitting in front of Bizarro, studying her and trying to get enough information to cure her, when the lights all went off, including the red sunlight in Bizarro's cell.

"What's happening?" Alex asked with dread in her voice.

"We don't experience power-cuts", Lucy said.

Then they saw glowing eyes where Bizarro's cell was.

"GET DOWN!" Alex yelled as she pushed Lucy down and they both crawled under a table while freeze vision hit the cell, freezing it before Bizarro punched it, shattering it, and then flew up through the roof.

"Okay, why does this happen to us?" Lucy asked randomly.

* * *

National City Jail

The lights all shut off and some of the prisoners started walking out of their cells.

"No!" A guard yelled. "You have to get bac-"

He was cut off when Wrecker lifted him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, breaking his back as Bulldozer, Piledriver and Thunderball started beating up the other guards. A breakout was happening.

* * *

Belle Reve, Smallville

The lights went off as the staff and security guards started frantically looking around for the source of the power cut.

In his room, Justin Gaines looked at the guard near his cell. He smirked as the guard's baton rose into the air and hit the glass of his room, shattering it. The guard was about to take out his gun when the baton hit him on the face hard, knocking him out. Justin then walked out, avoiding the glass.

Another guard looked into the cell of Tim Westcott only to see he wasn't there. He went inside to check when suddenly sand flew at him and entered his nose and throat, slowly suffocating him as he died on the spot. Tim then transformed back into his normal self and walked out.

Tommy Lee absorbed electricity from a light socket and fired at the door, breaking it open before firing at the guard, killing him.

Tyler McKnight shattered the glass of his room and threw the shards at the guard, hitting him at several spots on his body, including the vital ones, killing him brutally.

* * *

SHIELD Prison, National City

Cameron Mahkent smirked as he saw his hands turning white. His powers were back. He fired a blast of ice at his cell, freezing it, before shattering it with a punch.

He then walked out and as some agents pointed guns at him, he suddenly fired a shard of ice, hitting one in the throat and killing him before forming an ice spear as he ducked to avoid the other shots and sliced an agent's throat in a rotatory motion before stabbing another in the gut. He then fired ice blasts at the last two, freezing their throats and killing them both.

* * *

SHIELD Helicarrier

The Helicarrier shook as Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD ordered. "Someone get to engineering. Tell them to keep us in the air. And shut off that alarm!"

"Director Fury, a report just came in from the National City SHIELD prison", a middle-aged agent of his in a black suit said as he walked next to him.

"Do I look like I have time for this, Barton?" Fury asked.

"Listen to me!" Clint Barton urged. "Sir, automated reports are coming in from the National City SHIELD prison, the National City jail, Metropolis jail, Belle Reve and the DEO. Their systems have gone offline, and no one is responding from down at the Big House. Something is seriously wrong."

* * *

"Oh no!" Kara said as she flew in front of the DEO, hearing sounds of fighting and commotion from inside it.

* * *

Inside, the K'hund punched J'onn on the face, sending him flying back. J'onn looked around to see that all the other agents were down.

With that in mind, he got back up and side-stepped to avoid another punch before grabbing the K'hund's wrist and twisting it, making the alien scream in pain. He then punched the K'hund on the lower jaw, knocking him out.

That was when the alien Kara had beaten just before the Livewire business leapt at him and punched him, throwing him down. Before it could attack again, Kara flew in and punched it on the face, sending it flying back. As it tried to get up, she flew at it and picked it up, flying into the air, before throwing it down hard, knocking it out as the ground under it shattered.

"You all right, J-, Hank!" Kara said as she helped him up, deciding to not use his real name as other agents might be waking up.

"I am all right, Supergirl", J'onn said as he rubbed his head. "But your aunt, she has escaped."

"What?" Kara asked in shock. Last time they had talked, Astra had justified her actions but also said that she would never be able to hurt Kara as she didn't have it in her. Now Kara wondered what Astra would do without her plans for Myriad.

* * *

SHIELD Helicarrier

"Give the evac order", Fury ordered Clint as the Helicarrier continued crashing. "I want all SHIELD agents out of the National City SHIELD prison right now."

"Director Fury, the Big House is wide open, sir", Clint said about another prison of theirs. "Prisoners are reported on all levels. Our agents are engaging, but- but, sir, containment is at 0%."

"Forget about the Big House", Fury said before looking at the deep ocean near National City. "Our priority is the Raft."

"Our underwater prison", Clint whispered and Fury nodded.

* * *

The Raft

A man with very long unkempt hair and beard was suspended in mid-air, his hands and legs stretched out as he appeared to be in a state of slumber. His restraints were special, made specifically for him.

In that moment thought, the restraints deflated and turned into his gloves and boots, with the man's eyes opening and glowing, deep hatred in them.

* * *

LexCorp, Metropolis

Lex sat in front of several screens he had, connected to cameras all over the U.S., allowing him to see a lot of things.

"What we intended to happen has happened all over the country", Lex said, a smug smile on his face. "Now I am going to change the world."

With that, he got up and pressed a remote, making a container rise up into the room. Inside it was a green and purple suit with a sword near it that had a red glow on it, making it resemble a lightsaber from Star Wars.

* * *

DEO

An alien who could transform into a twister was spinning around and punching J'onn. He gave him another punch that threw him down.

"After you, I will tear apart Supergirl as well", the alien said as J'onn started getting up and turned around to see another alien ready to fly at him. He looked around and could see that all of his agents were knocked out.

"I'd let you tell Supergirl yourself, but you're about to be knocked out", J'onn said, confusing the twister alien.

As the alien behind flew at him, J'onn's eyes turned red and he transformed into his Martian form, shocking the twister alien. J'onn then turned intangible and the one behind flew right through him, flying into the twister alien as both crashed to the ground and were knocked out.

He then transformed back into his human form of Hank as Kara arrived and sped them both to their cells as well and welded them shut.

"That was the last of 'em", she said.

"We need to find out what's going on", J'onn said and Kara nodded as she picked him up and flew off with him.

* * *

"You are the acting director till I get back, Barton", Fury said to Clint via video chat from his Quinjet. "Romanoff is your second in command. Save who you can. Contain any escapees you see. I'll update you from the Raft."

"And if the Raft prisoners are free?" Clint asked pointedly.

"Then you should enjoy being acting director while you can", Fury said dryly as he cut the call and the Quinjet descended on the barge.

Fury and the other agents took out their guns as Fury said. "Shoot first, ask questions later. That's path of the righteous man."

As they prepared to move, the barge suddenly shook and then rose into the air with the Raft underneath it, making everyone watch in horror.

* * *

CatCo

"Miss Grant, you seeing this?" James asked as Cat looked up to see the barge in the sky and even she looked shocked for a second.

"Get the hobbit-faced man, we need to get on air right now!" Cat said and James went off to get Winn.

* * *

Fury looked up in the air and his one eye widened in horror on seeing the prisoner with the shaggy unkempt hair and beard and glowing eyes hovering in the air.

"Evac now", Fury ordered as he turned around. "Abort the mission. Everyone off this barge."

As they started running, Fury suddenly felt himself frozen in one place, to his horror. He was then lifted into the air and made to turn around to face the man.

He pointed his gun at the man but it was snatched from his hand by an invisible force and thrown away.

Fury glared at the man and spoke his name at last.

"Graviton."

* * *

Ten years ago

_Fury sat on his desk with Dr. Franklin Hall in front of him._

"_Bottom line, Doctor, we're looking to continue Al Pratt's work", Fury said to Hall. "SHIELD wants supersoldiers, and we want you on our team."_

"_When do I start?" Hall asked with an intrigued smile._

* * *

Months later

"_Pull the plug, Doctor!" Fury commanded as he and the other agents watched from outside. An orb of energy was rising in Hall's lab. _

"_I said not yet!" Hall said angrily as he looked at the orb. "This is my lab, and I can control this."_

_With a smirk, he asked. "Can't you feel the power?" _

"_Shut it down, Hall!" Fury commanded again. "That's an order."_

_This time, sanity flashed in Hall's eyes and he pulled the lever. The orb receded in size, until it suddenly expanded and hit him, engulfing him as he screamed in agony._

* * *

A week later

_Hall's eyes opened and he saw his hands were in restraints._

"_Aah! Why am I in restraints?" He asked in anger as the EMT and nurse ran to him. "What happened to my lab?" _

"_It's okay, Franklin", the nurse said._

"_There was an accident", the EMT told him. "We're concerned that you may have been exposed-"_

"_What do you mean accident?" Hall cut him off. "I want to see my chart. I want-" _

_And then his eyes flashed blue as both the nurse and EMT were sent crashing to the ceiling and stuck there, shocking them both as well as Hall._

"_I don't understand", he said in shock as his bed and restraints shattered while he looked around. "What in the….I'm doing this."_

_His shock turned to joy when he realized what he was doing._

"_I'm controlling gravity itself", he laughed happily before hovering into the air and bringing the nurse and EMT in front of him. "I want to see Nick Fury right now."_

_Then a gas was discharged into the room and all three fell down to the ground. The nurse and EMT were knocked out as Hall's eyes started closing. The last thing he saw was Fury looking at him from the other side of the glass._

* * *

Present day, few hours ago

_Hall hovered in the air before rising up. He touched his beard and was shocked by its length as that could mean only one thing._

"_Where am I?" He wondered. "How long have I been here?" _

"_Dr. Hall."_

_He turned to see someone in a green and purple suit with a sword that had a red glow on it. _

"_Who are you?" Hall asked._

"_My name is of no importance to you", the man said. "I was looking into you via my government contacts. You have been imprisoned here for 10 long years. But now that you're out, you can you're your revenge at last."_

_As a guard rushed the man, he sliced him with his red sword in a rotatory motion before flying up in his suit, crashing through the roof._

_Hall shook with rage before roaring. "FURY!"_

* * *

Now

"What do you want, Hall?" Fury asked, still suspended in midair.

"Oh, I think you know", Hall ranted like the madman he was. "I want to treat you with the same kindness that you've shown me. I'm going to take years off of your life."

He pressed his fist and Fury screamed in pain as he felt his body and organs slowly being crushed when Hall said. "On second thought, I'll take them all."

He then pressed harder and Fury screamed louder, feeling like his end had come.

Then Mjolnir hit Hall, sending him flying back as Fury started falling onto the ground. Mjolnir flew back and was caught by Thor.

As Fury was falling, he was caught by Supergirl who started flying him away.

"Supergirl", he said as he looked at her, never having met her before.

"No time for small talk", she said as she flew him to the docks of National City. "We got to move."

From the docks, J'onn watched with wide eyes as the barge sunk into the ocean while the Quinjet flew off with the other agents safely evacuated.

The waves from the barge sinking followed Kara and Fury but she managed to evade them all and flew faster, escaping them.

* * *

Thor and Hall flew towards each other and hovered in the air.

"Your power is impressive for a mortal", Thor said before warning. "Stand down now before anyone is hurt, and you may yet walk away from this."

"Fury called me Graviton", Hall ranted to himself before shouting to Thor. "Fury, he knows. I can control gravity. I can do anything. I'll crush Fury. I'll crush you. And then I'll show the world the power I have."

With that, his eyes glowed as he smirked.

"I think not, villain", Thor said as he twirled Mjolnir and flew at him. "Have at thee!"

* * *

National City hospital

Davis had finished administering medicine to a comatose patient when he heard something behind him and turned around to see Amora standing there.

"What are you doing here, Ma'am?" Davis asked kindly, though he was obviously weirded out. "Are you all right?"

"There is so much carnage inside you, yet you do not accept it", Amora said, confusing him. "You are supposed to evolve."

"Uhhh…..I don't know what you mean", Davis said, still puzzled.

"Your parents couldn't conceive", Amora said as she paced around. "So they combined the genetics of Krypton's most powerful creatures with that of your parents. And your destiny is to be Earth's ultimate destroyer."

"I'm sorry, Krypton? Destroyer?" Davis asked incredulously. "I drive an ambulance. I am an EMT."

"Your duty is to continue the legacy your parents began", Amora said as she paced around once more. "Seeing you with these humans, I realize that you're still too weak to fulfill your destiny."

And then she ripped off a metal bar from a gurney and impaled Davis on it before withdrawing it. Davis fell to the ground, bleeding profusely as blood poured out of his mouth.

As he lay on the ground, Amora kneeled closer to him and touching his face said. "Trust me. That which kills you makes you stronger."

And then she disappeared into a portal behind him.

* * *

"Anything you'd like to tell us, Fury?" J'onn asked him.

"Not really", Fury said before tapping his earpiece. "SHIELD command, this is Director Nick Fury. I am declaring an omega-level emergency. Every SHIELD agent, the U.S. Armed Forces, they are all now under my direct control."

"He looks worried", Kara noted.

"That's a new one", J'onn commented before asking Fury. "Who is he?"

"Dr. Franklin Hall", Fury revealed.

"The physicist?" J'onn asked in shock as Fury turned around. "No one's heard from him in years. Not since he joined SHIELD. What happened to him?"

"That's classified", Fury said when lightning cracked in the now darkened sky.

"Really?" Kara asked as more lightning cracked. "Because I think it's about to get unclassified pretty quick."

* * *

In the air, Thor leapt at Hall with a roar and struck with Mjolnir, but an invisible force-field prevented him from hitting the demented scientist. Thor tried to hit a few more times, but Hall was protected. Thor raised Mjolnir and struck again but Hall was still protected.

Hall then pointed at Thor and he was sent flying back by a few feet.

"Enough", Thor snarled in anger as he twirled Mjolnir, charging it with lightning. "This ends NOW!"

And with that, he threw Mjolnir at Hall.

* * *

Metropolis

"Yes, yes, Mr. White", Clark stammered on the phone as he stood near the phone booth. "I will have that article on your desk by Monday morning. Yes, yes, sir, that one….yes the third one too."

The call was then cut to his confusion when he looked at the digital screen along with everyone else on the street.

"Reports are coming in from National City of a second possible earthquake", the reporter said on the digital screen. "Some are saying a tsunami. Hang on. We're receiving word now."

Footage of the crashed Helicarrier was shown as the reporter said. "The SHIELD helicarrier has just crashed into the bay outside the city. And eyewitnesses are reporting that Thor is on the scene."

_Insert John Williams Superman score here_

Clark's eyes now had determination in them as he discreetly walked towards an alley. No longer was he the mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent. He was the protector of humanity in this moment.

Throwing away his glasses, bag, coat and tie, Clark started running in the alley and then ripped open his shirt, revealing the symbol of the House of El on his suit.

A few seconds later, Superman flew into the air, his red cape flowing behind him.

* * *

National City

With a roar, Thor hit Hall with Mjolnir but still couldn't penetrate the force field. Hall then gave him a telekinetic punch, sending him flying back.

Thor stopped himself and flew back at Hall.

* * *

"I can't just stand here and watch this", Kara said from down below. "We have to do something. If Thor can't stop him, he'll come into the city."

"Don't you think I know that, Supergirl?" Fury asked.

J'onn started. "Superg-"

"We're talking millions of people", she said. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Supergirl", J'onn tried to call out again as she flew off into the air. "Supergirl, wait."

* * *

Thor tried to hit Hall again but once again failed to penetrate his force field when Hall sent him flying back with a telekinetic punch. He then pulled Thor towards himself and punched him off again before suspending him in midair with his powers.

"Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?" Hall ranted to the frozen Thor. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality. I can remove gravity's effect on you sending you hurtling into space. Or I can increase it a thousand-fold. Like this!"

And then Thor was sent into the ocean along with his hammer. He tried to struggle but failed as he was stuck to the ground under the ocean and slowly started being sucked into it, with Mjolnir next to him.

* * *

"FURY!" Hall roared as he flew at the docks when Kara flew in his way and hovered in front of him.

"Knock it off before I make you", she threatened.

"Are you joking?" He asked mockingly. "With the power at my disposal-"

He was cut off when she gave him an upper-cut, sending him flying into the air. As he recovered, she punched him again at full speed, sending him flying off once more.

She then fired her Heat Vision at him and he was sent flying off once more.

"Ready to give up?" She asked.

Hall then roared as his force field expanded and hit Kara, sending her flying back as she was thrown into the water where he slowly started drowning her as well.

Suddenly, two fists hit him on the face, sending him crashing into the ocean, after which he was hit by Heat Vision as well, falling into the ocean.

Kara's eyes widened in shock on seeing her rescuer as she flew into the air.

"Aunt Astra?" She asked in shock as Astra hovered in the air. "You escaped."

"I was going to. Until this mess", Astra said in a neutral tone and Kara didn't know what to think.

"Thor!" She then said in horror as she flew over the ocean.

"What?" Astra asked as she flew with her.

"Thor", Kara said. "My boyfriend. He's trapped in the bottom of the ocean. We have to help him."

That was when Hall rose into the air behind them and both turned to him.

"He looks like trouble", Astra said.

"You're right", Hall said as his force field appeared while his eyes glowed and then Astra was sent flying into the air out of Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"What are Graviton's upper limits?" J'onn asked Fury.

"We've studied him for years, and as far as we could tell, he doesn't have any", Fury said before giving J'onn a look that slightly unnerved him. What he said next unnerved J'onn even more.

"Go green."

"What?" J'onn asked in shock, trying to act like he had no idea what Fury was saying.

"I have eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else", Fury said as J'onn paled. "Do not worry. If I wanted to expose you, I would have done that a long time ago, don't you think?"

J'onn relaxed a little, knowing that did make sense.

"You can trust me", Fury assured and J'onn nodded at that.

"Do it", Fury said and then J'onn's eyes glowed as he turned into his Martian form and flew into the air.

Kara punched Hall, sending him flying back. She flew at him but he sent her back with a telekinetic punch. Then J'onn rammed into him, sending him flying off.

"J'onn, you went green", Kara said as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll handle Graviton", J'onn said when they were both sent flying back and crashing onto the docks.

* * *

At the bottom of the ocean, a hand burst out as Thor climbed out of the ground at last. Groaning a little, he turned to Mjolnir with determination in his eyes.

* * *

"This is between us, Hall", Fury said as he looked up at Hall. "Do whatever you want with me, but no one else has to get hurt."

"No, you wanted me to create a supersoldier, but I've become so much more", Hall ranted. "I'm beyond human now."

He then lifted Fury into the air and brought him closer. "I'm going to crush you and show the world their new master's power. Destroying the city will be a good demonstration."

Fury screamed in pain as he was crushed again while Hall said. "Goodbye, Nick Fury."

And then Nick's body exploded like a machine while Hall brought the head to himself. He ripped the skin off the head to see a robot's skeleton there.

"Ha", Hall said, realizing it was a life model decoy. "Fury."

* * *

The real Fury hid behind some crates with two agents who had just arrived. "That could've gone better."

* * *

Hall raised his hands into the air and as his eyes glowed, part of the city started shaking violently. And then half of the city was ripped from the ground and lifted into the air, to the horror of everyone.

* * *

CatCo

"Miss Grant" Winn called out as Cat looked at the screen which showed half of the city in the air.

She gulped, which no one noticed before saying. "Get me a salad. I don't care what kind as long as it has a cheeseburger on top. Supergirl and Thor should handle this."

* * *

Kara was flying around, getting the civilians out of the raised half of the city. As Hall hovered in the air, Mjolnir hit him and he was thrown away.

Thor smirked as he caught Mjolnir on return but then noticed the city slowly descending towards the water due to Hall's power. He flew under the half and raised his hands, trying to cushion the fall.

As the city continued descending, both it and Thor ended up in the water. Normally, Thor would have no problem lifting it up but Hall's power was too much.

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the ocean but the city was not destroyed due to Thor cushioning the fall. He then flew up into the air again.

* * *

Astra was trying to fly back towards Earth but the gravitational force was pushing her back, until it wasn't there anymore. Noting that, she flew back towards Earth.

* * *

The road got giant cracks in it as the cars started being lifted up into the air. Then Mjolnir hit Hall and he was sent crashing to the ground, forming a crater as the cars landed safely.

As Hall got up, Thor caught Mjolnir on return and warned. "I recommend you stay down, mortal."

Hall laughed hysterically and ascending to the air asked. "You think you can stop me? I've beaten you before. I can do it again."

As he prepared to use his force field again, he was hit by powerful Heat Vision from above which sent him crashing to the ground again right into the crater that had been made when he had crashed on being hit by Mjolnir.

Thor looked up and was shocked to see Astra, who landed next to him.

"Astra?" He questioned in shock.

"You really should listen", Astra said to Hall.

J'onn then landed behind Hall. "You're sick, Franklin. You need help."

Kara then descended, standing between Thor and Astra. "Please stand down."

"No, no, the power I wield, I…" Hall raised his hands and the force field sent all four of them flying off. Thor, Kara and Astra crashed on a building while J'onn crashed on another one.

"You are nothing compared to me!" Hall roared. "I'm stronger than all of you! I'm the strongest one there is! And that is the truth!"

"Well, I believe in truth."

Hall turned around to see Superman hovering in the air, a smirk on his face, as his cape fluttered behind him.

"But I'm also a big fan of justice", Superman finished before flying at Hall at full speed, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him off. Before Hall could do a thing, Superman gave him a strong punch on the face, sending him flying off to a corner of the city where he crashed between some crates. Superman descended and hovered in front of him.

Hall's eyes glowed as the crates started rising when Superman punched the ground and the shockwave was enough to send Hall and the crates flying into the air.

He then flew at Hall and punched his head from above, sending him crashing to the ground. He then picked up Hall and threw him to the ground where he crashed and formed a crater. He then punched the ground, creating a shockwave again but this time Hall was unaffected due to having regenerated his force field.

"NO!" He roared before pointing at Superman and he was sent crashing to the ground as well due to Hall's power as another crater was formed.

He looked up to see Thor and Astra flying at him but they were sent to the ground as well. He then turned to see Kara and J'onn doing the same but he sent them to the ground too.

They all struggled to get up but couldn't.

"Look at you fools", Hall said as he looked at them all. "I possess the power of the Universe itself. I am power!"

He then rose the crates, debris, water from the ocean as well as dust into the air.

"Can't move", Astra groaned from where she lay before asking Thor. "Can you?"

"Nay", Thor said. "The others."

Kara and J'onn failed to get up as well from where they were.

Superman grunted as he struggled against Hall's power. He pressed his fists to the ground and with a roar, tried to push himself up. Hall watched in horror as he managed to stand up.

Hall used his force field on Superman, sending him crashing again as the ground around him broke but he still stood.

"Nothing is that powerful", Hall said in shock as he struggled against Superman. "I control gravity itself."

He then brought down all of the crates on Superman just as J'onn attacked him with a mental blast, making him hold his head in pain.

Superman smirked as in his perception, all of his crates were frozen at one place. He then kneeled on the ground, putting one fist on it as some small stones near him hovered in the air due to him about to take flight.

And then he flew into the air, sending around a shockwave as all the crates finally fell to the ground from where they were. Superman grabbed Hall and flying into the air, threw him to the ground, forming another crater.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Hall roared before using his force field again, sending Superman flying up into the air before he threw all the crates at him.

Astra arrived and fired Heat Vision at Hall but he used his force field to protect himself. To Superman's perception, the crates again appeared frozen. He flew at Hall, pushing away the crates at super speed as he charged Heat Vision.

He then hit Hall with it, sending him crashing to the ground as the crates all fell here and there. He then descended on top of Hall and punched him, making him spit out a wad of blood. Before he could punch again, the landmass rose up, sending him up into the sky as the landmass was erected.

Kara then brought her fists down on Hall, sending him down again. As he tried to get up, Astra fired Heat Vision, once again throwing him down.

J'onn picked up an empty ship from the ocean and threw it at Hall. It crashed on top of him and he was thrown down again. As he removed the ship and erected more landmasses, lightning cracked in the sky.

Thor was in the air, standing between the now cloudy skies. As more lightning cracked, he twirled Mjolnir and roared. "FOR MIDGARD!"

Lightning then hit him as he increased its power and then fired a huge lightning bolt right on Hall. It hit all of the landmasses, reducing them into small particles while Hall screamed in agony as he was burnt badly by the lightning.

When the bolt faded, a huge crater was on the ground in that area and Hall was lying in it, groaning in pain as his skin was burnt. He looked up to see Thor, Superman, Kara, Astra and J'onn hovering above him.

"You had the power to do anything, and you used it to put millions of lives at risk", Superman said to him and shook his head.

"Pretty sad", Kara agreed before firing a weak beam of Heat Vision. It hit the massively weakened Hall and finally knocked him out.

"Looks like we did it", Thor then smirked before turning to Superman.

"Sorry about last time", Superman said. "Though you are among the most powerful opponents I have faced."

"I could say the same thing about you", Thor said.

"Does everyone dress up like me nowadays?" Superman then wondered as he looked at the red capes worn by him, Thor and Kara.

"My mistake. I started the trend a few 100 years ago", Thor joked and all chuckled as civilians gathered in the area, taking pictures of the five and clapping at them.

They simply smiled when a voice said. "Well done."

They turned around to see Fury approaching them.

"What do you want, Fury?" J'onn asked him.

"Like I said, your secret's safe with me. All of yours", Fury said and their eyes widened in shock. "But we have another problem. Several supervillains have broken out of prisons and are all across the U.S."

"Including the Belle Reve residents", Superman muttered in horror.

"Only you can take them down", Fury said. "Meanwhile, I have tasks to attend to as well."

With that, he turned and walked off as J'onn then turned to Astra. "About you….."

"Why did you help us?" Kara asked.

"I thought over everything that had happened while I was locked up", Astra said. "At first, I still wanted to subjugate the humans. But I kept thinking. There has to be something about these people if you all are so intent on protecting them. And today, I saw it. If they put their minds to it, they can accomplish wonders by themselves. How they use it is what they need guidance in."

"What are you saying?" Kara asked.

"They stumble. They fall. But in time, they will join us in the sun", Superman said as all looked to him. "In time, we will help them accomplish wonders."

"I thought about what Rao would have done under such situations", Astra said. "And then I realized that to save my planet, I abandoned my principles and everything else I have stood for."

"We cannot just let you walk away", J'onn said.

"And you won't have to", she said. "I'm not going anywhere. Take me in."

"What?" Kara asked.

"I think that's for the best", Astra said. "I do not trust myself fully right now."

Kara started. "But-"

"Please", she said as she looked at Kara and after some hesitation, she nodded.

"I look for the best in people", Superman said. "You have to look for the good within you, yourself, Astra."

He then looked to the others and said. "By the way, me and Lois are going to stay in National City for a while with you guys."

"Why's that?" Thor asked.

"We're getting married at last", Superman said and a beaming smile crossed Kara's face.

"That's great, Kal", she said happily as they hugged. "I'm so happy for you two."

"You're all invited", he said before flying away into the air.

"Now what?" Kara asked.

"The other super villains", J'onn said.

"They are a problem as well", Thor said. "We will deal with them when they show up."

And with that, the four flew back to the DEO.

* * *

DEO

Alex was typing on the computer when Amora appeared in the corner, using her powers to hide herself. With a smirk, she pointed her hand at Alex's head and twisted it a little. A green mist appeared over Alex's head and dissipated.

Alex continued working, unaware of what had happened.

A smirking Amora disappeared from the scene.

* * *

National City Hospital

A fully recovered Davis walked into the store room. He took off his shirt and looked at his chest. There was no hole in it now. It was like he had never been stabbed. Remembering Amora's words, he took out a knife and held it a few inches from him.

And then he stabbed himself in the chest-

Only for the knife's blade to shatter into many small pieces and fall onto the ground. Davis looked at the broken knife in shock and realized Amora was telling the truth. Though he had no idea how to approach that truth.

* * *

**And done at last.**

**Yes, I adapted a plot line from EMH…again! I just can't resist. I love that show too much.**

**I was originally planning to start an Astra redemption arc but I have no idea what to do with her properly so she is locked back up but I am planning to bring her back later for sure for another storyline. **

**I was thinking of doing the 'Bloodline' episode form Season 8 but I couldn't figure out how to bring in Faora before realizing Amora would be a good replacement. Those who remember a certain plot point from Season 8 of Smallville might also be able to figure out what Amora will make Alex do next.**

**The villains that broke out will be minor or recurring villains in later chapters of this story. **

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	6. Plastique

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Now glad that was an awesome chapter and I agree. For me EMH is the 2****nd**** best Marvel animated show after 'The Spectacular Spider-Man.' Glad I got your heart with that one and that was the intention. It just fit perfectly with the scene. Glad the entrance was awesome. I'd say Superman is slightly above Thor in strength but Thor's other abilities and experience make up for it so they are equals still. Nope, not good at all. Nope, never can. Yes, all five of them really did. Yes, Captain America is perfection incarnate as well. Clint still is Hawkeye here but also with more leadership responsibilities. Yes she will. I have thought of one guy to accompany Thor and Kara to Earth-1. Yes Oliver and Chloe are. We will see on the Marvel villains. The Cooler sounds like a nice name. Yeah, I noticed I put Faora so thanks for pointing it out. Cat actually refers to Winn as Kara's 'Hobbit friend' so the reference does make sense. Glad it was a surprise and the redemption will come as well. Gotcha on the mistakes. Me neither on Clark's bachelor party. Glad I more than made up. Now things will go a bit slow for a while before heating up again. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6- Plastique

One week later

"Ker-rah, why are you still here?" Cat asked as Kara looked up at her.

"Uhhhhh…you didn't ask me to go", Kara said lamely, knowing now she was gonna be yelled at.

"I am not here to make you successful. That is your job. And you won't do that by standing here", Cat said, going on one of her 'inspirational' talks. "You want to experience the pleasures of an office? Work for it. Now I know a slow news day like this can be very frustrating-"

And then there was the sound of an explosion as the entire building shook and dust crumbled from the ceiling.

Cat got up from her chair and looked out of her window. "It is not a slow news day anymore, Ker-rah."

She turned around to see Kara gone and shook her head in amusement. "Now that's a smart girl."

* * *

Outside, Kara ran to see a bus was toppled and on fire. Someone had probably put a bomb in it and that's why it had exploded.

She ran towards it but realized she couldn't help due to how many people were present there. Then Superman descended and grabbing the jammed door, ripped it open, allowing the people to get out.

"Everyone get out!" He said.

"Stay away from the bus!" Kara said as she walked next to him and both smiled at each other.

Then it rained and the fire in the bus went out as Thor hovered in the air above. The fire soon went out as the rain dissipated.

Soon, the police and paramedics arrived and as Kara was walking around, she saw a teenager of approximately 15 years of age, staggering around, coughing as she fell down.

She immediately ran to the girl and kneeled close to her. "Are you okay?"

She then called out. "Can somebody help us over here, please?!"

She then saw Davis Bloome and called out to him. "Over here!"

"Was she on the bus?" Davis asked as he walked next to them.

"I think so", Kara said before remembering this girl was the last to walk out of the bus.

"I need you to, uh hold on to this for me", Davis said as he took out an oxygen mask with cylinder behind it and handed the cylinder to Kara before asking the girl. "What's your name?"

"Bette", she said with gasps.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke, Bette", Davis said as he put the oxygen mask on her face. "We're gonna give you a little fresh air. Take slow, deep breaths. Try to stay calm, okay?"

He then started checking any areas where bones could be broken. "I'm gonna check you over. Tell me if anything hurts."

As she breathed, Kara said kindly. "Just hang in there, Bette. It's okay. You're doing great."

She turned to Davis and said. "Thank god you heard me."

"You were hard to miss", Davis quipped as both chuckled when he said to Bette. "Look at me."

She looked at him as he said. "Well, Bette, apart from breathing in all that smoke, you're gonna be okay. We should still get you to National City Hospital just to be sure. You think you can make it to my rig?"

She nodded as he helped her up when he asked Kara. "Can you grab my bag?"

"Yeah, of course", she said as she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks, uh –" Davis trailed off.

"Kara", she introduced herself.

"Davis", he said as they both helped Bette away. "You make a good wingman, Kara or wing person."

She chuckled as he said. "Thank you for your help."

He then helped Bette away. "Straight to the hospital. You're gonna be okay. You'll be all right."

Kara then turned to see Clark, now dressed in regular clothes, carrying a little girl to a nearby medic and walked to him.

"Hey. Clark", she called out to him as he turned to her.

"Kara", he said as they walked together.

"Thanks for getting here", she said.

"No problem", Clark said to her.

"I just helped this girl who was on the bus", Kara told him. "What happened?"

"Well, me and Th..Donald heard there was a bomb on the bus", Clark said as they walked together. "But we haven't had a chance to check it out. And then Donald had to go back to the hospital to treat these very people."

"Even a dress shirt or medical coat can't hide the hero in you two, huh?" Kara joked as both chuckled. "Heck of a first day at National City."

"Well, wherever I go, I will be helping people, just like I know you will too", Clark said and she nodded. "You have to get back to work probably."

* * *

Later, CatCo

"Did you happen to hear out anything while you were there, Ker-rah?" Cat asked as Kara returned.

"Actually, I did", Kara said. "The police think the bomb misfired since there weren't any casualties."

"The police and I have very different perceptions of the word 'misfire'", Cat said before asking Kara. "All right. Who's your source?"

Now Kara knew this was it. Her slow death.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant", she said apologetically before adding. "I didn't get a name. I was too busy you know, helping people?"

And then it was on. "Kara, Rule number one- Always know your source! You have been working here for almost a year and I can't believe I have to tell you this-"

Outside, Winn and James watched, amusement and some shock on their faces.

"You have her rules plastered with you, right dude?" Winn asked James.

"Oh yes. The cliff notes and everything", James said to him.

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

Bette was walking out when Kara arrived. "Hi."

"Doc says I'm okay, but I feel like I just threw down with a carton of cloves", Bette said as she and Kara sat next to each other.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry, so", Kara said as she took out some lunch. "Unfortunately, it's meat-loaf Mondays, but I did score you some curly fries."

"Are you kidding?" Bette asked as she started eating. "Hot food's good any day of the week. Thanks."

"I, uh, I'm surprised your parents aren't here", Kara then said as she looked around.

"Look, it's really cool what you did for me and everything, but it doesn't mean I have to tell you my life story", Bette said to her.

"I wasn't asking", Kara simply said.

"I haven't seen them in years", Bette revealed. "I'm kind of in between homes right now."

"You know, why don't I grab you a soda to wash that down?" Kara asked as she walked to the machine and saw Donald there.

"Hey handsome", she said as the two shared a quick kiss.

"I see you are here to take care of young Bette", Donald noted as he gestured to her.

"Yeah, I just figured she might need something", Kara said and Donald nodded when Kara saw Davis standing there.

"Davis", she said as he turned to her.

"Hi", he said.

"You two know each other?" Donald asked as he looked between them.

"We met this morning, at the bus", Davis said and Donald nodded.

"He helped Bette", Kara said.

"How's she doing?" Davis asked.

"She got a clean bill of health from me", Donald told him.

"But, um, I just found out that she's a street kid", Kara then told them both. "So I was gonna drop her off at the city shelter tonight."

"She's a 15-Year-old girl, Kara", Davis told her. "You really think she's gonna be safe at the National City shelter? Not too streetwise, are you?"

"I was just trying to help", Kara said.

"If you have any ideas, please, step up", Donald said to him.

"I do", Davis said as he walked to where Bette was sitting. "So, I hear that you need a place to stay?"

"Not really", she said.

"But if you did, I have a friend, and she runs a home, and it's pretty nice", Davis then told her.

"Is she some kind of religious nut?" Bette asked. "'Cause i don't really roll with the holy."

"I don't think she would be. Trust me, I know", Donald said and Kara chuckled, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's not like that", Davis told Bette. "She helps girls learn some skills, score a job. I can get you an application. Or you can forget it. It's your choice."

As Bette considered, Kara said. "Look, Bette, you can stay with me and my friends if you need to."

"You're nice, Kara. Kind of like a girl scout", Bette said as Kara and Donald sighed. "I don't want to be your latest merit badge."

"I'm gonna take my thin mints and head home", Kara said as she prepared to go. "I thought you might want a safe place to stay."

"But would I still be a free agent?" Bette then asked.

"As long as you promise to think about Davis' offer", Kara said.

"Okay, I'm in", Bette said as she got up.

"Great", Kara said as the two started walking off. "Let's go."

"Bye", she said to Donald who waved as the two walked off while Davis sat there.

"That was a good offer", Donald told him. "I hope she accepts it."

"Well, kids, you know", Davis said as Donald chuckled and both walked off to work.

* * *

Later

Clark, Kara and Lois Lane were walking together, with Kara telling Lois about the chat with Cat in the morning.

"Kara, I can't believe you made such a rookie mistake", Lois told her. "Even Smallville was better than that."

All three chuckled as they stopped in front of the crashed bus, which was now off-limits due to police investigation.

"Watch and learn", Lois said to Kara before walking to a cop in front of the barricade. "Hi. Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Care to show me around?"

"No press allowed", the cop said as both Clark and Kara had amused looks on their faces.

Lois walked back to them as Clark asked. "Swing and a miss?"

"I'm just getting started", she said.

"Come on, I wanna see 'Fearless Reporter Lois Lane'", Kara said.

"Wait and watch", Lois said as she walked back to the cop. "Excuse me. Do you like baseball? Who's your favorite player? Because I can get you a signed photograph of anyone you want if you just do me this little favor."

"Sorry, ma'am", the cop said again. "No one's allowed in."

"What's your name, officer?" Lois asked.

"Officer Derek", he said while Kara chuckled. Both of them then used their super hearing to hear anything interesting and heard investigators in the bus talking.

"It's got to be a mistake", one of them said.

"No mistake, sir", the other one said. "We haven't found one shred of explosive material. No residue. There's no detonator. There's nothing. I'm telling you there was no bomb on that bus."

Both Clark and Kara had shocked expressions on their faces when Lois returned to them. "Wake up, Smallville."

The two looked to her as she said. "Our cop's about as stiff as his starched uniform. Let's move on."

"Lois we just heard there was no bomb", Clark said, shocking her.

"What?" She asked. "How are we gonna prove that now? We need to find who did this."

"Look, we need to talk to somebody who was on the bus", Clark said.

"I helped Bette who was here and left her with Winn", Kara said. "Maybe you could ask her what she saw, and I'll track down the others."

"The thing is, not so good with the kids…yet", Lois said as Clark looked at her. "Why don't you two take little orphan Annie and I'll do the rest?"

She then walked off after sharing a quick kiss with Clark.

* * *

Winn was working on his laptop when Bette bought him some grilled cheese.

"Bette!" He laughed in a grateful tone. "Thank you so much."

"It's just a grilled cheese", she said. "No big deal. All this take-out, I thought you could use something home-cooked."

Then there was a knock on the door and both Clark and Kara entered

"Kara, hi", Bette said but it was obvious she didn't feel comfortable in Clark's presence.

"It's okay", Kara assured. "It's just my cousin Clark."

"Clark", Winn whispered and stared at him wide-eyed, to both his and Kara's amusement. It was the first time they had met since Winn had found out that Clark was Superman.

"Winn", Clark called out and he snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah right", Winn said when they noticed Bette staring at Clark.

"Wait. I remember you", she said to Clark. "You were helping people when the bus fell."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay, Bette", Clark said genuinely. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Did you see anything before the blast? Anything unusual? Anything strange?"

"What are you, like a cop or something?" she asked rather defensively.

Kara sighed and whispered to Clark. "Guess this was a bad idea by us."

"What's going on?" Winn asked as he walked to them.

"The police say there's no evidence of a bomb", Kara told him.

"We think someone with a meteor power may have caused the blast", Clark finished.

"What's a meteor power?" Bette asked, having overheard them.

"Uh, sometimes, people develop special abilities after being exposed to a certain type of meteor rock", Winn explained to her.

"Tommy", Bette said immediately as the three looked at her. "Another street kid. He told me he found this weird rock a couple days ago, And now whenever he gets angry, things heat up."

The three exchanged shocked looks as Bette said. "I thought he was messing with me. We got into a fight today. He was being a jerk, so I ran on to the bus to get away from him."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Clark asked.

"I know where he hangs", Bette explained. "I think I can remember how to get there."

"Wait, Bette", Kara cautioned. "This guy sounds dangerous. I don't think you should go."

'Well, I'll wait in the car", Bette said. "I can point him out to you."

That seemed to satisfy them as both Clark and Kara walked out with Bette following, leaving Winn behind.

* * *

Later

Clark stopped the car as the three looked at some street kids. Some were riding on bicycles and performing stunts like wheelies while one was sitting near a tree.

"He's over there, sitting down", Bette said as she pointed at the one sitting near a tree.

"I saw him earlier", Clark said as he remembered the boy. "He was running away from the bus."

"Let's go", Kara said as both of them walked out of the car.

"Tommy!" Kara called out as the boy turned to them.

"It's all right. We just want to talk", Clark said.

Then Bette got out of the car and walking towards Tommy said. "Tommy, it's okay."

Seeing her, Tommy threw away his skateboard and started running away.

"Stay here!" Kara said as she and Clark ran after him but Bette ran with them too.

Tommy ran to an alley but there was a fence and he couldn't jump so he was cornered. There were barrels of flammable oil next to him.

"Tommy! Tommy! Don't be afraid!" Bette said.

"Get away from me!" Tommy yelled to her.

"It'll be okay, Tommy", Bette said. "I promise."

"No! No! No, you're lying!" Tommy yelled to her.

"Just be calm, all right?" Clark said as he raised his hands. "There's no reason for anyone to get hurt."

"Get away from me!" Tommy yelled.

"Bette, stay back. It could be dangerous", Kara cautioned her.

"How could you do this to me?!" Tommy yelled to Bette. "Just stay away from me, okay?!"

In that moment, the barrels of oil exploded and Tommy was killed instantly in front of the horrified Clark, Kara and Bette.

"Tommy!" Bette yelled in horror as Clark and Kara shared shocked and guilty looks.

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

"He was scared", Clark said to Donald. "I don't think he meant to hurt anyone."

"He did blow up a bus", Donald said to him and Clark sighed, knowing he had a point. "The autopsy is still being carried out by the coroner. It will tell how much meteor rock was in his system. And I will tell you, but please don't release it to the press."

"Oh! Not a chance!" Clark said with raised hands as both chuckled a bit.

* * *

Kara was getting soda when she heard Davis say. "Hey."

She turned to him as he said. "Guess I'm lucky. I was coming to give you the application."

"Gimme", Kara said as she took it from him.

"Oh, I did talk to my friend", Davis said. "And she says that there's a spot open at the home for Bette."

"That's great!" Kara said with a smile. "She could really use some good news right now. Her day got even worse a little while ago, and she needed some space, so I came here."

"At least she had a place to stay, thanks to you", Davis said. "You cared enough to take her under your wing. That's rare."

"But am I streetwise enough?" Kara asked with a knowing smirk.

"Okay, forget what I said earlier", Davis chuckled. "I can come off a little strong."

"It's okay", Kara said. "At least now I understand where it comes from."

"Understand how?" Davis asked with a confused expression.

"Well, I googled you", Kara said as she paced around. "And I read an interview that you gave about running away from foster homes as a kid."

"You researched me?" Davis asked before joking. "Well, you know, I always kind of wanted my own stalker."

"No. It isn't like that, Davis", Kara chuckled as she shook her head. "It's just that…..I am a reporter, and so I have a serious curiosity complex. Plus, Doctor Blake is my boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, right", Davis said as Kara walked off and waved goodbye to him. "Thanks again for the help."

* * *

Later

Clark was waiting outside the restricted access room for Donald, who had gone off to read the autopsy report of Tommy. That was when someone bumped into him.

"I'm sorry", Clark said awkwardly.

"No, it's my fault", Davis said as Clark turned to him.

"Wait. You're one of the rescue workers from the bus, right?" Clark asked as his eyes widened in recognition.

"I thought I recognized you", Davis said as he remembered Clark as well. "For a guy without a uniform, you helped a lot of people."

"Oh, I didn't do anything", Clark said humbly. "I mean, you're the real hero. You help people for a living."

He then held out his hand. "I'm Clark Kent."

"Davis Bloome", Davis said as they shook hands. "I met your cousin by the way. She is nice."

"Yeah, I know", Clark said.

"You're like her" Davis said as he walked off while patting Clark's shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Later

"Hey, Bette!" Winn said as he walked to her. "Kara said that Davis, the paramedic you met on the street, came by with the paperwork. She gave it to me. Davis' friends want to meet you."

"Change of plan, Winn", Bette said and he noticed she was packing her bags. "I'm leaving National City."

"Don't you think that you should read this first? I mean, this place sounds really great", Winn said.

"Maybe it is, but this city's gone sour like, way past its shelf life", Bette said as she hung her bag. "I have to go."

"Look, I know what happened with Tommy was awful, but running away is not the answer", Winn said as he stepped in her way. "Besides, it's not safe out there for you by yourself."

"You think the streets are dangerous? Try a locked door with someone else holding the key", Bette snarled. "No, thanks."

"They're not gonna lock you in", Winn assured. "Look, tell you what I'll call them for you."

"Winn, stop", she said. "I won't go see those people."

"Then they'll come here to see you", Winn said with a laugh.

"You're not listening to me!" Bette said.

"I'm just trying to help you, Bette", Winn said as he gestured her to the table and started walking towards it. That was when a plate on the table glowed with a bright light and exploded into pieces, making Winn gasp in horror.

He then turned to Bette with shock on his face as she said. "I wish you hadn't made me do that."

* * *

Few hours ago

"_How could you do this to me?!" Tommy yelled to Bette. "Just stay away from me, okay?!"_

_That was when a ring of golden light passed over Bette's eyes as she used her powers, and the barrels of oil exploded, killing Tommy._

* * *

National City Hospital

"There's nothing in here about a meteor infection", Donald said as he walked out of the room and handed the file to Clark and Kara to take a look. "Here."

"Let me take a look", Clark said.

"Knock yourself out", Donald shrugged.

"Tommy's death was suspicious", Clark said as he read it.

"Of course it was suspicious. The guy blew himself up", Kara said.

"But they didn't find any meteor rock in his system", Clark said what Donald had a few seconds ago.

"Only shrapnel from the barrels that exploded", Donald said.

"But look at his rap sheet", Kara said as Clark opened the page. "Armed robbery and carjacking."

"But there's no mention of any explosives in any of the crimes, Kara", Donald informed her.

"Yes, if you were a criminal with these abilities, wouldn't you use them?" Clark asked too.

"Well, if Tommy didn't kill himself, then who did?" Kara wondered before her eyes widened in horror. "Bette claimed that Tommy blew up the bus. But she was there for both of the blasts."

Now they both looked shocked too as Kara said. "Oh, my god. I made my friend babysit a psycho spice."

* * *

Same time

"I know it can be difficult to control your powers", Winn said to Bette. "Like when you're angry or afraid like on the bus or with Tommy."

"Those weren't accidents! I knew what I was doing!" Bette snapped and Winn's eyes widened in horror. "There are some bad people chasing me. They cornered me on the bus. I had to fight back."

"So you set up Tommy to take the blame?" Winn asked incredulously. "Bette You killed him."

"He helped them find me", Bette snarled. "Three years ago, some corporate types locked me in their private prison. It was a nightmare. They ran tests on me every day. Last week, when the breakouts happened, we all escaped. They used to tag us day by day. But I ran before they could do it to me."

"This place were there lots of people there with powers?" Winn asked.

"Yeah", Bette said. "I told Tommy all about it. And you know what he did? He sold me out. He led them straight to me. He got what he deserved."

Winn was disturbed by how unapologetic she sounded before he walked to the door, blocking her way. "No matter what they do to you, Bette, you don't kill people."

"Sometimes I don't have a choice!" Bette said before saying. "Winn, I'm sorry, But I can't risk you turning on me, too."

Realizing what that meant, Winn ran out as Bette followed him. Winn ran down the stairs as Bette said. "Goodbye, Winn!"

Winn suddenly tripped accidentally and started falling just as Bette fired her blast at him.

That was when Superman arrived and caught Winn while Thor stepped in the way and deflected the blast with Mjolnir, sending Bette down as it hit her instead while Supergirl stepped next to Thor.

"Stay away from me! I'll hurt you!" Bette said as she crawled back.

"No", Supergirl said. "You won't."

"You're not afraid of me?" Bette asked in shock.

"No", Superman said. "We just want to help you."

"After everything I've done, why would you want to help a monster like me?" Bette asked.

"Because you're not a monster", Supergirl assured. "You've just been led down the wrong path."

"Whenever people find out about me, they get afraid and they try to hurt me", Bette said. "So I have to lie. I have to hide what I am."

"You don't have to anymore. Not from us", Superman said.

"We all have something we think we need to hide", Thor said.

"It's hard. But it does get better", Superman said as Supergirl gave Bette a hand which she accepted.

* * *

Later

The prisoner bus transporting Bette to Belle Reve was intercepted and stopped. Bette was in her cell, wondering what was going on. Then the door opened and she looked up to see Lex Luthor walking in.

"Hello, Bette", he said to her with a smirk.

"You should have been on that bus", Bette snarled.

"Yes, things between you and my men did get a little fiery", Lex said as he stood outside her cell. "Lucky for me, I wasn't there."

He then looked at her and said. "So, they're taking you to Belle Reve. I'm sure after a few years of good behavior, they'll let you see the sun again."

He then offered. "Or you could come with me."

"I'd rather be a prisoner there than your lab rat in Montana", Bette said firmly. "Go push your cheese somewhere else."

"I didn't build that place, Bette. It was built behind my back" Lex lied. "And after I heard about all the terrible things happening there, I closed it down."

"If you shut down the Thunderdome, then why are you still coming after me?" Bette asked.

"Because you're a very powerful person", Lex said as he unlocked her cell door and walking up to her, sat next to her. "And I think it's about time the world started treating you accordingly. Don't you?"

"Listening", she said as she looked at him.

"I want to introduce you to some people like you", Lex said. "A sort of team. But only if you want."

"A team?" Bette asked incredulously. "Take a look at my file, baldy. I don't play well with others."

"I think once you meet everyone, you may finally feel like you it in", Lex told her. "I remember what it was like to be your age. Alone. Angry. Trapped. The injustice of it all. I can help, Bette."

"A team is only as good as its weakest link", Bette said. "And look what happened to me on the bus. Why scout out somebody who's just gonna choke on their own smoke?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Lex said as he stroked her hair. "We'll make a hero out of you yet."

* * *

Same time

Kara called Davis but it went to voicemail. "Hey, this is Davis. Leave me your story. I'll call you back."

"Hi, Davis", Kara said. It's Kara Danvers. I, uh, I just wanted to call and say thanks for helping out with Bette. It's too bad that that didn't, uh, work out. But thanks still for trying to help. Okay, well stay safe out there. Take care."

* * *

_Amora stabbed Davis as he gasped in pain._

* * *

_Davis tried to stab himself with the knife but it shattered into pieces._

* * *

Davis awoke with a gasp and realized he was wearing no clothes. He looked down at the ground and realized he was on the street…..again. And he was covered in blood.

He had to do something about this before he did something really horrible.

* * *

**And done.**

**Yes, I adapted 8x2 of Smallville and I hope I adapted it well on here. I am adapting a few episodes of Season 8 for this story to make it more interesting.**

**Also, in case anyone's wondering, now there won't be any Thor/Kara/Davis love triangle like it was with Davis/Chloe/Jimmy in the show. But I still need to have the main characters acquainted with Davis and be his friends, like Kara in this case, so that when the truth comes out, it hits the heart like a hammer. **

**Now imagine how Barry and SOS (Sack Of Shit) Iris will react on meeting this Bette, XD!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you next time with another chapter. **


	7. Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

Chapter 7- Prey

Night time

A young woman called Mary Pierson was walking home from work. On the surface, she looked like any other woman of her age. But what others did not know was that she had been infected by meteor rocks too and was a meta-human, with the power to manipulate electricity.

She had been afraid of herself because of that for a long time, until finding an ad for something called 'Isis Foundation' run by Chloe Sullivan. It was run to provide support and outreach for meta-humans such as herself. She had attended some group sessions and Chloe seemed nice after all, and she had also made friends with some of the other meta-humans.

Chloe had said they had to be at Metropolis once a month at least for the session.

As Mary continued walking, she heard something behind her and turned around, but no one was there. As she continued walking, the light in the parking lot lit up by itself.

"Great", she said sarcastically as she continued walking before hearing something behind her. She turned around, only to see no one there, again!

That was when something suddenly grabbed her foot, making her fall down. She screamed in horror and tried to struggle but was dragged away into the shadows as her screams filled the night.

* * *

Same time

"Give me all the money", the robber said as he smacked the bank manager across the face with his gun, making him bleed.

"Please-"

"Do it!" The robber yelled when suddenly Superman sped in and smacked him, sending him flying out and crashing through the window, knocking him out. Before the manager could recover, Superman flew out.

* * *

A boy was cornered in the allies by two of his bullies.

"I gave you everything I have!" The boy said desperately.

"You're lying", one of them said as they moved to beat him up. He closed his eyes and started punching the air in a vain attempt to scare them.

Then Thor landed behind the boys and very lightly tapped their heads with his fingers, knocking them out. He then twirled Mjolnir and flew off as the boy opened his eyes to see his bullies on the ground.

* * *

"Somebody help!" A woman yelled as she hung at the edge of the building, about to fall down. People were watching from down below. Then she lost her grip and fell off but Supergirl caught her at the last moment and put her down before flying off.

* * *

A while later, the three flew to the National City club on hearing it was under attack but when they arrived on the top floor, it was totally wrecked and people were lying wounded or dead, with some of them supporting the others away. Whoever or whatever had attacked them was gone now. The three exchanged guilty looks when they saw someone trapped under some bricks.

They walked towards him and removed the bricks. Thor turned him around and all three were shocked by who the blood covered man was.

"Davis?" Thor said out loud in confusion.

* * *

Later

Clark and Kara were both in the area, looking around as paramedics and police officers led the inured people away onto ambulances. Then they saw Davis getting up on his stretcher.

"Davis, you probably shouldn't sit up", Clark said as both walked to him.

"What?" Davis asked groggily, still out of it. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us", Kara said. "There's no sign of a bomb or any kind of explosion."

"Did something attack these people?" Clark asked.

"I don't know", Davis said as he rubbed his forehead. "I, uh - I was walking with take out."

"You don't remember coming in here?" Kara asked as both her and Clark looked confused. "The screams?"

"No", Davis said as he rubbed his head again. "Must have gotten a concussion. Yeah. Yeah, I probably took a pretty good blow."

With a sigh, he got up and started walking away. "But I'm fine now."

"You're not fine", Kara said.

"You're covered in blood", Clark said too. "You're injured. Go to the hospital."

"Let them take care of you", Kara added.

"I can take care of myself", Davis said and staggered away as they both watched in confusion.

"Now the big question is- what happened?" Kara wondered.

"We don't have any leads", Clark said before spotting an investigator tag a cellular phone for evidence. The two exchanged a look.

* * *

Later

Winn was working when Clark and Kara arrived.

"What's up guys?" Winn asked when Kara held up the phone for him to see in its evidence bag.

"Are you stealing evidence from crime scenes most lately?" Winn asked them.

"We're gonna return it", Kara assured.

"But it may have recorded what happened inside the club", Clark said.

"Well, let's take a look", Winn said as he connected the phone to his laptop and a video soon started playing.

In the video, some people were having a party in the club when suddenly a guttural roar was heard and whatever was behind the camera started wrecking everything and hitting people, making them run off in fear as they screamed in horror while others were shown lying dead or wounded.

"Whoever did this is beyond steroids", Winn said, with all three of them being at a loss of words.

"It could be anyone", Clark said. "Prisoners have broken out from almost every prison in the country. The culprit can be from National City, or from anywhere else."

"Well, I'll try to get any lists of escapees", Kara said.

"Chloe runs a foundation to help meta-humans", Clark said as Kara looked at him. "I know they are trying to get help, but we must cover all bases."

"Right", Kara said as both walked off to work.

* * *

Same time, National City Hospital

Davis entered the shower and turned it on, washing the blood off of himself. Then he realized he wasn't feeling any pain, which would be the case if there were any injuries on him. He looked at himself and sure, there were no wounds.

Realizing he had done it again, Davis slumped to the floor in shock and guilt.

* * *

Next day

Davis entered a room and making sure no one was watching, injected himself, taking a blood sample. As he walked out, James Olsen passed him and asked a nurse. "Can you tell me where I can find Davis Bloome?"

"Uh, yeah, that's him right there", the nurse said as she pointed to Davis. "Davis."

"Thanks", James said to her as Davis turned to him.

"Yeah, that's me", Davis said to James. "What can I do for you?"

"James Olsen", James said as he held out his hand.

"As in Kara's friend James?" Davis asked as they shook hands.

"She's mentioned you", James said. "I hope you don't mind me surprising you like this."

"It's no problem", Davis said before asking. "Uh, is this about Kara?"

"I've been checking up on who she's been hanging out with", James said and Davis looked shocked until James said. "No, no, no, I'm just I'm just kidding. I'm not some psycho."

"Yeah, you never can tell these days", Davis chuckled before getting to the point. "So?"

"So I'm just trying to get a scoop on this club massacre", James told him. "I've heard the stories about this killer. That he's a monster with bony eyelids."

"Yeah, I gave my statement to the police", Davis said with a grimace. "I don't know anything."

"You know how to drive, don't you?" James asked and Davis looked at him in confusion. "I just wanna ride along. I figure ambulances are first on the scene. We'll beat everyone to the next clue."

"Trust me, you do not wanna ride shotgun on my watch", Davis warned him and sighed. "You don't wanna be there. It's not something you wanna see, given the choice."

"Come on. Can't you do a favor for a bro?" James asked but Davis was unmoved until James said. "Okay then how about for Kara? Please?"

Davis relented finally and said. "Meet me downstairs at 8."

"Thank you", James said happily as Davis walked off. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

DEO

"How is the investigation going?" J'onn asked Clark as they walked together.

"Not very well. Kara and Lois are making lists of escapes", Clark said before holding up his hand. "And I got this list from Chloe about the meta-humans in her group. We need to find if anyone on any of these lists is responsible for the attack."

"There have been five similar murders in the last months", J'onn said as Clark looked at him.

"I know, I read up on it", he said.

"The victims died the same way, internal bleeding", J'onn informed him. "Their bones were crushed. And the killer gets away without a trace."

"How do you know all this?" Clark asked.

"We are supposed to deal with extraterrestrial threats, but for your cousin and you, I can do whatever you need me to do. I have a source in the police department", J'onn told him.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me", Clark said and J'onn nodded as he took the list from Clark. "I'll look into these. But I think there is another angle."

As Clark listened, J'onn told him. "One paramedic has been the first to arrive on several of the crime scenes. The driver's name is Davis Bloome."

Now Clark had a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

National City Hospital

Davis was collecting samples from under the fingernails of a corpse when Kara arrived.

"Chance meeting in a moldy basement over a corpse", she quipped. "Will the romance never end?"

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"I wanted to see the coroner's latest report on the victim", she said. "She was a member of a group run by Clark's friend."

"I'm sorry", Davis said.

"Yeah", Kara sighed. "From what I heard, she was very afraid of being targeted."

"I hope you do find who did this", Davis said genuinely.

"We still don't even have a suspect", Kara sighed when she noticed Davis looking afraid and guilty for some reason.

"Davis, what is it?" She asked him.

"Um", Davis trailed off before confessing. "I'm afraid that I might be the killer."

* * *

Later, Kara's apartment

"Davis, I know that you are not responsible for these killings", Kara said as she put her stuff down while he stood at the doorway. She walked to him and said. "Hey, I know you. You save people every day. What could make you think you were a brutal serial killer?"

"I've run the self-denial mantra for weeks, but how do you explain the blackouts?" Davis pointed out to her. "How do you explain that I was covered in blood, none of it was mine? I wanna believe that you're right, but-"

"Then it's just a matter of finding the real killer", Kara said as she opened her laptop and started typing.

"You really don't believe that it could be me, do you?" Davis asked as he sat down.

"No", Kara said.

"Even though we just met?" He asked. "You're really leaping out on a limb for me?"

Kara looked at him and sighed. "If what they say is true and fools do rush in then I have definitely earned the mantle of village idiot on this one."

"And then you just toss it all aside with a healthy dose of self-deprecation", Davis quipped as he rubbed his head.

"Please don't make me a saint", Kara said before noticing his expression. "What?"

"Luck isn't part of my daily routine, Kara, but I just I feel like I feel like you, Donald and Clark were sent to me", Davis said, confusing her.

"You are not a serial killer", Kara said as she sat next to him. "Look, Davis, when did those blackouts start happening?"

"For as long as I could remember", Davis confessed. "When I was a kid, I would go a couple of months without a blackout but they're just….They're getting so frequent."

"Is that why you bounced from foster home to foster home?" Kara asked in realization as Davis sighed.

"I've always felt like you know…like there was this darkness inside me just fighting to get out", Davis confessed.

"So you close yourself off to everyone", Kara realized. "After all these years of keeping this secret, why are you telling me?"

"I….I don't know", Davis said honestly. "But for some reason, I trust you, even though I barely know you."

He then asked. "But what if I'm right? What if you're looking at a murderer?"

"Davis, there are a lots of people who could have done these killings", Kara assured him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "And we're gonna find who did."

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

Davis was reading a file when he saw Clark standing in front of him.

"Clark", he said. "Uh, Kara told me about the girl in your friend's group. It's a messed up world."

"You know, Davis, it took a lot to go into that room full of screaming people", Clark said to him. "Who knows what you could have been running into?"

"Yeah, well, I suppose it should be somewhat comforting that good gossip spreads just as fast as bad", Davis said as he started walking away.

"You didn't save those people?" Clark asked.

"Haven't we been over this?" Davis asked. "I'm not some larger-than-life hero. The truth is, I don't know what happened."

"But you do know more than what you've told me, don't you?" Clark asked in an accusing tone.

"I don't fish much, so why don't you just tell me what the hell you're after?" Davis asked.

Clark then held up some photos and asked. "What are you doing with a file stuffed full of morbid pictures of murder victims?"

Davis quickly snatched back the photos before any passer-by could see them and asked angrily. "You broke into my locker?"

"Collecting pictures of murder victims is a pretty strange habit", Clark said.

"Do you know how many murders go unsolved every year?" Davis asked. "I show up, take away the bodies, case closed. Maybe I wanna do more than just clean up the mess after it's too late."

He turned and started walking away when Clark asked. "Now the whole city refers to you as a hero, huh?"

Davis stopped as Clark said. "I'd have an easier time believing if there was proof that that's what happened."

"Okay", Davis said as he turned around and walked back to Clark. "I understand if you don't wanna join the knee-jerk ticker tape parade but are you really up in my face because you're trying to catch a killer? Or is it because you're trying to hide something yourself?"

"Don't try to turn this on me", Clark warned.

"Why don't you take a second look at those photos? The more recent ones to be exact", Davis told him. "I'm not the only one at these crime scenes. There's another figure in the background."

Clark's eyes widened in shock as Davis said. "You seem to be the city's own new peeping Tom."

"I'm a reporter", Clark said. "It's my job."

"These photos were taken before any press could have made it to the scene", Davis said and Clark shut up. "So, uh, next time you feel anxious to shine a light on things that don't make sense you might wanna stay closer to home."

He then walked off as Clark looked after him.

* * *

Later

Clark was looking at Davis' test results when Kara arrived on the scene.

"Clark, you questioned Davis, really?" Kara asked as Clark looked at her.

"He has pictures of crime scenes, Kara", Clark said.

"He is an EMT. Anyone can be the murderer", Kara said.

"Fine", Clark said as he handed her the test results. "We'll let the facts speak for themselves. These are the test results that Davis was trying to hide from me."

"What?" Kara asked in shock as she looked at them just as Donald arrived.

"Donald, you're a doctor. Can you make sense of these results?" Clark asked as Donald walked to them.

"Sure", Donald said as he took it from Kara and read it when his eyes widened in horror.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"The skin under the victims' nails is Davis'", Donald revealed and now they both looked horrified too.

* * *

National City Hospital

"Davis?" James called out as he stood near where Davis worked. He then saw a dead body lying there and looked a little unnerved. He turned back-

And gasped on seeing Davis standing behind him. Davis realized he had scared Olsen and sighed before asking. "You ready to catch our killer?"

After a few deep breaths, James said. "Yeah."

* * *

Later

Davis was driving the ambulance as James sat next to him.

"So how often do you get a dispatch?" James asked.

"Depends on the night", Davis said. "Some nights are busier than others."

"I bet you see a lot of horrible things, huh?" James asked when a man spoke over the radio.

"_All units in the area we have a 4- 11 in progress. Corner of Liberty and 8th_."

"Uh, what's a 4-11?" James asked.

"It's the reason you came along tonight", Davis said as he increased the speed slightly and turned on the sirens, which wailed.

They stopped near an alley and Davis got out, with James coming after him, holding his camera. Davis saw some keys on a keyring lying on the ground and picked them up before hearing some kind of crashing sound coming from the alley.

As a dog barked, Davis told James. "Stay here."

He then turned on his flashlight and went to check while James stood. Then there was the sound of someone shouting.

James quickly ran to the ambulance and got a flashlight of his own when more crashing sounds were heard.

"Davis?" He called out.

Then he heard growls from nearby so he got out Davis' radio from the ambulance.

* * *

Same time

"His ambulance number is 17", Clark said as Kara and Donald looked at the photos while Winn was on the computer.

"The evidence isn't exactly conclusive", Kara said. "The victim could have reached and grabbed Davis when he was trying to help them."

Donald and Clark gave her incredulous looks so she added. "But I have to admit, Davis would have the perfect setup. He attacks the people and then pretends to arrive at the scene to save them. It's…."

"I know it isn't easy", Donald told her. "I didn't suspect him to be more than just an EMT either."

The computer beeped as Winn said. "Got it."

The three looked at the computer which showed 'Liberty and 8th' as Winn said. "Davis' ambulance just stopped. He answered a call a few minutes ago."

Then a voice called out. "Help. I'm at Liberty and 8th. Can anybody hear me? It's some kind of monster."

Everyone in the room easily recognized the voice.

"Jimmy", Clark said as he, Donald and Kara ran out.

* * *

Thor, Superman and Supergirl arrived near the ambulance and saw Davis staggering out of the alley, blood on him.

"What did you do with James?" Thor asked as Davis groaned.

Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him away back into the alley as the three watched and then heard a 'thud' from the alley.

The three walked into the alley as Superman called out. "Davis?"

"Jimmy?" Supergirl called out at the same time.

"Davis?" Thor called out when they stumbled upon some kind of black shadowy creature upon Davis, choking him brutally.

The three moved towards them when the creature looked at them and growled before dissipating and fleeing.

Davis coughed as the three ran to him.

"Davis", Supergirl called out. "Davis, are you all right?"

The creature could be heard growling again when they heard James call out behind them. "Superman. Thor. Supergirl."

They turned around to see James come out of his hiding place as Superman asked. "Jimmy, what's going on?"

"It could be anywhere", James said as he stopped next to them. "It's some sort of shadow creature."

"What?" Supergirl asked in shock as they looked around.

As the three looked around, the shadow creature suddenly flew at James, throwing him behind a bin.

"Jimmy", Superman called out as they turned.

Superman and Supergirl used X-Ray vision to see the creature choking James behind the bin. Seeing that, Superman picked up a tire and threw it in the direction. It hit the creature and it was thrown to a corner.

"Jimmy", Supergirl called out as they ran to him. "Jimmy."

James breathed heavily as his eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked.

"Yeah", he said. "I'm good."

They turned to see the shadow creature was a young man and Superman immediately recognized him. He was one of the meta-humans from Chloe's group. His name was Randy Klein.

He sighed at that, wondering why this man had become a murderer. Suddenly, Randy started dissipating into smoke again but Thor pointed Mjolnir at him and twisted it, making him stay in his human form as he was knocked out at last.

* * *

Next day

"Been waiting long?" Kara asked Davis as she sat in front of him outside a café.

"I don't know how to thank you for believing in me when I was up against the ropes", Davis said gratefully.

"We all need someone to pitch a seat in our corner", Kara said. "I guess."

"Most of the time it's not a possible murder suspect standing there", Davis said.

"Davis, you were scared and paranoid", Kara pointed out. "That's all. Seriously, backing someone who's actually innocent isn't much of a sacrifice. Besides, you seem so easy."

"Thank you", Davis said when Kara looked at her watch.

"I have to get to work. Sorry", she said as she got up.

"It's all right", he said as she walked off. When she was gone, Davis' expression became darker, as he wondered what to do about his condition.

* * *

DEO

"How could I have been so wrong about Davis?" Clark wondered. "This shadow guy confessed to every killing in the last few weeks."

"What we think is a good instinct is just our mind trying to convince ourselves of what we wanna believe", J'onn told him.

"Yes, it happened to me too. My mind couldn't believe that Loki hated me and my father", Donald spoke from experience.

"He may be in custody, but that just means there's another psycho right around corner", Clark said.

"You can't allow yourself to get caught up in all this", J'onn said to him.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because you're getting married soon", Donald said as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "That is what's most important."

Clark sighed as he put the file away before tapping his head. "Yeah, you're right."

"Focus on that now. And then on heroics in Metropolis or National City or wherever you want", Donald said and Clark nodded.

"I can see why Kara likes you", Clark said as all three chuckled while he walked off.

* * *

Police department

Randy was sitting in the interrogation room with specialized cuffs when the door opened and in walked Lex Luthor.

"You look a little uncomfortable", Lex said to him.

"You're not a lawyer", Randy said to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Lex said before putting down the newspaper in front of him. "Congratulations on your Page 1."

The front page said- _'Superman, Thor and Supergirl catch Shadow Killer.'_

"It's nice to have your work recognized after so many years being the good little boy in the shadows", Randy smirked.

"You have more admirers than you think", Lex said as he paced around. "I have been gathering a small group of talent, if you're game."

"You've read my list of accomplishments", Randy said before telling him. "I'm not interested in sharing top billing."

"Cut the bravado", Lex said as he sat in front of Randy. "You didn't commit all those murders. You're just a copycat looking for attention. Cops haven't found this yet but we have security footage of you at an arcade during one of the crimes."

Randy listened as Lex said. "It's a crime I'm sure you've studied if you were looking to mimic the real killer. You remember the nun at Saint Vincent's, crushed to death."

"That surveillance time code must have been wrong, because that was me", Randy said to him.

"Really?" Lex asked before asking. "Then I suppose you can tell me where her missing onyx crucifix is. The one on the rosary."

When Randy didn't give a reply, Lex said. "You didn't kill her."

* * *

Same time

Davis walked to his ambulance and sat on the driver seat. He rubbed his forehead, preparing to drive it. Hanging from the rear view mirror was an onyx crucifix.

* * *

One week later

"Come on, Donald, this wasn't necessary", Clark said as Donald led him to a room.

"If there is anything I like about Midgardian culture, it is this", Donald said he opened the room.

"HAPPY BACHELOR PARTY!" Every man in the room said as someone exploded a cracker.

"Oh!" Clark said and laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, you'll like it", Donald said as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder and led him in.

"I-I just haven't done anything like this before", Clark said honestly. "Well, at least not when I was myself."

"That's why we call you Boy Scout", Oliver said as he walked to them and turned to Donald. "You look like a hunky doctor."

They chuckled at that as Donald said. "Well, human form can't change what I look like, can it?"

"It could if you were me", J'onn said as they chuckled again.

"Where are Vic, Bart, and Arthur?" Clark asked.

"They couldn't make it to here, sorry", Oliver said. "They are overseas on assignments and haven't responded in a bit."

"But that doesn't mean we should be gloomy now, does it?" Emil Hamilton asked.

"Nope. Let's drink", Winn said.

"I have just the thing", Donald said as he took out a flask of Asgardian ale. "Asgardian ale. Though I do not think all of you will be able to handle it."

"Oh watch me", Oliver said so Donald poured it to them all except Winn, James and Hamilton who decided to stick with the normal stuff.

"So…..toast?" James asked.

"To Clark and Lois!" They all said as they raised their glasses.

"To me and Lois", Clark said as well.

And then they all drank. Donald looked at the reactions of Clark, Oliver and J'onn.

As they put their drinks down, Donald asked Oliver. "So, how do you feel?"

"I….told you….I could drink it all", Oliver said groggily before falling down and passing out.

"Well, he did drink it all", Donald said as all laughed before asking Clark. "How do you feel?"

"Sloppy!" Clark said before saying randomly. "And I am not a boy scout."

"Of course you're not", J'onn said as Clark started laughing for some reason.

"I'm guessing he has never tried anything like this before", Donald said.

"Oh no! There was the witch party back in my final year, not that I drank anything", Clark said before waving his hands hysterically. "You know, Lois, Chloe and Lana all got witched up and then did some kind of….enchantment thingy….."

"Clark", Donald said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"And then we were all….in a party of some kind…" Clark trailed off. "I didn't do this there though."

"What?" J'onn asked. Then Clark ran out of the window and hopped off into the air. About one minute later, the ground shook.

"This was a bad idea", Donald groaned as all laughed at the happy and funny atmosphere.

* * *

**Next chapter will move things along faster as I do some more important episodes of Season 8. Hope everyone enjoyed the last scene as it was meant to inject comedy.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	8. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Also, I heard that people are sending insulting messages to LaMonica Garrett, the actor who played Monitor and Anti-Monitor in 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' on Arrowverse, because he killed Oliver. This is disgusting and wrong and people should learn to differentiate between actor and character, especially considering how nice LaMonica is. He contributed to a fan-made Marvel/DC trailer on YouTube by lending his voice. Not many actors or producers do that. He is a nice guy, and should be treated respectfully, just like all other actors, even if they play shitty characters, because it's their job. They ARE NOT the character!**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you loved drunk Superman and yes, that'd be great. Some of it will be done in this chapter as well. LOL! Yes, Lex is, and there will be more later. We will see on James later. Yes, they would remind Thor of the Warriors Three and that is a hilarious idea. Thanks for that. Right now, Thor is gonna have the semi-serious classic attitude as I feel it works here. They changed it in the movie because they couldn't make it work. Oh yes, there should be more fanboying for sure. Glad you like the budding friendship between the two and nice combos you suggested. I think they will use those against a certain someone *winks* And yes, Thor increasing his strength works and that will make him strongest for sure. Though I do like Thor more and in a fight between him and Supes, I will support him till the end. The Arrowverse Superman is definitely nothing more than a fly compared to this Thor. DCEU Superman is also not as strong as him. Reeve/Routh and Smallville would be another story. But in the end, I still support Thor overall. Just hope the MCU beefs him up so he can be more powerful. Yes, I wasn't joking. But this is where the slow pace stops and things get fast again. Also, there is a fan-made trailer on YouTube called 'Marvel/DC: Crisis on Infinite Earths' by AListProductions and it is awesome. The biggie- LaMonica Garrett (Monitor and Anti-Monitor) himself contributed to that video by lending his voice. Hope you enjoy that as well as the chapter.**

Chapter 8- Wedding

Kent Farm

"Come on people, we only have about 5 hours", Chloe Sullivan was telling the workers in the barn before stopping a man with utensils. "Hold on, dinner ware stays outside."

"Of course", he said as he walked out.

"You look like you're used to giving orders."

She turned around to see Donald Blake standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well, it's just that…." Chloe trailed off, not being able to think of an excuse.

"I see you guys have met", Oliver said as he walked next to Chloe and wrapped an arm around while the two shared a quick kiss.

"Yeah, Donald, this is my husband, Oliver", Chloe introduced him.

"The Green Arrow", Donald whispered and Chloe looked shocked.

"Honey, he's Thor", Oliver told her and now her eyes had realization in them.

"Oh!" She said. "So you were just screwing with me."

"Yes, that is exactly what I was doing", Donald said and laughed as the other two chuckled.

"This is far as your screwing goes, Point Break", Oliver said. "Don't give anyone your Asgardian ale on here."

"I thought you could take it", Donald challenged.

"Wanna find out?" Oliver asked as they stood within inches of each other.

"I think I already did", Donald said and Oliver paled.

"Wait, what happened?" Chloe asked. "Ollie, what didn't you tell me?"

"Please", Oliver begged Donald.

"He happened to pass out after one sip of Asgardian ale", Donald said and Oliver pouted. "Not that it's a big deal since it made Clark hop around the Earth."

"So the shaking that happened in many areas around the world which people thought were very light earthquakes, those were…." Chloe trailed off and Donald nodded, making her sigh and shake her head.

"Anyway, I will see how others are doing", Donald said as he walked off while Oliver called out from behind. "Better watch your back."

"Kara", Donald called out as she, Alex and another woman turned to him.

"Mom, this is Dr. Blake", Kara introduced the two. "Donald, my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am", Donald said as he took her hand in his and planted a soft, formal kiss, making her blush.

"You are such a gentleman", Eliza Danvers said as Donald smirked. "I hope you treat my daughter this way too."

"Oh he does. Much better than this actually", a flustered Kara said as all chuckled at her expense.

"But believe I am not the biggest gentleman on this day", Donald said. "That would be the groom himself."

"Oh he is the biggest gentleman in the history of gentlemen", Alex said as they all chuckled again.

"So, Donald", Kara said as she led him to a corner. "Kal wants me to break out an ability of mine I keep hidden."

"What would that be?" Donald asked before joking. "Throwing the 'S' on your chest?"

"No", Kara rolled her eyes as Donald chuckled. "It is…..kind of embarrassing. But I just thought I would make you listen before I broke it out."

"All right", Donald said and listened with a smile as she said what Clark had asked of her.

"Chloe", Martha Kent greeted as she arrived.

"Mrs. Kent", Chloe greeted as the two women hugged each other.

"Mrs. Kent", Oliver greeted as he shook hands with her.

"Mr. Queen", she said before turning to Chloe. "So where's Clark?"

"Getting ready", Chloe said. "I'm sure he won't mind seeing you. You have waited for this day for a long time, haven't you?"

"Deep down, I always knew Lana wasn't the one for him", Martha said. "It took me a long while to realize that Lois was it. And I am so happy for both of them."

* * *

Same time

Davis gasped in his ambulance as he looked at the blood on his chest. He quickly buttoned his shirt and took out the two garbage bags in which there were dismembered body parts. Next to him appeared Amora but she used her magic to cloud herself from him.

As he staggered around, she pointed her hand at him and a mist appeared. This one didn't have the special particles she had used on Alex, but it was still enough to influence him for a bit. She twisted her hand and the mist dissipated before she disappeared.

Davis, unaware of what had happened, dumped the garbage bags and turned around-

Only for a flashlight to be shone on his face.

"Didn't mean to scare you, pal", the cop said as Davis sighed in relief. "I saw your ambulance while I was doing my rounds. Is everything okay back here?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah", Davis stammered. "It's just a false alarm. Probably a prank. Happens all the time."

The cop nodded but then ended up pointing his flashlight on the ground and that was when he saw some blood that had dropped from the garbage bag Davis had dumped, making the EMT pale.

"That's blood", he said as Davis prepared to leave.

"I really need to go", he said.

"Hold on", the cop said as he moved past Davis and opened the trash can to see the two bags with dismembered bodies.

Eyes wide in horror, he turned to Davis. "Sweet Mary and Joseph. What the hell did you put in there? What did you do?"

"It's not my fault", Davis staggered around as he tried to explain. "I blacked out. I couldn't control it."

As the cop backed off, Davis staggered to him and said. "Okay, listen to me. You need to go right now."

"I'm not going anywhere", the cop said as he prepared to call the others. "And you aren't either, until the cops get here."

Davis then started spasming violently as he fell to the ground and yelled to the cop. "RUN!"

The cop simply stared, dumbfounded, as Davis screamed and numerous bony protrusions appeared on his arms while his eyes turned red.

The cop just stood there, too shocked to do anything as a large shadow appeared in front of him and then the cop's screams of agony were heard before blood spilled on the ground.

* * *

Kent Farm

Everyone was seated in their places for the wedding as the groomsmen, including Donald, Emil, Winn and James ushered other arrivals to their seats.

Oliver and Chloe arrived, taking up their positions as Best Man and Matron of Honor respectively. Lucy also had her position as Maid of Honor.

Then as the violins played, Lois arrived, dressed in her wedding gown. As everyone got up to look at her, she felt a little nervous due to the big step she was taking.

Then she felt Clark hold her hand and that was enough to make her relax. Her father hadn't been able to make it so Clark had volunteered to walk her down the aisle as well.

The two held hands and walked down the aisle, exchanging loving glances every now and then as Lois asked. "Everything okay, Smallville?"

"Perfect. Everything's perfect", Clark said as they continued walking.

Kara was on the stage with the band as Donald gave her a thumbs up and she sang the song Clark had asked her to-

"_Can't say how the days will unfold,_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

_But, it's clear now,_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you"_

Clark and Lois both looked at everyone around them. Clark exchanged a smile with Martha and he thought he could also see Jonathan standing next to her. Clark gave him a smile and nod as well and Jonathan returned the gesture, increasing Clark's joy while Kara walked off and took her place alongside Donald.

The two finally reached the altar as the priest, who was an old man with a bushy moustache and bright smile said. "I normally don't wed people in this part of the world, but after everything I have heard about these two people, and after seeing how happy all of you look here, I can see how much they love each other. So all I can say is- Excelsior! May the bride and groom speak out their vows?"

Lois cleared her throat and with a deep breath started. "I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection's a hard thing to get your hands on. But life is meant to be a little messy. And when it comes to love, I think it's like my dad always said about the army. You only sign up if it's the only thing you can ever imagine doing. And Clark, I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. So I promise that I will always have your back as you will always have mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you are my true love, and I am yours and will be forever."

All had smiles and even tears of joy on hearing Lois' vows as Clark then took a breath and spoke. "I Clark Kent take you Lois Lane to be my companion, forever. And with you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever."

Donald had been to many weddings of different cultures throughout the 1500 years of his life, but none of them had been as beautiful as this one, and he had never seen two people love each other as much as Clark and Lois loved each other.

"May I ask to present the rings?" The priest then asked as Oliver opened the small box and presented the rings.

Clark and Lois put them on each other as the priest said. "Therefore, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clark and Lois kissed passionately as everyone else applauded while Donald and Kara exchanged happy looks during their applause.

* * *

Later

As the couples danced together, Donald and Kara did the same, with him taking the lead.

"You're surprisingly good at this", Kara said as they held hands and swayed.

"Well, while I was raised a warrior, it was required of me to learn the formalities of every culture", Donald said as Kara chuckled. "How do you know so much?"

"I was into extracurricular stuff in school", Kara said. "Mostly singing and dancing."

"Well, both of us are full of surprises", Donald said as both shared a quick kiss and continued their dance.

Nearby, Clark was dancing with Chloe for a bit.

"Thank you for being such an important part of my wedding", Clark said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do", Chloe said. "We're best friends after all."

"Okay, Boy Scout", Oliver said as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Don't leave your newlywed bride like that. I can keep my wife company."

The three chuckled before Clark patted Oliver's shoulder and exchanging a look with Chloe, walked off to dance with Lois.

* * *

Later

Clark and Lois together cut the wedding cake as all clapped. That was when Clark, Donald, Kara and Oliver noticed the punch bowl ripple. And then a crash was heard outside, making everyone freeze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Alex asked as the crashing sounds continued, followed by loud growling while all looked around and at the ceiling. The lights were flickering at this point.

And then the roof burst open as a huge creature with thick, gray skin and bony protrusions all over its body burst in. A plank from the broken roof hit Lucy on the face, knocking her down.

The people all screamed and started running around in terror, their panic causing a stampede as some fell down.

James ran to support Lucy as she said. "I'm okay. Go help the others."

He nodded as she got up while Clark turned to the terrified Lois and Martha and said. "Go! Please leave right now!"

Snapping out of their dazes, they nodded and ran while Clark turned to the creature with determination on his face.

"Everyone, this way!" Oliver said as he stood near an exit, helping them evacuate as J'onn leapt at the creature from behind and held it in a chokehold but it grabbed him and threw him to a corner, knocking him out.

Clark then tried to punch it but to his horror, it caught his fist in its grip and pressed tightly, making Clark scream in pain as it then threw him away. Clark fell into the loft and tried to get up but felt weak and looked up to see the Kryptonite had fallen out of its lead box, weakening him.

The people ran around as one man recorded with a camera when the creature came upon him and a second later, his camera fell down, still recording, while his screams were heard.

The creature turned as Kara took off her glasses and leapt at it, aiming a kick, but it grabbed her by the foot and slammed her to the ground, dazing her. It then lifted her by the foot again and slammed her a few more times, dazing her more as she bled and lost consciousness.

"KARA!" James yelled as he picked up a plank and swung at the creature but it grabbed his hand and ripped open his chest with a blow, making him fall down and lose consciousness as blood poured out of his chest.

"James no!" Alex yelled as she and Winn came upon and gathered him in their arms.

The creature was hit by lightning and staggered back as Donald stepped up, glaring at it, while lightning cracked in his fingers.

It roared and swung its fist but Donald ducked and punched it with a lightning charged punch, making it roar in pain again.

It raised its fists and tried to bring them down on Donald but he slid, passing the creature's legs and fired powerful lightning at it from behind, making it kneel down in pain.

"Jimmy, don't!" Alex was yelling. "No! Jimmy, please, hold on."

Donald saw the sight and ran to them, kneeling near James. "Go. I'll help him."

When they didn't listen, he said. "Go now!"

Alex nodded and getting up, started running off while Donald pressed James' chest, charging it with lightning. James gasped a little as his heartbeat returned, but he was still wounded badly.

Then both Donald and Winn heard Alex screaming behind them and turned to see the creature had her in its grip. Before Donald could do anything, the creature leapt out through the hole it had made in the roof.

* * *

Up above, Lois, who had not run off because Clark was still here, ran to where the Kryptonite had fallen and picking it up, put it back in the lead box as Clark sighed in relief and got up.

"You didn't go", he said.

"I wasn't gonna leave you", she told him.

Then Donald, Oliver and Winn arrived with grim looks on their faces.

"It's too late", Oliver said.

"That thing took Alex", Donald revealed and both of their expressions turned grim as well.

* * *

Later, National City

Clark and Lois looked around at all the wounded people being treated for their wounds and checked over. Donald himself was checking a wounded man who had a shredded shoulder.

Clark and Lois walked to Lucy's room, where she was put because her leg was shredded.

"Any word on Alex?" She asked as she saw them.

"No", Clark said. "But I'm meeting with Oliver, Chloe and J'onn. They're using every satellite in Queen Industries and the DEO to try to track down where that thing might have taken her."

"Are you all right?" Lois asked her in concern.

"There's nothing more you can do for me", Lucy assured them. "You don't need to stay."

"I know", Clark said as they got up. "We need to find Alex."

Donald walked to where Kara and Eliza were.

"How are you holding up?" He asked in a sympathetic tone.

"James in bad shape", Kara said in a shaking voice.

"Nurse Claire said they had him stabilized", Donald said.

"But he's not out of the woods", Kara pointed out. "He has severe internal bleeding. They're medevacing him to Star City to one of the country's top surgeons."

"Why did this have to happen to her?" Eliza moaned aloud about Alex with tears in her eyes. "Why do these terrible things keep happening all around us?"

"I promise. We're gonna get Alex back", Donald said.

"What if we can't?" Kara asked as Donald hugged her for comfort.

How had such a happy day turned so gloomy?

* * *

Fortress of Solitude, same time

The creature put Alex down near some crystals and turned away with grunts while Alex's eyes opened. But they were not their natural shade right now. One was silver, and the other was green. A creepy smile crossed her face.

* * *

LexCorp, Metropolis, same time

Lex watched the video of Clark's and Lois' wedding, specifically the part where they were cutting the cake. Then the ground shook as they all looked around in terror and then all started running as the creature attacked.

"Congratulations on the wedding, Clark", Lex said dryly with a smirk as he continued watching.

* * *

**And done.**

**As much as I hated the 'cold feet' melodrama in the Smallville series finale, the one good thing that came out of it was the Clois wedding vows. They were just beautiful.**

**And not gonna lie, I like the 'Running home to you' song but feel really bad for it. Its a good song, but it is ruined by the fact that it is used for such a shitty pairing (WestAllen). So I did right by the song by having Kara sing it for the wedding of the Smallville versions of Clark and Lois.**

**Hope you liked Stan Lee as the priest. Him saying 'I normally don't wed people in this part of the world' was a reference to the fact that he was wedding a DC couple instead of a Marvel one. But that is why this cameo was special.**

**But alas, the wedding has been crashed by a certain something whom we all know.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	9. Legion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, Doomsday is a douche for ruining such a lovely Clois wedding where all were getting to know each other. Nice jokes there, XD! Glad it was a lovely gathering and Donald sure did meet them. And yes, Kara's signing was ruined on WestAllen. Jonathan passed in Season 5 and his death was rather tragic. Yes, the iconic Clois sealed the deal, and the Smallville version of both Lois and the pairing are my favorite so I was satisfied to write it. And glad you loved Stan Lee as the priest. So glad you found it special and a dream come true. We'll see when they do it. The Fortress of Solitude has terrible security in Smallville. None at all really. Doesn't help that Jor-El's AI only has his knowledge, not his personality, so it acts like a douche many times. The League was still indisposed. For now, the members of Earth-38's League are- Clark, Oliver, Bart, Dinah, A.C., Vic and Chloe with J'onn helping out occasionally. But I have some plans later. Yes, what is wrong with people really? Yes, the trailer was well done and I understand on the Paragons. Only ones who hate a guy like LaMonica Garrett are losers with no lives like those 3 guests I embarrassed on 'Smallville vs. Arrowverse.' Thanks for fight scene inspirations and that new combo. Glad I'm making it work and no kidding, they turned Thor into a joke in Endgame. Oh yes, I will support Thor till the end and I will riot too if they ignore Thor's power for Jane. I actually liked the concept of her being worthy in the comics but they ruined it real quick. Glad the banter was fun. You'll see on Alex. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9- Legion

Kent Farm

J'onn and Lucy, her leg now bandaged up, were walking around the place, looking at the mess that had been made by the creature's rampage. Then they heard a 'whooshing' sound behind them and turned to see Donald, Kara and Clark there.

"We don't know what more we can do", Clark said. "We checked three time zones."

"No sign of Alex or the creature that took her", Kara said, still sounding very concerned.

"I reached out to Heimdall and he said something is blocking his vision", Donald revealed. "Some kind of magic or technology. Or both."

"That thing that did this…..what was it?" Lucy asked.

Clark remembered one of his many conversations with Jor-El and revealed. "Jor-El warned me about an ultimate destroyer from Krypton."

With guilt in his voice. "It should have gone after me, not Alex."

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of your lives", J'onn said as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You two should get some rest", Donald said to them.

"No, we'r…..we're gonna go to the DEO", Lucy said.

"We will try our best to look into our files for any info on that thing", J'onn said. "And also stay in touch with Chloe and Oliver. Chloe has files on just about everything strange and unexplained."

"Maybe we can talk to Astra too", Kara said. "She might know something about this Destroyer."

"All right. We will do that later too", J'onn said as he and Lucy walked off.

Then they heard something behind them and turned to see a bright light flashing. As the flash disappeared, a masked man with a glowing ax appeared. Before they could do anything, he used his ax to smash open a trunk.

Clark and Kara ran up to face him.

"Hey, who are you?" Clark asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Get out or we'll make you", Kara snarled.

The man then swung his ax and to both their shocks, it hit Clark and formed a giant cut, wounding him badly. Kara rushed him but he kicked her away and she fell near the lead box, making it fall down as the Kryptonite fell out, weakening her. The man then kicked Clark away as well and he fell down.

He held his wound in pain and tried to get up but the man pinned him down with his foot and raised his ax to kill him again. But then Donald pushed him off of Clark, making him roll away.

He got up and tried to strike with his ax again and but Donald side-stepped to avoid and kicked his face in a rotatory motion, sending him flying back again.

He got back up and raised his ax but this time, to his horror, couldn't move it at all. It suddenly flew from his hands and into the hands of a new man who had just appeared. He was young with dark hair and a light beard of the same shade. He wore dark clothes as well. He had a ring on his finger.

"I'll take that", he said about the ax.

The man moved at him but then held his head in pain as Donald looked behind him to see a blonde woman dressed in red, with her fingers on her head. He realized she was using telepathy on the man. She had the same kind of ring on her finner.

Then a young man, who was younger than the other one and was clean-shaved in a blue suit, stepped up next to Donald and said. "Fire lightning at him, please!"

Donald had no idea how the man knew about his lightning. He also had the same ring on his finger.

Donald pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and fired lightning at the creature. The young man next to him also fired lightning, puzzling him. Both the lightning blasts hit the man and sent him flying back, dazing him as he fell down, knocked out.

The man in the dark clothes then walked to the knocked out man and took off his glove, revealing the ring on his finger too. He took off the ring and said. "Have a nice trip home, you hack."

The attacker then disappeared in a flash of light.

Donald ran to Kara and put the Kryptonite back in the box before shutting it, making Kara sigh in relief as he gave her a hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so", she said as he helped her up.

Clark groaned as he got up and all three stood face to face with the three newcomers.

"What's going on?" Clark asked them. "Who are you?"

"Thor Odinson, Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, it is an absolute honor and a privilege", the one in the dark clothes said and it was clear that he was the leader.

"How do you know our names?" Kara asked.

"We are the legion", the woman said.

"We've come from the 31st century", the leader revealed, making their eyes widen in surprise and shock.

31st century?

"Hey, guys, where're your capes?" The younger man asked as the three looked puzzled.

* * *

Later

Clark was pressing his wound as Kara looked at it in concern. Donald handed Clark a cloth to press it with and he nodded in thanks as he did exactly that.

"That ax could split an atom", the woman told Clark. "You'll heal, but not as fast as you'd expect."

"He's gonna be fine, Imra", the leader said as he walked past them. "We need to go. We shouldn't be attracting attention."

"I think you've already attracted a lot of attention", Donald said with a dry chuckle. "Because right now I'm wondering "Oh no! People from the 31st century have travelled to exactly 10 centuries ago! How did this happen?""

"You said you're from the 31st century", Clark said to them. "Why should we believe you?"

"'Cause we know everything about all of you", the young man said to them. "Like the time wh-"

"Garth!" The leader called out, shutting him up. "It doesn't matter if you believe us or not. The less you know, the better."

"There's one thing we can tell you", Imra said as she stood by them.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"We're your friends", she said.

"We're also leaving now", the leader said before turning around to see the younger man holding Clark's football jacket. "Garth!"

"No way! I saw this in the Levitz museum behind Visoglass", Garth said, fanboying obviously.

"Put that back", the leader said to him.

"Get the magnet out of your ass, Rokk", Garth said to him. "I mean, this is this is unreal."

"You know the code don't touch anything", Rokk reminded him so he put it down.

"Why are you guys here?" Kara asked.

"We're here to save you", Imra said.

"And now that you're okay, we're heading straight back", Rokk said.

"Not before you tell us who that ax-Wielding man who attacked us was", Donald said.

"It's against legion code", Rokk said.

"I don't care about your code!" Clark snapped. "And I don't care about your legion! That's the second attack we've had in this barn tonight."

"My sister is missing, and we need to find her", Kara told them and now they had slightly guilty looks on their faces. "You know anything, tell us."

Rokk finally relented and said. "The guy with the ax, he goes by the name "Persuader." He's part of the human supremacist movement."

"A group of xenophobes who'd rather die than live in peace with aliens", Garth said from behind them. "And they all pretty much hate the three of you."

Rokk showed them his ring. "They stole one of our legion rings, and they broke into the time institute to come after you."

"What does a madman from 31st-Century want with us?" Donald asked.

"Your….your influence goes far beyond Earth or Asgard or any of the Nine Realms", Rokk said to the three with a smile. "It's because of the three of you that the world learns to welcome aliens with open arms."

"What do you know about aliens?" Clark asked and then Rokk had a look on his face which made them realize something.

"I may have the smoldering good looks of a human", Garth said as he stepped in front of them. "But i'm actually from a hunk of mud called Winath. Rokk and imra are from different planets, too."

Then they heard Imra's voice in their heads as they turned to her. She wasn't moving her lips as she said telepathically. "_We've come together from across the Universe, to form the legion to help others, as the three of you do_. _Without you three, none of that would have happened_."

She then finally spoke. "And now it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Wait!"

They turned to Rokk who was looking at the trunk Persuader had broken with his ax.

"We're not going anywhere", he said as he lifted a broken crystal from the trunk. "This was the phantom zone crystal. I know my history. This was supposed to be used to extract Brainiac from whoever he possessed."

"The persuader didn't come to kill the three of them", Imra said in realization as she stopped next to Rokk. "He came to make sure Brainiac survives."

"Brainiac's gone", Clark said as he remembered taking it down. "He's been destroyed."

"That thing from Krypton that posed as your professor for a bit, right?" Kara asked and Clark nodded.

"You will have to tell me more about him", Donald said and they nodded.

"No, he hasn't been destroyed, not yet", Rokk revealed to their shock.

* * *

Fortress of Solitude, same time

Davis Bloome awoke with gasps and realized he was naked from the waist up. Shivering due to the cold, he looked around and saw Alex standing there. He had met her once with Kara and immediately recognized her.

"Alex?" He called out as he walked to her. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm just about perfect", Alex said coldly and then Davis paled at her look. He noticed both her eyes were different colors. She then grabbed his face and turned it both ways to look at him.

"You appear undamaged", she said.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Davis asked as she let him go.

"Alex Danvers ceased to exist the minute she entered this fortress", Alex told him bluntly. "I'm a brain interactive construct. But I am also…more. I feel it inside me. The powers of enchantment. Someone has added them to me. The Enchantress."

"Look at me", Davis said as he grasped her shoulders and made her look at him. "It's me. It's Davis."

"You're not Davis Bloome", Alex said as she moved towards him menacingly, making him back off. "You're not even human. Don't tell me the thought never crossed your mind."

She then revealed his truth to him. "Like the Enchantress told you, you were hatched by Kryptonian geneticists. Your DNA was designed to adapt to any world you inhabit. Now you no longer need your camouflage abilities. Those painful transformations you've been experiencing…..they're the beginning of your metamorphosis."

"This is insane!" Davis snapped.

"No", Alex snapped. "From the perspective of these Midgardians, it's sad, your naïve humanity."

"Alex, if you're in there anywhere, snap out of it!" Davis begged before remembering he was drawn to her a bit as well. "I can feel it. I was drawn to you."

"Drawn?" Alex asked mockingly. "That was just a program Enchantress put in here to get you to me. Your journey's just beginning."

She turned around and looking at the fortress said. "Now it's time for you to incubate in your Kryptonian chrysalis. Once you emerge, there will be no more pain, No doubt. Only absolute rage and unparalleled power. Which is what is needed to get Kal-El out of the way."

"Stay the hell away", Davis said in fear as he turned around but gasped and backed off to see her in front of him.

"But you play a vital part in my directive", she said to him. "Once I get everything I need, you will eradicate the other Kryptonians and then the rest of the planet. Then nothing will stand between me and Thor."

"I am not going to hurt anyone", Davis said.

Alex turned around and said. "You have no free will. And you're destined to become what you really are."

She turned around and summed up in one word what he was destined to become.

"Doomsday."

* * *

Kent Farm

"I think your timeline's a little off", Clark told the Legion. "Brainiac did infect some people, but it's already over. It was over a long time ago. He's been defeated."

"I'll admit a lot of history might be inaccurate, but today's date it's been known for over 1,000 years", Rokk informed them.

"Dude, I flunked history, and even I know that today's the day you three destroyed Brainiac", Garth said.

"It's no coincidence the Persuader showed up right when he did", Rokk muttered.

"So this Brainiac is still out there somehow and the only way to destroy him is gone", Donald muttered.

"This is great", Kara said sarcastically.

Imra looked at Kara in an interesting way and said. "This girl you're thinking about…..the one that was brutally taken away…why do you think she has something to do with Brainiac?"

"I don't know", Kara shook her head.

"You think she's the host", Imra realized as Donald and Clark shot her looks.

"According to you, Kal, the creature is from Krypton", Kara said to him. "And it was brutally killing and maiming the others, but it only took Alex. What if this was part of Brainiac's plan?"

"How did she get infected in the first place?" Donald wondered.

Clark then gestured to them to follow him and they did to the door as he said. "If Brainiac is still out there, then we'll find him, and we'll stop him."

"The three of you can go home to the future", Kara added.

"Let us handle this", Donald finished.

"If Brainiac isn't stopped today, we won't have a future to go home to", Rokk revealed as they turned around in horror while he held up the crystal. "The problem is, you were supposed to defeat Brainiac using this shield. Now that it's been smashed…."

"The crystal can't be the only way to stop him", Clark said.

"It's the only way to destroy him without killing the human host in the process". Imra revealed and now the three were even more horrified.

Rokk noticed their expressions and said with sympathy in his voice. "I'm sorry, but if you three know who the host is, you need to take their life. There's no other choice."

Looking at the three, Imra asked "Who's Alex Danvers?"

The three exchanged puzzled looks. If they were from the future and knew about them, how couldn't they know of Alex Danvers?

* * *

Later

Thor, Superman and Supergirl were flying when they noticed the Legion flying after them so they stopped and descended to the ground, with the Legion descending after them.

"Why did you leave?" Rokk asked.

"We need to do this in our way", Clark said. "No one's killing any innocents."

"I think we should be having this conversation up in the sky", Garth said as he walked around them, clearly living his dream by flying alongside them.

"Where were you three going to?" Rokk asked.

"North, to see Jor-El", Clark said.

Rokk smiled and nodded. "Of course, the fortress."

"I think he can help", Clark said.

"You're positive Alex Danvers is Brainiac's host?" Imra asked.

"No, but it is the only scenario that makes sense to me", Kara said.

"We have to stop him and then figure out how he got into her", Thor said.

Rokk said to Thor. "I have to tell you, we've heard of everyone in Asgard obviously- Odin All-Father, Frigga, Loki, Balder, Heimdall, Sif, the Warriors Three."

Thor nodded as he turned to Clark and Kara. "Lois Lane, Oliver Queen, Chloe Sullivan, even Cat Grant, Winn Schott and James Olsen. But we've never heard a thing about any Alex Danvers."

"Then you don't know us as well as you think", Kara said.

"Her name was probably just lost in the annals of history", Imra theorized.

"What she's trying to say is that Alex Danvers probably isn't in the history books because she didn't survive", Garth said behind them.

Kara turned around and grasped Garth's shoulders firmly, shaking him a little. "Alex Danvers doesn't die. You hear me?"

"Kara", Thor said as he put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She did and looked at the other two. "Come on, let's go."

They nodded and flew off.

The Legion started walking away as Rokk said to Garth. "Lightning lad. You might want to take your A.C. foot Out of your D.C. mouth before you short yourself out or Thor does."

"Rokk. I thought Thor Odinson, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El were known for doing whatever it took to save the world", Garth said, sounding disappointed. "Are you sure we got the right people?"

"It's them", Rokk said before pointing out. "How much of a coincidence is it that we ended up running into three people who dress up like them and have the exact same powers?"

"I don't know….." Garth trailed off as he walked with them.

* * *

Later, Queen Industries

Chloe and Lois were working together when they looked up to see Imra standing there, startling them.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I desperately need your help."

"How do you know who we are?" Lois asked.

"I'm from the future", Imra said and both of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look I understand that this feels real for you", Chloe started. "But we can get you some help."

"You two are looking for Alex Danvers", Imra said immediately, startling them. "You're worried about her."

"What do you know about Alex?" Lois asked.

"That she's changed", Imra said. "She's been taken over by Brainiac."

The name alone sent chills down Chloe's spine before she said. "We'll find Alex, and we'll figure out a way to stop him."

"The only way to stop Brainiac now is to kill his host", Imra said. "I need you two to convince Clark to do that. That's why I came to you. He won't listen to us."

Lois walked closer to Imra and said. "I'd never ask Clark to kill anyone. Do you understand?"

"Ever since I was little, I've read stories about both of you. About the hardships you've overcome. And the incredible things you'll go on to do", Imra started telling them as she paced around. "You two are part of the reason Kal-El becomes the hero we look up to."

She then looked to them both and said. "If Brainiac survives billions will die. I came to you because you understand sacrifice more than anyone. You've sacrificed so much for Clark."

"Sacrificing an innocent's life isn't an option", Chloe said firmly and Lois nodded in agreement.

"If I know you two, you'll eventually realize that taking Alex's life is the only way to stop Brainiac", Imra said to them before turning around and walking off.

* * *

Fortress of Solitude

"Jor-El!" Superman called out as he, Thor and Supergirl looked around. Then they heard a 'whooshing' sound and turned around to see Alex standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Your father is gone", Alex said to Superman. "And all the knowledge this fortress ever held finally belongs to me."

"Leave Alex alone", Supergirl snarled. "You have what you want."

"My hunger's never satisfied. Knowledge is what fuels me", Alex said as she walked to a big crystal and touched it, absorbing more knowledge from it. "And as savage as human beings are, their collective knowledge is exceptionally rich."

"Nothing about you is human. And never will be", Superman said to her.

"After I've drained this planet of all the human information, Doomsday will annihilate what's left", Alex said as she looked to them with a smirk that sent chills down their spine.

"Doomsday", Superman whispered in horror.

"What are you planning?" Thor asked as he held up Mjolnir.

"It's a very simple plan, actually", Alex said. "Absorb and destroy."

Superman growled angrily and lifting Alex up by the shoulders, slammed her to another big crystal. "You brought that thing here."

"Go on", Alex snarled. "Kill me."

"Kal!" Supergirl called out.

Angrily, Superman let her go as she said. "I knew you'd never harm me in this human's skin. Why do you think I chose her?"

And then, catching Superman off-guard, she lifted him over her head, and threw him at Supergirl, throwing them both to a corner. Thor fired his lightning but she sped away to avoid, leaving the fortress.

Superman and Supergirl got up and sharing a look with Thor, flew after her.

None of them noticed that Davis was locked in a chrysalis chamber and lying with his eyes closed.

* * *

Same time

"Great", Garth groaned as they walked on the road while the vehicles polluted the atmosphere to an extent. "The air here's worse than the sulfur pit on Tharr."

"And they won't be replacing carbon fuels For another 20 years", Rokk added.

"These people, we need to protect them", Imra said. "Without the humans and their incredible spirit, Kal-El can go down a dark path. The world we know would never exist."

"Rokk, think about it", Garth said. "Everything we know about these people is all through data files and holovids. It's so far in the past. Maybe the people we've always been looking up to are more legend than legion."

"Look, they might not be everything we thought they would be, but they are no fraud", Rokk said.

"Rokk, we have to stop Brainiac with or without their help", Imra said.

"We're gonna have to kill Alex Danvers ourselves", Garth declared.

* * *

Queen Industries

Clark arrived as Chloe and Lois looked at them.

"That creature's the least of our worries", he told them. "Brainiac is behind everything."

"We know", Chloe revealed to his shock. "And now he's taken over Alex."

"We had a visitor", Lois explained. "She seemed to know a lot about all of us."

"Imra?" Clark half-asked, half-said in realization.

"I'm searching the global power grid for power surges anywhere in the world", Chloe said as she typed on her computer. "Hopefully, that will lead us to Brainiac."

"Clark", Lois said as he turned to her. "That girl said the only way to stop Brainiac is to kill his host. What if she's right?"

"Lois, I have always put my loved ones before everything", Clark said with conflict in his voice. "But this time, I'm putting Alex's well-being before the lives of billions of people."

Touching Clark's face, Lois said. "The Clark I know would never doubt himself."

"Lois-" Clark started.

"He would never waver", she said. "He would insist that he could save Alex's life and the rest of the world."

* * *

Same time, DEO

"Found anything?" Kara asked as she walked in with Thor. She had told J'onn and Lucy about the Brainiac situation over the phone.

"Nothing yet", Lucy said.

"Brainiac is very good at covering his tracks", J'onn said as they sighed. "We won't find him unless he wants to be found."

"I need to talk to Astra", Kara said.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"She might know something about some of this stuff", Kara said and they nodded as both Thor and her walked into her cell.

Astra turned around to see them and her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Kara?" She questioned. "Thor?"

"What do you know about Doomsday?" Kara asked and Astra immediately paled.

"All I know is that it was created from the genetics of Zod, Faora and several other Kryptonians", Astra said. "And I had to find this out. It was top-secret. They never shared it with anyone."

"And Brainiac?" Thor asked. "How do we stop him without killing his human host?"

"The crystal-" Astra started.

"Is destroyed", Kara finished and Astra's eyes widened in horror.

"What else can we do?" Kara asked her and Astra was deep in thought for a while.

After about one full minute, she looked up and said. "If you can somehow pull the particles out of the host and short-circuit them, you will be able to take care of Brainiac without killing the host."

"They are microscopic", Kara said about the particles.

"But made of metal", Thor said in realization and Astra nodded. "Which means Rokk can pull them out. And I can short-circuit them."

"Okay, this can work", Kara said before looking at Astra gratefully. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I don't know if this made up for anything I did", Astra said as she touched the glass with her hand and Kara touched back. "But I hope it's a start."

"It did", Kara said with tears in her eyes before smiling. "It did."

She then turned around and walked off as Thor said to Astra. "As bad as your actions were, part of me does understand."

"How?" Astra asked as she looked to him.

"You were willing to do anything to protect your home and people, even if it meant crossing lines", Thor said to her. "I am exactly the same. When Jotuns snuck into Asgard during my coronation ceremony, I wanted to teach them all a lesson to protect my home and people. But in doing so, I started another war."

"You seem to have changed from that man", Astra said to him.

"Yes, I have", Thor said before looking her in the eyes. "And if I could change, then so can you."

As she lowered her head in consideration, Thor walked off saying. "Think about it."

* * *

CatCo, same time

Alex pushed one of the workers downstairs before ripping out the wires from the main power grid and put her hands into it. Then, on every single computer in the building appeared the symbol of Brainiac. All who looked at it were hypnotized.

* * *

Queen Industries

Chloe was working on her computer and found something.

"A power surge", Clark noted.

"It's showing a voltage spike somewhere in downtown National City", Chloe said.

"Can you pinpoint the address?" Clark asked.

Chloe typed some more and got the address.

"Looks like it's coming from CatCo", Lois said as she looked over Chloe's shoulder.

"Makes sense it is a hub of information", Clark said but in that moment, both Lois and Chloe were hypnotized too as they froze in their tracks. Clark looked at the computer and saw Brainiac's symbol.

He turned to Lois and Chloe and asked. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

Snarling in anger, he sped off.

* * *

Same time, DEO

Thor and Kara walked into the room to see everyone hypnotized and frozen, except J'onn.

"What's going on?" Thor asked.

"It's Brainiac", J'onn said before showing them the symbol on their monitors. "It's his symbol."

"We need to stop him", Kara declared. "Where is he?"

"Before everyone was hypnotized, his location was traced to CatCo", J'onn said as both Thor and Kara exchanged a look and nodded.

* * *

Same time, CatCo

Alex was absorbing knowledge from all humans when she heard voices in her head. With a smirk, she turned around to see Imra standing there with her fingers on her head.

Smirking, Alex fired a brainwave at her, sending her to the ground as she groaned in pain.

"Nice try, telepath", Alex smirked as she looked down at her.

"Your sadism's historic where I come from", Imra said as she looked up at her. "But so is your defeat."

"History's about to get a rewrite", Alex said with a smug smile.

Then she was hit by an electromagnetic blast as well as electricity, sending her crashing through a glass door.

Rokk and Garth lowered their hands and fist-bumped as the latter said. "Nice sync-up."

"For once", Rokk said as they moved forwards. "Electromagnetism. That pulse can crash any computer. Now we need to pull the plug."

Turning to Imra, he asked. "You okay, Im?"

"I'm fine, aside from a splitting headache", Imra said as she stood up and they looked at the downed Alex. "I'm picking up low-Level brain activity."

"We don't have much time", Garth said.

"Neither does the rest of the world", Rokk said as he looked at the symbol on the monitors.

"What's Brainiac doing?" Garth asked him.

"Using human brain-wave entrainment", Rokk explained to them both. "He's downloading every last byte of their knowledge, one mind at a time."

* * *

Few minutes later

The three cleared a table and put Alex on it.

"I'll do it", Garth offered.

"No", Rokk said, knowing Garth couldn't do it.

"When I joined the Legion, I pledged an oath to do whatever it took", Garth declared to them. "And I'm gonna honor that for once."

Rokk nodded as Garth's hands crackled with electricity, ready to stop Alex's heart, but there was conflict on his face. Rokk looked at Imra and she shook her head.

"It's okay, Garth", Rokk assured as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do it."

Garth backed off and so did Rokk as he prepared to fire an electromagnetic pulse to crush Alex's organs. Stretching his hands, he fired-

Only for the electromagnetic energy to be absorbed into the head of Mjolnir.

"What are you doing?" Superman snarled as he walked to the Legion.

"We powered him down with an electromagnetic pulse, but he will be back online within minutes", Rokk said.

"Whoever your friend was, she's not there anymore", Imra said to them.

Looking around at the frozen people, Supergirl asked. "Did you power them down, too?"

"No, Brainiac can take credit for that", Garth said dryly.

"We need to shut Brainiac down, and for that, the host has to die", Rokk said.

"Does your Legion have any principles?" J'onn snapped. "You speak of a code, but if it had anything to do with Kal-El here, rule number one would be do not compromise the lives of innocents, ever!"

"Look-" Rokk started.

"If you ever believed in me, in us, and even if you don't now help us", Superman said.

"There's a human being inside there", Thor said as he pointed to Alex. "We need to help her."

"And together, I think we can", Supergirl finished.

J'onn used his powers to search for Alex anywhere in the body as Imra said. "Rokk, they're right. Alex's there."

"I can hear her", J'onn said before putting a hand on her head. "Don't worry, we will get you out."

* * *

Later, Kent Farm

Superman put Alex down as Rokk asked. "What are we doing here? We're running out of time."

"Listen, if Brainiac reboots, I don't want him near any computer networks", Superman said.

"What do you want us to do?" Rokk asked.

"We found out a way to take down Brainiac without harming the host", Thor said.

"And for that to succeed, we have to work together, all of us", Superman said as he and Supergirl sat down near Alex.

Thor looked at her arm and noticed something green flowing through her veins. With a puzzled look, he touched that spot with his fingers as Supergirl noticed and asked. "What is it Thor?"

"This thing…" He trailed off. "Brainiac isn't the only thing inside Alex."

"What?" Superman asked in shock.

"This, this is magic", he revealed to them. "Asgardian magic. I have seen it before."

He looked to them and said. "I will use my powers to get it out."

"I want to try to connect with Alex", Supergirl said before asking. "Imra, can you do that?"

"I'll try", Imra said as she touched Alex's head.

"The two of us together can", J'onn said as he next to her and put another hand on her head.

Superman turned to Rokk and Garth and said. "The original plan was to have Thor help neutralize Brainiac, but with him occupied with the magic, it's up to you two. Between the two of you, I think we can neutralize Brainiac."

"An electromagnetic blast only lasts so long", Rokk said.

"But he's a computer", Superman told them both. "Whatever microscopic parts he's made out of, they're probably metal, right?"

"I've never focused my powers like this before, but I can try to magnetically extract the nanites", Rokk said.

"I could short-circuit him with a static attack", Garth said before smirking. "Get ready for a techno-Exorcism."

Thor held up Mjolnir and pointed it at Alex as Imra said. "We've got her."

"Kara?" J'onn called out as she looked to him. "She's asking for you."

"Alex?" Supergirl called out as she looked to her adoptive sister. "Alex, I'm here."

"Alex, we're gonna try to get rid of Brainiac and the magic, okay?" Superman said. "Just hang on."

Just then, Alex started spasming violently as Imra said. "Brainiac's fighting. He's coming back online."

Alex's eyes then opened and she shot up but Superman and Supergirl restrained her as Superman said. "Rokk, now!"

Garth fired a lightning burst while J'onn and Imra tried to connect with Alex and then Rokk used his powers to slowly pull the nanites out.

Thor twirled Mjolnir and made a pulling motion upwards. Then some kind of green mist also started coming out of Alex's mouth.

"Come on, Alex", Supergirl said. "Hang in there."

Alex continued spasming as Garth didn't let his burst down while the nanites slowly started forming a metallic ball because of how many they were in numbers. Thor continued twirling Mjolnir as the mist gathered near him.

With a final twirl of Mjolnir, the mist dissipated into nothingness while the nanites finally gathered into a big metal ball as Garth stopped his burst.

* * *

Same time, Fortress of Solitude

Davis' eyes opened as the chrysalis chamber cracked and slowly started breaking.

* * *

Queen Industries

Lois and Chloe blinked, both back to normal as the symbol of Brainiac disappeared from the computer.

* * *

DEO

Lucy, Vasquez and the other agents blinked, all back to normal once more as the symbol of Brainiac disappeared from the computer.

* * *

Kent Farm

"Alex?" Supergirl called out. "J'onn, Imra, can you two hear anything?"

"I'm getting something", J'onn said.

"She is back", Imra finished as Alex's eyes snapped open, now back to their natural state.

"Alex", Kara said with a smile as Alex turned to her. "Alex."

"Hey", Kara said with happy tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

After many deep breaths, Alex said. "I'm fine."

"Oh Alex", Kara said as she hugged her sister while J'onn put a hand on her shoulder and looked to Thor, whose expression was grim for some reason. He decided to ask him about it later.

* * *

Next day

Alex was collecting her things as Kara said from behind her. "It is definitely nice to have the kinder, gentler Alex back."

"I feel good", Alex said as she turned around. "But I'll feel even better when I tell my mom that I am perfectly fine now and safe."

"Please tell her", Kara said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "She was very worried. She needs to know."

"Well, a short drive to her will definitely clear my mind", Alex said as Kara chuckled.

"What was that creature though?" Alex asked.

"We haven't seen him since the incident", Kara said. "I think he got powered down with Brainiac."

They had no idea how wrong they were.

* * *

Kent Farm

Imra was sitting when the door opened and Lois and Chloe arrived.

"Oh, hi", Lois said awkwardly. "I was looking for my husband."

"They are out fixing the barn", Imra said.

"Thanks", she said as she moved out to talk to Clark.

Chloe walked to Imra and said. "Imra, I understand that you were only doing what you thought was best."

"We were willing to take the easy way out", Imra admitted. "But Thor Odinson, Kal-El and Kara Zor-El never gave up."

She looked at Chloe and said. "You know, it's very true what history says about them. They really do bring out the best in people. Your cousin's very lucky to have Kal-El."

* * *

"Holy sprock!" Garth said happily as he held up a baseball. "I've read about this."

"You don't read. I told you about that", Rokk told him. "It's one of the artifacts they could never find."

He turned to Clark. "The first baseball you ever hit. It went clear across Smallville."

"You're right", Clark said to him. "My dad spent hours walking the fields. He finally found it on the other side of town."

"Hey, do you think I could keep this?" Garth asked. "Like, as a souvenir?"

"Sure", Clark shrugged.

"Could you sign it?" Garth requested.

"Garth, you're acting like a sub", Rokk gently chided.

"What? It's for my sister", Garth said.

Clark chuckled and taking the baseball, used his Heat Vision to burn the symbol of the House of El onto it before returning it to him.

"Thanks", he said happily.

"Hey, guys", Imra said as she arrived.

"I guess it's time to go home", Rokk said.

Pointing at the metal ball which were the nanites of Brainiac, Clark asked. "You sure you want to take that with you?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to reprogram what's left of Brainiac into something useful", Rokk said.

"Let's hope Brainiac 5 is a little more friendly", Imra said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Kal", Rokk apologized. "You did stop Brainiac, and without taking an innocent life."

"There's always a way, Rokk", Clark said to him. "If it ever seems like there isn't, just remember what we accomplished here today. Preserve life at all costs."

"That will be the number-one rule in Legion code from now on", Rokk said as he held out his hand. "It truly was an honor."

Clark shook it as he held out another ring. "And if you ever want to meet the rest of the Legion, just put this ring on and focus on 3009."

"We'll be there to greet you", Imra said.

"Thanks", Clark said as he took it. "But I think I'll stick closer to my time zone for a while."

Imra kissed his cheek and said. "We do hope we see you again."

She and Garth then walked to the door as Rokk said to Clark. "Kal, be careful in the days ahead."

Clark nodded as he walked to the other two and they all raised their rings into the air. "Long live the Legion."

Their rings flashed and they disappeared.

That was when Lois arrived and saw Clark holding the ring.

"Didn't think you were much for jewelry other than engagement rings", she quipped and both chuckled.

"It's just a going-away gift, Lois", Clark said as both kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

Thor stood outside, Mjolnir on the ground a few feet away from him. Lightning was cracking in his hands as clouds gathered.

"Thor?"

He turned to see Kara standing there, looking at him in concern.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"That enchantment", Thor said. "Only few Asgardians are well-versed with magic of that kind. My mother, Loki, and…."

"And who?" Kara asked.

Then suddenly a portal opened and an ax hit her on the shoulder, making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Kara?" Thor screamed in horror but then it turned to anger as he saw Amora there along with another man who was huge and bulking.

"You", he snarled as he tried to pick up Mjolnir but Amora pointed at it and an enchanted mist appeared, making Thor unable to lift it as it blocked him.

"How dare you attack us, Enchantress?" Thor roared at her as lightning cracked in the sky again.

"You…you know them?" Kara groaned from where she lay.

"Aye, the Enchantress and", Thor turned to the big man. "Her Executioner. They are both Asgardians. Why are you two here? Why did you put Brainiac into Alex?"

"You did that?" Kara asked as she tried to get up in anger but Skurge the Executioner pressed the ax harder on her shoulder and she screamed in pain as it put her back down.

"Oh Thor, you love Midgard and this woman so much that we thought we should come and take a look ourselves", Amora said in a mocking sweet tone. "As for Brainiac, he was part of a larger plan. One which you're still unable to see."

"You shall pay for what you have done", Thor snarled when Amora fired at him and an enchantment tied him up, trapping him there.

Skurge raised his ax, ready to kill Kara.

"NO!" Thor screamed.

Then Clark sped out of the barn and into the area, tripping Amora as he ran to Skurge. He snatched the ax from Skurge's hands and sped next to Thor.

Skurge, unaware of what had happened, swung his ax but realized he didn't have it anymore as his empty fists hit the air. At the same time, Amora fell to the ground.

As Skurge looked around in confusion, Kara kicked him away.

The enchantment tying up Thor and his hammer disappeared as he summoned it back to him and lightning cracked in the sky again.

"Your powers are nothing compared to my magic", Amora gloated to them.

Clark loosened his grip on the ax a little and it was snatched from his hands by an invisible force, going back into Skurge's grip.

He charged with it and swung it at Clark but he ducked and leaping up, fired Heat Vision at him. Skurge was hit and sent crashing to the ground.

Thor leapt up with Mjolnir and brought it down on Amora but she backed to avoid as Clark punched Skurge away.

Thor tried to hit Amora a few more times but she dodged all his attacks and hit him with magic, sending him flying up into the air.

Kara flew into the air and fired Heat Vision at Amora but she teleported away every time before freezing Kara one place with her magic and threw her down.

At the same time, Skurge hit the ground with his ax and huge ice shards emerged from the ground. Clark managed to melt them all with Heat Vision and at super speed, punched Skurge away again.

He then turned to Amora and punched the ground, the shockwave sending her flying into the air and then falling onto the ground.

The three then flew into the air and Thor twirled Mjolnir as the Kryptonians fired Heat Vision. It hit Amora at the same time as Thor threw his hammer. The three attacks caused a small explosion and when it cleared, Amora lay on the ground, groaning as a crater was formed.

The three lowered themselves and surrounded her when Clark was suddenly hit by Skurge with his ax and sent flying off. He kicked Kara away as well before hitting Thor with his ax, knocking him away.

He picked up Amora and opened a portal with his ax as both walked into it and it closed.

"Okay, Smallville, Thunder-God, Kara, what was that all about?" Lois asked as she and Chloe stepped out of the barn finally.

"Amora the Enchantress and her bodyguard the Executioner", Thor said as they looked at him in shock. "Old enemies of mine."

"What's their beef with you?" Chloe asked.

"Amora loved me but I didn't return her affections, so now she tries to hurt me as much as she can", Thor said sadly.

"She doesn't love you. She is obsessed with you", Kara pointed out.

"Right you are, Kara", Thor said.

"I heard you all. She put Brainiac into Alex", Clark said as Lois' and Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

"She did", Thor said as he looked to the distance. "Whatever she has planned, it cannot be good. We have to be ready for it."

* * *

Same time, Fortress of Solitude

The crystals and chrysalis chamber shattered into pieces as out leapt a giant monster with thick, gray skin, red eyes, large, sharp teeth and numerous bony protrusions all over his body, most prominently above his eyes, on his chest, and on his shoulders. He wore a black belt, ripped navy blue jeans and ripped shoes.

Doomsday had come!

* * *

**And that ends this. Hope my adaptation of Smallville 8x11 and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 1x8 was well done. **

**It's fitting this was Chapter 9 as Episode 9 is the midseasons break for these shown on CW. Of course I'm not CW or there would be a lot of pointless melodrama in this XD!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	10. Eternal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yup, just a normal day in the life of Kryptonians and an Asgardian. Thanks for pointing it out. Well, Lightning Lad did want to fire lightning alongside Thor to feel good about himself. It is pretty weird that the Fortress doesn't have any safeguard in Smallville. In the Reeve movies and Man of Steel, it did. Yes, Thor would still be alive for sure. A comparison between the Destroyers can be done. I'm doing the Season 8 storyline, but without any pairings. Because the Davis situation is one in which Chloe really messed up. I like her a lot, but she messed up, and paid the consequences for it too. Yes, that would be the JL Trinity. I do think Thor would notice some of the toxic dynamics, especially from Iris who was trying to boss Wally around even in the crossover. Yes, I used your idea and thanks a lot for it. Yes, I forgot to mention the blood but it would have happened. Oh I just love your idea for a game Clark and Thor would play. Clark did have a mishap once while playing football but it was caused by someone else (who happens to be very annoying). The showdown has to wait for a bit as this chapter will do some more stuff before that happens. But something else you were looking forward to will happen here and you'll like it, hopefully. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10- Eternal

It had been weeks since the encounter with the Legion and then Amora and Skurge. All the heroes were still trying to figure out the angle of Amora, unaware that she had an ally as well.

Davis Bloome had returned to National City Hospital, making up an excuse as to why he had been absent for this long. No one knew that he had found a new way to control the beast inside. He was secretly going out at night and killing criminals who he thought deserved to die.

James Olsen had finally returned from his treatment. He still needed to take rest and his pills, but he was fine.

So life was as normal as it could be for people like these obviously. Which is not very normal.

But it was about to get even less normal real soon.

* * *

LexCorp, Metropolis

Lex Luthor was sitting on his chair, looking at a book of the group known as Veritas founded by his father. Other families who had been part of the group were the Queens, the Teagues and the Swanns. And also Brigette Nelson. All of them were dead now. Virgil Swann's daughter Patricia Swann had been killed on his orders. So no one from that group was in the land of the living anymore.

As Lex continued reading, he saw a drawing of a spaceship that attracted his attention.

* * *

1989, Smallville

_The meteors were raining heavily on the town, destroying buildings, boards, signs and vehicles and killing people who were too shocked to run. _

"_What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha asked her husband in horror as they narrowly avoided a meteor from hitting them._

* * *

Hours later

_After the meteor shower had stopped, Lionel Luthor was running around the cornfield, looking for his son._

"_Lex, where are you?"_

_And then he came upon his son but was horrified by the sight before him. He was numb, only his fingers moving barely. Clearly, he was in shock. And all the hair on his head had been scorched and burnt off by the meteors._

* * *

_Jonathan and Martha woke up and realized their truck had been overturned by one of the meteors. They both had cuts and bruises on them but nothing serious. As they groaned, Martha gestured to something behind Jonathan._

_He turned and his eyes widened in shock to see a toddler, wearing no clothes, kneeling down, peeking at them both, a sweet smile on his face. _

_Getting out of the car, they looked at him, puzzled by where he had come from. Martha picked him up as they saw a spaceship nearby, puzzling and shocking them even more._

_What none of them noticed was some kind of egg near the ship, As they turned and walked away, the egg oozed a liquid out of it. And the liquid formed a boy, also naked. He was clutching himself, shivering._

* * *

Now

Lex looked at the picture of the young boy who was clutching himself and shivering. He hadn't researched much into Veritas' doings so far but after making the plan with Amora, he had started looking into them much more. So this was new to him. But he was going to make use of the information.

"You were too blind to see the truth, dad", he smirked as he looked up. "There was another."

* * *

Same time, Winn's apartment

Davis was cutting onions as Kara and Winn sat together. He was making them dinner as thanks for Winn retrieving his cell phone's data. The onions were bringing water out of his eyes though.

"A man who's not afraid to cry", Kara quipped as Winn chuckled.

"I'm definitely not that kind of man", Winn joked back.

"A man who's not afraid to cut onions", Davis said.

"You know, you still didn't have to cook us dinner", Winn said to Davis. "Even though I did manage to override your settings, retrieve all of your addresses, and change your applications so the next time you go fishing for your phone in your glove compartment, you won't erase your whole world with the touch of one button."

"Well, well, well ain't you the most overachieving teacher's pet know-it-all in the room", Davis said wth a smirk.

"Ah, he's got a sense of humor and taking cook", Kara said and all three laughed.

"Well, the one thing that was on the menu at the foster homes I grew up at - mac and cheese", Davis said and they nodded.

Suddenly, Davis gasped as he cut his finger on the knife accidentally.

"Davis!" Kara called out as she walked to him with a cloth.

"No, its fine", Davis said as she cleaned the blood. "Kara, it's fine, really."

But when she cleaned it up, she saw that there was no cut, shocking her.

"Quick reflexes, huh?" He asked.

That was when the door opened and both Donald and Clark walked in.

"Hey guys", Clark said before turning to Davis. "Davis."

"Clark. Donald", he said as he greeted them.

"I was working on a story with Lois and Chloe I thought you might have some information on", Clark said to the two.

"You know, I forgot something I'm supposed to do", Davis said as he walked to the door. "I should go."

He waved and they all waved back as he walked out.

As Davis walked down the stairs though, he started breathing very hard and then grabbed his stomach in pain before doubling over.

* * *

Later

Davis dragged a shovel across a cornfield after having buried something there. He walked to his car and opening the trunk, put the shovel inside.

He then sat in the car and picking up the crucifix, kissed it. "Forgive me."

He put it back on its place when his phone rang. He fished it out and 'Unknown Number' flashed across the screen.

He still picked it up and said. "Hello?"

That moment, he switched on his headlights and was shocked to see Lex Luthor standing in front of him, a smirk on his face. He was holding a phone to his ear and then Davis realized he was the caller.

"I forget", Lex said. "What's the prayer for dismembering a body?"

And then Lex lifted up a detonator and pressed it. Davis' car exploded and went up in flames.

* * *

Same time, Winn's apartment

"I can't believe this", Winn said as he looked at the photos of the people. "There were over a dozen missing persons last month alone."

"You'd think it would be newsworthy", Clark said.

"Since when did "newsworthy" have anything to do with what was on the front page?" Kara quipped.

"All of them were criminals, but some were innocent", Donald said. "So whoever this is, they aren't going after specific targets. On top of that, we still have Amora to deal with."

"Uh-oh", Winn said at that moment as he looked at his computer.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"A vehicle was found on fire just outside of Smallville", Winn told them all. "It has Davis' license plate."

All of them now looked confused.

"What was he doing in Smallville?" Donald wondered.

* * *

Next day, Luthor Mansion, Smallville

Davis groaned as his eyes opened. He was wounded badly and in bandages. He could still feel the pain. He could only see with one eye as the other had bandages wrapped over it.

Someone opened the curtains and Davis realized it was Lex.

"Were you expecting a chorus of angels?" Lex asked sarcastically as he sat near Davis. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I would apologize for the state that you're in but considering no one apologized to me for my state", Lex pointed at his bald head. "Not necessary."

Lex unwrapped the bandage from Davis' mouth. There were still cuts on that part of the body.

"Why am I here?" Davis groaned, his voice cracking and breaking due to his injuries.

"You're safe in here", Lex said. "Safer than out there. If the world knew you were a serial killer, you'd be running from torches for the rest of your life."

"You got the wrong idea about me…..Luthor", Davis groaned.

"It's not your fault that you were born with a killer instinct", Lex said with a smirk. "I'd say I even even admire your altruistic selection of victims. It's like keeping bats around to wipe out the parasites that prey on the city."

"I can't…control myself", Davis said.

"I know you've tried to absolve yourself, but even suicide wouldn't really work for a guy who can't die, would it?" Lex asked.

"I am not who…you think I am", Davis said as he very slightly shook his head.

"No", Lex told him as he got up. "You're not who you think you are."

He then picked up the Veritas book and pacing around said. "And today, you proved my theory. After I was told of you and then discovered that you had been a little unfriendly to a few National City citizens, I started looking into your background. The only problem is you don't have one. I thought I had hit a dead end until I took a nice and proper look at this."

He then showed the cover of the book to Davis. "I thought this might jog your rusty memory. Our memory actually, considering I blocked out most of my childhood from my head."

He then said about the book. "It belonged to my father- Lionel Luthor. It tells a fascinating story about a boy who fell to earth the day a meteor shower destroyed a small Kansas town."

Giving Davis a pointed look, he said. "I know now the boy did not come here alone."

He opened a page which showed a drawing of the spaceship.

* * *

1989, Smallville

_The boy got up and looked around in fright. He saw the spaceship and the egg from which he had hatched. _

_Hearing footsteps, he ran and hid behind the ship as a man's voice was heard saying. "Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha."_

"_Then where did he come from?" A woman's voice asked in response._

_The hiding boy then saw Jonathan and Martha coming upon the spaceship with young Kal-El in Martha's arms. _

"_I don't know", Jonathan said. "But he must have parents."_

"_Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas", Martha said as she looked at the spaceship._

"_Sweetheart, we can't keep him", Jonathan said to her. "What are we gonna tell people - we found him out in a field?" _

"_We didn't find him", Martha said with a smile. "He found us."_

_The young boy started backing off when he heard. "Over here!"_

_He turned to see some men in suits running at him. Gasping in fright, he ran off as they chased him. He rushed through the cornfield, pushing the crops out of the way-_

_Until he ran into a cage. _

"_I found him!" A man said as he closed it. _

"_No!" The boy said in fright as the bad men took him away in the cage._

* * *

Now

Lex showed Davis the drawing of the boy in the cage and said with a smirk. "I met a very interesting boy when I was a kid shortly after the meteor shower. We only ever had one meeting. But obviously, I did not know who the boy was or what was so special about him. But now that I remember, I know."

* * *

1989, Luthor Mansion

_Lex was searching for his bird. "Feathers?" _

_He saw his bird sitting on a ledge above but on seeing him, it flew off._

"_Feathers!" He said in exasperation before hearing some humming coming from a room in front of him. He slowly walked to the room and peeped through the keyhole to see who was inside. _

_It was a young boy, about the same age as him, looking rather disheveled._

_The boy saw him peeping through the keyhole and asked. "Who are you?" _

_Lex opened the door and walked inside, standing face to face with the boy, both regarding each other with interest and confusion._

"_Are you cold?" The boy asked Lex who shook his head. Out of curiosity, the boy took off Lex's cap and saw that he was bald. Lex was a little bothered but didn't say much. _

_Seeing the 'Warrior Angel' comic book in Lex's hands, he asked. "Are you him? Are you a warrior angel?" _

_Lex shook his head again. "No."_

_His face then lit up as he said. "But I want to be."_

_Thinking the boy would be good company and playmate, Lex introduced himself. "I'm Alexander. What's your name?" _

_The boy shook his head and said with all honesty. "I don't know."_

"_What are you doing in here?" Lex asked. _

"_A man brought me here a few days ago", the boy said before showing bandages on his arm. "He made them put needles in me."_

"_But you don't look sick", Lex said but the boy looked rather uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject._

"_Do you want to play?" Lex asked and when the boy hesitated, he said. "Nobody will know. My dad went to some farm."_

_The boy's face lit up as Lex led him out the room. "Come on."_

* * *

Now

"The day the meteor shower struck Smallville, dad sent out a search party for you", Lex told Davis. "Dad had you taken from that field, because he thought you were a prophesied messiah called "the Traveler," A visitor from another planet sent to save humankind."

As Davis continued listening, Lex said. "But what dad, being the idiot he is, didn't realize is that there were two boys that fell to earth that day. The Traveler…and you."

* * *

Same time, Smallville

The car stopped as Donald, Clark and Kara got out. They saw a man towing Davis' car away.

"Excuse me", Kara called out as he turned to them. "Have the police been here yet?"

"Come and gone", the man told her.

"Did they find a victim? Anything?" Donald asked.

"The thing was abandoned", the man said as he pointed to the car. "No sign of a driver."

"Thank you", Kara said before they turned around to see Clark staring at the field.

"Clark", Donald called out as they walked to him. "What's going on?"

"It's weird that Davis would have stopped here", Clark said, not taking his eyes off the field.

"Why? What's here?" Kara here.

"This is the field where my ship landed", Clark revealed, shocking them both with this new reveal.

"That's a pretty big coincidence pill to swallow", Kara said.

"I do not believe in coincidences", Donald said.

"This place must hold a lot of memories for you, huh?" Kara asked Clark but got no response.

Clark used his X-Ray vision to look at the fields and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"Kara, memories aren't the only thing buried in that field", Clark said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Use your X-Ray vision", he said.

She did and her eyes widened in horror too.

"What is down there?" Donald asked.

"Bodies", Kara whispered as all three stared in horror.

* * *

Luthor Mansion, night

Davis awoke with gasps and realized he was no longer in bandages. He looked at himself and saw that he was naked from the waist up but all of his wounds were healed.

Staggering up, he picked up his shirt and shoes, putting them on, and then walked out. He opened a door to see the foyer of the mansion. And then memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

1989

_Lex and the boy were playing with wooden swords. They came down the stairs as their mock duel continued until the boy stopped and looked at a box behind Lex. It looked rather intricate and beautiful._

"_What is that?" He asked Lex. _

_Lex looked at it and said. "It's made from the armor of St. George."_

_Planting his wooden sword on the table he said. "He slayed dragons with his sword called "Ascalon."" _

_He then pointed his wooden sword at the boy and said. "I am St. George, and you are the dragon. You have been sent to destroy the world, but only I can protect it from a beast like you. Fight or die."_

_They began their mock duel again until Lex eventually 'stabbed' the boy in the chest. He acted like he was choking and gasping, falling down._

"_I have slayed the beast", Lex said as he walked to the box. "I am the victor, and I shall claim my treasure."_

_He then opened it to reveal a green, glowing rock. And in that moment, the boy started screaming in pain._

"_What's wrong?" Lex asked immediately in horror and concern as he closed the box. _

"_It hurts!" The boy gasped as Lex kneeled next to him. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_It hurts!" The boy groaned again._

* * *

Now

As the memories filled him, Davis whispered. "There's a way."

Sensing a presence behind him, he turned to see Lex standing there.

"You think you can keep me here?" He snarled.

"I know", Lex smirked as he paced around. "There's nothing that can restrain you."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Davis asked.

"I've been asking myself that question for the last few hours", Lex said as he looked to the distance. "What do you do when you find Judas in your midst?"

He then asked Davis directly. "Who would Christ have been if Judas had not betrayed him? Maybe we would remember Jesus as only a teacher roaming the desert."

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at", Davis said.

"Without Judas, Jesus would have never risen from the dead to come back and face his greatest challenge", Lex said. "Saving humankind."

He turned to Davis and said. "There is a savior among us. You are here to betray him."

"I haven't betrayed anyone", Davis said.

"I finally realized that until you fulfill your destiny, he won't have his great challenge to overcome", Lex said. "He cannot become the world's savior without triumphing over the world's destroyer."

With a roar of rage, Davis grabbed Lex by the shoulders. "What savior? What are you talking about?"

With a smirk, Lex said. "Clark. There's a reason that you two don't get along. He is Superman. And you were destined to kill each other."

Davis let Lex go as he started spasming violently again and fell to the ground, is eyes turning red. Then he smacked Lex on the face, sending him flying back by several feet as he hit the wall and was knocked out.

* * *

Same time, CatCo

"The man blacks out regularly, and you chose not to mention it?" Donald asked Kara incredulously as they walked in.

"I figured he had low blood sugar or something", Kara said.

"He told you he was hiding something dark inside, Kara!" Clark snapped. "That didn't set off any alarms for you?"

"You know what, I figured "dark" meant "moody" or "bipolar," at worst", Kara explained her side to them. "I don't exactly jump right to "serial killer.""

"You weren't very pleased when I questioned him", Clark said.

"I know, okay?! I was in denial", Kara admitted to both of them. "I- you know, I- I couldn't believe that it was this bad."

"It is not this bad", Donald said. "It's worse."

"I just can't believe he's the serial killer that-"

"That we thought we had already caught", Clark finished as all three exchanged horrified looks again.

Clark picked up the files of the missing people and said. "I did some checking into these missing persons. They're not exactly National City's finest - Assault charges, breaking and entering, abuse."

"So Davis believes he is on a holy mission of some kind, ridding the world of evil", Donald pointed out and both nodded.

"He was until last night", Clark said. "He's not stupid enough to abandon his car next to a…..a field full of evidence. I get the feeling someone took him."

Kara then revealed to them both. "When I had Winn look into Davis' past, his county records had already been checked out by someone."

She turned to Clark and said. "I think it's time for you to pay a visit to your biggest enemy."

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

Lex was lying on the bed when Clark and Donald entered. Looking to the doctor already in the room, Donald said. "We need to talk to Mr. Luthor about something important."

The doctor walked out as Clark and Lex both stared at each other.

"Hello, Clark", Lex smirked. "Long time no see."

"I don't think I have any reason to", Clark said as he paced around, both glaring at each other.

"Yeah, flying around, solving people's problems can be rather time consuming", Lex agreed with a nod before looking to Donald. "I wonder why you told this doctor your secret though."

"This doctor is many things", Donald simply said with a smirk.

"I know you've been looking into Davis Bloome", Clark said to Lex. "He did this, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid there's not a short version of that story", Lex said.

"I think I missed something", Clark sighed.

"No, you've been at the center of it the whole time", Lex told Clark as both he and Donald paced around. "I looked into a journal that belonged to my dad. The journal talks about a boy who fell from the stars on the day of a meteor shower. My dad's obsession with this traveler was the only reason that 'he was in Smallville that day. He wanted to possess the Traveler for himself."

"I know all this. Why are you telling me?" Clark asked.

"Because dad and then even I got the moral of the story wrong", Lex said with a smirk. "According to the Kawatche Indians, this boy is part of a two-headed creature - Good and evil. We were too busy feuding over which one of us was worthy enough to be your adversary that we couldn't see the truth that there was another boy who came to Earth with you."

Looking Clark in the eye, he said. "Davis Bloome."

Clark chuckled, thinking Lex was screwing with him. "So you think Davis Bloome is from another planet?"

"Dad found Davis on the day of the meteor shower", Lex revealed. "He thought he was the Traveler, but then the boy's tests seemed normal."

"Lionel was holding Davis", Donald said in realization.

"Only for five days", Lex said. "And then he threw the boy out onto the street because he got a phone call from Martha Kent, Clark."

As both looked at him, he said. "It's dad's own words, and I quote - "I have the wrong boy, but I believe that I have found the true traveler." Why else would dad arrange an adoption for a boy who seemed to come out of nowhere?"

Looking at Clark, Lex said with accusation in his tone. "It looks like you're the reason that Davis was abandoned in the first place."

* * *

Kara's apartment, same time

Kara was looking at the pictures Davis had taken when she heard the door open and turned to see Davis standing there.

Getting up, she looked at him with rage in her eyes. "I know what you've done. Clark was right."

"Uh, that guy that I killed", Davis fumed. "He was a drunk driver. He was a three-time offender."

"And what about all the others?" Kara asked angrily. "Are you gonna try and justify killing them too?"

"No, I didn't know what else to do!" Davis said as he walked to her. "Kara, I'm sorry!"

"You lied to me!" Kara said angrily as she balled her hands into fists.

"I had to!" Davis snapped. "I didn't want to drag you into all this!"

"Then why are you here?!" She demanded to know.

"I need to know if you care about me", he said honestly as he looked her in the eye.

"I thought I did", Kara said, glaring at him.

"Then I need you to do something for me", Davis requested.

"I won't do anything for you", Kara said firmly.

Davis then revealed what it was.

"I need you to help me die."

* * *

Later

Clark sped into the apartment with Donald and called out. "Kara!"

They looked around and realized she wasn't there before Donald looked at the computer and called out. "Clark."

Clark turned to look at it and recognized it as a diagram of a lab of a Dr. Groll.

"Dr. Groll's lab", he said in realization. "Kara must have got the location from Chloe."

"Let's go then", Donald said and he nodded.

* * *

Dr. Groll's lab

Davis stood in the cell. Above it was a tank of Kryptonite.

"Kara", he said to her as she stood near the lever. "It's time."

Kara had tears in her eyes. While she had known Davis for a short time, she still cared about him. He was a good guy who wanted to help people. But because of things out of his control, he was a monster too.

Shaking her head, she said. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"I finally found a way out of this", Davis begged. "You don't take that away from me. Please. Pull the lever, Kara."

"I can't kill you, Davis", she said with tears in her eyes but Davis had a look of determination on his face. He clearly wasn't going to back down.

With a lot of hesitation, Kara moved her hands closer to the lever-

Only for Clark to speed in with Donald as the former pulled her hand away.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Donald asked her.

"It's my life", Davis said as they looked at him. "I can take it if I choose."

"Davis, don't be a martyr", Clark said with concern in his voice.

"That's not what this is, Clark", Davis said. "I'm not doing this for you. I want this to end. I can't live with myself."

"But it's not your fault", Clark said with guilt in his voice as he moved to Davis. "Everything that's happened to you is because of me. All right? We should have been brothers."

Davis still didn't budge as Clark tried to reach out to him. "Davis, you didn't have a home. If that would have happened to me I've always wondered what it would have been like If the Luthors had found me in that field. I could have turned out differently."

"But you didn't", Davis said. "You were destined to have the better life. No matter how hard we try to fight it, we will always return to our true nature."

Turning to Kara he said. "Kara, pull the lever! Let me end this!"

"No, Kara, you have to give this another chance", Clark said. "This is not set in stone."

"Enough, Clark", Davis said. "You know that you should let me die."

"Davis, there has to be something in your life. Something that is worth giving it one more try", Clark argued, not wanting him to die.

Davis looked Clark in the eye and said. "It isn't always about where your heart is. It's about what you've done and what you're going to do. I was sent here to destroy you, Clark. And I know you're Superman."

And then his eyes turned red as he started spasming violently.

Clark knocked on the cell frantically. "Davis! Davis!"

"There aren't enough prayers in this world to give me redemption!" Davis roared as his transformation continued and he lunged at Clark.

Seeing that, Kara was about to pull the lever until Donald grasped her hand and looking at her sadly, pulled it himself.

"No, Donald!" Clark yelled but it was too late as Davis started being showered with liquid Kryptonite and yelled in pain.

Clark and Kara both staggered as the close proximity to Kryptonite pained them too but Donald grabbed them both and pulled them both back.

Kara watched with tears in her eyes as Donald hugged her for comfort and kissed her forehead while Davis closed his eyes as more liquid Kryptonite fell on him. He remembered one last memory of his from his childhood.

* * *

1989

_The car stopped as a man ushered the young boy out of it and handed him his bag._

"_What are we doing here?" The boy asked. _

"_I was told to drop you off here", the man said coldly._

"_But who's gonna meet me?" The boy asked but got no response as the man sat back in his car and it drove away._

_Now the boy snarled in anger. Why was this man so mean? First he had caught him and brought him to put needles in him. And when he had made a friend, he was dropping him off in the middle of the road. He was a horrible man and deserved to die._

_And then, the boy's eyes turned red._

_The man was sitting in his car as it drove away when he felt a giant shadow looming over the car and then turning to the direction, gasped in horror as a giant monster with thick, grey skin and bony protrusions punched the glass of his car._

* * *

Now

Davis closed his eyes, soaked completely in the Kryptonite. He then opened them and looked at Kara and Donald sadly.

One had been a good friend, and the other a kind boss. He gave them one last look and they looked back sadly before Davis' eyes closed and he slumped to the corner of the cell, dead.

* * *

Later, Kara's apartment

Donald entered the apartment to see Kara sitting there, reading a book.

"How are you holding up?" Donald asked her.

"I've had better days", Kara said as Donald sat next to her. "And Davis is-"

"Clark spoke to Oliver", Donald assured her. "He's taking care of the details."

Looking at her, he said. "We need to talk about what happened."

"He could have killed my cousin", Kara said with all honesty in her voice. "I won't risk his safety or the safety of the world because of his code of ethics, because he refuses to stop the things that threaten him."

As he looked at her, she said. "A war would have started. Like you once told me, if I'm not willing to do whatever it takes, terrible things will happen."

Donald regarded her and then nodded. "I understand why you were going to do it. Saving lives is more important than taking the high road. But unfortunately, one life was still lost."

"Yes", Kara said as tears escaped her eyes again and she wiped them. "Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't ask for it?"

"I can't imagine what his life would have been like, knowing he was destined to be doomed", Donald said, himself feeling sympathy for the man, who had been gentle and caring himself and would have stayed that way if not for the monster inside him.

"He didn't deserve this", Kara said again, sighing.

"It is unfortunate, I agree", Donald said as she looked at him and they held hands. "But dwelling is only going to cause us more pain. And I do not want you to be in pain."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because I love you."

Kara's jaw dropped to an almost cartoonish level as she stared with eyes wide. Out of all things she had expected he would say, this wasn't even on the bottom of the list.

Kara started. "I-I-I-"

Donald cut her off with a passionate kiss to the lips which she returned with equal passion as both of them closed their eyes and after a few minutes, parted, opening their eyes again to look at each other with love and longing.

"I love you too", Kara finally said as she took off her glasses and grabbing his face, initiated the second kiss, which he returned, both of them fervent in their passion.

They parted again and Donald took off his coat before Kara said. "Wait!"

"What?" Donald asked.

"This isn't the best place for such stuff", Kara said and Donald's eyes darted up as he realized what she meant.

"Then what should we do?" He asked.

"I know just the place", Kara said as she grabbed Donald and then flew out of the window.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mount Everest

Kara threw Donald down right on the top of the mountain and climbing on top of him, gave a seductive smile, kissing his lips as he kissed her back and undid her ponytail, making her hair wave as the wind blew faster than natural.

He then rolled her over and was now on top as Kara grabbed his shirt and both of them together pulled it off, exposing his chest with its muscular physique.

Donald then kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure as he pushed up her shirt too and she took it off, throwing it away.

The two continued as lightning cracked in the sky, striking the mountain top while the wind blew really fast.

* * *

Next day, Kent Farm

Clark was working in his farm when he heard footsteps and turned to see Lex standing there.

"If you want something, I'm busy at the moment", Clark said as Lex smirked and paced around.

"With what? Farm chores?" Lex asked mockingly. "These tasks are beneath you. After finding out what you can do, I always wonder why you do them."

"Not everyone is a narcissistic sociopath like you", Clark said to Lex.

"No, you're a savior with a destiny", Lex said to Clark. "And you will fulfill it completely only when you meet your greatest challenge."

"The challenge is done", Clark said as he walked off. "You were wrong, Lex. Like always. You want me to fulfill some bigger destiny, it will be a long wait."

With a smirk, Lex said. "It'll be shorter than you think, Kal-El."

* * *

Later, LexCorp, Metropolis

Lex opened a safe and took a case out of it. He put it on the table and unlocked it to reveal an orb inside it. It had a green mist around it, courtesy of Amora. Lex then held the Phantom Zone crystal in his other hand. It also had the green mist around it, courtesy of Amora once more.

Once this phase of the plan was over, the next one would begin.

* * *

Night

A hand burst out of the soil and grasped it as Davis Bloome climbed out of the grave with a roar. He had thought Kryptonite would kill him but it had failed as well. Now he was invincible. With a snarl, he ran off.

* * *

**Now I'm not going to have Kara or Alex or anyone run off with Davis because that's where Chloe messed up in the show, and I've already matured Kara enough to not do such naïve stuff. **

**And Thor and Kara finally did the thing. Good thing I stopped writing it when I did or this would have turned into a smut fic real fast. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	11. Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, that happened and thanks for the bravo. Glad you ship it. I feel bad for Mount Everest XD! Yeah, Heimdall pulling a 'Merlin' sounds about right. No kidding on Amora either. Glad it was a good detail to add and I know what you mean. Glad you liked a more mature Kara as well. I actually had a talk with Michael Weyer who has a good explanation as to why Lex wouldn't know. In COIE, it was confirmed that Earth-38 Lex doesn't know Clark is Superman. It's because he is a narcissistic, self-serving sociopath who is unable to comprehend that not everyone is self-serving like him. He believes Superman can only use his powers to subjugate the world so why he poses as a mild-mannered reporter is beyond Lex. Now in this, Lex knew Clark from the start so he does know he is Superman, but he doesn't know Donald/Thor now, does he? He saw Clark's upbringing, so he can understand why Clark poses as a mild-mannered reporter. But Thor is a God from a warrior-like culture, so why would he pose as a doctor when he could subjugate everyone with his power? Basically, Lex is smart and stupid at the same time in such a scenario and is unable to comprehend that powerful people like Thor and Superman are not self-serving. As for Smallville Oliver killing, Stand with Ward and Queen later pointed out something to me that made me realize I was judging Clark too harshly and Oliver too lightly. Now while Oliver did kill a scum bag, the way he did it WAS cold-blooded murder, so Clark judging him for that wasn't without reason. Lex isn't on Clark's side. He wants both Clark and Doomsday to take out each other and is sugarcoating it all because he loves his mind games too much. Tess was on Clark's side and actually wanted him to fulfill his destiny. Lex is using it as an excuse to make them fight. Okay, you do have a point on Red K Kara there for sure. For Bart, I will give him the suit from the Season 11 comics. The other suits were okay. Not too good and not too bad. You have a point on the Legion's suits too. You'll see on the League vs. Doomsday. Too early for a kid. Sorry. Glad Davis' origins and what he is make sense to you now. I know it is a weird topic but I think Kara probably is a virgin. She doesn't seem to have the best luck in relationships so it doesn't look like she has ever reached that stage. Okay, sex on his mom. It is so true and so weird at the same time. Let's not talk about it. Thanks for the recommendation. Will check it out. Clash happens next chapter. Enjoy this one as we finish up the build-up.**

Chapter 11- Beast

National City Hospital

Donald had finished checking over a patient and walked out to see Clark standing there, obviously waiting for him.

"What happened, Clark?" Donald asked as he walked to him.

"Look at this", Clark said as he showed Donald the paper. Donald took it from him and looked at the headline- "_Escaped meta-human killer found dismembered." _

"Who is this man?" Donald asked about the meta-human killer.

"This man was Tim Westcott", Clark said and Donald could hear the disgust in his voice.

"You seem to hate him", Donald noted. Clark hated very few people.

"He was a hypocrite and he killed a woman I loved after framing her for murders he had committed", Clark snarled with balled fists as he remembered holding Alicia Baker's dead body in his arms.

"Got what he deserved then", Donald said casually as he handed the paper back to Clark, finding Westcott as disgusting as Clark did.

"But he was dismembered the same way Davis did to his victims", Clark said and then Donald paled, realizing what Clark meant.

"You think he's alive?" Donald asked as he turned around to face Clark again.

"He has come back from grievous injuries and death before", Clark told Donald.

"But not from meteor rock", Donald pointed out.

"We never know", Clark said. "He could still be around."

Then Clark pointed at another headline and asked. "You know anything about this?"

Donald looked at the other headline- _"Unnatural thunderstorm on Mount Everest." _

"And it says there were a lot of dents on the top of the mountain", Clark said.

"Yeah, probably something strange happened", Donald said casually as he turned around, trying not to let Clark see his face. "I mean, I don't always control the weather."

"Donald", Clark said in a forced polite tone and he sighed.

Donald turned around and said. "I don't want to talk about it."

He took the paper from Clark and said. "I'm keeping it."

"But I need it", Clark protested as he took it back.

"Well then, forget this headline", Donald said as he ripped that part of the paper off and wrapping it into a ball, threw it into a dustbin. "Best you don't find out."

He then walked off and sighed more as he heard Clark chuckling behind him.

* * *

Queen Industries

Oliver was looking at some papers when he heard footsteps and turned around to see Clark walk in.

"Oliver, I checked the quarry where you said you buried Davis", Clark told him. "He's not there anymore."

"Your vision must be getting blurry", Oliver said dryly before getting serious. "I buried that body myself. I still have the dirt under my fingernails to prove it."

"I saw the grave. It's empty", Clark revealed and Oliver's eyes widened in horror.

"Why would someone move the body?" He asked.

"I don't think anyone moved it", Clark said and realization dawned on Oliver's face. "It doesn't look like anyone dug into the ground. Looks like something clawed its way out."

"Then that thing's still alive", Oliver said and Clark nodded.

"It went after Alex before. I think it may try again", Clark told Oliver.

"Have you warned her yet?" Oliver asked.

"Kara's on it", Clark told Oliver. "I need you to find her and take her someplace safe."

"What about the DEO?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to get her far away from here", Clark said to Oliver. "Please."

Oliver nodded as Clark said. "I need to head to the fortress, see if I can find a way to send Doomsday to a place he can't hurt anyone again."

As Clark turned to walk away, Oliver said. "No need to pack your parka. I can tell you how to conquer the beast."

As Clark turned around, Oliver said. "Kick his ass, Clark. Get this thing out of our lives once and for all."

"You want me to kill him", Clark realized.

"No", Oliver said. "I need you to kill him. We all do. You're one of the few who have the power to do it."

"That doesn't make it right", Clark protested. "I'd still be taking a life."

"You'd be saving thousands, Clark", Oliver pointed out, wondering how Clark was still so naïve about this matter. "The only way any of us are ever gonna be safe again is if Doomsday is destroyed for good."

"Doomsday is my problem, and I will handle it", Clark said. "Just, please, take care of Alex."

He then walked out as Oliver watched after him.

* * *

Later, Kara's apartment

Kara was reading a book while Alex was cooking food when James walked in.

"Jimmy, you're up already!" Kara said happily as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hey", Alex said as she joined in the hug too.

"I heard about what happened with Davis", James said to Kara who sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not very good", Kara said.

"Look Kara-"

"Because I think he is still alive", Kara revealed and James was horrified. "A murder spree has started again and looks like Doomsday is the one behind it."

"He is."

They turned to see Oliver enter, a grim look on his face.

"Oliver, what happened?" Alex asked him.

"Clark went to check Davis' grave. It's empty", Oliver revealed and their eyes widened in horror. "He clawed his way out of it."

"Oh Rao!" Kara muttered, too shocked to say anything more.

Suddenly, Davis burst into the room, knocking Oliver and James away.

"Davis", Kara said as she looked at him while he spasmed.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

Before he could respond, Clark sped in and pinned him to the wall. Davis glared as Clark sped off with him.

"What's he going to do?" Alex asked.

"Send him to the Phantom Zone", Kara said in realization as Oliver got up and looked after the two, wondering if Clark's plan would really work.

* * *

Fortress of Solitude

Clark let Davis go as he looked around and recognizing the place said. "I don't care if this place trapped me once before. You want to throw down with me, good luck."

"I didn't come here looking for a fight", Clark said as the two circled each other. "This fortress can help you. It's all that's left of our planet."

"How did a piece of Krypton get here?" Davis asked in confusion.

"My father created it using Kryptonian technology", Clark said. "It'll send you to a world where you don't have to hide who you are any longer."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Davis snapped. "I know how to control it. I use the darkness to kill bad guys, like Tim Westcott."

"Doesn't make it right", Clark said. "You may be killing only criminals right now. But what happens when that changes?"

"It won't", Davis tried to assure. "Look, this is my chance to be happy by ridding the world of scum. Why can't my own Kryptonian brother let me have that?"

"I'm sorry, Davis", Clark said as he moved and picked up the black crystal. "I was wrong. We're not brothers."

He moved to put the black crystal in but Davis sped at him with a roar and pushed him off, throwing him down.

Clark got up and said. "I don't want to hurt you, Davis."

"Don't worry. You can't", Davis smirked when Clark punched him away. His back hit a huge crystal, shattering it, making him fall down.

Clark then put the black crystal in its position and a portal opened behind them. A portal to the Phantom Zone.

Davis grabbed Clark and said. "If I go, I'm taking you with me."

The two struggled against each other, trying to overpower the other, when suddenly the portal closed.

They turned around to see Amora and Skurge standing there. Skurge had removed the crystal and thrown it away.

"NO!" Clark roared in horror.

"You?!" Davis snarled at Amora and growled as his eyes glowed red again.

"The only way this ends is when one of you kills the other", Amora declared before Skurge fired from his ax at Davis. It opened a portal in front of him and sucked him in before Skurge closed it.

Clark was about to speed at Amora but she used her powers to telekinetically throw him off, shattering him through a huge crystal.

"Let's go, Skurge", she said as he opened a portal with his ax and both walked through it.

* * *

Later, DEO

Clark, J'onn, Lucy and Vasquez were trying to locate Davis when Oliver walked in.

"Trying to find Davis?" Oliver asked.

"No luck yet", J'onn said.

"Well, if a magician like Amora wants you to fight it, she is probably using her magic to cloud it too", Oliver pointed out.

"I could have done it", Clark sighed.

"You should have killed that thing when you had the chance", Oliver said bluntly as everyone looked at him.

Seeing Clark's expression, Oliver said. "Clark, I know you want to save everybody. But eventually, you're gonna have to make the tough decisions."

Walking out, he said. "It's what heroes do."

"Take it from someone who used to be part of the army", Lucy said to Clark. "He's not wrong about this."

Clark lowered his head in consideration.

* * *

Later, Queen Industries

"Cyborg, Flash, and Canary have a wide net out for Davis so far", Oliver told Clark as he put an image of some surveillance footage down. "But they haven't caught anything."

"He's still out there", Clark said grimly.

"Yeah, well, something tells me we don't have much time", Oliver said to Clark.

Clark's eyes then had some realization in them as he remembered something. Turning to Oliver, he said. "Davis may not be as invincible as we thought. There is something that might work but I can't do it alone."

"Yeah, if it means getting rid of this guy once and for all, just say the word", Oliver offered. "I'm in."

"Good", Clark said. "Because we're gonna need the help of Lex Luthor."

Oliver turned away and walked to his table. "You know, Clark, last time I heard, Lex Luthor was an enemy of ours and would have no motivation to lend a hand."

"Meteor rocks, crystals, and artifacts- he keeps them all in a safe", Clark told Oliver what he had thought. "I think he has something that might work on Davis."

As Oliver looked at Clark with interest, he said. "It's black Kryptonite. I need you to steal it."

"Because if there's meteor rock in there, it could kill you", Oliver smirked in realization. "I get it."

Clark nodded as Oliver said. "Well, it's been awhile, but I can probably find my way into the King Cold's vault."

"Thank you", Clark said as he looked out the window. "I knew I could count on you. That's never gonna change."

"Believe me, I know how difficult this is", Oliver said as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "We're supposed to be the good guys. But sometimes, we have to get our hands dirty when it's necessary. It's the only option. We need to kill Davis Bloome."

He walked off as Clark sighed.

* * *

Later, Kent Farm

Clark opened the box and looked at the crystal.

"What are you doing with the crystal?"

He looked up to see Kara looking at him and said. "Look, Kara, don't worry about it, okay?"

"What are you planning to do?" Kara asked.

"I'm gonna save Davis", he said to her shock.

"How are you gonna do that?" She asked him.

"My parents once used black Kryptonite to split off my Kryptonian side", Clark said to her. "It also split Lex's good and bad sides once. "I'm gonna separate Davis from the beast and use this crystal to send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone."

"Save the man and send the beast away", Kara said in realization as Clark nodded.

"There is good in Davis and he is worth saving", Clark said to her.

"In that case, let's just hope sending Doomsday into the Phantom Zone works", Kara said.

"It will, Kara, I promise", Clark said and he nodded.

* * *

Next day, Queen Industries

Oliver put the Black Kryptonite he had managed to steal in a box and put it on a table. He turned his chair around but then heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see Clark standing there.

"You'll be happy to know that I got what you asked for", Oliver said as he got up. "So we can focus on finding Davis."

Oliver handed Clark the box and said. "I asked J'onn about what this thing can do."

Clark's eyed widened in shock as Oliver said. "You're not gonna use that thing to kill him, are you?"

"I'm gonna use it to split Davis from the beast and send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone alone", Clark stood his ground.

"Well, I guess I was wrong to think you picked up some balls", Oliver shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice, Oliver", Clark defended himself. "I had to tell you what you wanted to hear so you'd get me the Black Kryptonite."

"How many more lives are you willing to sacrifice if your plan fails this time, Clark?!" Oliver snapped. "Put your ego aside. You have a responsibility."

"My responsibility is to do what's right", Clark said as Oliver turned around and looked out of the window. "Like it or not, we stand for something. We set an example for others to follow. And if we don't, then we're no better than the people we fight."

Oliver turned back around and looking Clark in the eyes said honestly. "I'm not your enemy, Clark."

"Then who are you?" Clark asked and turning around, walked away as Oliver looked after him.

* * *

Later, Kent Farm

Clark stored the Black Kryptonite safely and opened the spot where he had kept the Crystal-

Only to find it gone.

"You're looking for the Crystal?"

Clark turned to see Lex standing there.

"Let me guess, you found out all about it", Clark said as he walked closer. "Where is the Crystal?"

"I had it destroyed", Lex revealed to Clark's horror. "So that you'd have no other choice but to fight the Beast."

"Why did you do that?" Clark snarled. "Stay out of this. This isn't your battle."

"So you do admit it's yours", Lex said casually.

"You're doing all this just to make sure some fictional prophecy comes true?" Clark asked incredulously.

"No", Lex said. "I'm doing this to save the world."

With that, he turned around and walked away as Clark glared after him.

* * *

Next day, Kent Farm

Clark was standing quietly, looking the other way when he heard a voice behind him ask. "Clark. What's the 911?"

He turned around to see Dinah Lance standing there.

"Thanks for meeting me", Clark said gratefully before noticing someone was absent. "I thought Bart was supposed to be present and accounted for."

Then there was a 'whooshing' sound as a young man of medium height with short, blonde hair wearing a red hoodie appeared. It was Bart Allen.

"Were you able to get the schematics?" Clark asked.

"What do you think?" Bart asked as he laid them out. "Geothermal facility care of Queen Industries."

He then asked. "All right, what's with the black hole?"

"If Davis came back from being killed by Kryptonite, nothing on the face of the Earth could destroy the beast", Clark told them both. "So let's put him under it. The geothermal facility created one mile of tunnels beneath the earth's crust."

"So it's the final resting place for the bony space invader", Bart quipped.

"If I can manage to get him down there, can you access the detonators in the shaft?" Clark asked Dinah.

"I can override it", she said before asking. "Are we really gonna bury him alive?"

"Not all of him", Clark revealed. "There's still a side of Davis worth saving."

Clark then opened the box and handed Bart the Black Kryptonite. "Bart, this is for you."

Bart took it and waving it around casually said. "It's a rock."

Raising his hand in warning Clark said. "Careful with that. It's a very special piece of Kryptonite. It can split the Kryptonian from the human side of Davis."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

They all turned to see Oliver walking in as he continued. "What if you end up unleashing a monster that's unstoppable, that doesn't have a conscience?"

"This is the only option", Clark said firmly, standing his ground.

"Well, what about the option of getting rid of a serial killer before he has a chance to beast out?" Oliver asked sarcastically before counseling Clark. "You've never wanted to admit it but there is a darker side to humanity."

"I know there is", Clark said. "I have seen it before."

"Not everyone's worth saving", Oliver tried to explain. "We need to take care of Davis Bloome."

"And by "take care of," you mean murder?" Clark asked as Oliver glared back at him.

"Okay, dudes, you guys have got, like, some", Bart chuckled. "Some, some serious tension going on here."

"You're making a big mistake", Oliver said to Clark before looking at Dinah and Bart and walking out.

* * *

Hours later

Clark was sitting on his computer, trying to find out Davis himself when he got an audio message from Black Canary.

He accepted it as Dinah's voice said. "Clark, we found him. I'm uploading their location."

Dinah uploaded the location and then Clark used his super hearing to hear what was going on in the location. He heard Davis grunting and roaring.

With that, Clark changed into his super suit and flew out, eventually landing on the area. He saw there was a shattered car and then turned around to see Dinah and Bart standing there.

Dinah was now in her suit and so was Bart. He wore a red sweatshirt with a white lightning bolt all over his chest and torso over a black long sleeved shirt along with black running pants, red, black and white high-tech running sneakers and a red cuff around each wrist as well as a pair of red sports goggles with yellow lenses which also had an elastic band.

"Dinah, Bart", Clark greeted them and noticing their expressions asked. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Clark", Dinah said. "We couldn't risk losing you."

Then Clark gasped in pain as his back was hit by a Kryptonite dart. He turned around to see Oliver, now in his suit, lowering his crossbow.

Clark fell to the ground, gasping in pain as the three stood over him.

"Don't do this", he begged.

"Don't worry, Clark", Oliver said. "It won't kill you. It'll just get your ego out of the way, so we can do what needs to be done."

"You're making a mistake!" Clark said as the three walked off, leaving him there.

Gasping in pain, Clark reached for his cell phone and fishing it out, dialed a number.

"Hello?" Kara asked from the other end.

"Kara…..I need your help…bring Lois with you", Clark said as the phone fell from his hands.

* * *

Minutes later

Supergirl arrived with Lois and Jimmy. She had brought the latter because he was with Lois at the moment and asked to come.

"Clark!" Lois gasped in horror as she saw him passed out with the small dart in his back. She ran to him and so did James as Kara maintained a safe distance.

Lois pulled the dart out and threw it away as Clark awakened with gasps.

"Lois!" He said as he looked at her.

She touched his face and both kissed each other as Clark turned to Kara and said. "Go to the Queen Industries geothermal facility now. I'll be behind you as soon as possible."

Kara nodded and flew off.

"I need you two to keep Davis safe", Clark revealed to Lois and James to their shock.

* * *

Queen Industries Geothermal Facility

Supergirl descended and saw Oliver, Dinah and Bart standing over a knocked out Davis whose hands were bound.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sorry for tranqing your cousin, beautiful", Bart said casually.

"You found a way to kill him, didn't you?" Kara asked Oliver who nodded. "And Clark wouldn't go along with it?"

"He wanted to play devil's advocate with the actual devil, split the Kryptonian from the human", Dinah said and Kara knew what she was talking about. "Black kryptonite."

"Only one glitch in his plan the whole beast part", Oliver said. "Last time we checked, he couldn't control his thornier alter ego."

"He can't", Kara agreed, guilt for trying to kill Davis the first time nagging at her. "But he is still a human being. We can try this way too."

"The way to send him to the Phantom Zone is gone", Oliver said as Kara's eyes widened in horror.

"They have to do this to me", Davis said as his eyes opened and Kara looked at him.

"Davis-" Kara started but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry", he said as he got up. "It's too late."

He then roared as his transformation began and his eyes turned red. Dinah and Bart both restrained him but he pushed them both away. They both crashed into crates on different sides of the room as the Black Kryptonite fell out of Bart's pocket.

Oliver swiftly nocked an arrow, ready to fire as Davis roared at him and Kara. Then Davis noticed the Black Kryptonite. He had heard Kara talking about what it could do.

He wanted to be free of the beast. Maybe this was better than killing himself. Just before Oliver could fire, Davis picked up the Black Kryptonite at superspeed and touched his chest with it.

"NO!" Both Oliver and Kara cried out at the same time.

Davis fell to the ground and heard a roar next to him. He turned to see a giant monster with thick, gray skin, red eyes, large, sharp teeth and numerous bony protrusions all over his body, most prominently above his eyes, on his chest, and on his shoulders. He wore a black belt, ripped navy blue jeans and ripped shoes.

Him and Doomsday had been separated now! But at what cost?

* * *

**And done at last.**

**Anyone liked that Tim Westcott got what he deserved? **

**I hope I managed to do the Davis Bloome storyline from Season 8 without the frustrating stuff (Jimmy/Chloe/Davis love triangle and Chloe running off with Davis). **

**And while the characters still made similar decisions, I hope I made their reasoning a bit better than in cannon.**

**As for Kara agreeing to the Black Kryptonite thing, she does care about Davis and would want him to be free of Doomsday, as long as Doomsday can be sent to the Phantom Zone. **

**As much as I like Clark, he still does believe in not killing. Not gonna criticize him for that or anything, but because of that, I believe some stuff will still play out the same way. **

**Now people must be wondering where Thor went off to after the first scene. It's gonna be explained in next chapter, don't worry.**

**And now I will say this- while the buildup to Clark vs. Doomsday was awesome, the final fight was shit. Even the biggest Smallville fans will admit it. **

**So I'm going to make the fight much longer and much more epic. Next chapter will be focused on the fight completely and stuff surrounding it.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	12. Doomsday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad Donald trying to cover it all up was brilliant. Kara would be too incoherent to reply if asked about it. Thanks and glad the point was brilliant. Yes, Lex is too smart for his own good in this case and can't comprehend powerful beings posing as your average Joe. You've a point on Alex now that you say it. Yes, the love triangle was frustrating. Chloe was a great character, unlike Felicity, but she also had her bad moments. This being one of them. Though she gets called out at least or she pays heavy consequences at most, which is more than you can say for Lana, Iris or Felicity. And that makes Chloe a better character than them all. You've a point on the Phantom Zone too but I might have an explanation for that. Yes, it is like Banner and Hulk. I'm pretty sure they were inspired to do Davis/Doomsday by Bruce/Hulk. You're welcome and good to know. Yes, the big fight is here at last and a lot of stuff will be shaken. Glad to hear you have faith in me. Hope I deliver too. I am sure something in this will deliver. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12- Doomsday

Superman arrived at the Geothermal Facility to see Oliver, Dinah, Bart and even Davis knocked out on the ground.

Oliver, Dinah and Bart came to in that moment, all groaning.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Clark asked them.

"I think so", Dinah groaned as she got up.

"What happened here?" Clark asked them.

"Exactly what you wanted, amigo", Bart said to him before pointing at Davis. "He split himself. He unleashed the beast."

"Where did he go?" Clark asked as he looked around. "And where's Kara?"

"Probably went after him", Dinah said.

Clark sighed before using his super hearing. He could hear people screaming and running in horror as stuff was thrown around. He heard a roar as well as Kara grunting.

Clark then turned to the three and told them his plan. "I'll get him back here, but I still need you to detonate the explosives."

"Clark, you get him down that tunnel, we'll take care of the rest", Oliver assured him as both looked each other in the eyes.

"Can I trust you?" Clark asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes."

Superman then flew out, flying over the city. He saw a helicopter in the sky and then descended on the ground.

As he stood there, Supergirl suddenly crashed next to him, groaning in pain, blood on her face.

He turned around and caught a car thrown at him just in time.

He put it down and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Doomsday roaring and rampaging the city. People were running. Vehicles were broken. So was the road. Fires were burning.

He had a little girl in his grip.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" The girl screamed in horror as her mom ran to the beast but he knocked her away, crashing her through a glass door of a store.

Seeing that, Superman rushed Doomsday at superspeed. He snatched the little girl from his grip and sped her to safety on some rubbish bags.

"It's okay", he assured the scared child. "It's gonna be okay."

She then gasped as Doomsday grabbed Superman and lifted him into the air. He then punched Superman in the abdomen thrice, making him gasp in pain as blood started pouring out of his mouth while the girl cried.

Doomsday then raised his fist and punched Superman hard on the face, making his face turn to the other side as he spit out a wad of blood.

Doomsday then threw Superman away. He crashed through two buildings and fell down, groaning in pain as he felt blood on his face and even stomach.

Doomsday leapt in front of him and roared again when Supergirl flew at him at full speed, tackling him away.

She rushed him with a punch but he grabbed her wrist and twisted, making her scream in pain before he fired Heat Vision from his eyes, hitting her and making her fly off and crash onto the street.

Doomsday then rushed Superman again but he fired his freeze breath, making Doomsday freeze in his tracks as he was slowly covered by ice which covered him from head to toe.

Superman stopped blowing, thinking it had worked, until the ice cracked and shattered as Doomsday roared and brought his fist down on Superman. He blocked it but was still forced to his knees as the ground under him cracked.

Doomsday raised his fist again and tried to punch but Superman dodged and kicked him, staggering him back. He tried to punch again but Doomsday grabbed his wrist and twisted, making him scream in pain before throwing him away. Superman crashed onto the street too.

* * *

DEO

The door to Astra's cell opened as J'onn walked in.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Doomsday is lose", J'onn told her, making her eyes widen in horror.

"What?" She asked.

"And he is fighting Kara and Kal", J'onn told her and her horror increased. "The DEO and SHIELD are going out to fight him but we both know how much agents with guns can do against such things. Please, go and help them."

"I will", Astra said with determination in her eyes as she got up. "I will not betray my niece again."

J'onn nodded and walked out as Astra prepared to take flight.

* * *

Doomsday picked up Superman and punched him away, making him crash onto the top of a building as it was damaged. He then kicked Supergirl away as well, making her crash onto another car.

As he roared, gunshots were fired at him. He turned to see SHIELD and DEO agents. The bullets didn't affect him as he roared in anger and rushed them. He kicked one away, turning him into a bloody splatter before picking up another and slamming him to the ground, making him share the same fate.

He then picked up a car and threw it at the rest, killing them all. Then Astra rammed into him from above, sending him crashing onto the ground as a huge crater was formed.

"Aunt Astra!" Supergirl groaned as she got up.

"We need to defeat it", Astra said simply.

"I have a plan", Superman groaned as he got up too.

"Then let's hope it works", Astra said as she ducked to avoid a punch from Doomsday and getting behind him, held him in a powerful chokehold.

Both Superman and Supergirl flew at them, intending to punch Doomsday, when he grabbed Astra's wrists and threw her away. She crashed onto the ground, forming a crater as both Superman and Supergirl punched Doomsday simultaneously, sending him crashing away.

Doomsday got back up and tried to punch but Superman blocked it and pushed Doomsday back before punching him, making him stagger.

Then Doomsday grabbed Superman and leapt into the air on top of a building before punching him so hard he crashed to the ground, forming another crater.

He leapt back down as Supergirl punched him twice on the face, making him stagger back. He then grabbed her and slammed her to the ground before lifting up a car and smashing it on her, knocking her down again.

They all groaned as they started getting up and saw a red blur removing civilians from the area. Flash!

Then a huge blast of energy hit Doomsday, staggering him back as Victor Stone aka Cyborg ran onto the scene and fired again.

This time, Doomsday blocked with his arm and rushing at Cyborg, smacked him away, making him crash into a building.

Then A.C. aka Aquaman leapt onto Doomsday, kicking him back and ducked to avoid a sweep of his arm before grabbing his foot, trying to trip him.

Doomsday angrily roared and grabbing him, plucked him off of his feet before throwing him off too.

Then Superman smashed an empty truck on top of him, causing it to explode on him. With a roar, Doomsday pushed it off of him as Superman, Supergirl and Astra charged.

Astra punched him on the face, staggering him back before he backhanded her away. Superman then smashed his fist onto Doomsday's side as Supergirl gave him an uppercut, making him fly into the air and crash down once more.

He got back up with a roar when Bart attacked him with an iron rod at superspeed, hitting him at several spots on his head, abdomen, legs and chest.

Doomsday roared in anger as Superman, Supergirl and a recovered Astra, who were all bleeding, fired Heat Vision at him, making him roar louder.

He grabbed his head in his hands and with a monstrous roar, stomped the ground, knocking Bart off of his feet as the other three staggered back.

An electric field generated from Doomsday as he recovered from this attack and roared. The field expanded as Bart ran off into the buildings, getting people out while the field decimated several city blocks right on contact.

The three Kryptonians grunted as it made them fly back too but they stood their ground.

With loud roars, all three flew at Doomsday again as Supergirl hit his foot, making him stagger as Superman punched him from above, making him fall down and then Astra rammed into him, sending his face crashing into the ground.

Astra then leapt at him with a roar but he rolled away to avoid and smacked her away before throwing a car at Supergirl who used Heat Vision to destroy it before it could hit her.

Then Superman flew at him but he narrowly avoided before grabbing his foot and throwing him onto Supergirl, both of them sliding back as they crashed on the ground, and then he kicked them both away again, making them slide on the ground by several feet.

Green Arrow watched from a nearby rooftop as Doomsday threw another huge vehicle which Astra caught before being kicked back by him.

Aquaman then threw a vehicle at him form a distance as it exploded on top of him, making him roar as Aquaman punched him away before Cyborg kicked his knee in a rotatory motion and elbowed it.

He was about to fire another energy blast when Doomsday kicked them both away.

Superman fired powerful Heat Vision at him but he fired it back and both beams clashed, struggling to overpower the other one before Doomsday's beam one the struggle and pushed Superman's beam back, hitting him and sending him flying back by several feet as well.

He then looked up to see Green Arrow looking down on him and leapt up with a roar, damaging the building. Green Arrow jumped down and landed on the ground before rolling away to avoid a car thrown at him by Doomsday.

He then fired a grapple arrow from his crossbow and swung onto a building. He looked down and using his grapple arrow, swung away again just as Doomsday threw a building at him.

It would have killed him had Cyborg not flown in the way. He took the full impact of the blow and was stunned brutally as he fell down while Green Arrow landed on the ground and fired an arrow from his bow which multiplied into many and all hit Doomsday before exploding.

He was unaffected however and picking up the downed Cyborg, ripped off an arm of his, making him scream in pain before throwing him off.

He roared before Aquaman leapt at him and grabbed him in a chokehold and then J'onn ran into the area as his eyes glowed red and he turned into Martian Manhunter.

He punched Doomsday several times on the chest as Black Canary arrived and unleashed her sonic scream, making him roar in pain due to it harming his sensitive super hearing.

He finally managed to punch J'onn away and he crashed onto the ground, the shockwave from his fall knocking out Black Canary as well before he threw Aquaman away, crashing him through a building.

J'onn got back up and turned intangible as Doomsday tried to punch him but all the attacks went through him.

"Can you read his thoughts?" Green Arrow asked him from above.

"No real thoughts", J'onn said. "He is aggressive and wants to destroy. He is a destroyer."

Doomsday roared at him in frustration and anger as he couldn't damage him and turned his murderous attention on Green Arrow again.

"NO!" J'onn screamed as he flew through Doomsday and turned tangible again, about to hit him when Doomsday grabbed him and threw him into a petrol pump, causing an explosion.

J'onn screamed in pain as he staggered out, fire on his body. Fire was a weakness of his species and because of that, the pained J'onn fell down, knocked out.

Doomsday then threw a vehicle at Green Arrow when Cyborg said. "Green Arrow! Heads up!"

He fired a grapple line from his one hand to where Green Arrow was and he held onto it to swing down just as the vehicle crashed onto the top of the building.

Green Arrow let go and fell down, dazed.

Then the Bifrost hit the ground and as it faded, Thor and Beta Ray Bill flew onto the scene with mighty war cries.

"THOR!" Supergirl cried out as both landed and slammed the ground with their weapons, sending out powerful lightning that threw Doomsday back.

"Where had you gone?" Supergirl asked as she walked to him.

"After Superman told me Davis was back, I started connecting the dots", Thor told her. "Doomsday had taken Alex and Amora had put Brainiac into her. So clearly, Amora wanted to unleash the beast and with her magic, it was impossible for us to find her. So I knew we would have no choice but to fight the beast. So I brought an ally."

Doomsday charged Bill who blocked a punch and punched back, staggering him before smacking his face with Stormbreaker twice and then hitting his chin with it, sending him flying off by many feet.

Doomsday got back up and charged but Bill blocked again before smacking him away with Stormbreaker. He fell down, forming a crater again and as he got up, Bill threw Stormbreaker at him.

Doomsday was sent flying back again and crashing onto the ground as Bill recalled Stormbreaker.

Then getting up, Doomsday roared angrily and charged Bill, punching him so hard he was thrown away onto the ground, forming another huge crater.

Doomsday then stood on top of him and punched his face several times, making him spit out blood until Superman grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the other side, causing a shockwave.

As he got back up, the three Kryptonians flew at him. Superman punched him several times, staggering him back as Supergirl punched his feet and Astra kicked his head, sending him to the ground.

As the charged again, Doomsday fired Heat Vision at Astra, sending her flying off before kicking Supergirl away and then he picked up Superman and threw him to the ground, punching him several times.

He was about to punch again when Thor tackled him away and both rolled on the ground before glaring at each other.

Thor backed to avoid a punch from Doomsday and then as the beast bought his fist down on him, grabbed his wrist, grunting to hold him back.

Doomsday then lifted him up with that and punched him away, sending him crashing through a building.

Thor groaned as he got up and felt blood pouring from his nose. He touched it and smiled. It had been a long while since anyone had made him bleed.

As Doomsday charged him again, he held out his hand. Just as Doomsday came close, Mjolnir flew to him and he hit Doomsday in a rotatory motion, sending him crashing onto a car.

He then ran at Doomsday who threw a truck at him but he slid to his knees, avoiding, and then threw Mjolnir at Doomsday.

The beast caught it but couldn't lift it as it fell on the ground. Doomsday grunted, trying to lift it again, but failed as his feet sank into the ground.

Thor then leapt at him and kicked his face, staggering him away before picking up Mjolnir and leaping onto his back, holding him in a chokehold with it.

Doomsday struggled before slamming his back onto the ground, along with Thor, and then grabbing Thor, threw him off.

He got up and as Doomsday charged him, hit him thrice with Mjolnir, the third strike crashing him into a building.

Doomsday recovered and with a roar, charged at Thor, sending him crashing into a building again.

He then turned around and charged Superman who flew at him. They clashed, releasing a shockwave before Superman punched Doomsday thrice.

Doomsday elbowed him in a rotatory motion, sending him down and then picking him up, kicked him away through several buildings.

Before he could recover, Doomsday grabbed his face and jumped into another building, crashing down with him, dazing Superman more.

He then slammed Superman onto the ground and punched is face several times, making him bleed more as he coughed and spit out more blood.

Supergirl tacked him away again and flew at him, only for him to throw her back with Heat Vision. He charged her but she grabbed him and flying into the air, punched him down, the crash causing a shockwave and crater.

As she flew back down, he leapt at her and grabbing her by the face, slammed her to the ground before he repeatedly started pummeling her chest, making her cough blood as she bled more.

Just before he could punch her throat, Astra rammed into him, crashing him to the ground again. Before he could recover, she unleashed a flurry of punches on his face, throwing him back again before flying up to avoid a sweep of his arm.

She then flew at him and kicked him with both feet, once again making him stumble onto the ground. She then rammed onto his face, making him crash again.

Just before she could attack again, he grabbed her and with a roar, plunged a bony protrusion of his right into her chest.

"NO!" Supergirl screamed in horror as she looked at the sight, her eyes welling up.

Astra screamed in pain and agony before firing Heat Vision at Doomsday, making him scream in pain as he plunged it even deeper, making Astra cough blood as her eyes widened.

Supergirl angrily flew at Doomsday and hit his arm, making Astra drop from it as she unleashed a flurry of angry punches and kicks at him, sending him flying back before she fired Heat Vision, making him roar in pain as he was thrown back by several feet.

She then turned around and descended to where Astra lay, her mouth filled with blood.

Kara used her X-Ray vision and realized he had stabbed her right in the heart.

"Aunt Astra!" She said with tears in her eyes as she held her hand, which she grasped back. "Don't go! Please!"

"I…..protected you…." Astra said with a smile on her face as she looked at Kara with tears of her own. "I….died….with honor."

And then her eyes closed as Kara burst into tears.

"No", she sobbed as she held her dead aunt in her arms, sobbing into her chest.

That moment, Doomsday charged her with a roar again until Stormbreaker hit him, sending him flying back. Bill recalled it and charging at Doomsday, leapt into the air, hitting him right on the face as he crashed onto the ground again.

Bill leapt with a roar again but this time Doomsday caught his hand and grabbing him, slammed him to the ground several times, dazing him.

He was then hit by Mjolnir and sent crashing to the ground again. He again tried to lift it but failed as his feet sank into the ground.

"NAY!" Thor roared as he recalled Mjolnir and it flew back to him. "YOU SHALL HAVE ITS THUNDER!"

And then he raised Mjolnir into the skies as a huge, powerful lightning bolt descended and struck Doomsday, making him scream in pain and agony as Thor increased its intensity.

Thor finally stopped and Doomsday kneeled to the ground, his body scorched. As Thor moved closer, Doomsday smacked him away, only for Supergirl to punch him several times with a roar of rage and flip it away.

She charged him again with a roar but he smacked her away, sending her crashing into a building. As she tried to get up, Doomsday grabbed her by the face and slammed her head to the ground several times before slamming her head onto a wall and then threw her off.

Superman then flew between them and punched Doomsday twice before Doomsday grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground hard several times, dazing him and drawing more blood before punching him twice.

Superman then fired his Heat Vision, sending Doomsday flying off. He then flew on top of Doomsday but the beast grabbed him and slammed him to the ground again before running him into several buildings, dazing him again and throwing him off.

He then saw Thor running to face him and leapt at him, trying to slam him but Thor flew into the air. With a roar, Doomsday punched the ground, ripping off a huge chunk and breaking it into two, threw them both at Thor.

Thor destroyed them both with Mjolnir as Doomsday then tried to lift up a building but Thor threw Mjolnir at him. It hit him and sent him flying off, crashing onto the ground.

Doomsday then fired Heat Vision and Thor was sent flying off as Superman flew back at him and grabbing him, slammed him onto the ground.

He then threw Doomsday up in the air and flew after him, giving him two strong punches. He flew at Doomsday again but this time Doomsday caught him by the cape and leaping onto a building, slammed him to the ground several times.

He then punched Superman on the face and as he tried to fire Heat Vision, covered it, causing a small explosion as both crashed onto the ground, forming a huge crater with debris all around.

Superman got back up and punched Doomsday, sending him flying back and charged again but Doomsday punched his abdomen, making him spit out blood before lifting him up and slamming him onto the ground.

Superman's clothes were in tatters at this point. Doomsday then grabbed his cape and tied up his neck, making Superman gasp in pain as Doomsday ripped off the cape and threw it away, kicking Superman on the back of the head, slamming his face onto the ground again.

Then he was hit by a joint lightning blast from both Thor and Bill which sent him flying back. They both threw their weapons at him as well, sending him flying back again.

As he staggered back up, Superman got up with a loud roar of his own and running at Doomsday, grabbed him by the waist. He flew up into the air with Doomsday and crashed him into the Geothermal Facility just as Chloe remotely set off the charges, causing a massive explosion, which was made worse by the shockwave caused by the two crashing on there. The entire structure exploded and went up in flames as Doomsday was buried several miles under the Earth at last.

The fight had been won. But it was not cause for celebration.

Superman lay on the ground, bleeding heavily, his suit in tatters. Thor, Supergirl and Bill flew to where he was and looked down at him sadly.

"Kal! Kal stay with me!" Kara said with tears in her eyes as she kneeled close to him and held his hand, not wanting to lose her aunt and cousin on the same day.

Thor and Superman exchanged a sad look as Bill closed his eyes respectfully. Superman could feel his entire life flashing before his eyes.

* * *

_His parents put him in the spaceship._

* * *

_He kneeled down, looking at Jonathan and Martha._

* * *

_He hugged Martha lovingly._

* * *

_He saved Lex from drowning._

* * *

_He stopped several meteor freaks, saving his friends in the process._

* * *

_He looked at the wall of weird with Chloe and Pete._

* * *

_He talked to Virgil Swann as he said. "You will not find the answers by looking to the stars. It's a journey you'll have to take by looking inside yourself."_

* * *

_He bid farewell to Pete._

* * *

_He held his dead father along with his mother as both cried._

* * *

_He stood at his father's grave._

* * *

_Meeting the other members of the League and Thor._

* * *

_He saved Kara after she was out of the Phantom Zone and left her with the Danvers family._

* * *

_His first kiss with Lois._

* * *

_Marrying Lois and kissing her passionately._

* * *

Superman gasped as he shared a look with all three of them and then his eyes closed as he passed out.

"No!" Kara said with stifled sobs. "No!"

Thor closed his eyes as tears dropped out of them too while Bill just stood, saddened for his two friends.

* * *

Early morning

Lois and James were in the latter's apartment with the unconscious Davis. They had felt a lot of aftershocks and effects from the clash that had taken place, but were both unaware of what had happened.

"What is the entire matter with Davis?" James finally asked.

"I don't know the full thing", Lois shook her head. "All I know is he came to Earth in the same spaceship as Clark and is destined to kill him and destroy the world. He is a destroyer of some kind."

"It's his destiny?" James asked and she nodded.

"Yes, at least that's what I was told", she said and sighed. "And the destiny has caused enough damage now."

Suddenly, James gasped as Lois looked at him in horror. Blood poured out of James' mouth as a knife protruded from his chest.

Lois looked up to see Davis standing behind James, a look of rage on his face. He retracted the knife and James fell to the ground as Davis snarled. "You all just couldn't let me be, could you?"

Lois started backing off. "Davis-"

"I was fulfilling my destiny!" Davis ranted as he raised his knife. "I was ridding the world of scum! Because of all of you, I had to take it away from myself! Why did you do that to me?"

"We were all trying to save you", Lois said carefully with raised hands.

"There is nothing left to save!" Davis roared as he charged her with the knife-

When Mjolnir hit him and he immediately turned into a bloody splatter. Lois gasped at the sight before following Mjolnir with her eyes as it returned to Thor's hands.

Then they both ran to James who was on the ground, gasping as blood poured out of his chest and mouth.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Stay with me!" Lois said as James gasped and coughed, looking at them both.

"James", Thor said sadly as James stopped coughing and lay still, his eyes staring without seeing.

"No!" Lois said furiously with tears in her eyes as Thor looked at James sadly and then shut both of his eyes, allowing him to be at peace.

Lois then looked at Thor and saw that there was blood on his face and armor, which was broken at several points.

"Thor, what happened?" She asked as she saw the grim look on his face. "What is it?"

With a sigh, Thor told her everything that had happened. Few minutes later, a pained wail pierced the air.

* * *

Next day, Asgard

Clark lay with eyes closed on the bed where Odin used to lay when he went into Odinsleep. No other was allowed to even touch it, but on this one occasion, Frigga and Balder had allowed it due to Clark being Thor's friend and everything he himself had done to protect the world and Universe.

Lois, Martha and Kara stood over him with tears in their eyes, unable to believe what had happened to him.

"Clark!" Lois said in a shaky voice as she touched his face. "Clark, please don't go. Come back to me."

The other two embraced her, not knowing what to say. Because there was nothing that could be said.

"How long do you think it will take for him to recover?" Thor asked Frigga.

"I do not know, son", she said honestly. "It doesn't look like he has been pummeled this brutally ever before in his life."

"He is a great man and a hero", Thor said honestly as Frigga looked at him. "He is like a brother to me, just like Balder, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun and Loki before he fell. And I failed to protect him- again."

"No!" Frigga said as she grasped his face and made him look at her. "This was not your fault."

"I could have saved him", Thor said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Even you cannot control every single outcome, son", Frigga said gently. "Do not blame yourself."

Looking at the three women crying over the comatose Clark, Frigga said. "Kal-El is strong. And so is his love for those he cares about. It will help him find his way back home."

"Find your way back home", Thor whispered to Clark as he lay. "I will be there for you when you wake up, brother."

* * *

A week later

James' coffin was placed near where it was to be buried as all those who had attended his funeral stood there sadly.

Donald and Kara were standing together, tears in Kara's eyes as Donald hugged her for comfort, struggling to control his own emotions. Winn was there to, constantly wiping his tears. J'onn and Alex stood together, with him comforting her.

Oliver, Dinah, Bart, Arthur, Victor and Chloe were standing there too, sad and grim expressions on their faces.

Lucy, with tears in her eyes, put a picture of herself and James on the coffin before moving back to stand alongside the grieving Lois.

"He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake", the priest, Father Lantom, spoke as all listened sadly. "Yea, though O walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. May James Bartholomew Olsen rest in peace."

Kara saw Cat standing there with sunglasses and noticed one tear rolling down her eyes as well.

James' coffin was slowly lowered into the ground as has family had tears in their eyes.

About half an hour later, the funeral was over as everyone slowly left one by one. J'onn gently led Alex, Lucy and Lois away.

Dinah, Bart, Arthur, Victor and Chloe left together too.

Donald still held Kara and looked at Oliver who stood over James' grave wearing sunglasses, tears rolling down his eyes as he felt responsible.

The two shared a nod and Oliver turned around, walking away.

* * *

Later that day

Thor and Kara hovered in the air as Astra lay in her Kryptonian coffin.

Kara put her hand over the coffin as the symbol of Astra's house and her face appeared. Taking a deep breath, she started. "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home."

Sniffing with tears in her eyes, Kara continued. "We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky."

Looking at the coffin one last time she said. "Rao's will be done."

She then looked at Thor and nodded as he pointed Mjolnir at the coffin and it gently flew up into the sky, disappearing between the clouds.

He then looked at Kara who still had tears in her eyes. And he couldn't blame her. She had lost her aunt and good friend at the same time while her cousin was comatose after taking the most brutal beating he had ever taken.

"Kara, I know this is a hard time", Thor said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But I am here for you, and will always be."

Kara burst into sobs and fell into his embrace as he himself looked up with tears in his eyes.

* * *

LexCorp, Metropolis

Lex looked at the orb with the enchanted mist on it as Amora appeared next to him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is", Lex quipped. "I'm sure you already know it's done."

"I do", Amora smirked. "And soon, it will be time to move to the next phase of our plan."

* * *

**Well, a lot happened in this chapter. **

**Some may be disappointed that I killed Astra but honestly, I have little idea of what to do with her in this story if I keep her around. **

**So I gave her a heroic death and I hope her death was much better here than in the show as she died a redeemed woman at least. **

**And James dies in this too, like in Smallville. Davis may not be Doomsday, but his connection makes him a monster through and through.**

**Now obviously I did this as a variation of the 'Death of Superman' storyline but I put him in a coma instead of having everyone believe he is dead. Still, I hope it was as gut-punching as intended. I think we all know he will wake up sometime, right? **

**Poor Kara in this. She lost her friend and aunt at the same time while her cousin has been beaten into a coma.**

**Next chapter will pick up a month later and we will do 'Invasion!' at last. Hope everyone is looking forward to that.**

**But I have exams coming and they will go on till the end of the month. Now I won't stop updating, but they will be slow compared to before till the exams are over at least.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed the entire Davis/Doomsday storyline and I'll see you all next time with another chapter as we begin 'Invasion!' **


	13. Welcome to Earth-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And at last, we are here with 'Invasion!' I know many people had been looking forward to it, so I hope I deliver. I already did 'Invasion!' once in my very first story- The Devil of Star City. **

**So I'm not gonna repeat some of the experimental stuff I did there (fighting throughout the city AoU style) but I will do some stuff differently from before at least to make it more interesting.**

**Some of the stuff here is inspired by Cer1992's 'Alternate Events: When Heroes and Universes Collide' so thank you to him.**

**Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. So glad I delivered big time. At least it wasn't as big as in 'Heroes Stand United' where I made you speechless if my memory is right. Glad it was nice work. Who knows, if Thor wasn't around, Clark would probably be 'dead.' Yes, I feel bad for Davis too, though his actions in the finale reduced my sympathy. Thanks for pointing out on Bart. Agreed on Team Flash. Yes, there will be thunder. I will make some changes but it will be interesting still. Yes, Kara's mood will be not as good. Yes Thor will. Doomsday is buried miles under Earth under mazes of tunnels, so it will take many, many years to find a way out. Though if he does, imagine they threw him into the sun where he overcharged for a bit before exploding due to too much power. You will see who crosses over with them. Earth-1 Asgardians might not work though. Sorry. Yes, it is the OP Earth. Thor, Smallville Superman, Beta Ray Bill and Bart. A.C. too. Once you add Kara, it isn't even funny. One of them alone can solo honestly. Can you explain the one with Zeus and Vesuvius? I don't think I remember that. Thank you. Yes, that's where Clark is. Oh yes, while Smallville Jimmy had annoying moments in Seasons 7 and 8, his death was still sad. Arrowverse James, not a fan of the guy. Yes, RIP Astra. I think I've found someone else for Oliver to mouth off on, and be mouthed off on in return. Yes, some parts will be fixed. Thanks a lot for the good luck. And I watched some videos of 'Foil Arms and Hog.' The 'Santa' one, all the three you recommended and 'US Immigration.' This channel deserves much more attention than its getting. It is amazing and actually funny, unlike most other channels these days. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13- Welcome to Earth-1

It had been a month since the tragic incident with Davis Bloome aka Doomsday. But a month had not been enough to heal the mental scars anyone carried from the entire ordeal.

Kara, while not shut off, wasn't as bright and cheery as normal, and as Supergirl, had even lost control at times, breaking bones of some criminals and earning criticism from the media for that.

Thor now frequented Asgard more than before to check on Clark, even though he hadn't shown a lot of improvement the entire time he had been there. Frigga had told him that Clark would heal in time but Thor wished he could somehow speed up the process. He travelled to Metropolis at times to keep it safe in Superman's absence. He had taken down one recurring enemy of Superman known as the Prankster.

Lois had returned to Metropolis and was rather shut off now, though she did keep in touch, but she wasn't herself nowadays, for good reason.

J'onn and Alex continued working for the DEO, but it was obvious that they too were deeply affected by everything that had happened.

Lucy had left as she couldn't bear to stay in National City after James' death.

Winn, while deeply in pain himself, was concerned about Kara and Thor too considering how much they had gone through in this situation, especially Kara.

Oliver, Bart, Dinah, Victor, A.C. and Chloe had left to once again carry out their missions around the world. They wished they could do something but it was obvious that they couldn't, unfortunately.

* * *

Kara opened the door to her apartment to see Thor sitting with Beta Ray Bill and Oliver. Thor and Bill were both in their armors, their hammers on the ground.

"Bill!" Kara greeted, shocked he was here as he turned to her while she put the packets of groceries she had bought down. "Ollie!"

"Kara", Bill simply said as he nodded at her and she nodded back. "I came to visit."

"So did I", Oliver shrugged as he looked at her.

"Thank you", Kara said simply, not sure what else she could say. Though she knew that she was thankful to them for for the gesture.

"So how fares the search for a new home?" Thor asked him.

"It has hit a dead end for now", Bill said and Thor nodded in sympathy. "But it is still better than being chased by Ymir and his everlasting winter."

"Oh yes, that jackass was creepy", Oliver remembered and shuddered. "Good thing any of us didn't have to face cold creepos like that while we were away."

That was when a blue portal opened in the middle of the room, startling them all. Thor and Bill summoned their hammers to him while Oliver took a fighting stance.

Out of the portal jumped Barry and a shorter Latino man with long hair and glasses.

"Barry?" Kara called out in a mixture of confusion and joy. Last time he was here, he had made the entire atmosphere optimistic.

"Hey", Barry greeted her before turning to Thor. "Hi."

"Good to see you again, Barry Allen", Thor said, gesturing Bill to lower his weapon and Oliver to relax. "Barry Allen is a friend and brave warrior."

"Allen?" Oliver wondered. "You Bart Allen's doppelganger with a different name and face or something?"

"I did hear of Bart last time I was here so I'd say I am", Barry shrugged.

"Well met, Barry Allen. I am Beta Ray Bill", Bill introduced himself as both Barry and the other man looked at him a little awkwardly.

"Hello", Barry said as he held out his hand and Bill shook it while the other man waved to him and he nodded.

He then turned to Thor with excitement on his face and said. "So you are Thor? As in the God of Thunder?"

"Aye", Thor said and the man let out a girly scream of excitement.

"I can't believe it! I am meeting a God!" The man said as he held out his hand and Thor shook it, but he ended up shaking it too long.

"Am I shaking your hand too long?" He asked.

"Yes", Thor said and he let it go.

"Sorry", he blushed.

Barry introduced his friend finally. "This is my friend, Cisco."

"Well, friend is a loose term", Cisco shrugged. "We work together."

Thor, Kara, Bill and Oliver could immediately sense that there was some unspoken tension between the two.

"Hi. Cisco", he said as he shook Kara's hand and then looked around at the room. "I have to say it this is a nice universe you got here."

"Thank you", Kara smiled, feeling flattered.

"I am Oliver Queen", Oliver said as he held out his hand and both Barry and Cisco gasped before the former shook his hand.

"You're Oliver?" Barry asked. This guy's smile was too friendly for Oliver Queen.

"Yeah! I guess I look different on your Earth", Oliver said. "Like you and Bart here look different."

"Well, he is very different in nature too", Cisco said as he and Oliver shook hands. "But we're here for a reason."

"I figured you wouldn't jump over here for a social call", Oliver said.

Barry then looked at them and asked. "Okay, do you remember all those months ago when I helped you out and you promised to do the same for me?"

Kara's face immediately turned serious as she asked. "What are we up against?"

* * *

Earth-1

"Team Arrow is here", Felicity Smoak was saying as she gestured to said team. "Team Legends is here. I think that's everyone."

"Nate and Amaya are watching the Waverider", Sara Lance informed her. "The newbies."

A breach opened and Barry and Cisco walked out with Thor, Kara, Beta Ray Bill and Oliver, now in his Green Arrow suit.

"That was so cool", Kara said in a rather excited tone as Thor smiled. It had been a while since she had sounded like this.

"Tell me about it, sis", Oliver shrugged.

"Barry!" A blonde man with a short beard called out to him. "Care to introduce us to your alien friends?"

"Oh yes", Barry said as he gestured to Kara first. "Everyone, this is Kara Danvers, or as she is known on her Earth- Supergirl!"

"What makes her so super?" A dark-skinned young man asked.

"Oh you have no idea my friend", Thor told him as Kara flew into the air and fired Heat Vision at the ground, forming the symbol on her chest.

"I'm convinced", another dark-skinned man next to the blonde one said rather lamely as he looked up at her in awe, along with everyone else as she smiled.

Barry then gestured to Thor. "And this is Donald Blake, who is actually Thor in disguise."

"Wait what?" The blonde man asked as all did a double take on him. "Thor?"

"As in the Norse God of Thunder?" An old man with glasses asked as all stared at him in even more awe than they did Kara.

"I am Thor the Thunderer, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard", Thor introduced himself, raising Mjolnir into the air as he did so while thunder was heard rumbling in the sky and the Earth shook a little, making everyone's jaws drop even more as they were a little unnerved due to realizing they were standing in the presence of a literal God.

"Your hair….." Felicity said lamely as she gestured to her own. "I thought they'd be….you know…red."

"Oh yeah, that", Thor said. "My brother played a prank on me."

"You mean Loki?" A young woman with shoulder length dark hair next to the blonde man asked Thor.

"Yes, Loki", Thor said and then sighed.

"I wonder if they exist on this Earth", Cisco said.

"Maybe. Maybe not", a tall man with a slightly silly smile said as he regarded them all. Thor, Kara and Oliver noted that his face resembled Clark's to an extent.

"And this", Barry said as he pointed to Beta Ray Bill. "Is Beta Ray Bill, a friend of theirs who also possesses the power of Thor."

"I am Beta Ray Bill of Korban. Well met, residents of this Earth", Bill said with a bow, which everyone returned awkwardly.

"That's it man", the dark-skinned man next to the blonde one said. "I'm out. I'm out of here. Don't contact me."

All laughed at his expense as Barry said to Thor and Kara. "Oh don't worry about him. You should have seen him when he first saw me use super speed."

Barry then mimicked what the man had looked like then and everyone laughed even more as the man lowered his head in embarrassment.

"And this is Oliver Queen of Earth-38, also known as the Green Arrow", Barry said as he gestured to Oliver-38.

Everyone looked at him and their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" The woman with the dark shoulder-length hair asked.

"Barry, this is no time for jokes!" The blonde man said sternly. "Besides, it is not amusing."

"I am not joking!" Barry said. "Trust me, he is Oliver Queen, even if he doesn't look like the one we know, but he is."

"I believe you", Felicity said as she raised her hand.

"Oh yes, I am Oliver Queen", Oliver-38 said before quipping. "Unless, you know, the parents I knew abducted me from my real ones and changed my name. In that case, I'm not Oliver Queen."

Everyone laughed nervously as the dark-skinned man next to the blonde one asked. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am!" Oliver-38 said and laughed himself.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, I think it is time for you to return the favor", Thor said as he looked at all the heroes of Earth-1.

"Well, this is Oliver Queen", Barry said as he gestured to the blonde man.

"Wait what?" Oliver-38 asked as he, Kara and Thor did a double take on him.

"What?" Oliver-1 asked.

"Man, when I first heard my doppelganger on here was different from me in looks AND personality, I figured he was even more mellow. I didn't look as serious as you on my worst days", Oliver-38 said to him, giving him an incredulous look.

Oliver-1 said to him. "The only reason I'm even willing to trust you and your friends is because Barry vouches for you guys."

"Oh I don't trust you either. I would have my wife slap me if my head ends up that far in my ass", Oliver-38 countered.

"Okay, guys, I think that is enough for now", Barry said as he stepped between them. "We have important matters to take care of. You can shoot at each other later."

"This day got so much weirder", the dark-skin man muttered to himself.

"And you would be?" Thor asked him.

"John Diggle. Spartan", he introduced himself.

"I don't understand", Thor said as he looked at him. "You don't look like a Spartan to me. Are you their descendant or-"

"It's my codename", Dig said.

"Oh!" Thor nodded as all chuckled a bit at the 'fish out of water' comedy he had unintentionally supplied.

"You can call me Dig", he said before looking at them. "Got to say, wasn't expecting to meet aliens today. And another Oliver Queen."

"Me neither on the second one", the woman with shoulder length dark hair said. "Thea Queen. Ollie's sister. Codename is Speedy."

"So you've a sister?" Oliver-38 asked Oliver-1 who simply nodded. "I'm an only child."

Kara then turned to the Legends. "You all are?"

"Sara Lance, White Canary", Sara introduced herself.

"Lance?" Oliver-38 asked as he shared looks with Thor and Kara.

"Are you related to Dinah Lance?" Kara asked her.

"She is my teammate and is called Black Canary", Oliver-38 supplied.

"I do", Sara said with a sad sigh. "Dinah Lance is mom's name, and my sister's name was Dinah Laurel Lance. She was Black Canary for a while until a deranged magic-wielding psychopath killed her months ago."

"Dinah's dead?" Oliver-38 asked in disbelief.

"Yes", Oliver-1 said in a pained voice as both he and Sara looked saddened.

"I'm sorry", Kara and Thor said simultaneously, both knowing the pain of losing siblings in different ways.

"My condolences", Bill said respectfully with closed eyes.

"I'm really sorry", Oliver-38 said too, saddened to know that another version of his close friend was dead.

"Don't be. The one who killed her on the other hand-" Sara trailed off with a murderous expression.

Bill then asked the old man and his dark-skinned companion. "You are?"

"Professor Martin Stein", the old man introduced himself.

"Jefferson Jackson", the younger dark-skinned man said. "We fuse into one superhero called Firestorm."

"I don't think even I have seen that before", Thor shrugged.

Kara then asked the man with the sweet and silly smile who seemed to resemble Clark to an extent. "And you?"

"Ray Palmer. The Atom", Ray said as he raised his hand and smiled.

"And that leaves you", Thor said to the last man as he looked up from the burrito he was eating.

"Hmmm? Heat Wave", he said in a barely interested voice.

"Who might you be?" Oliver-38 then asked Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak. Codename Overwatch. Part of Team Arrow", she introduced herself excitedly.

"Tech genius?" Kara asked and she nodded.

"Right", Oliver-38 said, reminded of Chloe, who was like this Felicity, but wasn't this fast-paced at talking anymore due to having grown more mature, which he didn't see in Felicity, not that it bothered him.

"That leaves the two of you", Thor said as he pointed at the red-haired woman and the dark-skinned one.

"I am Caitlin Snow, doctor in Team Flash", Caitlin introduced herself politely with a smile.

"Iris West", Iris simply introduced herself.

"Well, that concludes introductions", Bill said and all nodded.

"Barry, so, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Thor heard Iris West ask Barry in a hushed tone.

"Yeah", Barry nodded.

"Oh, my God. He just got so much hotter", she said, gushing over him.

"Oh, my God", Barry sighed.

Thor shared a look with Kara and Oliver, who both also had the same look as him. Iris clearly wasn't someone they were going to get along with considering the way she was making Barry uncomfortable on purpose.

"Maybe we should get started", Oliver-1 said.

"Before we get started, how are we gonna address the two different Olivers?" Ray asked. "It would get confusing real soon if we call them both 'Oliver.'"

"You're right", Barry agreed as he looked to them both. "Maybe one of you can be 'Oliver' while the other will be 'Ollie.'"

"I'll be Oliver. He will be Ollie", Oliver-1 said firmly as he glanced at Oliver-38.

"Fine by me", Ollie shrugged.

"Well then, let's get started", Barry said, gesturing to Cisco.

Cisco nodded and showed them something on a screen. It did not look like a human. It seemed like some kind of zombie.

"These are the Dominators", Barry said. "We do not know much about them but they're not friendly and they are not here for peace."

"And they're strong and dangerous", Kara said seriously as everyone looked at her. "I heard a lot about them when I was younger. They came to my planet before I was born, experimented on my people, killed a lot more."

"Oh I remember killing them all long ago when I was younger", Thor said as all turned to him with incredulous looks.

"All?" Barry asked, sure he had misheard. "When you were younger? Like how much?"

"Midgardians would call it 'teenager'", Thor said and all gasped.

"So you killed all the Dominators as a teenager?" Kara asked incredulously, not having known that.

"Well, he is a powerful warrior, I don't know why you are all so surprised", Bill said, not knowing the reason why everyone was so shocked.

"So you were what, the Asgardian equivalent of a bullheaded teenager or something?" Ollie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fair comparison", Thor shrugged.

"He puts me to shame for sure", Oliver muttered.

"Me too", Ollie said.

"Even me", Thea added before looking at the three. "But from what I hear, they are not the only strong ones. Barry here tells us the three of you are more powerful than locomotives."

"I have my strength as long as I have access to a yellow sun", Kara told them. "It's where my powers come from."

"Not the case with me", Thor said.

"Or me", Bill added.

"I think we should use them all as stand-ins for training", Oliver said.

"Are you serious?" Ollie asked him incredulously.

"Yes", Oliver said.

"Do you know what they can do? You won't stand a 0.1% chance in hell against one of 'em, let against all", Ollie said.

"Alien invasions shouldn't be taken lightly", Oliver said to him. "If you take your responsibility as seriously as I do, you'd understand."

"Well, now I do understand why I'm not this serious. And I'm glad I am not", Ollie said as all noticed how different they both were. Oliver and Thea were both reminded of how the former used to be before Lian Yu by Ollie.

"Being like this keeps me alive", Oliver said. "My point stands."

"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick asked.

"What I think Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice to know who is in-charge around here", Jax interjected before things could escalate.

"He's right", Ray said. "Maybe we should take a vote. Someone we can all trust."

"Like an election but smaller", Thor said and Ray nodded. "Smart."

"I think Thor should do it", Bill said as Thor looked at him gratefully. "He is a great warrior and leader of forces."

"What he said", Kara said as she pointed at Bill. "Though Ollie will be good too. He leads the Justice League after all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", Ollie said.

"I appreciate it, but the residents of this Earth number more than us, so their leader should be someone they know well and trust", Thor said and the three nodded, knowing he had a point.

"Well my vote goes to Oliver", Cisco said without looking at Barry. "I trust him."

Everyone could sense the tension between Barry and Cisco.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Cisco", Oliver said. "But Barry brought us all together. I think it should be him."

"Fair enough", Cisco said though it was obvious he had an issue with it.

"I think you can do it", Thor agreed as he nodded to Barry who smiled gratefully.

"Well", Barry said. "As team leader I think we should start out by..." he stopped as he realized he didn't know what to do.

"Doing a test run", Oliver supplied helpfully in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Doing a test run", Barry said even though he wasn't sure what that was. "A test run."

"Against the three of us", Thor supplied this time as he pointed to himself, Kara and Bill.

"Against the three of them", Barry repeated what he had heard. "A test run against the three of them."

"Are we just supposed to pretend like we don't hear them?" Sara asked with an amused smirk as she pointed at Thor and Oliver while everyone chuckled.

"Okay everyone", Barry said. "Suit up. Look alive", Sara gave an amused smirk while Thor and Oliver nodded. "We're training to fight aliens by fighting Gods and aliens."

"It would be futile on your part but it will be helpful in teaching you what not to do", Thor said as everyone had a bad feeling now. They were really gonna regret trying to spar with the three of them.

Everyone then started getting ready for training. Or beatdown from another point of view.

* * *

**So hope it's a good start here. **

**I brought in Beta Ray Bill as well as I have a plan for him. **

**Originally, I was only going to bring him with Thor and Kara but Arrowverse Oliver not meeting Smallville Oliver would be a missed opportunity and I was inspired to do so by Cer1992's fic.**

**The interactions between Oliver and Ollie are taken/inspired from his fic so thank you to him.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	14. Flashpoint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic right now.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Oh yes, the Dominators better give up now. Don't blame you. Yes, Dig is done. Glad you got a laugh there. You got some points there. Thanks a lot and so glad you still find that story amazing. I'm gonna add more fandoms (Marvel and DC related as well as other ones) in the near future. Maybe the final story in that series will have the same effect. I'd say if you're only counting Seasons 1, 2 and 5, Arrowverse Oliver is better. In those Seasons, he actually got good development. Of course there were some missteps, like swearing not to kill and the BS confession, but he still got nice development in these Seasons. But once you add the other Seasons, his quality falls because of terrible writing. While I prefer Amell's Oliver, Hartley's version has the advantage of being a badass throughout the series. Amell's Oliver got emasculated by Felicity and/or the team in all the Seasons that weren't these 3, though he did retaliate in Season 6 at least to an extent. Sad thing he needed Adrian Chase of all people to make him retaliate. Okay, the poker thing is hilarious. Thanks a lot for that. As for your idea, what do you think about Smallville Ollie and Slade? Or Smallville Ollie and Frank? Well, I do love your idea. Thanks a lot for that. It can get a mention in next chapter hopefully. Thor dual-wielding isn't impossible. Yes, Thor will share some. Thanks for recommending 'Hospital Chief' too. Will check it out when I get the time. Things are going well. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 14- Flashpoint

"I was really excited about the two of you meeting", Barry said as he introduced Oliver to Thor and Kara and vice versa. "Oliver is the first person who trained me."

"Really?" Kara asked and Barry nodded.

"You trained him well, Oliver", Thor complimented him. "He did come up with some good strategies against Livewire and Banshee on our Earth."

"Thanks", Barry said, almost blushing at being praised by a God.

"That's because I didn't hold back", Oliver replied to Thor. "I shot him."

"He did shoot me", Barry admitted.

"Ouch!" Kara commented.

"Being rough in training is common in Asgard too", Thor said. "I was once made to walk on a few stars as punishment."

"What?" Oliver, Barry and Kara said simultaneously as they looked at him.

"So…not a thing on Krypton", Thor said awkwardly and then chuckled weirdly.

"Point is, you lot can't hold back either", Oliver said to Thor, Kara and Bill as he walked up to them along with Ollie.

"Are you sure?" asked Kara, "I just met these people."

"These people", Oliver started. "Need to understand the gravity of the situation. So don't hold back. Especially against me."

"Well, if you wanna commit suicide and take 'em all with you, not a bad way to go", Ollie commented as Oliver glowered in his direction.

Barry then looked to them and asked awkwardly. "So which of you guys are willing to be, for a lack of better word, practice dummy for this?"

"Well, I don't like the comparison but I'm willing to do it", Kara shrugged.

"Maybe you can even give them a 'chance'", Thor said and she chuckled a bit.

"What are we going to do during that time then?" Bill asked.

"Well", Ollie said as he put an arm around Bill. "Bill, you ever played poker?"

"I do not think I have heard the term", Bill said.

"I learnt it on Midgard. We can teach you together", Thor said to him.

"You can do it alone", Oliver said to Thor before turning to Ollie. "You and me, sparring match in five minutes."

"Oh, a challenge finally!" Ollie said. "You wanna see who's the better Green Arrow or something?"

"Just want to see how good your hand-to-hand skills are", Oliver said before adding. "Archery too later."

"Oh I need to see the fight", Barry said excitedly.

"I'll do it. You don't get to knock the snot out of a grumpy version of yourself every day", Ollie shrugged.

"You may wanna rephrase 'knock the snot'", Barry warned him as Oliver walked off.

"He does not seem to like us very much", Bill noted.

"He's like that with everyone in the start. He'll warm up to you guys eventually", Barry promised.

"I hope so. He does seem like a focused warrior, which is something I like in people", Thor said as he regarded the retreating Oliver.

"Anyone shocked by how different we are?" Ollie asked. "Because I am."

"You're not the only one", Kara told him.

* * *

Few minutes later

Barry came to talk to Ray and Cisco went away with an excuse, disappointing Barry a little.

"Hey, Barry", Ray greeted.

"Where's Snart?" Barry asked, noting that the former Rogue turned Legend was absent from the line-up currently.

Ray's face immediately turned to one of healed but remembered grief. "Man, I'm sorry, Barry. I forgot that we never told you."

"What happened?" Barry asked, immediately realizing why Snart was not here.

"He sacrificed himself", Ray revealed and Barry actually felt a pang of grief in his heart to his own shock. "Saved us all. He died a hero."

"A Legend", Barry corrected and Ray nodded as he lowered his head.

Barry then noticed Iris talking to Wally. "Wally, what are you doing here? You can't just show up and think you're gonna train with everyone else."

"Why not?" Wally asked.

"Because we need to test you more", Iris protested.

"H.R. said that my results were great", Wally said. "He said I'm good to go."

"I don't care what H. R. said. You are not ready…"

"You are the leader of your team, are you not?"

Barry turned to see Thor and Ollie standing next to him.

"Yeah. Why?" Barry asked.

"If you're the leader, then super kiddo there should be asking you to let him in, not that lady over there", Ollie pointed out.

Thor put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Everyone here chose you as leader, Barry, so you need to make leadership decisions instead of evading them."

Barry lowered his head in consideration and after a few seconds, walked to Iris and Wally. Wally was about to speed off in anger and disappointment when Barry called out. "Wait!"

"Barry, what is it?" Iris asked.

"You both have a point", Barry said before looking over at Wally. "Wally, you're part of the superhero community now, so you can stay. But you're not experienced in this at all. So you're only staying as backup. Unless you're absolutely needed, you won't do anything. Is that okay with you?"

"It is perfectly okay. Thanks a lot, man", Wally said happily as he tapped Barry's shoulder and walked inside.

"Barry-" Iris began.

"Iris, you had good intentions, but I am the team leader", Barry said as she looked at him incredulously. "I am the one who is supposed to make decisions like this, not you. This wasn't your call to make."

"I'm your girlfriend. Every decision should be made by the both of us", Iris said and Barry sighed. This one statement was making him realize there was something off about Iris.

"This is not a relationship decision. It's one about leadership", Barry said as she stared in stunned shock. "My word, and only mine, is final!"

And with that, he walked off while Iris just stared with a dropped jaw. Barry was the last person she had expected would talk to her in this way.

"Nice to see you've finally grown the backbone leaders require in 'em", Ollie quipped as Barry chuckled a bit.

"That was a good start", Thor said too, impressed.

"Thanks guys", Barry said with a flattered smile.

* * *

Few minutes later

"Barry!" Jax said as he walked up to him with Stein, "Before we start training, there's something you need to see here."

"A message that we would be better if we could share with you in private", Stein said.

"All right", Oliver said. "I'll step away."

"No, no", Barry said. "It's fine. You can stay."

"All right", Stein agreed. "But no one else."

"All right", Barry said as he looked at the others who were suiting up. "Let's make it quick."

The four then walked into a private room to talk.

Unbeknownst to them, Thor and Kara had heard them and could not help but feel uneasy at whatever secret Stein and Jax had. Though they decided to not eavesdrop as it was probably none of their business.

Stein then made them hear the message from Future Barry- "A war is coming, Captain Hunter, and at some point you're gonna be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. As you know, whenever you alter the past, those changes affect the present and get compunded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don't trust anything or anyone. Not even me."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Barry.

"We found it in a secret room in the Waverider", Jax said. "It was sent by you. 40 years from now."

"40 years from now?" asked Oliver. "Barry, what the hell does this mean?"

"It means I screwed things up when I changed the past", said Barry.

"What did you do?" asked Stein.

"I went back in time", said Barry in a shame-filled voice. "And I saved my mom. I created a timeline where she's alive. It's called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months, until I realized that I made a big mistake, and I tried to reset the timeline, put things back to how they were supposed to be, but-"

"But it didn't work", concluded Jax.

"No", said Barry with eyes downcast.

"Wow, Barry", said Oliver in confusion. "That's-"

"So what's changed since you did this?" asked Stein.

"Cisco's brother is dead", said Barry with guilt in his voice. "Caitlin has powers. Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter."

"What?" Oliver asked in a shocked tone. "John had a daughter?"

"I didn't just screw up my life, man", said Barry. "I screwed up everybody's lives and, apparently, everybody's lives in the future. It felt like when these aliens got here, that finally something had happened that I didn't cause, and maybe I could make up for everything I'd done to everybody, but -"

"I think we should be on the up and up with everybody", said Jax. "We got to tell 'em."

"We're going up against a bunch of aliens", said Oliver. "And you want to tell people that their lives might have been affected by time travel? One sci-fi problem at a time."

Jax then gave up the idea.

"You made a mistake, Barry", said Oliver, his voice being a mix of disappointment and understanding. "That's part of the job. But we can't deal with it today."

He then walked off with Jax following. Barry saw the look of disappointment Stein was giving him and walked off too.

* * *

Later, everyone was trying to fight Kara but they were not having any luck.

Mick fired his Heat Gun but it didn't affect her and she put him on the ground with the lightest of punches.

John fired shots at her but she wasn't affected and put him down very easily.

Thea fired an arrow notched with explosive tips at her but the minor explosions didn't bother her at all.

She descended and Thea tried to use her martial arts moves on her but Kara felt like she was being touched by children. She sent her flying off with a light punch.

Sara tried to fight her but in spite of the fact that her skills were leagues above Thea, she couldn't affect her. Sara's swords were useless too. She was also defeated easily.

Then Ray in his Atom suit fired some blasts at her but she still wasn't affected. Ray shrunk, sneaked up behind her, grew back and tried to attack but she grabbed him and threw him on the ground with everyone else.

As they got up, Thea said. "She really is a badass."

"You got that right", Thor said from where he and Bill were sitting on a table, when Bill showed his cards.

"No Bill, you're not supposed to do that", Thor groaned as Bill looked flabbergasted while the others chuckled a bit at that.

"But it was my turn!" Bill said, not understanding.

"I didn't raise my bet!" Thor explained as Bill nodded slowly, not sure if he understood or not, while the others chuckled a bit more.

* * *

"So what's your story, huh? I know there are other differences between us besides our look and personalities, such you having a sister while I've always been an only-child for one thing," Ollie said, as he and Oliver, who was also in his Green Arrow suit, were blocking each other's hits with their bows and ducking under each other's kicks in what seemed to be an evenly matched battle. "Your date of birth wouldn't happen to still be May 16th 1980 by any chance, would it?"

"Actually, it's May 16th 1985," Oliver replied, ducking under another kick his counterpart threw.

"1985? So you're five years younger than me," Ollie said, a little surprised as he honestly thought he would be the younger one if anything. "Are your parents' names Robert and Laura Queen like mine?"

"My father's name was Robert, but my mother's was Moira," Oliver said, right before managing to kick his counterpart in the stomach, knocking Ollie back a little.

"At least our mothers' names rhyme even if they're not the same," Ollie noted, as he continued to smack his bow against Oliver's bow. "I noticed you use the word 'was' for both of them. I take it your parents are dead too?"

"They are," Oliver answered.

"What happened?" Ollie asked. "My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was nine. Is that different for you?"

"My father died in a shipwreck. As for my mother, don't wanna talk about it", Oliver said grimly and Ollie knew he was holding something back.

"Oh," Ollie said. "Were you stranded on an island in the south Pacific for 2 years and honed your archery there to be Green Arrow?"

"I was on an island, but in the North China Sea," Oliver replied. "I was on Lian Yu for almost five years."

"Lian Yu? Never heard of it," Ollie said. "Either that or this Lian Yu place doesn't exist in my Universe."

"It's Mandarian for 'purgatory'," Oliver said, as he and Ollie tried to kick each other simultaneously causing their boots to clash for a quick moment before they backed off and took fighting stances again.

"And you were on your island for five years?" Ollie said, as he lashed out his other foot, only for Oliver to easily block the kick before the two switched back to attacking each other with their bows. "Jeez, I was stranded on my island for only two years and it wasn't a cartoon or anything. I see why you're a hardass."

"You lighten up too much," Oliver countered, before striking Ollie in the face twice, first with his bow and then with his elbow, knocking Ollie to the ground. "Not just when it comes to your attitude, but also your fighting skills."

"Don't talk just yet, Grumpy Pants," Ollie said, wiping his face as he got back to his feet. "That was just the first round after all."

"You're very skilled, I'll give you that," Oliver said. "But there are clearly certain moves that I have and you lack, which means there's room for improvement on your part."

With that, the Green Arrows started engaging each other again, clashing their bows as Ollie tried to kick in a spin motion but Oliver ducked and elbowed his face in a rotatory motion. The fight continued.

* * *

"What?" Thor asked, a stunned expression on his face. Bill had all the highest ranked cards. "How did you do that?"

"You taught me", Bill shrugged.

"How could you do so well in such a short while?" Thor asked with a dropped jaw while the others were laughing.

"Maybe I have a talent", Bill said and chuckled himself.

"Its okay, Thor. You don't have to be the best at everything", Kara said gently.

"Where's my brother?" Thea suddenly asked as she looked around. "And the other one?"

"They're sparring", Bill said and all had curious looks on their faces.

"Let's see who comes out on top there", Sara smirked.

* * *

Oliver staggered back on receiving a kick to the face from Ollie before ducking to avoid another and then elbowed him in a spin motion, staggering him back. Before he could recover, Oliver sent him to the ground with a flip kick.

Ollie groaned having lost the latest round against Oliver. The emerald archers each had some small bruises on their faces. They had been sparring for a little over an hour now and Oliver had won almost all rounds, though Ollie hadn't done too bad.

"Okay, I can't stand to say it but you clearly have the edge in fighting skills," Ollie admitted, getting back to his feet.

"For someone who obviously haven't endured a lot of the same experiences as myself, you aren't that bad yourself," Oliver said.

"But I guarantee you that I'd kick your ass in an arrow shootout," Ollie said, confidently.

"We'll save that one for after the Dominators are taken care of," Oliver said.

"Sure thing, I won't forget," Ollie said.

"Neither will I," Oliver said.

The two headed back over to the main area of the hangar, where the other heroes were taking a break from training against Supergirl.

"I take it both of you are done kicking each other's asses?" Thea asked her brother.

"So who won?" Barry asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Who do you think won, Barry?" Oliver said.

"I'm pretty sure you won, Oliver," Sara said.

"You're right, he did win," Ollie admitted. "I ultimately drew the short straw since I only managed to win very few rounds against my namesake."

"You didn't do too bad against my brother," Thea said. "A lot of people don't win any rounds against him at all. What's next? You two are gonna compete in an arrow shootout now?"

"Maybe later," Oliver said. "Right now, we join the rest of you and continue training."

"We're taking a break now for 5 minutes. When we're done, you can join, Oliver", Barry said and he nodded.

As they all walked around, minding their own business, Cisco walked up to Barry.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", Barry replied.

"You know what this is?" Cisco asked Barry as he held the message, "This is really you. Like future you."

"Come on man", said Barry trying to reason. "Look-"

"You told 'em, right?" Cisco cut him off.

"I'm gonna tell them all when this is finished", said Barry.

"When this is finished?" asked Cisco angrily. "Even though you're about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint? After everything you've messed up? All the lives you've changed? You still don't think you should tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Sara. Cisco had spoken the last line loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Oliver saw what Cisco was holding and said in his head, 'Damn it!'

Barry turned to face everyone and said. "Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can't be trusted."

"And why would future you say that?" asked Sara.

"I think because", said Barry. "I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things here are different than before I left, including some of your lives."

"Some of our lives?" asked Kara, "Like who?"

"No one who is from another Earth", said Barry to the relief of Thor, Kara, Bill and Ollie.

He then said to the others. "But I have seen changes in the lives of those who live on this Earth- Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig."

"Me?" asked John. "Why? What happened?"

"Hey", said Oliver as he walked up to him. "Apparently, you had a daughter."

"I had a daughter, Barry?" asked John, turning to Barry.

"Baby John was Baby Sara", admitted Barry, his face clearly showing shame.

"So let me just get this right?" asked John, outrage in his voice. "You just erased a daughter from my life?"

"Yeah", said Barry, almost in a whisper.

"But you can't just go back and change things like that, Barry", said Sara.

"I know", said Barry.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not alter events to?" asked Sara. "To bring my sister back. But I don't, because I know the implications."

"All those aberrations, the ones we've spent the last eight months trying to correct", said Ray angrily. "You thought it was okay for you to travel through time and create one of your own?"

"That is enough!" said Oliver, "All of you! You all are acting like saints who have never made a mistake."

"I have made mistakes in the past too. Including one related to time travel", Thor said as all shot him stunned looks. "So have you all. So why are you all trying to criticize him for it?"

"Barry did this just sometime after his father was murdered by Zoom", pointed out Oliver as Thor, Kara and Ollie shot him looks of sympathy, knowing exactly how losing parents felt. "He was under high emotional stress. He just wanted to see his parents alive. Haven't the three of you made mistakes under high emotional stress? Things that you regret."

The three winced as they remembered actions they had carried out or almost carried out based on pure emotion.

"Maybe you lot should take a look at yourselves before jumping on others, people", Ollie said to them.

"Guys!" said Felicity, interrupting them. "Guys, its Lyla. The Dominators have abducted the President. She needs us now!"

"All right", said Barry turning to the others. "I will sit this one out, obviously. You guys go. You have Supergirl. She's just as fast as I am. Get the President. We can talk about this later."

As everyone started walking away, Barry walked up to Thor and Kara and asked. "You still trust me, right?"

"I'll always trust you", she assured him. "But it might take more to convince them."

"I am not liking the way they are behaving", Thor said, looking at the others, especially the Legends. "They are time-travelers, right?"

Barry nodded as Thor said. "Then they don't have the high ground."

"Hey!" Oliver snapped angrily. "This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry. I'm not going without him."

"First time I agree with ya", Ollie said to Oliver. "Coolio!"

"Then you two be here", said John. Oliver was beyond annoyed by John's attitude.

"Oliver, its okay", said Kara as she walked up to him. "I can go with them. You stay here with Barry."

"Actually, I feel some should stay behind", Thor said as all looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"This is a rescue mission, not a battle. All of us are not required", Thor said. "Besides, it can be a trap."

"He does raise a point", Sara agreed.

"I'm staying put then", Ollie said.

"Maybe you should stay too", Bill said to Thor.

"Why do you say that, friend Bill?" Thor asked.

"If it is a trap, then it is best if the most powerful of us stay here", Bill said and Thor nodded, understanding the reasoning.

"All right", Thor said.

"If you need us, call", Barry said. Kara and Bill nodded while the others gave no response.

"Be careful", Thor said to Kara as they shared a quick kiss.

"I will", she said as they held hands, looking at each other, and then she walked off as Thor looked after her with a sigh.

"She seems…different from last time we met", Barry noted as he walked next to Thor.

"Tragedy happened between your two visits, Barry. It has affected us all deeply", Thor said in a regretful voice as they looked at Kara, Bill, Dig, Thea, Sara, Ray, Jax, Stein and Mick walking out of the hangar.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"James and Kara's aunt are dead while her cousin has been beaten into a coma by an enemy of ours", Thor said and Barry looked horrified as he looked at Thor.

"I'm sorry", Barry said in sympathy, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you", Thor said. Oliver heard the entire exchange too and sighed with a lowered head. Losing people you cared about deeply was always traumatizing. He could feel his sympathy going out to both Thor and Kara.

But right now, he needed to deal with one person with no sympathy at all. He noted as Barry and Felicity walked off in different directions.

Cisco made to follow Felicity when Oliver called out. "Cisco!"

Cisco turned to him. "Yeah man."

"Why did you do that?" Oliver demanded angrily, glaring at Cisco, with Thor and Ollie joining as he shrank down under their glares.

"They deserved to know", Cisco defended himself meekly as both scoffed.

"If you had any sense, Cisco Ramon, you would let Barry tell them after this was over", Thor said to Cisco in a slightly threatening tone.

"You did not do this for them", Oliver agreed.

"We're in the middle of an alien invasion. We're supposed to trust the leader during such crisis. Or it all goes haywire dude", Ollie said too.

"You guys think I don't have a right to be angry?" asked Cisco angrily. "He killed my brother!"

"I can understand why you're angry", said Oliver. "But Barry did not intentionally kill your brother. He did not know it will happen and its not like he found his parents' lives more precious than your brother's. Do you realize your actions have possibly doomed us all?"

"You compromised their trust in him when they need to trust him most. Not following always leads to disaster", Thor said, remembering barging into Jotunheim. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Thor, Oliver and Ollie then walked away while Cisco looked down, his eyes filled with shame as he realized what he had done.

* * *

**Big fight will be its own chapter. **

**Hope you all liked Barry laying down the law with Iris. Of course he isn't gonna see her for who she is and break up with her in one go. That's just unrealistic. But this way, I have laid the seeds for Barry eventually seeing Iris for who she truly is. Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Cisco got exactly what he deserved here.**

**Once again, thank you to Cer1992 as Oliver/Ollie interactions were taken/inspired from his fic.**

**And before we go, I'd like to say- For the first time in this decade, I agree with the results of the Oscars. For the first time in this decade, movies that actually deserved to win have won. Parasite, 1917 and Joaquin Phoenix for Joker were all highly deserving of what they got. So my faith in Oscars is restored to an extent. Thank you, Academy, for not supporting preachy politics this time!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	15. Battle of Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the team is blinded by hypocrisy. Honestly, while I did like this crossover, the Barry hate fest pissed me off. Then you have Elseworlds, with its disgusting Oliver hate fest. And unlike with Barry, they didn't even have a reason to start their Oliver hate fest. They just randomly hated on him. It's truly disgusting how horribly the writers treat both Oliver and Barry, their two biggest heroes. Glad Barry telling Iris off was great. Yes, I also deeply hate the way Patty was just written off to make way for disgusting WestAllen. Reminds me of Alicia Baker in Smallville. She looked like the perfect one for Clark but was then revealed as an unstable psycho so she was sent to Belle Reve. One Season later, she returned and this time she was better and deeply regretful of her past actions. But turns out her doctor developed an obsession with her and forbade her from seeing Clark and all that and when she still did, he tried to shoot Clark but she took the bullet to protect Clark's secret. Then next episode, another meta-human called Tim Westcott tried to commit murders and framed her for them both, turning the entire town against her because she's different. Then he tried to steal evidence from her home to frame her more and when Alicia caught him, he killed her. Clark almost killed Tim in a rage until Lois calmed him down. What pissed me off is that next episode, Clark behaves like none of this ever happened and goes back to pining over Lana. The same thing happened with Patty, except she left instead of being killed. Alicia and Patty deserved better. I actually referred to the Alicia incident at the beginning of Chapter 11 when Clark tells Donald that Davis is back. The meta-human Davis dismembered was an escaped Tim and I referred to him murdering Alicia. I'd say Tim got what he deserved, don't you think? Glad the star thing was awesome and Thor and Bill would be the biggest ones for sure. Thanks for the correction there buddy. Glad you love Ollie talking back and the comparison to Goku and Vegeta is spot on. Yes, I saw that list and agree with almost all of it. And Hartley did play Aquaman in the pilot but it wasn't continued beyond that. Yes, I also wish the superhero movies did get some more attention, but this year I was still mostly satisfied by the results. At least 'Into the Spiderverse' won Best Animated Film last year. I wish Hugh got one for Logan too, like you. Glad you liked Cisco being called out by Thor and thanks for the Poker idea again. I think I can make a gag of Bill always beating everyone at poker somehow and they would be annoyed to their limit while Bill would chuckle darkly. Yes, Aragorn, Sam, Gandalf and Gimli would be his favorite with Legolas maybe. Aragorn would remind him of himself, Sam's compassion would win him over, Gandalf would remind him of his dad, and Gimli would remind him of Volstagg. Okay, you do have a point on the tattoos now that you say it, though Oliver probably needs it to get Bratva's help. As for the Dominators, they will still come to fight but their casualties will be so horrible by the end that they would regret it. No kidding on time travel in Arrowverse. Yes, Rip is a gobshite. Oh yes, in an actual shared Universe like MCU, actions in one movie have consequences for several movies. But in Arrowverse, until there's a crossover, it's like the other shows don't exist. Agreed on Legends and Guardians. No kidding on CW. Thanks and glad the idea is genius. Oh I agree, Yeah, autocorrect sucks, Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 15- Battle of Heroes

The heroes reached their destination. "You sure this is the right place?" Atom asked no one in particular.

Beta Ray Bill and Supergirl descended among them and she used her X-Ray vision to see where the President exactly was.

"He's over there", she said and started walking.

"How do you know that?" asked Heat Wave.

"I can see him", she said. Seeing Heat Wave's confused expression, she explained. "I have X-Ray vision."

"Oh!" said Heat Wave with a smile. "So you can see everyone's bits through those little peepers, huh?"

Supergirl tried to say, "No I-"

"Ignore him", said White Canary.

"How did you get the name Heat Wave?" asked Supergirl.

"I burnt my family alive and I like to light things on fire", he replied.

"Ah!" exclaimed Supergirl. "That's a colorful backstory."

"And by the way", said Heat Wave to her and Beta Ray Bill. "I'm not gonna call you Supergirl or you Bill. It's stupid."

"You can call me Kara", she offered.

"That won't work either", he said.

"What will you call me if not my name?" Bill asked.

"Well then", said Supergirl. "What're you gonna shout if you need my help?"

"Skirt", he replied before turning to Bill. "Horse."

"Seriously?" asked Speedy.

"Seriously", he said. "And I won't need your help."

He then walked away as Supergirl said. "Not giving it either."

"He doesn't have the good sense to keep some of his thoughts in his head", Bill snarled and Heat Wave would have paled if he had seen him.

The heroes then walked inside to save the President.

"Look! The President!" Spartan said as he spotted him, wearing cuffs.

"Get me out of here!" he said, glad to see that the heroes had come to save him.

The heroes ran up to him, Supergirl in the front.

"This doesn't feel right", said Firestorm.

"I agree, Jefferson", said Stein from inside him as an eerie snarling sound was heard.

"Something's coming", said Supergirl.

The President looked up and saw as a Dominator looked down on them. He was standing next to a device of some kind.

The heroes with ranged weapons all pointed their weapons at him.

"Release him!" Bill commanded immediately.

"We knew you would come", said the Dominator. Only, his lips weren't moving.

"Did you all hear that?" asked Atom in shock. "Cause I heard it in my head."

"Yeah", said White Canary. "We heard it."

"You do not need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us", said Supergirl. "Release him and we will not harm you."

"He's not who we want", said the Dominator.

The statement confused all the heroes.

At that moment, a green beam shot out of the alien gun on the Dominator's hand and hit the President, obliterating him into dust.

"It's a trap!" said Bill loud enough for everyone to hear.

The moment the Dominator touched the device, a red wave erupted from the device, floating around everyone's heads as they groaned in pain, holding their heads.

They all fell to their knees, groaning more.

"Supergirl, Bill do something!" said Heat Wave.

But they were just as helpless as they were.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

Barry looked at the holographic newspaper from 2024 that had the article- 'Flash Missing. Vanishes in Crisis.' Oliver stood behind him.

"So this is from the future?" Ollie asked and Barry nodded. "That's a new one."

"I didn't think about it, Oliver", said Barry. "I didn't think about the future. I was so focused on the past, I didn't think about it until now. I changed so much."

"What is this?" asked Oliver, pointing at the holographic newspaper.

"This is an article from the future", explained Barry. "It's a story about me vanishing."

The name on the by-line was Julie Greer.

"Used to be written by Iris West-Allen", said Barry. "But now I don't know. Something's... something's changed with Iris. Maybe it's because I saw today there's something off with her. But god, what did I do?"

"Barry, that is a weird-looking newspaper article", said Oliver. "It doesn't mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

Turning to Oliver, Barry asked. "I'm sorry but how can you say that? I'm responsible for all of this."

"Maybe. Maybe not", said Oliver. "Barry, you made a choice. You wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that, if they were in your shoes, wouldn't do the exact same thing? I would do the exact same thing. "

"It's a no-brainer honestly. Who wouldn't want to see their folks or anyone they care about alive again?" Ollie asked.

"My father died one year ago due to actions set in motion by my brother", Thor said as the others shot him looks of sympathy. "And if I could go back and change things, I would. But I already made a big mistake with time travel, just like you did, Barry."

"What?" Barry asked.

"I accidentally traveled back in time to the Trojan War", Thor revealed as all gave him stunned looks-again!

"The one with the Helen chick?" Ollie asked and Thor nodded.

"I made a friend called Aeneas and when he got injured, I actually fought the Greeks for Trojans. Then Zeus interfered and fought me. The clash made Mount Vesuvius erupt and it killed people", Thor said, guilt in his voice, while the others stared in a mix of awe and sympathy. Wrapping their heads around Gods and myths being real in a world was something completely new. Even aliens weren't that hard to wrap heads around.

"To fix it, Loki had to suggest to Odysseus to build the Trojan Horse", Thor said. "My father took away the time travel ability as punishment and I still don't have it. 'Tis a good thing, as it can be misused, even with the best of intentions. You see now, Barry Allen? Even someone like me can make mistakes when time travel comes into play. So do not blame yourself over it."

"Thor's right, Barry", Oliver said before finally deciding to tell Barry about the painful memories of his parents' deaths. "Barry, after the Gambit went down", he said. "It was me, my father and a crew-member on a life-raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crew-member, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do. No choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother's heart, in front of my sister and I. I was there. I was helpless there on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice. Do you not think that I wouldn't give anything to go back and to make things different?"

"Whoa!" Ollie gasped as he shot a look at Oliver. "So that's how they died?"

Oliver nodded as Ollie said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I", Thor agreed, sympathy in his voice.

"You never told me you'd do that", Barry said to Oliver.

"Barry, the world isn't different because you changed the timeline", Oliver assured him. "Change happens. Tragedy happens. People make choices, and those choices affect everyone else. You're not a God, Barry. Even if you were, Thor has admitted that they can make mistakes too."

"Aye", Thor nodded in agreement.

Barry nodded, finally accepting the wise words being said to him by the older superhero whom he considered an older brother and a mentor, along with his more cheerful doppelganger and a literal God, who was wise beyond them all.

Then a loud rumbling sound shook the building and Cisco's panic-filled voice was heard.

"Hey guys, wherever you are, we need you right now."

Barry then switched on the security feeds and everyone stared. The other heroes were attacking S.T.A.R. Labs, trying to bring it down with their powers.

"Welp, there goes an emotional moment", Ollie quipped.

"Odin's Beard", Thor cursed as he saw Bill shaking the ground with a hit from Stormbreaker.

"Oh, things just got so much worse", Barry said.

The four then nodded at each other and headed out to stop the others.

Beta Ray Bill, Supergirl, Firestorm and Atom hovered in the air with cold looks on their faces while White Canary, Speedy, Spartan and Heat Wave stood with the exact same expressions.

"Guys", said Flash with a slightly calm voice. "Can we talk about this?"

In response, Speedy fired an arrow at him. Using his superspeed, he caught it before it hit him.

"Guess not", said both the Olivers.

"We have to do something about this", said Thor. "Fast!"

At that moment, Heat Wave fired his Heat Gun, Spartan shot his bullets, White Canary threw her shurikens, Atom and Firestorm fired their blasts, Bill fired his lightning while Supergirl fired her heat vision.

Flash used his superspeed to hide himself and the Olivers behind a S.T.A.R. Labs van which was destroyed from the front due to the attack. They were out of harm's way for a moment.

Thor used Mjolnir to deflect most of the attacks before absorbing the Heat Vision and lightning.

"You have to snap out of it, my friends", Thor said.

"What's wrong with them?!" Barry exclaimed from behind the van.

"I don't know, but we need to find out", Oliver said.

"After we save our asses that is", Ollie said.

Bill flew at Thor at full speed and hit his face with Stormbreaker, sending him flying back and crashing on the ground.

Thor got up and they glared at each other before taking flight.

Barry, Oliver and Ollie looked up as violent lightning cracked in the sky.

Supergirl fired her Heat Vision near their feet, the impact making them and the van fly off. They all landed on their backs.

Barry got up and sped them all behind a wall.

"Okay!" said Oliver annoyed. "You really did it this time!"

"Seriously?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, seriously", said Green Arrow.

"How's it his fault?" Ollie asked.

"He comes to Star City for my help and immediately, we end up, up the creek!" Oliver snapped.

"Yeah, that's fair", Barry groaned.

"We need to snap 'em out of it though. Would hitting really hard on the head work?" Ollie asked.

A blue beam shot out of the wall right between Barry and Oliver. It was Supergirl's Heat Vision which had gone through the wall, making holes in it from both sides. It had just narrowly missed them.

"What's that?" asked Oliver.

"That'd be Heat Vision, bruh", Ollie replied.

"Here's the plan, team leader", said Oliver to Barry. "You take the flyers except Bill as Thor's on it. The two of us will take on the others."

"Sounds like a plan", Ollie agreed.

"On the count of three", Oliver said.

The three then stepped out into the open, with everyone facing them. As the others converged to attack, Barry ran at superspeed, knocking Heat Wave out.

Barry then sped on top of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Supergirl, Firestorm and Atom all flew up to him.

Barry then ran around in circles for a while before using the Speed Force around him to generate 3 lightning bolts and throwing them on the three.

Atom and Firestorm were both knocked out on being hit by the lightning bolts. Supergirl resisted it due to her durability and fired her Heat Vision near his feet. The impact made him fall off the building on the ground.

Oliver was attacked by Spartan. Spartan tried to punch him but he blocked and punched him back. He then smacked him on the face with his bow and pushed him off. He then turned back and used his bow to block White Canary's swords. He then hit her on the elbow, grabbed her by the collar and pushed her off.

As Spartan attacked again, Ollie raised his hand to block a punch and punched his face, staggering him back before ducking to avoid a shot and smacked his wrist with his bow as he tried to fire a shot, making him drop the gun as Ollie flipped and kicked him away.

Oliver ducked to avoid a punch by Speedy and kicked her away in a rotatory motion.

Barry was thrown to the ground by Supergirl and as he tried to get up, he saw White Canary, Speedy and Spartan walking up to him with their weapons pointed right at them.

Before they could do anything though, Thor crashed to the ground, the shockwave from it knocking them all down while Bill landed before him.

"All right, I will not hold back now", Thor said before throwing Mjolnir at the flying Supergirl. It hit her head and stunned her, making her fall down.

He then walked up to Bill and punched him hard, sending him crashing back as the wall he crashed into broke.

Summoning Mjolnir, he then flew towards Bill at full speed. Unfortunately for him, Bill recovered and hit his face with Stormbreaker, sending him crashing to the ground now as it broke.

"Bill, stop this ma-" Thor was cut off as Bill upper-cutted him with Stormbreaker, staggering him back, before upper-cutting him again, this time making him drop Mjolnir as he fell to the ground.

He groaned as he heard Barry say. "Hey Supergirl! Let's finally see who's faster."

He then saw Barry speeding away in a flash while Supergirl flew after him.

"I hope you succeed", Thor said as he tried to pick up Mjolnir but Bill put his foot on it to prevent him from doing so.

* * *

Barry ran around, trying to outrun Supergirl at the right time. He ran up a building but Supergirl fired her Heat Vision at him. He narrowly dodged it and ran down the building and away into the salt mine.

There, Barry stopped for a moment and taunted her by saying. "Too slow."

He then ran while the angry Supergirl followed him. Barry was fast enough to stop and look at her to see if she was following or not. She hit the columns slightly while flying, damaging them.

* * *

Dig was about to fire a shot at Oliver while Thea reached into her quiver as Sara was about to throw a shuriken. Ollie then reached into his quiver and taking out three arrows, knocked them simultaneously before firing.

One of them hit Thea's quiver, shattering it as the arrows fell down while the other hit the shuriken just before Sara threw it, embedding it into a nearby wall. But what the third one did shocked Oliver completely.

Just as Dig fired the bullet, the arrow from Ollie hit it and both were flattened and deflected off of each other. Ollie had timed the exact time Dig would fire his bullet so his arrow could deflect it.

"You know what? You win the archery contest", Oliver said as Ollie chuckled. "You win. We won't compete."

"But where's the fun in that?" Ollie asked dryly as Sara attacked Oliver.

He blocked, hit her on the elbow and managed to get behind her while smacking her in the stomach with the bow. She turned and attacked again but he leapt back to avoid her. She tried to strike at his feet but he leapt over her. She turned and attacked again. He blocked and pushed her away.

As Dig and Thea charged Ollie, he suddenly took out a crossbow and fired at Dig. The arrow went into his gun before sending out an electric shock, making Dig gasp and fall down as Ollie ducked to avoid a smack from Thea's bow before kicking her away in a rotatory motion.

Thor rammed into Bill, sending him staggering back before giving him an uppercut, sending him flying back again. He then picked up Mjolnir and twirling it said. "Let us see who is the better warrior."

Thor then slammed Mjolnir on the ground and the resulting shockwave sent Bill flying back by a few feet. As he staggered up, Thor threw Mjolnir and it hit his chest, sending him flying back again.

Thor recalled Mjolnir and before Bill could get up, kicked him, making him fall again. Bill swung Stormbreaker but Thor avoided before hitting Bill on the head with Mjolnir, making him fall down as Thor punched him, making him fly back by a few feet. Before he could crash on the ground, Thor gave him an uppercut with Mjolnir, sending him flying up into the air again.

* * *

Barry stopped right in front of the device. Kara faced him angrily. She then flew towards him and he vibrated himself at the frequency of air. She flew right through him and crashed into the device, shattering it into pieces. Barry then turned towards her. She got up but stumbled a little. She then shook her head and looked at him in a confused way.

"Barry?" She questioned.

* * *

Ollie ducked to avoid another swing from Thea before she stopped and groaned as she held her head, coming back to her senses. Dig groaned on the ground too as the same happened to him. Sara gasped as she did too while Oliver stopped just before he could smack her on the face.

Bill was about to attack Thor again when he groaned due to coming back to his senses as well. Thor lowered Mjolnir and asked. "Is it you, brother Bill?"

"Yes, it is I, brother Thor", Bill said with a nod. "Apologies for attacking you."

"It is all right Bill, you were not yourself", Thor said gently as he grasped Bill's shoulder who did the same.

"Well, there ends the mind control nightmare", Ollie said.

"Guys", Oliver said as he tapped his comms. "They're back."

* * *

Kara looked around her and asked Barry. "What happened?"

"You didn't kill me", he said with a smile. "So my day's looking up."

"I'm so sorry", she said apologetically, guilt on her face.

"Hey", he assured. "You're not the first superhero to be mind-controlled."

* * *

Later

As everyone stood together, Barry sped up to them. It was raining.

"So what was it like, being mind-controlled and stuff?" Felicity asked Mick as both of them stood under an umbrella.

"I didn't realize he had a mind to be controlled", Firestorm said, making Sara chuckle and give a big grin.

"Barry, about before", said Ray. "Message or no message. We're with you."

"Thank you", said Barry.

"Where are Thor, Bill and Supergirl?" Thea asked.

"Scanning to make sure there aren't any more of the orbs that whammied all of you", said Barry.

"I can't stand to perform my really awesome archery skills again", Ollie quipped as all chuckled.

"How did you deflect a bullet with an arrow?" Oliver asked him.

"By timing it", Ollie shrugged as all had dropped jaws.

"You have to be superhuman", Dig said, still in disbelief.

"Nope", Ollie said.

"Anyway, what now?" Sara asked.

"We call Lyla", said Green Arrow. "Tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully."

"Well, considering they abducted the President, it was already obvious", Ollie remarked.

At everyone started heading inside, a yellow beam suddenly hit the ground, covering Sara, and took her away.

"SARA!" Oliver yelled in horror. As they looked up, two beams took away Thea and Dig.

"Everybody inside! Go!" Barry yelled and all did but Ray was taken away by a beam just as he started running.

Another beam surrounded Oliver. Barry ran to save him but just before he could grab him, he was taken away.

Barry looked up in horror and despair but could not do anything.

* * *

**So hope the fight here was enjoyed. The fight between Thor and Beta Ray Bill was taken from Thor# 461. Hope all enjoyed that.**

**As for why Wally didn't show up in this, with Thor on their side, he'd realize he is unneeded in the fight. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed Smallville Ollie pulling one of his ridiculous archery feats on here. Whenever I think of his archery feats, five really awesome but kind of ridiculous ones come to my mind.**

**Now the part with the virtual reality will happen the same as in cannon here, so I won't be doing it. I will be doing the other plot on here where the others try to find the abducted heroes, but with changes because it didn't make sense in the show.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	16. Rescue of friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, the inhumanity! Thor and Bill fought in the latest issue of Donny Cates' run so it's kind of fitting. Well, fought is a strong word as Bill got his ass handed to him but you know what I mean. Kara is still on 'Supergirl' level actually. Smallville Kara would be closer to these guys in power to be honest, though a bit below for sure. Yes, Admiral Ackbar sounds fitting. And both characters were made with similar intentions in mind. The creators played on the fact that in fiction, ugly-looking are considered as villains by most but these two looked ugly (from a very superficial point of view that is. No one should be judged by appearances) while being really good guys, with Bill being worthy of Mjolnir. Yes, Tim deserved to suffer. Poor Alicia indeed. Agreed on Ollie and glad you liked Thor pointing it out. You will see. Thanks and glad my version works. Yes, they would develop something similar. Oh that sure would be hilarious on Bill. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I adore him too. Glad you love how I'm changing Kara little by little. Why I dislike Cisco for doing what he did? He was hurting yes, but he said earlier that he wouldn't let what is going on between them come in the way of the mission. And guess what? He ends up doing exactly that! And he acts like he did it for the others but he only did it to stick it to Barry, nothing more and nothing less. Cisco is among my most favorite Arrowverse characters, but in this crossover, he really annoyed the hell out of me. Plus, in Season 5, he made a cure that could be highly dangerous in the wrong hands without telling anyone and that's just as bad as what Barry did here. And the Legends were being total hypocrites. All of them and Dig have made mistakes of this sort while under high emotional stress, on the job or for personal satisfaction. Sara straight up lied by saying she doesn't do what Barry did, when until 2x5 she was trying to do exactly what he did, which is killing Darkh to bring Laurel back. And she was doing it for personal satisfaction. Let's not forget her 'freeing' women in all timelines to satisfy her sexual needs. That is just as bad as what Barry does as she endangers those women. Ray building a supersuit because his fiancée died or Sara trying to kill Roy for hurting Sin are also no different from what Barry did. Let's not even get started on Dig. Now Barry fucked up badly, but those who came at him were being total hypocrites and should be the last people to do any criticizing. **

Chapter 16- Rescue of friends

Thor, Kara and Bill descended in front of S.T.A.R. Labs and walked inside to see Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity and Stein working with some assistance from Ollie and Jax while Mick was simply dozing off in a corner.

"We checked the city", Thor said as they all turned to him.

"There aren't any more of those", Kara said and they all sighed in relief.

"Fortunately", Bill added.

"That's great, but we have another problem", Barry announced to their shock.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Those goddamn World War Z zombies took my grumpy self, his sissy, his bodyguard, Sara and robot man", Ollie told them and they sighed.

"Great", Thor said sarcastically. "Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse."

"Satellites scanned this entire city. Wherever the Dominators took our friends, it is not in Central City", Cisco announced.

"Curtis has every traffic cam in Star City looking for them", Felicity informed and they nodded. "So far, nothing."

"Maybe you can vibe their location", Caitlin suggested as Cisco's eyes lit up.

"Vibe? What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"When I touch something that belongs to someone, I can see their past or future or where they currently are", Cisco explained to their awe.

"It appears you're full of surprises, Cisco Ramon", Thor said and Cisco blushed, feeling flattered.

"So you're a meta-human too?" Jax asked and Cisco nodded.

"Yup", he said.

"So what do we have of theirs here?" Ollie asked.

"A battle took place outside between. I am sure we can find a fallen arrow or throwing star", Bill pointed out and they nodded.

"On it", Barry said as he sped out and before even half a second had passed, sped back in with an arrow of Oliver, which he would have fired somewhere. "There you go."

Cisco took the arrow from Barry and immediately got a Vibe.

* * *

_He was in a spaceship that was cool and creepy at the same time. Oliver, Sara, Thea, Dig and Ray were all unconscious inside some pods while their weapons had been kept on a table in the corner. The entire thing was comprised of advanced technology beyond even Cisco's wildest dreams._

* * *

Cisco came to as he put the arrow down.

"What is it? What did you see?" Bill asked.

"They're in some kind of stasis, like a ship", Cisco said as he looked at them all with heavy breaths. "It's, uh, a little "Alien," a little "Star Trek"- J.J. Abrams style- and a whole lot of tech."

"You said tech!" Felicity said almost excitedly.

"Yes, I said tech", Cisco said again. "It's an alien spaceship, Felicity. These guys aren't amateurs."

"In the art of the cowardly, definitely not", Thor said as all chuckled.

"Damn right there, Point Break", Ollie agreed.

"What Miss Smoak is suggesting is that perhaps if we had a piece of their technology, we might be able to download Intel from it, including the locations of our friends", Stein suggested what he knew Felicity was trying to.

"Yes!" Felicity said.

"Grey and Felicity make a good point, guys", Jax agreed.

"I think I might have something", Barry said as he sped into the lab and less than half a second later, returned with what looked like a thick metallic silver knife which had been broken at the handle.

"Maybe this can work", Barry said. "It's a piece of alien tech I took from the Dominator ship that crashed here last night."

"You what?" Felicity asked, almost in shock as she took it from him.

"If aliens don't kill us all, she'll die of nerdgasm first", Ollie quipped and all except Thor and Bill had a good chuckle while Felicity blushed in embarrassment. Thor and Bill didn't get the joke, obviously.

"So you can hack it?" Kara asked.

"I wish I'd brought Chloe along", Ollie said.

"Who's Chloe?" Caitlin asked.

"She'd be my wife", Ollie said and Felicity seemed shocked.

"So she's a genius hacker too?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, she runs the tech stuff of our team from the base", Ollie informed them all.

"I'm getting to hack alien tech now. This is seriously the best day of my life!" Felicity said excitedly as she moved to hack it.

* * *

Minutes later

Barry sped in with a small chip in his hand as Felicity asked. "So it's that?"

"I thought if anyone would know what it looks like, it'd be you", Barry said.

"What is that?" Caitlin asked.

"Curtis made it", Barry said. "I sped to Star City to get it from him."

"It is fluent in over 6 million forms of communication", Felicity finished.

"And it speaks Dominator?" Cisco asked.

"He didn't specifically program it for that, but in his defense, we didn't know the Dominators even existed", Felicity pointed out.

"Let us see if it works", Thor said as Cisco inserted it into the piece of Dominator technology on the table as all of them watched. Then the alien device started pulsing, making electronic sounds, making them all look excited.

Then it beeped violently and shook as well.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!" Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity exclaimed in horror before recoiling along with Barry, Ollie, Jax and Stein just as the tech exploded, while Thor, Kara and Bill just watched.

The smoke cleared as the others all stood up straight again. The small explosion had made even Mick wake up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We made an idiot move. That's what happened", Cisco answered before grabbing a small fragment from the exploded tech but retracting his hand with a yelp due to how hot it was.

"I believe plugging human technology into an alien power source was our undoing", Stein said.

"That's why it overloaded then", Kara said in realization.

"So you need something that can handle it", Thor realized. "Now where will we get it I wonder?"

"Van Horn Industries was working on a prototype for NASA over a year ago. Maybe they perfected it by now", Felicity explained as she started typing on her laptop, reminding Ollie of Chloe for a moment. "Oh, yeah. They perfected it all right, so much so somebody's already stolen it. According to SCPD reports, it's doctor named Laura Washington."

"Doctor? But that doesn't make any sense", Jax said in confusion.

"It does if she's been artificially augmenting herself with stolen technology because why would the universe make anything easy?" Felicity groaned in frustration.

"It says here implants give her enhanced strength, stamina, and electricity-based powers", Caitlin said as she looked at the laptop.

"I don't see much of a problem", Thor shrugged.

There was a beeping sound from Felicity's laptop as she said. "Washington was spotted just five minutes ago outside a warehouse five blocks from Van Horn Industries."

She looked at the others and said. "And it's all the way in Star City."

"I just came from there", Barry pointed out.

"So are any of us needed?" Kara asked.

"I think I can handle this myself", Barry shrugged.

"Maybe I can accompany ya!" Ollie offered.

"No harm done", Barry said.

"Do whatever you have to", Bill said as Barry grabbed Ollie and they sped out.

* * *

Later, Star City

Barry and Ollie stopped in the warehouse and walked around, trying to look for Laura.

"How you holding up?" Ollie asked and Barry knew what he was talking about.

"Well, one of my best friends, your doppelganger that is, has been taken away by aliens along with others, my best friend hates me, and I think there's something off with the woman I think I love, so not very well", Barry said dryly as Ollie sighed.

"I made a mistake too recently when a friend of mine didn't go along with a plan I had made", Ollie said with guilt in his voice as they continued walking. "It had terrible consequences. Now all I can do is live with that, unfortunately. You'll have to as well."

"Thanks man", Barry said as they looked at each other. "Up till now, all I was seeing was how different you and Oliver are. Now I can see you two are very similar as well."

"Well, whenever he learns to not be a sourpuss, we will probably be the exact same person with different faces", Ollie said as Barry chuckled lightly.

Ollie then walked to a door and kicked it open, looking around, before rolling away to avoid a blast fired at him.

He turned to see Laura pointing her arm that had the gauntlet on them. She also had a cybernetic eye.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You stole something from Van Horn Industries", Ollie said casually.

"You mean this?" She asked as she showed a small device implanted in her forearm.

"Yeah", Ollie said before commanding. "Hand it over."

"Or what?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"I'll take it from you", Ollie warned.

"I doubt that", she said.

"Oops! My bad!" Ollie said before looking at her with a smirk. "I meant we will take it from you."

Before Laura could process what he had said, Barry sped in and gave her four superfast punches, stunning her as she staggered to the wall.

Ollie then nocked an arrow and fired. It embedded into her shoulder and released a gas, knocking her out.

"Awesome job bro", Ollie said as he and Barry high-fived.

"You're still more fun to work with", Barry said as both chuckled.

"There's the regulator", Ollie said as he looked at it before quipping. "She seems pretty attached to it."

Both chuckled before Barry said. "I'll just remove it."

Ollie nodded as Barry bent down and started removing it.

* * *

Same time, Dream World

Oliver, Sara, Dig, Thea and Ray faced Slade, Malcolm, Darkh, two Mirakuru soldiers and three HIVE soldiers.

"Your father's still alive, Thea", said Malcolm. "Your real father at least."

Malcolm attacked with his sword but she grabbed his hand to defend herself.

Deathstroke swung his sword but Oliver ducked. Deathstroke tried to hit him again but Oliver grabbed his hand and punched him in the stomach, making him stumble.

"You'll pay for that, kid", he said. "Do not forget who taught you how to fight."

"Unfortunately", said Damien to Sara. "This is gonna be a little less satisfying for me than killing your sister."

Sara tried to punch him but he ducked. He punched her but she blocked. She tried to kick him in a rotatory motion but he ducked again.

Deathstroke swung his sword again but Oliver ducked and punched him, making him stumble. He then punched him on the back and kicked him behind his knee. Deathstroke rolled away. He got up as Oliver walked up to him. He tried to swing his sword again but Oliver grabbed him and flipped him to the ground.

John grabbed a ghost and threw him to the ground. The Mirakuru thug threw Ray and he smashed into a decoration. John picked up a gun and fired. It killed one of the Mirakuru thugs and one ghost. Ray ducked to avoid a punch from the Mirakuru thug but got kicked on the knee and fell down. John fired at another ghost and killed him but the ghost fired back before his death and got him on the shoulder. John clutched his shoulder in pain and fell down.

The Mirakuru thug kicked Ray, sending him flying back by a few feet.

Oliver grabbed Deathstroke and flipped him to the ground.

Ray picked up a gun of a dead ghost and fired repeatedly at the Mirakuru thug, finally killing him.

Sara punched Damien in the shoulder and avoided a punch from him. He tried to hit her again but she blocked and kicked him in the stomach in a rotatory motion. She then kicked him on the knee and he stumbled. He tried to punch her but she blocked and hit his elbow.

Thea tried to hit Malcolm but he blocked. He tried to hit back but she blocked and kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground. She then grabbed his head between her feet and flipped him to the ground. The two got up and traded more blows. She grabbed the hand in which he was holding the sword and kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground and snatching his sword. Before Malcolm could do anything, she cut off his hand and stabbed him through the heart. She retracted the sword and plunged it into the ground.

She then took out an arrow from his quiver and using his bow, fired it at Sara who caught it and gave Thea a nod of appreciation. As Damien charged at her, she stabbed him in the stomach with the arrow, just like he had done to Laurel. She retracted the arrow and he fell down, dead.

Oliver blocked a strike from Deathstroke and punched him. He then kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed his shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

"Ollie!" yelled Thea, attracting his attention. She then tossed him Malcolm's bow. Using that, he fired the arrow Malcolm had fired at him. The arrow hit Deathstroke in the right eye just as he got up and managed to go deep into his brain. He fell down, dead.

Ray helped an injured John up.

"Ollie!"

It was Laurel, wearing her wedding dress. Oliver and Sara ran up to her.

"Sara, Sara", she said. "What's going on here?"

"Laurel", said Sara. "Look, I can't explain but I have to go."

Looking at Oliver, she said. "We have to go."

"What?" asked a shocked Laurel. "No, no. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"We can't", said Sara with tears in her eyes. She hugged Laurel who hugged her back.

"Some things you just can't fix", she said to her. Sara then let go and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie", asked a teary eyed Laurel in a shaky voice. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry", said Oliver with tears in his eyes. "The person you fell in love with, that's not me. And I never deserved that love. And you always deserved better."

"Please!" she said.

He touched her face lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. The two then kissed passionately.

As they broke apart, Oliver said, "I love you."

"I love you", she said in a whisper.

With a lot of willpower, Oliver finally let go of her and walked away.

"Don't go", said Laurel, crying.

Oliver looked back at her one last time. She had tears in her eyes. But she was not real, no matter how much he wanted her to be. With that in his mind, he walked away.

* * *

Later

Oliver, Sara, Thea, Ray and John walked into the Smoak Technologies building. John had his arm around Oliver for support as he was injured.

Everyone looked at a blinding green light and Ray said. "I don't think that belongs here."

"That's either the way out of here", said Ray. "Or we got to click our heels together 3 times and say "There's no place like home?""

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Sara.

"It has to work", said Oliver before referring to John. "He's running out of time."

Ray then took over and John put his arm around him for support.

Sara, Thea, Ray and John then walked through it with Oliver following.

As Oliver walked, he heard Moira's voice saying to him. "You're never without me, my beautiful boy."

Oliver turned and saw holograms of Moira, Yao Fei, Shado, Pre-Mirakuru Slade, Tommy, Roy, Laurel and Robert staring at him.

Moira's voice continued. "There's nothing else to say except I could not be more proud of you. Become someone else. Become something else."

Yao Fei's voice said. "Shengcun."

Shado's voice said. "No island, no place, can make you something you're not."

Pre-Mirakuru Slade's voice said. "There is no giving up to these guys!"

Tommy's voice said. "I know I called you a murderer, but you are not. You are a hero."

Roy's voice said. "You saved my life. You gave me purpose. This time, we had to save you."

Laurel's voice said. "I know who you are in your bones, Oliver, and that person doesn't give up!"

Robert's voice said. "This is your responsibility now."

Oliver looked at them all. He smiled slightly on seeing them while tears almost escaped his eyes as he was watching the people he had loved and lost for the last time.

He then turned and without looking back, went into the green light and out of the Dream World.

* * *

Deep Space

The pods opened automatically and Oliver, Sara, Thea, Ray and John all got out. They were still dressed in their suits minus the masks/helmets. They looked at a table nearby and saw all their masks/helmets and weapons lying there.

They picked them all up and Sara asked. "Where are we?"

"You all right?" Oliver asked Dig.

"It may not be real", said Dig. "But it still hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Uh, guys?" said Ray, attracting their attention. "I think you might need to see this."

The others looked out and were open-mouthed as they stared at the vast void of space.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs, same time

"Any luck with the regulator we took off cyber-woman?" Barry asked.

"Cyber-woman sounds like a cool name", Kara said.

"We will discuss names later, first let's see if this works or not", Thor said.

"The regulator works, but the translator doesn't", Cisco said in shock as he held up Felicity's tablet.

"I can read it", Thor said as he held out his hand. "Hand it over."

"So you can read Dominator?" Ollie asked.

"I have the All-Speak", Thor said as he took the tablet. "Now that there is something to read, I can translate it for us all."

The tablet beeped as Thor said. "It talks about 5 Terran captives here. The signal's coming from…-3.127 latitude, -23.7987 longitude."

"But that doesn't make any sense", Cisco said as all looked confused.

"Geographical coordinates don't have any negative numbers", Barry added.

"You all have never been in Space, have you?" Bill asked, shocking them.

"Uh-oh!" Caitlin said.

"So that is where they are", Stein realized.

"I'm going to help them", Thor said as he started walking out.

"Wait what? How are you gonna do that?" Ollie asked.

"You do remember what teenage me did to them, right?" Thor reminded and they all nodded as their eyes lit up as he looked to Kara and Bill. "I shall deal with the Dominators. Though I won't mind back up."

"Awesome!" Kara said.

"Let us go", Bill agreed.

"We will send the Waverider to extract our friends", Stein said as the three nodded, then walked out and flew up into Space.

* * *

Deep Space

Oliver, Sara, Thea, Ray and Dig flew off in the nearest ship they could find as several ships started flying after them and fired, hitting their vessel.

"We need to find a way to steer this thing, or we're not gonna last very long!" Oliver said.

Suddenly, Mjolnir struck two of the ships, instantly obliterating them as Thor caught it on return and flew through two more ships, destroying them effortlessly too as Bill did the same to another with Stormbreaker while Kara destroyed one with Heat Vision.

"We're saved!" Sara said happily as they all chuckled and sighed in relief.

* * *

Clouds gathered in Space as Thor used his weather control and powerful lightning bolts from him and Bill struck more ships, destroying them effortlessly while Kara destroyed others with Heat Vision.

"Hear me Dominators!" Thor announced with Mjolnir raised as more lightning destroyed the ships. "If you truly claim to be warriors, then prove it!"

With that, he roared and threw Mjolnir, destroying several more ships as Bill and Kara aided with lightning and Heat Vision respectively.

* * *

Inside the ship, one Dominator said to the other in their tongue. "_They are escaping_!"

"_Stop them_!" Another Dominator commanded.

Then the top of the ship exploded, with the vacuum trying to suck them out as they all screamed in horror and grabbed the ground with their fingers, trying their best to not be sucked out.

"Your army was found….wanting, foul creatures", Thor announced to them before twirling Mjolnir. "Have at thee!"

With that, he threw Mjolnir, charged with lightning, and it hit the center of the ship, causing a huge blast of lightning that either obliterated the Dominators or threw them out into the cold vacuum of Space, killing them all.

Thor turned to see three ships had formed a red triangle of energy.

Kara destroyed one with Heat Vision. Thor flew next to Bill and they both clashed their hammers, with the resulting energy disintegrating the other two into nothingness.

That was when the Waverider arrived, beaming up the escape ship. Thor, Bill and Kara flew under it and they were beamed up too.

* * *

The Waverider

"Oliver", said Nate as they all walked inside the Waverider.

"Hello, Nate", said Oliver.

Looking at the others, Nate offered his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Nate Heywood."

"Thea Queen", said Thea as she shook his hand.

"You're Oliver's sister", said Nate.

"Kara Danvers", Kara said as she shook his.

"You've a strong grip", Nate noted.

"Thor Odinson", Thor introduced himself and Nate gasped.

"God of Thunder?!" He asked excitedly and Thor nodded. "Damn! This day just got so much cooler!"

"Beta Ray Bill of Korban", Bill introduced himself and Nate did a double take, not having seen an actual alien with a face like one before.

"Hi", Nate said before they moved further in.

"How did you find us?" asked Oliver.

"I didn't", said Nate.

"All of at S.T.A.R. Labs did", Bill informed and Oliver nodded in appreciation.

"All right", said Sara. "I'm going to take John to the med bay. Gideon will fix him up."

"Whoever Gideon is", muttered John as Sara lead him away.

"Wow", said Thea as she looked around. "Get out!"

"I've seen better", Thor shrugged as Nate looked offended.

"Skuttlebutt is more impressive", Bill said too and Nate was even more offended.

"I came in an alien spaceship", Kara shrugged and that was it for Nate.

"Okay! We get it! Not all of us are as advanced", Nate said as all chuckled.

"Thanks for the save", said Oliver to him, Thor, Kara and Bill.

"No problem", assured Kara.

"Except for all of our problems", said Ray.

"Like what?" asked Nate.

"When we woke up", explained Ray. "I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface, similar to how I manipulate the Atom suit."

"Not all of us are rocket scientists", said Thea as she wanted an explanation in a simple language.

"I think the shared hallucinations was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators probed our subconscious", said Ray. "Maybe they were looking for Intel...maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back."

"Because none of you have any powers", Nate said as he looked to all those who had been abducted.

"So maybe that hallucination was to occupy your minds", Bill said in realization and they nodded.

"What were they after?" asked Thea concerned.

"Klic-clac-to-nick-lava-shack-too", said Ray.

"What?" asked a confused Oliver.

"One of the Dominators said it to the other one", said Ray.

"It mean 'We are nearing completion of the weapon'", Thor said as all looked to him in shock while he shrugged. "I can understand all languages."

"What weapon?" Ray then wondered before calling out. "Gideon!"

"I am not sure", said a holographic face, appearing in the center of the room. "But I am tracking the mother ship which you escaped from. It appears to be on a direct course for Earth."

"But I just damaged it!" Thor said.

"I don't think they care much", Kara shrugged. "They changed rooms probably."

Everyone exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

The mother ship moved towards Earth, ready to complete the final phase of the Dominators' plan.

* * *

**And I did it. **

**I added some parts of the Dream World as I loved that bit a lot. **

**Stand with Ward and Queen and Cer1992 have both pointed out in their fics that returning to Star City was unnecessary and everything could have been done in S.T.A.R. Labs.**

**Honestly, I wish they focused on Dream World more as this was Arrow's 100****th**** episode. Maybe Barry could have somehow used his Speed Force powers to travel to the Dream World and helped everyone snap out of it while Kara could have shown up at the end with the Waverider.**

**That way, the 100****th**** episode gets the focus it deserves while the presence of Barry, Kara and the Waverider adds to the crossover aspect of this episode.**

**Hope all enjoyed the team-up between Ollie and Barry.**

**And hope all enjoyed Thor doing to the Dominators what he did to the Kree in EMH.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	17. A trip to the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes they did. Glad you love it. Yes, it hurried it all up. I think Kara speaks English on Earth because the others understand her. Glad their team up was nice and you're right, a Cyborg reference could have worked. Yes, they both would be his biggest fanboys. Oh yes, now I'm definitely gonna do that with Thor and Cisco. I like the Legends individually as characters, but they deserved it, and so did Rip. No kidding on the Waverider. Damn! That is an awesome idea on Iris. I'm definitely gonna do it. Thanks. I think I can do a one-shot later where instead of Earth-2, the good guys decide to hide out on Earth-38 from Savitar and when he comes looking for them, he gets much more than what he bargained for. I do have a plan for Thor and the bomb. You'll see next chapter. Okay, I love this idea for Earth-X Thor even more than before. That is an amazing idea for sure. I love it. Odinson being like Kratos from the new game works very well. Thanks a lot for that. I think I can do it whenever I decide to do the Earth-X story. I'll do the entire trust issues thing in a civil way which addresses all POVs properly without any hating or OOC stuff. No kidding on the 100****th**** episode. I still loved it though. Just cut out the B plot. It says a lot that Arrow's 100****th**** episode, while part of a crossover, managed to be infinitely better than Flash's, even though that wasn't part of any crossover as they pushed it by one week for Flash to do its 100****th**** episode. But then again, the Arrow episode didn't try to shove Olicity down our throats, while the Flash one was a WestAllen shitfest…again! Glad you liked my additions to the Dream World hallucinations. I actually had them in 'The Devil of Star City' too if you remember. Glad you liked the combo. We'll see on Thor and Caitlin. Speaking of which, I think I found a Thor/Flash crossover where Thor ends up on Earth-1 after The Dark World and it starts after Flash 3x2. It is a Thor/Caitlin pairing. Haven't read it but thought you might find it interesting. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 17- A trip to the past

Thor, Kara, Bill, Oliver, Sara, Thea, Ray, Nate and John were lead into the hangar by Cisco.

"I can't believe you guys escaped an alien spaceship", said an excited Cisco. "Key words- alien spaceship. I have questions."

"Questions can wait", said Oliver firmly.

"Though I will say that it's because of the three of them", Thea said as she pointed at Thor, Kara and Bill while all looked at them in awe.

"Right now, we have more important matters to discuss", Thor said and all nodded.

"What's our status?" asked Oliver as they reached Barry, Stein and Felicity.

"Nothing since the Dominators paid us a visit to mess with our heads", said Barry.

"Why did the Dominators do that?" asked Nate.

"Maybe they were trying to pit us against each other", said Ray. "Gain Intel on Metas."

"I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire", joked Felicity.

"Well, Metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion", said Kara before gesturing to Thor. "Or posed. But still, it would make sense that they would want to get to know their enemies."

"By kidnapping people", said Stein. Before turning to those who had been kidnapped. "Maybe they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities."

"I think we should return the favor", Oliver said and all realized what he meant.

"So you'll kidnap one of them now?" asked John.

"It sounds like a good plan to me", Bill said.

"Ever since we fought off that one ship", said Barry. "They've been in short supply now."

"So should we hunt for them?" asked Bill.

"Actually, I know where to find one", said Nate as he walked towards the computer. "I've been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to", he said as he typed on the computer and a video of the Dominators fighting the Army appeared on the Monitor, "Redmond, Oregon. 1951."

In the video, all the soldiers were shot dead and a Dominator appeared on the screen. The death throes of men as the Dominators slaughtered them brutally were heart-breaking.

"There are a lot of things that make me lose sleep. Killing them all isn't one of them. This is why", Thor said as all looked angered at what the Dominators in the footage.

"So you're suggesting", said Stein. "We travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions."

"They kidnapped us", said Sara. "Seems fair."

"All is fair in war if I remember right", Bill said.

"Yup. It's all fair", Kara agreed.

"Time travel", said an excited Cisco. "I'm definitely in."

"Hold on a sec", said Barry. "Professor Stein, Caitlin and Felicity have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help."

"Pass", said Cisco, not hiding his disdain for Barry.

"I could take Amaya and Mick", said Nate.

"You might need the help of a pro on this one", Ollie grinned.

"Maybe I could tag along", Thea suggested. "Back up is needed."

"You sure you wanna tag along, Speedy?" Oliver asked, worried for her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine", she assured and he nodded as they shared a hug.

"All right", said Nate.

As Thea walked off with Nate and Cisco, Ollie walked to Oliver and assured. "Don't worry. I'll protect her."

"Thank you", Oliver said gratefully as Ollie nodded before following Nate, Thea and Cisco.

"Be careful Thea", Oliver called out.

"Will do", Thea said before they disappeared from view due to walking out.

"And, uh", said Barry. "The new President called, which would be cool under different circumstances but she wants to meet with us."

"Let us take Sara and Ray as backup", said Oliver.

"What about us?" asked Kara as she gestured to herself, Thor and Bill. "We can do backup."

"Can I talk to you all for a second?" asked Oliver, gesturing to a corner.

Kara gave Barry a confused look who said, "I don't know."

Kara shared a look with Thor and Bill who both shrugged.

As they walked into the corner, Oliver said. "I would like to minimize your involvement in this."

"Why?" asked a confused Kara. "Because we're aliens? We also happen to be your biggest weapons."

"No, you're not weapons. You are people with thoughts and feelings", Oliver said with sincerity in his voice. "And that's why I wanted to talk to you about this. I assure you this is nothing personal though."

"It kind of feels personal", Kara said, sounding offended.

"We did save you all from the Dominators", Thor pointed out.

"And I appreciate what you all did for us", Oliver said gratefully. "But I know next to nothing about any of you. And last time I gave someone I didn't know a benefit of the doubt, someone who had actually helped save people I care about, tragedy happened and someone I cared about died."

Oliver closed his eyes and remembered Laurel lying on her death bed as he said that. He had given Andy Diggle a benefit of the doubt, and she had paid the ultimate price for it.

"So that is why you are unwilling to trust us yet", Bill realized and Oliver nodded.

"I do understand how you feel", Thor said as Oliver looked to him. "My best friend, my brother in all but blood betrayed me, our entire world, and many died, including three of my closest friends and even my father."

"Then you know why I'm doing this", Oliver said.

"Look, I know you trusting the wrong person led to bad stuff, but you're not the only one", Kara said in a cracking voice as Oliver shot her a look of sympathy. "I did too. Me and Thor both did. And that was why my aunt and a friend of mine died."

"I am sorry", Oliver said with sympathy in his voice, remembering when Thor had told Barry that. "I heard a little about what happened. But please, understand that I have no ill will towards any of you."

"I do", Thor said as he looked Oliver in the eyes with actual respect. "And thank you for bringing it out in the open like that. It takes an honest and good man to do that."

"Thank you", Oliver said.

"I don't like that you're benching us", Kara said. "But after what we went through, I think I do understand your point of view in this matter as well."

"I couldn't help but overhear", Barry said as he walked up to them, making them look at him. "Sorry about that."

"It is all right", Bill said genuinely.

"Oliver, I know you don't trust them", Barry said. "But trust me, none of them are Andy. And think about this, if they really were our enemies, they have all the power to kill us instantly. Why didn't they do that?"

Oliver sighed as he looked down and nodded before looking back up. "So, what do you think we should do?"

Barry looked between them and said. "Well, while I trust you guys, Oliver does raise a valid point too. So Thor, Kara, you're with us. Bill, please stay."

"I will stay and look after this place", Bill promised and Barry nodded in appreciation.

As they walked away, Oliver said to Barry. "That was a good decision."

"Aye", Thor agreed.

"Thanks", Barry smiled, feeling flattered.

"So let's go then", Kara said.

* * *

Redmond, Oregon 1951

The Waverider landed near the battlefield and turned invisible.

"At last", said Cisco. "This is the 50's. Sick"

"Time travel does exist on my Earth but man, doing it is so new", Ollie said with a smile.

"I still have a hard time believing that you are a version of Oliver", Cisco said as both chuckled.

Thea suddenly vomited to their shock.

Nate explained. "Severe time jumps can cause nausea, temporary deafness-"

He was cut off when Thea stopped vomiting and tried to say 'I'm fine' but all that came out of her mouth was gibberish.

"Linguistic disorientation", said Nate. Thea tried to talk again but only spoke gibberish.

"You", said Mick, pointing at Cisco. "Clean it up. We're gonna kidnap an alien."

"Okay", said Cisco. "I did not just travel through time so we could stay on the ship."

"Young lady, you're staying on the ship", Mick said to Thea.

Thea tried to protest but more gibberish came out.

Nate said, "I'll take that as "Have fun storming the castle.""

Ollie, Nate, Amaya and Mick walked off.

"Oh, for real", said an annoyed Cisco. "You're gonna use "Princess Bride" against me? Against me? It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death, that's all", Ollie said to him with a smirk to further agitate him, making him glare as he walked off.

"And he used it on me again", Cisco said when Thea vomited again.

Cisco put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, I got you girl."

* * *

Later

"Celebrating July 4th early?" Mick asked Nate, who was now in his suit, as they walked.

"Ray made it for me", Nate said.

"You look like a star-spangled idiot", Mick told him.

"Hope you have a plan though", Ollie said.

"We need to find the Army", Amaya said when an explosion was heard, followed by gunfire erupting and men yelling.

They turned to see Dominators and soldiers engaged in battle with a large spacecraft hovering in the sky, firing down at the men.

"I think we found 'em", Nate noted grimly as the gunfire and yelling continued.

"What are we waiting for?" Ollie asked. "Let's grab a World War Z zombie and get out of here."

"Just waiting for one of the weaker ones in the herd", Mick said.

They looked as one of the men was thrown away by a Dominator, who wasn't affected by a bullet hitting him.

"I don't think there are any weak ones", Amaya noted grimly.

"We can gang up on at least one of 'em though", Ollie said and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Waverider, same time

"Wonder what's going on out there", said Thea.

"Its a real-life Spielberg movie", said Cisco glumly. "And we're stuck in here."

"I think I do know what's bothering you though", Thea said to Cisco.

"I'm having the worst case of FOMO when everyone out there's kidnapping an alien?" Cisco asked.

"No. You escaped 2016 to get away from Barry", Thea said bluntly as Cisco shot her an incredulous look.

"No, I escaped 2016 to see the Waverider and time travel", Cisco denied.

"And?" asked Thea, not backing down.

"To get away from Barry", admitted Cisco.

"You are treating him badly", said Thea. "You are holding a grudge against him for something he may or may not have done at a time like this when the world may end."

"He killed my brother", protested Cisco harshly.

"I don't think he did", said Thea.

"All right", said Cisco, still in the same harsh tone. "He didn't literally kill my brother. But he's responsible. He went back in time to save his family and in doing so, he destroyed mine."

"You really think Flashpoint killed your brother?" asked Thea, "It may have been due to a different reason. Even if Flashpoint caused his death, you should understand what he was going through. He lost his father. If you got a chance to save your brother, wouldn't you take it?"

Cisco was silent as Thea said. "I know you're mad at him and you have a right to be. But he can't take it back. All of us do things that we later wish we could take back. I'm sure it happened with you too."

Cisco sighed as he looked down, remembering when he made the guns for the Snarts and Rory. He did it just to save his brother, just like Barry wanted to save his parents, under high emotional stress.

"I have done such things too", Thea said sadly as Cisco looked at her. "I ran away with Merlyn, the same man who killed my father, turned my mother into his accomplice and killed 503 people, including my half-brother. And every day, I wish I could take it back. But I can't. You can't. And Barry can't either. All we can do, is move forward from what we did. And rely on our friends to help us through it all."

She placed a comforting hand on Cisco's shoulder as she said that.

"I really wish I could right now, Thea", Cisco said sadly as he looked at her. "But he's not my friend."

With that, Cisco walked away as Thea stared after him sadly.

* * *

Same time

"They're taking off", Amaya noted as the Dominators dragged away the dead bodies of the soldiers. Their spacecraft beamed them up.

"I don't get it", Nate said in confusion. "Why are the Dominators attacking us, then just leaving?"

"Because it is not an attack mission probably", Ollie pointed out.

"It's an RIF mission", Amaya explained. "Reconnaissance in force."

"Ah, look", Mick said as they turned to see only one Dominator was left, dragging a soldier. "A straggler."

"I got this", Ollie said as he nocked an arrow and fired. The Dominator sensed it coming as he caught it, but then it sent electric shocks through him, making him scream in pain as he fell down, spasming.

They ran to him as Ollie picked up the arrow and put it back before Nate steeled up and knocked out the already weakened creature.

"And that's how it's done", Ollie quipped.

"Not bad, Robin Hood 2", Mick said.

"Well done."

They turned around to see a man in a suit approach them as several men surrounded them, cocking their guns.

"I see that you've managed to catch us a specimen", he said.

"It's not for sale", Ollie said.

"Yes. I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep this one", Nate agreed.

"Who are you?" Amaya asked.

"Just a humble civil servant", the man said as he held up his badge.

"I don't like guys with badges", Mick snarled but Nate held him back. "Easy, Mick."

"We just want to ask a few questions", the man said.

"After taking us to Area 51?" Ollie joked as the man looked at him in shock.

"How do you know about it?" He asked.

"We'd love to answer, but-" Nate trailed off. "We're in a bit of a hurry."

"So are we", the man said as tranq darts hit Mick, Amaya and Nate, knocking them out while Ollie managed to catch the one fired at him and threw it at another man, hitting him in the neck and knocking him out.

He flipped to avoid another dart and smacked a man on the face with his bow, knocking him out. But that moment, a dart hit him on the back of the neck, making him dazed as he dropped his bow and fell to the ground.

His vision went blurry and then all dark.

* * *

The Waverider, same time

"Where do you think they're taking them?" A concerned Thea asked Cisco as they walked together after having got the alert.

"Those "Men in Black" types are probably gonna take 'em to a secret lab and run experiments on them", Cisco said in a panicky tone before asking. "Have you seen "Stranger Things"?"

"Never got the time after becoming Chief of Staff", Thea said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, life imitates art", Cisco said as he headed over to a briefcase in the cargo bay. "Either way, whether you like it or not, we're gonna have to be the ones to rescue them."

"I don't like that they got captured, but I do like that we're the ones rescuing them", Thea smirked as Cisco opened the case and picked up a gun blaster.

* * *

Same time, secret government facility

"You all right?" Amaya asked Ollie as he came to.

"I think so. I'll be better when we get out of Area 51 though", Ollie said.

"This is why I hate the government", Mick muttered before asking Nate and Amaya. "Can't you two use your powers and get us out of here?"

"Whatever they tranqed us with is screwing with my powers and Amaya's ability to harness the totem", Nate said.

"Sucks", Ollie said when the Dominator growled.

"Hey, he's still alive", Amaya noted as she and Ollie walked towards it "Although something tells me none of us are gonna be alive for long."

"Wait", Nate said as he stood up and walked next to them. "This is the exact opportunity we've been looking for."

"To get captured?" Mick asked incredulously.

"No", Nate corrected. "To talk with one of the Dominators."

"And find out what they want with our planet", Amaya added.

"Well, this is a first", Mick said as he got up. "Talking with an alien."

"Not for me", Ollie shrugged as Nate cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Alien Guy", he called out, only for the Dominator to let out an inhuman shriek, causing all the four heroes to wince and look away due to it sounding like a thousand chalks scraping a blackboard.

"Well, now we know why they use telepathy", Ollie said sarcastically.

* * *

Central City, Present Day

"So where's the President?" asked Sara.

"She is late", Thor said, sounding grim.

"Well", said Ray. "She has got a lot on her plate, with the alien invasion."

"And her predecessor getting killed", Sara added.

"That makes this meeting important", said Kara.

"Why do I think there is something going on?" Thor said as all looked to him. "Something not right?"

"Yeah, Thor's right guys. This does feel off", Barry agreed with him.

Further conversation was interrupted when a bunch of SUVs stopped near them. As the doors opened, men with guns walked out. Their leader was an old man with spectacles.

All of them knew something was not right.

"I'm sorry", said the man with an insincere smirk. "President couldn't make it."

"And you would be?" Oliver asked.

"If I tell you who I am", he said with a smirk. "I'll have to kill you."

At that moment, the other men aimed their guns at the heroes.

* * *

1951, secret government facility

"Look, we just want to know why you attacked our planet", Nate said. "I mean, we're just down here minding our own business, then you guys just drop from the sky and attack us. Why?"

The Dominator growled and said. "_There has been a recent emergence of meta-humans on your planet_."

"Wait", Amaya said in realization. "He's talking about the JSA."

"JSA?" Ollie asked.

"The Justice Society of America, a group of covert superheroes from during World War II. I was one of them", Amaya explained.

"Don't think my Universe had that. If it did, then I don't know about it", Ollie said.

"_We are here to determine if your kind are a threat_", The Dominator explained.

That was when the doors opened and the man in the suit from earlier entered with his guards.

"Let's start with him", he said as he pointed to the snarling Dominator before looking at the others. "Rest of you will have to wait your turn."

* * *

Central City, Present Day

"I think there's a misunderstanding", said Ray trying to diffuse the situation. "Uh, we're the good guys. The President invited us here."

"The President didn't. This is a setup", Thor said to him, making him pale.

"I'm afraid so", said the man, confirming what Thor was saying.

"Barry", Oliver whispered to him. "I think you'll have to do something. And fast."

As the men fired, Flash sped off to do his work. He was so fast that everything else moved in slow motion for him. He grabbed a bullet fired by a man and turned it towards him. The bullet would now hit him in his own shoulder.

He then sped up to a man who was about to fire and pointed his gun at his feet so that when he fired, the bullet would hit his own feet. Like this, he got all the men and went back to where he was standing.

The old man looked around in shock and fear as the agents fell down, groaning in pain, having been hit by their own bullets in non-lethal areas. But there were more men nearby.

Everyone heard a gunshot. The bullet hit Kara but bounced off her skin.

"Now I'm pissed", she said.

"Snipers!" said Oliver.

"On it", said Barry before speeding off to deal with the snipers.

Oliver turned and fired an arrow at one agent's shoulder and he fell on the ground. Another agent ran up to them but Sara gave him a flip kick, knocking him out.

Kara flew up to an agent and gently punched him in the stomach, sending him flying off. She then turned at another agent who was firing at her. The bullets bounced off her skin. With a gentle uppercut, she sent him flying off too.

Sara sliced the hand of an agent who was about to fire with her sword and gave him a brutal kick, making him fall on his knees.

An agent tried to fire at Thor but he put Mjolnir in front of the gun. When he fired, the recoil sent him flying back and onto the ground, knocking him out as Thor actually laughed.

Oliver smacked an agent's face with his bow, knocking him out.

An agent fired at Ray but his suit protected him. He knocked him out with a simple punch.

Sara blocked an agent's attack and swept his feet from under him. She then knocked him out with a kick on the face.

A man tried to hit Ray but hurt his hand. Ray grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground.

As another man pointed his gun at Thor, the God of Thunder picked him up and effortlessly threw him over a car, knocking him out before tapping another man's forehead, knocking him out too.

Oliver fired an arrow under one of the SUVs. The arrow passed it and hit an agent in the leg. Oliver then leapt over the SUV and knocked him out by smacking his face with the bow.

The heroes then cornered the old man who was the only one left as Barry sped back to them.

"We're trying to help you! This is how you thank us?" Barry asked incredulously.

Thor then walked up to the man and threw Mjolnir into the sky. The man looked up at it as Thor gently patted his shoulders from behind and said. "Nothing will stop that hammer as it returns to my hand. Not even your face."

Everyone actually chuckled a little as the man was shaking hysterically. Mjolnir straightened as it came closer and the man screamed. "ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!"

Thor pushed him off and caught Mjolnir on return as he rubbed his chest in fear and horror due to his heart pounding fast, not that one could blame him. Or could, considering he had brought it upon himself.

"Talk", Oliver commanded.

He began. "The reason the xenomorphs are here-"

"Is because they have a beef with meta-humans", Sara finished. "Tell us something we don't know."

"What exactly have we done to them?" asked Barry.

"Nothing. Yet", said the man, "But they see individuals with powers like yours a future threat and frankly, so do I."

"There we go. Another one of those generals", Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

1951, secret government facility

The Dominator shrieked in agony from the other room as Amaya slammed her hand on the door in frustration.

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Nate asked.

"Same thing they're gonna do to us unless we get out of here", Amaya answered.

Suddenly, they heard noises. Gunshots were fired. Then an arrow was fired. Then they heard some punches and kicks and a weird gun being fired.

The door opened forcefully as an agent backed up in fear. "No! Please don't!"

A very regular old age arrow hit his shoulder, knocking him out as Thea walked in with Cisco behind her, holding his gun.

"Looks like you guys needed help", Thea said with a grin.

"Great. Saved by a geek and a sidekick", Mick grumbled.

"Geek and sidekick who have your gun", Cisco said as he tossed it to Mick.

"Leaving it around can have terrible effects on the timeline", Thea said as she tossed Ollie his bow and quiver of arrows.

"Smart call, Speedy", Ollie said as they all got up.

"The Waverider is ready to take us back to 2016", said Cisco. Just then, an inhuman shriek pierced the air. It was the Dominator.

"If we leave him", said Nate. "They're gonna kill him."

"So what?" said Heat Wave, "He's an alien."

"As much as I hate to agree with Nate", said Thea. "He's right."

"Just because they're douches doesn't mean we have to be", said Cisco. "We gotta send him home."

"How?" asked Amaya.

"Don't we have one of their ships aboard the Waverider?" asked Cisco.

"I think there is one", said Thea as she had noticed it.

"Yeah", said Nate, "But it's damaged."

"I can fix it", said Cisco optimistically. "I've fixed a lot of stuff. Shouldn't be that hard."

"So what's the plan?" asked Thea.

"Kick their ass", Ollie said as he kicked the door open. The man in the suit and a medic turned to him in shock as he shot two regular arrows at their shoulders simultaneously, knocking them out.

He then walked to the Dominator and said. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Later, Waverider

The Dominator flew away in his fixed ship.

"Bye", said Cisco as he waved at him while holding something in his hand. "He didn't even say thank you."

"What's in your hand?" asked Thea.

"I think it's a transponder", said Cisco.

"Where did you get that?" asked Thea suspiciously.

"I may or may not have stolen it", said Cisco unashamed. "From his ship."

"What do you think it does?" asked Thea, not caring he had stolen it.

"I think we can use it to communicate with him when we get back", said Cisco.

"Good idea!" said Thea.

"You kids finished?" asked a bored Mick.

"Yeah we are", said Thea.

"Gideon", said Mick. "Prepare for-."

"Time jump", completed Nate.

"Course plotted for Central City 2016", said Gideon.

"Home sweet home", Ollie quipped. "Well not home sweet home but you know what I mean!"

Everyone strapped on their seatbelts and the ship flew off.

* * *

Present Day, Central City

Sara asked. "If you are such BFFs with the Dominators-"

"Then why don't you call them off?" completed Oliver.

"We know you sent them packing once before", said Ray. "Back in 1951."

"That was just a reconnaissance mission", said the man.

"What brought them back?" asked Barry.

The man walked up to Barry and said. "You did, Mr. Allen."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they realized that the old agent knew Flash's secret identity.

"He knows who you are", said a shocked Ray.

The agent continued. "You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time."

"Flashpoint!" Thor said in realization before asking. "How do you know about it?"

"They told us", said the agent.

"It was a mistake. Okay?" said Barry, trying to explain himself. "I won't let it happen."

The agent said. "For the past 60 years, we've enjoyed a truce with your so-called Dominators. You broke the truce."

"By changing the timeline?" asked Kara. The man nodded in the affirmative.

"What do they want?" asked Oliver.

"I have negotiated a deal with them", said the agent as he gestured to Barry. "If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, they'll leave us in peace. You really want to save the world? Here's your chance."

Barry had a conflicted look on his face as the others exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

Same time

The Waverider returned to 2016, Central City. As everyone got up, the transponder made a noise.

"What's it doing?" asked Nate.

"Either our food's ready", said Cisco sarcastically. "Or this guy's trying to call us."

Cisco pressed a button and a hologram of the Dominator appeared.

"Hey", said Cisco happily. "Oh, my God. It's him."

"He's even uglier than last time we saw him", commented Mick.

"I don't think that's possible", Ollie said.

"65 of your years ago", said the Dominator. "You saved me from capture."

"Listen", said Cisco. "You don't need to thank us."

"Yeah he does", said Mick. "He can thank us by turning around and heading home."

The Dominator said. "I will show you my gratitude by sparing your lives, but I cannot do the same for Barry Allen. If your friend does not turn himself in, we will have no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all meta-humans."

The hologram vanished, leaving the 6 heroes stunned.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

"It's a trap", said Sara.

"It's rather obvious", Thor said in agreement.

"If they're that threatened by meta-humans", said Ray. "It's hard to believe that they'll be satisfied by just one."

"Yeah, well, if I know Barry", said Cisco. "He's gonna want to be that one."

"Yeah, well, Oliver is trying to talk him out of it", said Sara.

"And if he does", said Nate. "What's the collateral damage of the meta-bomb?"

"It would be colossal", Bill said.

"But we can't hand Barry over", said Thea.

"Projected casualty count is around 2 million non-meta-humans", said Cisco.

"What if we negotiate with him?" suggested Nate.

"I think you were sleeping when we talked to him", said Ollie. "They will shove any negotiation up our asses."

"Whatever you're doing", said John as he walked up to them with Jax. "Do it fast. We've got incoming."

Everyone turned to look at the screens. The maps showed the Dominator ships.

"Dominator ships are coming in worldwide", said John. "Including Central City."

"But they're not doing anything", said Cisco. "They're just sitting up there."

"For now", said Thor grimly.

"So much for the truce Secret Agent Man negotiated", said Ray.

"See, they shoved Smith's negotiation up his ass. They will do the same with ours", Ollie said.

"They're trying to leverage us into handing Barry over", said Sara.

"We're not doing that. There is no way", Kara said as she looked at them all. "He's our friend. There has to be a way to save Barry and stop the bomb."

"We've fought far worse than them", Bill said as he exchanged looks with her and Thor.

"They're just the latest in a long line of bastards and they'll be the latest to feel my wrath", Thor declared firmly before looking to Cisco. "Contact the Dominators."

* * *

Later

Nate and Cisco tried to contact the Dominator using the transponder but he didn't pick up.

"Looks like your friend's not taking the call", said Nate.

"Yeah", said Cisco. "But I've got a Plan B. If this came from the dropship and the dropship came from the mother ship, theoretically, I can use it to vibe us up there."

"And if you can't?" asked Nate.

"Then I'd be vibing us into the cold unforgiving vacuum of space", said Cisco sarcastically.

"Let's not do that", said Nate.

"Yeah, let's not", said Cisco.

Cisco held the transponder in one hand. The two quickly grabbed each other's hand and they were then in the mother ship.

"What an unusual gift", said the Dominator, turning to them. "You appear to be a meta-human as well."

"Yeah", said Cisco. "I figured you would cut me some slack as we saved your life back in 1951. Remember that?"

"Much has changed on your planet since then", said the Dominator. "Your kind are a threat."

"Listen, E.T.", argued Cisco. "We're not a threat. Metas are protecting the planet."

"And besides", said Nate. "The guy who tortured your ugly ass back in 1951 was human."

"But what happens when a man like him inherits abilities like yours?" asked the Dominator. "We have seen it happen on countless other worlds, which is why we must exterminate your kind before the scourge of your planet becomes the scourge of ours."

At that moment, the vibe ended and they were back in the S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar.

The two let go of each other and Nate said. "Well, he's out of his giant mind."

"What if he's right?" asked Cisco. "What if, in using our powers to save the world, we actually end up destroying it?"

"Dude", said Nate. "Barry screwed up once."

"Yeah", said Cisco. "So did we. Back in 1951."

Nate's eyes widened in realization and he said. "We messed with time when we freed the Dominator."

"And he's coming to kill us", said Cisco in horror as he realized how much of a hypocrite he had been the past week, treating Barry cruelly for what his romp through the timeline had done, when he had now done far worse. "This whole time, I've been mad at Barry and now I'm the one who screwed with time. I just wanted to make things right, and now we ended up making it worse."

* * *

Later

"This isn't up for debate", said Barry as he faced the other heroes. "It's not even a close call. I mean- Turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

"No it's not simple, Barry", Felicity said.

"Nothing about this is", Oliver agreed. "They won't stop even if you're their prisoner. They want to kill all meta-humans. All of them are a threat to them, not just you."

"Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done", said John in agreement. "You can't do this."

Barry looked at them sadly and said. "It's been an honor to know all of you. To fight alongside of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe."

He then turned to walk away.

That was when Mjolnir and Stormbreaker flew past him and landed at his feet to stop him.

"You really think we would let you leave?" Thor's voice called out.

Barry turned and saw everyone holding their weapons or in a fighting stance, ready to fight him.

"You can't stop us all", Oliver said.

"So don't even try. Especially since we are not supposed to fight amongst ourselves", Kara said gently.

"Don't be a martyr", Ollie said. "Especially as it's not gonna do a damn thing."

"We are here to aid you. Not to hand you over to our enemies", Bill reminded him.

"Listen, Red", said Mick. "I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest."

Everyone had determination in their eyes. They would all support him to the end in the upcoming battle but they won't let him leave.

Barry smiled at that and said. "That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean up till the point Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals but-"

"According to the Dominators", said Amaya. "We might as well be."

"And maybe they're right", said Nate. "Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out."

"We're not letting you sacrifice yourself", said Cisco as he walked up to him. "There's no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me. You're my friend."

Barry smiled at that and Cisco smiled back. They had finally started reconciling.

"Yo, guys", said Jax as he walked up to them with Sara. "You know that ship that landed in Central City?"

"It's opening up", said Sara.

Everyone exchanged looks and Oliver said grimly. "Here we go."

"Again", added Ollie.

* * *

Later

"Oh boy!" said a shocked Felicity as she ran up to the screens. "Dominator ships are opening up all over the world. And something really big is falling really fast."

"It's the meta-bomb", realized Barry.

"Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they're just planning to blow us up?" asked Cisco.

"A diversion", said Thor.

"He's right", said Oliver. "But they don't know we suspect a trap. We will not take the bait. We have to stop the meta-bomb."

"We have to keep them occupied", said Ollie.

"This might help", said Stein as he walked up to them, holding something. "I've mass-produced a small device that, when placed on the Dominators individually or even on their ships or areas where they are in abundance, will cause them indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention but this is war."

"Nice going", said Barry as he took the device.

"The caveat, of course", said Stein. "Is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominator ships, they'll know what we're up to."

"Well we got to do it fast", said Oliver.

"Barry, Kara, Bill and I can do it", Thor said.

"They won't be able to resist us", Bill agreed.

"Only way they can learn", said Barry.

* * *

**Next chapter is the final fight before we end Invasion. **

**Hope I did the entire thing about Oliver benching Thor, Kara and Bill in a civil way which showed everyone's POVs and did not try to make any one person look totally right or totally wrong. **

**The Legends keep proving how stupid and even hypocritical they can be, considering they abandoned Mick's Heat Gun in 1951. Careless or stupid or both I guess. **

**Anyone enjoyed what Thor did with Smith? Now the idiot won't have the courage to visit them later during the celebration XD!**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	18. Dominating the Dominators

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And with this chapter, we conclude 'Invasion!' at last. Hope it was worth the hype.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, they're gonna show Earth-1 and Dominators they messed with the wrong people. Glad Oliver explaining stuff in a civil manner was much, much better than what we got. No kidding, they really do that to all characters at this point. Though Iris West was terrible from the start. Kate Kane was good in Elseworlds but the trailer of Batwoman destroyed her, followed by the show itself. The only character with a near-perfect arc in all of this is Slade Wilson. Sure they disrespected him in 3x14, but the last two episodes of Season 5 and his two episodes in Season 6 more than made up for it. Now if he had shown up in the series finale, his arc would be perfect instead of near-perfect, but Manu was busy from what I hear. I still have no idea why Felicity went, and it is impossible to imagine that a team of Cisco and Felicity took down well-trained agents, considering Felicity couldn't aim properly in 4x3. A team of Thea and Cisco can actually take down agents together. Glad you like how I am handling Ollie's skills. I'd say he is above the likes of Roy, Thea and Dig but below the likes of Slade, Nyssa and Sara. I do like this idea but I have the rest of the story planned and I don't think I can fit this. Sorry. Aragorn did live as long as most Numenoreans do. He did at 210 year of age. I've a feeling Mjolnir does increase the life-span. As for your Odinson idea, this made me love it even more. It is like some fantasy epic, the way you described it. And I love it a lot. I might have to make some changes but this is an amazing idea and I'll do it for sure. I decided today that this won't be the final story of this series. I will do Crisis on Earth-X in this now but also another story that takes place between this and that. Yes, I was saddened too by Bill saying they are not brothers. Yes, our MIGTHY Thor is back at last. The God! Not the pathetic wimp Jason Aaron gave us. All hail Donny Cates and King Thor! Glad to hear you still remember that story nicely. Yes, that is where we first met and you became among my biggest supporters and a very nice friend too. I have quite a few friends on here, and you are definitely one of them. Glad the hammer trick was brilliant. I was originally not gonna have Smith around but with what you've written about Bill, he is definitely gonna be stupid enough to show up again. Thanks a lot for that. You'll see on the interactions. Also, did you check out the Sam Lane chapter of Smallville vs. Arrowverse? Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 18- Dominating the Dominators

The meta-bomb was falling towards the Earth very fast. The Waverider, piloted by Sara, was on its way to stop the bomb.

Caitlin pressed the button and a beam shot out, catching the bomb at last. Now it was time for the more difficult part of the job, which was to hold it till Firestorm transmuted it.

"Guys! I got it!" She called out over the comms. "But I'm barely holding on."

* * *

Same time

On a rooftop stood Barry, with Oliver and Ollie flanking him. Behind Oliver stood Amaya, Mick and Thea. Behind Ollie stood Dig and Nate.

Thor, Bill, Kara, Ray and Firestorm flew in, hovering above the other heroes.

The Dominators marched towards them from the other side, all teleporting via technology from their mothership or one of the several dropships that they had flew in around the entire world.

Nate steeled up before all the heroes charged the Dominators, who charged back at them with loud roars. Some of them raised their high-tech guns to fire but clouds gathered in the sky and lightning hit them, instantly obliterating them as Thor and Bill twirled their weapons. Kara then fired Heat Vision, taking out two more. Barry sped around the Dominators, planting the devices on them as Dig fired his gun.

The two sides finally collided as Mick rammed into a Dominator, though it was barely affected. It swung its hand-blade at Mick who ducked to avoid while Amaya flipped back to avoid another's strike. Oliver fired an arrow at a Dominator, planting the device on him as Ollie fired three simultaneously, getting three of them that way. Thea got another one with a shot.

Dig ducked to avoid a Dominator's swing and continued firing at him, though he was barely affected as Nate used his arms to block a Dominator's strike but was still sent sliding back by a few feet.

Another Dominator charged him from behind but he hit that one on the nose, making him scream in pain before picking him up and throwing him away. Before he fell, Barry planted the device on him too.

Thor landed on the rooftop and slammed Mjolnir on it, making the ground shake as the Dominators tripped while Bill fired lightning at them from above, destroying more. They both then threw their weapons, taking out more Dominators that way as their weapons returned to them while Kara sent one flying off with a punch as she flew.

Firestorm then fired a blast from above, taking out some more of them.

"Burn you freaks!" Mick roared as he fired flames from his Heat Gun, taking out more of them as both the Olivers fought back to back.

Oliver fired three arrows in quick successions, hitting three Dominators with the trackers while Ollie fired three simultaneously, getting three more.

"You still up for the shootout, right?" Ollie asked.

"Of course I am", Oliver said as he got another Dominator while Thea got another.

"You two can argue about who's the better one when the planet is not being threatened by aliens", Thea said.

Some more of the Dominators were taken out by Heat Vision from Kara before a powerful wind made them fly into the air, screaming in horror as Thor summoned a small tornado, trapping them all in it. He fired lightning at them there, destroying them all as Bill landed on the rooftop and twirling Stormbreaker, hit several Dominators, sending them flying off.

Dig fired several shots at a Dominator but he was unaffected as he sent Dig to the ground with a smack. But then Ray flew at him and grabbing him, flew higher into the air.

"See you later, Dominator", he said as he put the device on him and dropped him from the roof.

Amaya pressed her totem, getting the strength of an elephant. And then she, Oliver, Ollie, Thea, Dig, Mick and Nate charged at the Dominators again.

Amaya, using her strength, threw two of them down while Nate struggled with another and Oliver ducked to avoid another's swing before flip kicking him away while Ollie fired at another with his crossbow, electrocuting him as well as planting the tracker while Thea grabbed one from behind and planted a tracker arrow on him too. Mick continued firing his Heat Gun while Dig ran around, firing shots at them all and avoiding their swings.

Firestorm and Ray fired their blasts from above, taking down more of the Dominators while Kara took down more with Heat Vision or punches while flying and Thor and Bill simply obliterated them with lightning or sent them flying off with swings of their weapons.

Barry then sped around again, planting more devices on the Dominators as he used all of his speed.

Oliver got a Dominator in the shoulder but it yanked out the arrow and with a roar of rage, charged him. Oliver ducked to avoid a swung and smacked him with his bow before flip kicking him but the Dominator smacked him so hard he was sent flying off the roof.

"Oh my God!" Ollie shouted in horror as he saw his doppelganger falling down.

A small but powerful wind then blew, slowing down Oliver's fall as Thor caught him and flew him back up, putting him on the rooftop.

"Are you hurt?" Thor asked.

"Nope", Oliver said before nodding in appreciation. "Thanks."

"Good thing he saved ya! I need to throw it in your face that I'm the better archer", Ollie said as he got three more Dominators simultaneously, making Oliver roll his eyes before he fired another arrow, getting a Dominator while Thea threw herself to the ground to avoid another Dominator's swing and planted an arrow with a tracker on him.

* * *

The Waverider

"Firestorm, we're holding it up", Sara informed him. "But, like, barely."

* * *

Firestorm flew off as he heard that while Thor threw Mjolnir, getting more Dominators.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

"There are still Dominators all over the country", Cisco noted as he and Felicity sat on the monitors.

"Flash, Supergirl, Thor, Bill, you guys are up", Felicity said.

* * *

Kara flew from the rooftop to all over the city, planting devices on the Dominators as Barry ran from the rooftop and did the same as he ran around, with Thor and Bill doing the same as they flew into the air, planting the devices on Dominators or their ships.

They also used powerful lightning or storms to destroy dropships they saw.

As Thor continued flying around, he noticed Firestorm trying to transmute the bomb, which was held by the tractor beam of the Waverider. But in spite of how hard he tried, he wasn't making any progress.

"Let Thor the Thunderer deal with the bomb, noble Firestorm", Thor said as he flew towards the bomb and putting Mjolnir on his belt, lifted it up effortlessly before flying away with it.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Firestorm asked in a mock annoyed tone as Bill flew after Thor.

* * *

Thor, still carrying the bomb, flew out of Earth's atmosphere at full speed. He continued flying for a few seconds with Bill in tow until they spotted the mothership of the Dominators, which still had its roof blown off.

Thor pulled his hands, which had the bomb, back very slightly to build momentum, and then threw it right at the mothership of the Dominators. As it went flying towards the mothership, Bill raised Stormbreaker and fired lightning at the bomb.

And then there was an explosion almost as bright as the sun as the bomb exploded right on the mothership, destroying it utterly along obliterating every single Dominator inside along with all of their technology.

The power of the blast sent shockwaves throughout Space as Thor and Bill watched with triumphant expressions on their faces. Now the mothership of the Dominators was nothing more than tiny pieces floating in Space now.

Ironic that the bomb the Dominators had made to kill all meta-humans and many more was now the cause of the demise of most of them.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar.

"All the devices are planted", Felicity noted.

"Tell me when to press the button", Cisco said as he held the device.

* * *

The others looked up as the sight and sound of the bright and destructive explosion reached them at last and they immediately knew what had happened.

"Do it now!" Oliver commanded.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

Cisco pressed the button finally.

"Done!"

* * *

Oliver, Ollie, Thea, Dig, Nate, Mick, Amaya, Ray and a returned Firestorm looked all around as the Dominators screamed in agony due to the devices planted on them causing pain and distortions in their nervous system.

* * *

The Waverider

"Ground, what's your status?" Sara asked.

* * *

Everyone watched as the Dominators screamed in indescribable agony and ran off, teleporting back to their dropships. With the mothership and everyone in it gone, they had taken unbearable loss and it would be foolish of them to try to take on any inhabited planet at this point.

"They're retreating", Nate said as he un-steeled himself.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

"It's not just them", Felicity said as she noted the signals of several dropships disappearing all around the world.

"It's all over the world", Cisco said as they shared a look of relief.

* * *

Barry sped back to the roof as Kara descended on it. They, Oliver, Ollie, Thea, Dig, Nate, Mick, Amaya, Ray and Firestorm looked up as several small dropships flew up into the sky, past the Waverider and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"With mamma gone, kids have lost bravado", Ollie quipped.

"They did it", Oliver said, referring to Thor and Bill.

"No Oliver", Kara corrected him.

"We all did", Barry agreed as Thor and Bill finally landed on the rooftop, all of them giving the retreating Dominators in their dropships one last look.

* * *

Later

The heroes stood in a line as the new President gave them a ceremony of thanks.

They stood from left to right in this order- Dig, Mick, Sara, Amaya, Oliver, Ollie, Kara, Bill, Thor, Barry, Nate, Firestorm and Ray.

The President stood between Oliver and Kara in front of them all on the podium.

She said- "Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owes to you all."

All listened with full attention as she said- "Although your brave efforts must remain a secret, know that, meta-human or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero."

Every single person in the audience applauded the President for her speech and the heroes for their bravery.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar

The heroes all celebrated their victory over the Dominators together.

Felicity opened a champagne bottle with a pop before pouring drinks to all the heroes.

Oliver and Barry enjoyed a little champagne as Sara walked to a corner with Amaya and Mick to see who could out-drink the others first.

Kara talked a little with Ray and Felicity and as she walked off, Felicity said. "It's like looking into a mirror."

"She looks like my cousin", Ray said all of a sudden in realization as Felicity shot him a strange look.

Thor, Kara, Bill and Ollie walked up to Oliver and Barry.

"So?" Kara asked. "You saved the world. How do you feel?"

"Like I am the Earth's Mightiest Hero or something", Barry said as all chuckled.

"Or World's Finest", Oliver said and they chuckled again.

"Have any of you saved the entire world before?" Thor asked them.

"Several months ago", Oliver said.

"It never gets old, does it?" Kara asked.

"Sure beats screwing the world", Barry said, still guilty about Flashpoint.

"Barry, you made a mistake. A costly one, but it was a mistake. Do not continue to blame yourself over it", Bill said as Barry looked at him. "You are a hero. Remember that."

"Yes, he's right. You're being too hard on yourself", Kara consoled him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what people are usually telling me", Oliver said.

"Now why am I not surprised?" Ollie wondered as all chuckled again.

"I'm sure those people do have good reason", Thor said as he looked at Oliver.

Oliver looked at Thor, Bill and Kara and said. "Look, earlier, I did have my reasons for wanting you all to stay here. But if this makes up for it, I can say with absolute certainty now, all of you have my full trust. I would trust each of you with my life if it ever came to it. And you can trust me with yours."

"The feeling is mutual", Thor said as he held out his hand and Oliver shook it.

"Truth is", Oliver said as the two dropped hands and he looked at the four visitors from Earth-38. "Our Earth could use a team like yours."

"Yup. A team is always beneficial, at least when they're trustworthy", Ollie said and Oliver nodded.

"You all have proven that meta-humans or not, superpowers or not, you are your Earth's heroes, and the best ones at that", Kara assured as Oliver nodded while she put a hand on his shoulder. "And we will always face terrible odds, maybe even unexpected betrayal at times. But hardship is what makes us stronger."

Thor and Kara exchanged a smile at that as Oliver nodded gratefully.

"You guys feeling the group hug?" Barry asked. Oliver and Bill tried to protest but they all ended up in a group hug.

When they were done, Thor asked. "So, anyone would like any Asgardian ale?"

"NO!" Ollie immediately yelled as he backed off while all looked at him, the Earth-38 people in amusement and the Earth-1 people in confusion. "NO! NOT AGAIN! EVER AGAIN!"

He was about to run off when Thor said. "I was jesting. I don't have it right now."

"Damn you, Thunder God!" Ollie muttered as he straightened himself while everyone in the room laughed.

"I know others have said it, but I still can't believe you are Oliver Queen from another Earth", Caitlin said to him as all laughed again.

"Hey", Oliver called out to his doppelganger. "Want to see who is the better archer?"

"I know it's me but I'll still rub it in your face", Ollie joked as they both walked away.

"Well Oliver, prepare to pay for beating him in hand to hand", Kara said, making everyone chuckle again.

Barry stood quietly when Cisco walked up to him.

"Hey", Barry said.

"Hey", Cisco said too, the atmosphere a little awkward.

After a few seconds, Cisco said sincerely. "I'm sorry. For the way I've been treating you for the past month. I was so hung up about losing Dante…that I never once thought about what you were going through. I'm sorry, Barry."

Barry looked down and with a sigh, nodded at him. "It's all right Cisco. I don't blame you. It may have been unintentional, but I still changed the timeline and indirectly caused your brother to die. We have great powers, Cisco, but we're not Gods. Even if we were, we wouldn't be incapable of making mistakes. I learnt this lesson in the worst way possible. And I hope you never have to. So…we good?"

After a long breath, Cisco said. "Yeah."

And with that, he held out his hand. Barry shook it.

Cisco then walked off as Sara walked to Barry. "Hey!"

"Hey, what's up?" Barry asked her.

"Yesterday when I said I don't do what you did, I wasn't telling the whole truth", Sara admitted with sorrow in her eyes. "Up until a week ago, I was also trying to change the timeline to bring my sister back. And sleeping with women in any timeline to get momentary comfort as I was broken from losing my sister. All I was doing was endangering the timeline and those women, as some come from time periods where being a homosexual gets you killed. And they can't protect themselves, unlike me. I'm sorry, Barry, for judging for things which I have done or tried to do."

"It's all right, Sara", Barry assured as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We both have responsibilities. We made bad mistakes, but now we must correct them and redeem ourselves for them."

"Right", Sara nodded as both smiled at each other.

That was when Agent Smith arrived at the area, looking around at everyone.

"Dr. Heywood", he greeted as Nate walked up to him.

"Don't "Dr. Heywood" me", Nate said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like parties", Smith said. "And I'm here for the mop-up."

"Cover-up", Nate corrected. "But you can't cover this up."

That was when Bill walked up to them, looking down at Smith with a scowl, making the old agent pale as he looked so tiny compared to the Korbinite.

Bill looked at him with the scowl and said. "On Korbin, we have a name for the likes of you."

Smith's breath hitched in his throat. This alien held more power than the whole Dominator race, he won't even try to imagine what the other guy was capable of. And he dreaded the thought of whole races of them.

Stuttering over his words, he hesitantly asked. "W-what?"

Bill leaned down until his long, horse-like face was inches from Smith's. A dark smirk crossed the Korbinite's face.

"Dinner."

Smith actually let out a short but horrified scream before, falling down, unconscious, to everyone's amusement.

"Is he unconscious?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead", Nate shrugged as all laughed while he said to Bill. "Thanks man. You're awesome."

* * *

Same time

"What the hell?" Oliver said in astonishment as one arrow from Ollie managed to take down three of his effortlessly. "How did you do that?"

"You do remember I deflected a bullet with an arrow", Ollie reminded.

"You have to be superhuman!" Oliver said.

"Nope", Ollie said. "Just lots of practice."

"But no one's that good", Oliver said, still in denial.

"While you spent your time perfecting your fighting skills, I perfected my archery skills, becoming the best archer a human can be", Ollie said. "Maybe only I should be Green Arrow. You can be Green Fighter or something."

"Not interested", Oliver said as Ollie laughed. "Besides, I'm still the best archer on THIS Earth."

"Damn loopholes", Ollie said.

"But you win", Oliver admitted with a slight grudge in his voice as Ollie laughed.

"Now we're talking", Ollie said as both chuckled.

"You may lighten up too much, but you're a hero and a good one at that", Oliver said to Ollie who nodded in appreciation.

"You may be a grumpy guy, but you're still among the best of all the heroes here", Ollie said and Oliver nodded too in appreciation.

The two then shook hands.

* * *

Same time

"But it's a trick", Thea said as Mjolnir was on the ground.

"No, no, it's much more than that", Thor said.

"He is right", Bill said in agreement.

"The only ones besides me who can lift it are Bill and my father", Thor informed.

"Oh come on. "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Whatever! It's a trick", Thea said as all laughed.

"Please, be my guest", Thor offered.

"Come on", Kara said.

"Really?" Thea asked.

"Yeah", Thor said as she walked to the hammer.

"This is gonna be beautiful", Cisco said.

"Thea, you've had a tough two days. We won't hold it against you if you can't pick it up", Dig joked as all laughed.

Thea tried to lift it but couldn't budge as she looked at everyone awkwardly.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Cisco asked.

"Please, Cisco, by all means", she said.

"Okay", he said as he walked to it while all laughed and watched. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics."

"Physics", Thor said and laughed.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Cisco asked.

"Yes, of course", Thor said.

He tried but failed too. Like that, everyone tried to lift the enchanted hammer one by one, and everyone failed.

"Maybe I can try", Iris finally offered after Nate had failed to lift it up.

"Please, go ahead", Thor said.

She walked to the hammer but before she could even touch it, her hand was hit by a mild electric shock, making her retract it.

"Ouch!" She said as she moved back.

"The handle's imprinted, right?" Sara asked as she and Mick played poker with Bill.

"Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation", Caitlin theorized as Oliver and Ollie returned.

"Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory", Thor said. "I have a simpler one."

Lifting Mjolnir, he said. "You're all not worthy."

"Come on!" They all groaned and laughed.

"Also, you created a storm in Space", Cisco said as Thor nodded. "There's just no possible way that should work!"

Thor chuckled and patted Cisco's shoulder. "No possible way, except my way."

He walked off as everyone's jaw stuck to the floor.

"I think I'm in love", Felicity said as all laughed.

"Hands off. He's taken", Kara reminded and Felicity nodded as all chuckled good-naturedly again.

"Whatever team hammer guy is on, count me in", Mick said and all nodded.

"Rest assured, I'm not playing pranks on you", Thor assured. "Only my brother would do that. There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "Yeah, it's me!" And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."

No one was laughing. They were all staring at him incredulously. Thor realized he was getting incredulous looks.

"Right!" Thor said. "Not a thing on Midgard!"

"And I thought we had sibling rivalries", Thea joked to Oliver as both chuckled.

"Damn you Horse!" Mick roared at Bill as he and Sara got up indignantly.

"How did you do that?" Sara asked.

"I had the highest ranked cards", Bill shrugged. "That is how I did that."

"But how…..how are you so good at this?" Sara asked, still in disbelief.

"I must have a talent", Bill shrugged as they both groaned while the others laughed.

"The three biggest regrets of my life", Thor said to Kara. "Time-traveling to the Trojan War, barging into Jotunheim, and teaching Bill poker."

Both chuckled at that as Sara and Mick continued fuming.

"So", Dig asked as he turned to Oliver and Ollie. "Who won the shootout?"

"The hotter one", Ollie said before gesturing to himself. "Me!"

"Yeah, he won", Oliver groaned as all laughed at him.

"So tell me, did you ever have bodyguards?" Dig asked Ollie as he walked closer to his friend's doppelganger.

"Not that I remember", Ollie shook his head. "Besides, you'd be driven crazy by how many hot women I bring home while depressed."

"So you're still a playboy?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Only when I'm not in a good mood", Ollie shrugged.

"Maybe its because you never had a sister", Thea joked.

"Oh yeah. That'd be it", Ollie said jokingly before turning sincere. "If I did have a sister, I'd love it if she was like you."

"Thank you", Thea smiled as Ollie did too.

"Okay", Cisco said as he walked to Thor, Bill, Kara and Ollie. "I made you guys something."

"What?" Kara asked as Cisco gave it to her and she looked at it.

"Oh", Cisco said as they looked at him. "It's an inter-dimensional extrapolator. It creates small breaches, so you guys can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need."

"I think that is a very thoughtful present, Cisco", Thor said as Cisco nodded.

"I also included communication functionality", said Cisco. "So we can use it to contact each other."

"Awesome!" Kara said.

"I think as much as we've enjoyed our stay on here, our place needs us", Ollie said.

"Yeah, you're right", Barry agreed as he held out his hand. "Thanks a lot for helping us."

They all shook it as Ollie said. "No problemo, dude."

"Goodbye guys, and thanks a lot", Oliver said as he waved and they waved back.

"Let's see if it works", said Kara. She pushed a button and a breach opened.

"Whoa!" she said.

She then walked into it with Thor, Bill and Ollie and turned around saying. "This is wonderful. Goodbye, you guys. If you need help, call us."

"It goes both ways", Oliver assured and they nodded.

"Wait!" Cisco said and walking to Thor, gave him a hug, making everyone laugh.

"I believe that covers it", Thor said before waving. "Goodbye everyone."

"It was an honor", Bill said too as he waved and then the breach closed, ending this chapter of everyone's lives from both Earths.

* * *

**And we're done with 'Invasion!' finally. Hope everyone enjoyed how I did the final battle and the party after it.**

**With this done, we will move back to the main plot from next chapter onwards.**

**So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter, though updates will probably slow down from now on.**


	19. Society

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**From this chapter onwards, Earth-38 Oliver will be called Oliver again.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Cisco and Sara apologizing. No kidding on Sara. Glad you understand why I didn't want to repeat what I did in 'The Devil of Star City.' I still wrote it better than the actual show. Glad it was good to see those two take care of the bomb. Glad you Ollie's quippy personality and glad you feel I do him well. They could, but not the newer ones. Aragorn will probably live longer than them all. We'll see on Ollie. Glad the victory party was fantastic and Ollie has. That is an awesome idea for Bill, XD! Glad you love the gag. No kidding on the heroes. Glad you liked me adding Iris being shocked. Glad the bit with Bill scaring Smith was fantastic. So I get 12%. Fine by me, XD! Glad you had fun at the reactions there and no kidding on Cisco. Yes, Kara has. Glad the latest chapter of 'Smallville vs. Arrowverse' was great and Sam really was a savage. I know you got my back bro. That's what friends are for. Glad to hear you're excited. Glad to hear it. And thanks for the review to 'Just a lovesick puppy too.' It was pretty mind game-y for sure. Yes, Adrian is now the Arrowverse's greatest savior. Thanks and glad you feel I have a gift. I love Chase a villain, but I'm 100% sure that even those who don't like him as much as I do consider him an infinitely better villain than Savitar. Yes, I used your bit so thanks for that. Yes, its always awesome to see Iris die. Yes, Adrian should be Moon Knight. Glad it was bloody good work. Also check out Flashraven's 'Dance and Die' which is also anti-Iris. ENjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19- Society

A month later

National City, night

Chloe Sullivan walked out of a café and called Kara, hoping she'd pick up. But unfortunately, it went to voicemail.

"This is Kara. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Kara, this is Chloe with message number one-too-many", Chloe said. "I know you're still in a tough spot and I don't wanna add to that but I'm still trying to set up an official meeting with our super-gang. Kara, we're playing too fast and loose these days. We need to start taking this more seriously like we used to."

That was when he phone gave her static, shocking her, and then all lights in the area went out. Chloe turned around and looked up to see a dark figure standing on top of a building. A glow suddenly came from the figure.

Seeing that, Chloe turned around and ran into an alley, only for the glow to get brighter as she realized the man was in the alley in front of her. He was holding some kind of staff, and that was the source of the glow. As the glow receded, Chloe could see his face was old with wrinkles on it. But he looked deathly serious.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"My name is Sylvester Pemberton", he introduced himself. "You and I share something in common. We're both trying to put a team together."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Chloe denied.

"You're the one they call Watchtower", Sylvester said, shocking her.

"Watchtower?" Chloe asked, trying to hide the shock on her face.

"Technology today makes hiding a whole lot harder, Miss Sullivan", Sylvester said. "When someone like you reaches out and plugs into so many outlets someone else is bound to pull out one of those cords and follow it back to its source. You're lucky a friend did it first."

"Friends?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Friends don't sneak up on each other in a dark alley."

That was when the wind blew really fast, making Chloe shiver.

"Is it just me or did it get really cold really fast?" She asked Sylvester.

Sylvester suddenly picked her up and threw her into a nearby dumpster.

"Hey!" She said angrily.

"Stay down, Miss Sullivan", Sylvester said before shutting the lid of the dumpster.

And then suddenly, the wind blew very fast again. Chloe could even see it through the small opening in the dumpster as she heard screams and grunts.

She tried to look out but several huge icicles protruded from the dumpster, one barely missing her, to her horror.

That was when she realized the wind and grunts had all stopped. Gathering up courage, Chloe removed the lid, which was now really, really cold and frozen up, before jumping out.

Her jaw dropped in horror as she saw Sylvester lying on the ground, several stab wounds on his chest and abdomen with ice sprinkled over his clothes.

She kneeled close to him and as he gasped, she called out. "Help! Somebody, help!"

"They…..came after us….." the man gasped. "They'll…come after all of you…...L…Le….."

"What?" Chloe asked but Sylvester's eyes closed as his head tiled to a side. He was dead.

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

Donald made a report and kept it away as Kara arrived. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Just some moderate frostbite and a little sleep deprivation", Chloe said as she got up and put on her coat. "Nothing a cup of hot cocoa and a nap won't fix. But the real question is, are you two okay? I haven't heard from you two in days."

She walked off as the two walked after her.

"Yeah, we've been playing phone tag", Kara said.

"Uh, no, phone tag implies two people", Chloe corrected. "I've been playing phone solitaire. Not nearly as much fun."

"I'm sorry", Kara said. "I've been meaning to call-"

"It's okay", Chloe assured. "No apology is needed. Protecting the streets of National City and Metropolis is more than enough to juggle."

"Add to that, I just made a bad discovery", Donald said with a grim expression as both women looked at him with shock.

"What?" Both said simultaneously.

"I can't go back to Asgard", he revealed to their horror. "It's like, something is blocking me. I don't know what, but it is."

"Oh no!" Kara gasped as she put a hand on her mouth. "Kal!"

"Kara, we'll find a way", Chloe said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise. I'll help."

"Thank you Chloe", Donald said, just as devastated as Kara was at whatever was going on.

"Officer?"

The three turned to see a nurse handing over Sylvester's coat to a policeman. "Yes. These are the recovered personals."

"Who was he?" Kara asked.

"His name was Sylvester Pemberton from what Chloe tells me, but other than that, we haven't got a clue", Donald said.

"And his phone", the nurse said as she handed the policeman his phone.

"All right", Kara sighed.

"But I'm gonna get a clue", Chloe said as she held out her phone and walked to the policeman.

"Hi, again", she greeted him. "I just wanna make sure you have all my contact info - in case you need anything."

"We're all set", the cop said.

"Thank you", Chloe smiled as her phone finished cloning the data from Sylvester's.

"No!"

Donald and Kara turned to see a distraught blonde teenage girl talking to a cop and a nurse.

"What do you mean? He can't be dead", she said with furious tears in her eyes before walking past them. "Don't."

She wiped her tears as she walked past Kara and Donald.

"Are you all right?" Kara asked kindly.

The girl turned around with tears in her eyes and said. "My friend was murdered."

"I'm sorry", Kara said with sympathy in her voice.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do", the girl said.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Kara asked.

That was when the girl noticed the ID tag of Kara from CatCo, identifying her as a reporter. Her expression immediately turned to one of anger.

"What is wrong with you people?" She asked angrily.

"Us people?" Kara asked as she shared a look with Donald.

"The press", the girl snarled. "Haven't you vultures done enough to Sylvester?"

She started storming off as Kara said. "I wasn't looking for a quote. I just-"

"Just stay the hell away from me", she said. "Both of you!"

With that, she stormed off as Chloe walked up to the two. "What was that drama about?"

"She obviously has a problem with reporters", Donald said as they turned to face Chloe. "She's friends with Sylvester Pemberton."

"Pemberton knew about Watchtower and the team", Chloe revealed, shocking both of them. "He wore some kind of weird uniform. He had a weapon that could control light. He was killed by ice from someone or something. I'm getting some serious wall-of-weird flashbacks here, guys."

"Ice", Kara wondered before turning to Donald. "Could it be Ymir again?"

"Ymir is an ancient powerful being. He won't secretly stab people in alleys. He would attack the entire planet", Donald pointed out and both women nodded.

"I know that you have a lot of things pressing right now but this is a job for both of you", Chloe said to them pleadingly as she handed them her phone. "His final phone call lasted 30 minutes. It was with a guy named Wesley Dodds. You two need to go check it out."

"Let us do so", Donald said to Kara as both walked out.

* * *

An apartment

The man known as Wesley Dodds was asleep on his couch holding a book. The TV was on in front of him but only showing static.

* * *

_Wesley and Sylvester battled a pale man as an icy wind blew. The man then killed Sylvester with an ice shard as Wesley screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

The alarm rang, snapping Wesley awake as he looked around at the place.

He walked to a room which had a suit with a gas mask kept on top of it. Pondering over the dream, Wesley put on the gas mask before turning to the mirror to admire it.

"You dreamt about me, didn't you, Mr. Dodds?"

Wesley paled as he saw a figure standing in the doorway behind him in the mirror.

"But that's what you do. You dream about killers", the figure said as Wesley turned around to face him.

"It's time for the Sandman to finally have a good night's sleep", the figure then declared as the eyes in the gas mask covering Wesley's face froze and shattered into pieces.

* * *

Later, Watchtower, National City Base

"Honey, you got my message", Chloe said as Oliver walked in.

"Yup", Oliver said before asking. "Where are the other super-friends?"

"Waiting for them to ping me back", Chloe said. "This is why I keep asking everybody to come up with some standardized trouble alert. The team needs structure."

"Is that what we're lacking?" Oliver wondered before saying. "You're really on a kick lately, honey."

The two shared a quick kiss before Oliver looked at the computers. "Personal phone conversations, bank records, Amazon wish list."

"Big Sister's watching", Chloe quipped. "Now let us actually focus on the job here."

"Gladly", Oliver said.

"Great", Chloe said as a picture of Sylvester's dead body appeared on the computers. "Our victim's name is Sylvester Pemberton and he had a long criminal record. Fraud, embezzlement and assault."

The records all showed up as Chloe said. "He didn't have any family, but he did have a friend show up at the hospital."

Footage of the teenage girl in the hospital showed up before Chloe tried to identify her. After a few seconds, she was successful as an ID card of the girl from Blue Valley High School appeared. Her name was Courtney Whitmore.

"Courtney Whitmore", Chloe said. "She's a sophomore at Blue Valley High and, uh, she gets a big old D-plus for her attendance. She hasn't been to school in the last three weeks."

"You don't think blondie's our killer, do you?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I do think she knows something", Chloe said before handing Oliver a picture of the staff Sylvester had. "I wanna take a closer look at this glowing staff the police have in evidence. We need to get it."

"We, meaning me, right?" Oliver asked and Chloe gave a silly smile before kissing him. "Good luck."

* * *

Same time

Donald and Kara stood in front of Wesley's apartment, having knocked once, but he hadn't opened up.

"Maybe we should go in", Kara suggested.

"No harm done", Donald shrugged as he opened the door and both walked in.

"Hello?" Kara called out as they looked around. "Mr. Dodds?"

"Oh no!" Donald said as he turned to see something. Kara turned and followed his gaze, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw Dodds lying dead on the ground, with a gas mask on his face.

Written next to his dead body with blood were the letters- 'JSA.'

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

Chloe walked in to see Donald examining the dead body of Wesley Dodds.

"No bullets, just residual ice again", he informed her.

"So minus the patriotic hoodie, plus one gas mask and Dodds was killed the same way as Pemberton", Chloe realized as she paced around. "With what? Some kind of ice weapon?"

Looking at Chloe, Donald said. "Evidence would suggest that weapon is more of a who than a what. The ice samples we pulled from the first victim's wounds had human DNA."

"So the killer was some kind of metahuman with an icy touch", Chloe realized as she looked at the body. "Well, that explains my arctic ride in the dumpster of doom."

"Well, he certainly has interesting taste in victims", Donald said as Chloe pulled out the gas mask and looked at it. "The assailant left the letters J-S-A on the scene. You have any idea what that means?"

"Maybe it's a calling card", Chloe wondered.

"Our cold-blooded cryo-killer definitely seems to have a score to settle", Donald said Chloe nodded.

"Well, what was Kara able to dig up?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing yet", Donald told her. "When she checked in, she was still knee-deep in excavation at the CatCo archives."

"Right", Chloe nodded.

"Uh, let me run more tests on this", Donald said.

Chloe nodded and walked out. "And I'll see if I can help Clark unearth some answers about the elusive JSA."

* * *

Same time, unknown location

In a room that was completely chilly to a deathly level, a man looked at photos of Sylvester Pemberton and Wesley Dodds.

Picking them both up, he crossed them out one by one before turning to a photo of Courtney and picking it up.

* * *

Later, CatCo

"Didn't think we'd have to dig this deep", Kara said as she picked up a box.

"Well, I couldn't find anything online beyond Sylvester Pemberton's rap sheet", Chloe said as she walked to Kara.

"Which is weird as we can find almost anything online", Winn commented.

"Maybe they didn't want anyone else finding it", Kara said as she took out some files and looked at them.

"They? They who?" Chloe asked as she and Winn looked at the files Kara was holding. They were files of Sylvester, Dodds and several others.

"Sylvester Pemberton worked with 12 other criminals, including Wesley Dodds", Kara explained as she looked at them all.

"He mentioned bringing a team back together", Chloe remembered.

"Back together? That means, at some point, they broke apart", Kara said.

That was when Winn picked up a very old film from the box and exchanged a look with the two women.

* * *

Few minutes later

The three sat as the countdown began and then the film started playing.

Reading the files Kara said. "They were systematically caught and taken down."

"For what?" Winn asked.

"The crimes don't match who they are", Kara said.

"They were called con men for a reason, Kara", Chloe said just as the black and white film finally played properly.

They turned to see police leading away Sylvester Pemberton as several reporters surrounded them and took his photos.

"That's Sylvester Pemberton", Chloe said.

Kara read his file and said. "He was accused of embezzling from his own company."

The film continued as they saw police on the streets, hitting someone. A smoke grenade was thrown on the ground and then Wesley was seen holding a woman, fear in his eyes.

"That's Wesley Dodds", Kara said to the other two as she read his file. "International business. He had no prior criminal record until he was arrested at a student demonstration that turned violent. A young woman was killed."

Then on the film they saw a man in a mask on the street, looking around when suddenly police threw him down and cuffed him, removing his mask to reveal a man with short hair and a moustache.

"Who's that?" Winn asked.

"Al Pratt", Kara said as she read his file. "Physics professor at Calvin College. Arrested for assaulting police officers when they went after Dodds.

The film continued as a sign saying 'Grant's Gym' appeared. Inside, a man was hitting a boxing bag when police arrived and grabbed him before dragging him away.

"Wait a minute. I know that guy", Chloe said in recognition. "That's Ted Grant. He's a heavyweight champion."

She then said in a confused tone. "But how is he involved with these guys?"

Then they saw on the film a man sitting in an interrogation room, holding a silver helmet that had what looked like metal feathers on either side.

"Jay Garrick, a research scientist", Kara said as she read his file. "He's charged with fraud and resisting arrest."

Then they looked at the film which showed a man behind bars, wearing a ring of some kind.

Chloe looked at his file in Kara's hands and said. "Alan Scott, the CEO of a broadcasting company?"

As the camera zoomed in on the ring, Kara read. "Arrested for aiding and abetting."

She then said to them both. "Guys, they have no connections besides their arrests. They don't even sound like criminals."

They looked at the film as an old, healthy woman with glasses was shown being dragged away by the police.

Winn looked at her file in Kara's hands and said. "I gotta say, this Abigail Hunkel doesn't exactly strike fear in this hero's heart."

Then they looked at the film as an old man wearing a hat appeared, sitting on a horse. As the police ran to him, his face suddenly lit up on flames and turned into a skull while his horse turned into a demonic one, sprouting flames from its eyes, nostrils and mouth.

"WHOA!" All three gasped at the same time as the flaming man and horse scared the police away before riding away.

"That's….new", Winn said in disbelief.

"No kidding", Chloe agreed.

"Carter Slade", Kara read his file in her hands. "A caretaker of a graveyard. He was charged with grave robbery but they couldn't arrest him and never found him."

"Well, I'd be freaked out too if I tried to arrest a guy with a flaming skull", Winn said lamely.

Then they saw a sign saying 'The Wolverine's Den' as a tall man appeared with a beard and long hair, protruded to look like horns coming out of the shower with a towel around him. As police came to arrest him, he roared and threw one into a corner before running away as the others stared in stunned shock.

"James Howlett", Kara read his file. "Army man turned gym coach. Accused of draft evasion during the Vietnam War itself. Doesn't make much sense though."

"Each one tried to take the fall for the other, and tried to protect one another", Kara then told the two.

"I guess during the golden age of robbery and racketeering there was honor among thieves", Chloe said as they looked at the film, which showed other people being arrested and the convicts in prison or courts.

"This goes beyond honor", Kara said. "There were missing witnesses, circumstantial evidence accusations of jury tampering. They stood by one another and in the end, none of the convictions held up. And many of the jury, prosecutors and cops that arrested them were found in catatonic, unresponsive states for some reason. And several more were found gutted and brutally killed."

"Almost sounds like you admire them", Winn said. "Though I've a feeling flaming skull was responsible for the catatonic people while the Howlett guy was responsible for the gutting."

"I do admire their loyalty", Kara said to the other two.

Chloe said to Kara. "We'll finish downloading the 411 on the mystery men the old-fashioned way. You need to go and warn Carter Hall."

Kara listened as Chloe said. "He's next on Pemberton's call list. He called him over a dozen times in the last two days."

They looked at the film, which showed a man with dark hair and a beard, obviously Carter Hall, struggling against cops with a look of pure rage on his face.

"What kind of a team was this?" Chloe wondered out loud as Kara looked at the film with respect in her eyes for all the people.

* * *

Later, a museum

Donald and Kara opened the door before entering warily. They looked around at some of the relics. Donald noted that while none of them had the beauty of relics in Asgard's relic room, they did have beauty of their own.

"The museum is closed."

Both of them turned around to see a dark-haired man with a beard of the same shade walking out of a room, wearing a brown jacket over a red shirt and blue trousers.

"**Permanently**", he added with an emphasis on the word.

"The door was open", Donald reminded him.

"Wasn't supposed to be", he told him.

That was when Kara recognized him from the film.

"Mr. Hall?" She asked but didn't get a response, though she knew it was him. Walking closer, she held out her hand. "Mr. Hall, I'm Kara Danvers from the CatCo."

He didn't shake her hand so she dropped it before gesturing to Donald. "This is Dr. Donald Blake."

"What do you both want?" Carter Hall asked in a slightly unpleasant tone.

"We came by to talk to you about your friends", Donald said as he walked next to Kara. "Sylvester Pemberton, Wesley Dodds. They were both murdered."

That was when they heard someone muttering from a corner behind Carter and looked over his shoulder to see a man in a hat curled up in the corner, wearing a cap and holding a bag.

He was muttering random nonsense to himself as he shivered. "Red, white and blue. Too much red. Stars and Stripesy, stars and stripe. Sandman doesn't dream anymore. Is Mr. Terrific still terrific? I don't think so."

"Who's that?" Kara asked.

"Who is that?" The man muttered to himself on hearing her. "Who is that? Kent Nelson. Dr. Kent Nelson. But the doctor is out. He's gone bowling."

"My friend is very sick", Carter said to Donald and Kara about Kent Nelson. "Now, I haven't spoken to Pemberton or Dodds in years."

"Sylvester Pemberton called your phone several times over the last few days", Donald said to him.

"I didn't answer", Carter said bluntly.

Kara started. "I understand you'd be reluctant to talk to the police, given your past-"

"You don't know anything about my past", Carter told her.

Kent Nelson mumbled again. "No, he doesn't. Tick-tock, the Hourman's run out. The Atom has split. The Rider still rides. The Wolverine howls. No, he doesn't. He doesn't, Nabu, so stop whispering. Shh, shh. Quiet."

Kara used her X-Ray vision to look into the bag and saw some kind of helmet with eyeholes in it. Suddenly, the helmet turned to face her and her eyes widened in horror as she looked away.

"We have nothing else to say", Carter told the two as Kent mumbled. "No looking, no looking. Don't look."

"Thank you for your time", Kara said before she and Donald walked out as Carter watched after them.

"Quiet, quiet", Kent muttered. "Shh, shh, shh. Okay. Okay."

He then got up and walked behind Carter. "The helmet has something to say. He whispers. He whispers. They could help."

Carter sighed as he looked down. "We only help ourselves, Nelson."

He walked past the man, patting his shoulder. "Like we've always had to."

He walked into the door as Kent rambled. "Maybe. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe not."

* * *

Same time, road

"Oh, yeah, I got a peek inside lockup. Pemberton's glow stick is MIA", Oliver told Chloe on the phone as he walked down the street.

"Oliver, we have to track it down", Chloe said from the other end.

That was when Oliver spotted something from the corner of his eye and said to Chloe. "Call you back."

He cut the call and looked at Courtney Whitmore, who was walking away with Sylvester's staff in her hands, trying her best to hide it, not that she could.

He quickly ran next to her. "Excuse me. Miss Whitmore?"

Courtney gave him a look and asked. "Do I know you?"

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that golden rod doesn't belong to you", Oliver told her.

"Well, it belongs to me now", she laughed as she walked a little faster.

"You don't wanna get the police involved", Oliver said from behind her. "It'd be a shame to miss your prom. Breaking and entering into police lockup gets more than a slap on the wrist."

Courtney turned around angrily and pointed the staff at him as he raised his hands. "Whoa, hey."

"Come any closer and I'll give you my version of a slap on the wrist", she threatened.

"Let me just cut to the chase, Lite-Brite", Oliver said. "Two people were murdered, including a friend of yours."

Courtney's eyes widened in horror as she asked. "Two?"

"I'm trying to figure out who's behind this but I need you to be straight with me", Oliver told her.

Suddenly, Kent Nelson appeared, grabbing the staff and pushing it away. "We help ourselves."

He turned to face Oliver as the staff glowed.

"Hey, wait", Oliver called out when Kent and Courtney disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Later

Oliver and Chloe walked down the streets together as Oliver asked. "If someone's killing criminals from the past, why kidnap Courtney?"

"Maybe she knew what Sylvester Pemberton had hidden up his sleeve", Chloe said as they arrived at a parking lot. "His car received a handful of parking tickets in this lot. So it should be easy to spot."

"You could say that", Oliver said as he spotted the car and they walked closer to it.

"All right", Oliver said as he took out a knife. "Just give me a sec to get this door open."

He then heard the door open and turned to see Chloe had opened it.

"Or you could just try the handle", she shrugged.

They went into the car and looked around. It had pillows, a blanket and some eatables.

"Kara's at CatCo trying to track down Pemberton's address but it looks like he may have been living here", Chloe noted.

"Well, if he knew someone was after him, maybe he was on the run", Oliver shrugged.

"Well, his choice of transport doesn't exactly blend in", Chloe said.

Oliver opened a compartment and pulled out a diary before closing it and noticing the words engraved on it. ""Star Rocket Racer." What do you suppose this was, a getaway car?"

Oliver then opened the diary and his eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw pictures of himself, Clark and Donald on a page with their real AND superhero names written next to the pictures.

Still in shock, Oliver continued turning the pages as he noticed the pictures of Kara, Arthur, Bart, Dinah, Chloe and Victor, all of them having the real and superhero names next to the pictures.

Looking up at Chloe, he handed her the diary and she looked at it. Her expression now turned to one of shock as well, pretty much the same as Oliver.

"He knew about us", Oliver said. "He knew our identities."

"That means Courtney probably does too", Chloe realized.

"What did you say the words near Dodds' body were again?" Oliver asked.

"J-S-A", Chloe said and Oliver lowered his head in thought.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"When I went to Earth-1, the Legends had a member called Amaya Jiwe who was actually from the 40's", Oliver explained as she nodded. "And she was part of a superhero team called the JSA, which is short for Justice Society of America. They were a group of superheroes who helped the country during World War II."

Chloe's eyes widened even more in shock as she said. "Looks like our Earth has a JSA too, only in a different time period, and we have no idea what they are."

* * *

Same time, museum

"You shouldn't have dragged Sylvester's sidekick into this, Nelson", Carter said as he and Kent walked to Courtney, who was standing with Sylvester's staff.

"I'm not his sidekick", Courtney said indignantly. "I'm his protégé."

"You're a little girl", Carter said before snatching the staff effortlessly. "Your stepfather must be worried sick. Go home."

He started walking away as Courtney followed him. "I read Sylvester's coroner report."

"Go home", Carter repeated.

"There was frostbite around the bullet wounds, but no bullets", Courtney said, making Carter freeze in his tracks as she asked. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Jack Frost nipping at our toes", Kent rambled.

"Oliver Queen said that there are two dead", Courtney said to Carter, wanting to know who the other was.

"Wesley Dodds, the Sandman", Carter said to her without turning.

"We have to do something", Courtney said firmly.

"We have to do something. We have to do something. What do we do? We have to do something", Kent whispered to himself.

Turning around to face the young girl, Carter said. "Look at Kent Nelson, Courtney."

Courtney turned around to see him mumbling to himself as Carter said. "He spends most of his days wandering the streets searching for the secrets to the universe at the bottom of trash cans."

Turning back to Carter she said. "So Dr. Fate is incapacitated. The Sandman and the Star-Spangled Kid are both dead. Phantom Rider is in Hell and Wolverine is MIA. But you were their leader. What's your excuse?"

Carter's face turned to one of conflict as Kent mumbled. "Excuse. Your excuse. What's my excuse? He doesn't gotta make no excuse."

"Please don't make me ask another team for help", Courtney begged Carter.

"Oh, the kids out there playing hero are hardly a team", Carter mocked them all. "They don't know how to lace up their own boots."

"One of them is a literal God older than all of you combined", Courtney countered as he glared at her. "And if you had laced up your boots when Sylvester had asked, he might be alive."

"Don't waste your breath", Carter said as he turned around and started walking back to his room. "I have enough guilt to last 20 lifetimes. "

"Don't. The guilt, the guilt. Don't guilt", Kent mumbled.

"What would Shayera have done?" Courtney asked just as Carter touched the handle of the door.

He turned around to face her, a conflicted expression on his face as Courtney had an expression that made it clear she won't back down.

* * *

Later

Donald walked to the car and sat inside, telling Kara and Chloe. "Oliver's searching all over the city for any sign of Courtney."

"How did they know our identities?" Kara wondered.

"They've been tracking us a long time", Chloe said as she read a file. "Let's hope the prime suspect hasn't."

"Did you find one?" Kara asked.

Chloe handed them the file and said. "Temperature dropped 40 degrees right before Pemberton was attacked. You said that the skin around Pemberton's wounds was covered with ice, just like Wesley Dodds'. This is what led me to Joar Mahkent."

Donald read the file and said. "I know him. He's in the psych ward of National City Hospital right now."

"Wait what?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Back in Pemberton's day he was a cryokinetic hit man that was called the Icicle", Chloe explained.

"He's still recovering from some serious injuries he sustained several years ago in the hospital", Donald explained to them both. "At least he's supposed to be."

* * *

Same time, museum

Carter, Kent and Courtney arrived in a room which had a lot of relics covered by cloth.

"We're gonna need him, Nelson", Carter said as he turned to Nelson.

"No. No", Nelson said in fear as he kept his bag on a table and moved back in fear, shaking his hands hysterically. "No, no. No. I'm not good enough."

"My morality might have wavered. Yours never did", Carter said to Kent as he turned to the man with respect in his eyes.

"You don't realize how badly I wish I could remember, Carter", Kent said sadly, sounding stable for the first time in a long time. "I wish I could remember what my life was like before Dr. Fate. I think I had a wife. Her name was Inza. And I had a family. But I don't know where they are anymore. I scared them away."

Carter put a hand on Kent's shoulder and looking him in the eyes assured. "Not all of them, my friend."

Kent looked back at Carter and his face turned into one of determination as he nodded.

Turning to the bag, he unzipped it as a golden light shone, temporarily blinding them all.

And then Kent pulled out a golden helmet with two eyeholes in it.

"Please, Nabu, don't whisper too loudly", Kent begged as he held the helmet in front of him. "Don't show me what can be or not be."

And then he said. "Fate is a fickle thing."

In that moment, the back of the helmet opened up, a bright glow coming out of it as Kent neared it to his face and the helmet latched onto him. He then glowed brightly himself as his clothes transformed into a blue suit with golden symbols on it as a symbol appeared next to him for a second. A golden cape appeared behind him, flowing freely. The glow stopped as in place of Kent now stood the harbinger of fate himself.

Turning to Carter, he said with a commanding voice. "Greetings, Hawkman."

No longer was he a delusional madman rambling to himself but one of the most powerful beings in the Universe.

"Dr. Fate", Courtney laughed happily.

Carter smiled as he walked to a hidden compartment that opened up, revealing a brown winged harness, a mace and a brown hawk mask.

Looking at his harness, helmet and mace, Carter declared. "It's been a long while since I made someone bleed."

He then walked towards it, picking up his mace and running his fingers all over it, feeling it out after a long time.

"Time to go hunting", he said as he looked at the other two.

* * *

National City Hospital

"What happened to these people?" Donald wondered. "They were so close."

"They were criminals and were caught, that's what", Chloe said.

"Carter Hall's hiding something else in that museum", Kara told them.

"Reporter's intuition?" Chloe asked.

"Kara Danvers'", she said.

"I'm telling you both this is a dead end", Donald said to them. "The Icicle's been in a vegetative state for the last decade."

"But if that's true, there's no way he can be our killer", Kara said.

"Maybe he isn't", Donald said.

They stopped outside his ward and noticed a bright glow coming from within.

Donald opened the door and they walked in to see Dr. Fate standing over the comatose Joar Mahkent, a light from his hand going into the comatose killer's head.

"What are you doing to him?" Donald demanded as he grasped Fate's shoulder, with Kara grasping his other one.

Dr. Fate looked at Donald.

* * *

_Thor sat on the throne of Asgard, deep in thought. He had grown a long beard which was white at this point, along with his hair. But he still commanded a powerful presence and was more powerful than ever._

* * *

Dr. Fate turned to Kara.

* * *

_Superman and Supergirl flew through Space, listening to people's cries for help._

* * *

"Your fates are utterly binding", Dr. Fate said. "You both are of value, Donald Blake and Kara Danvers."

They both immediately let go as Kara asked. "Who are you?"

"Let me show you, my friends", Dr. Fate said as he raised his hand and a bright glow appeared, with the symbol appearing next to Fate.

When the glow vanished, all three of them were gone.

"Donald?" Chloe called out in horror and confusion as she looked around. "Kara?"

* * *

Later

Oliver, in his Green Arrow suit, was running and jumping on rooftops when he got a call from Chloe.

"Oliver?" She called out in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting the panic in his wife's voice.

"Donald and Kara are gone", she said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"One of Pemberton's old gang somehow teleported them away", Chloe said. "They had to show them something. Called them his friends."

"Where would they take him?" Oliver asked.

"The same place they took Courtney", Chloe said when Oliver looked down to see Courtney walking down the road, now dressed in navy blue fabric star-spangled top and shorts, adorned with stars on the chest and sleeves. She wore red gloves and a red belt along with a blue leather mask that covered the top half of her face.

"Another twist to the mystery", Oliver told Chloe. "Satellites caught the glow of that stuff over the Metropolis sky. I followed it."

Oliver jumped down to another rooftop. "Wherever Goldilocks went, she got a change of clothes."

Courtney stopped as Oliver said. "It's getting stranger."

"Stranger how?" Chloe asked.

"Well, uh, it's in the middle of the night in these slums", Oliver pointed out. "She's standing under a streetlight. She's all dolled up with no place to go. Looks like she's making herself a…..target."

Now Oliver realized why she was doing this and asked loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Courtney looked around in confusion before spotting him on the rooftop and asked. "Me? What are you doing? Get out of here."

Oliver flipped and landed on the ground before straightening himself. "Red, white and blue. Loud and proud to be an American. Nice."

"At least I'm proud of something other than myself", Courtney said in a condescending tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

"I know what kind of hero you are, Green Arrow", she snarled.

"Is the masked cheerleader really talking down to me?" Oliver said in amusement before asking. "Where're my friends? Where're Donald and Kara?"

Suddenly, Oliver was hit from behind by a very chilly blast which made him shiver as he fell down while an icy wind blew in the area all of a sudden.

A pale man who looked like he was made of all ice appeared on the area as he asked. "Anyone up for some ice cream?"

Courtney summoned her staff when the man leapt behind her and put an ice shard to her throat. "Who are you supposed to be, sweetie? The new Star-Spangled Kid?"

"It's Stargirl", she said. "Say, cheese."

The staff glowed, blinding the man temporarily as she smacked his head with it, staggering him back.

She turned around and aimed her staff at him as it glowed while he straightened up and enlarged his ice shard into a sword.

As the icy wind blew faster, he struck twice but she blocked both times before ducking to avoid a swing. She blocked another attack before flipping back.

He tried to hit her twice in a rotatory motion but she blocked both times. He hit harder the third time. Even though she blocked, the force sent her flying back to a corner.

He leapt at her with a roar but she rolled away, getting back up. The clashed their weapons again for a few seconds before she kicked him to the ground.

She tried to strike but he rolled away and got back up. Courtney flipped and struck again but he blocked, grunting under the pressure she was putting before pushing her back.

She aimed her staff at him as it glowed while he struck again as she blocked. Then he fired an ice blast at it from his long shard and a small explosion occurred, sending both flying back as Courtney's staff fell down.

Courtney groaned as she straightened herself but then saw the man standing over her staff. She rushed him as he fired several shards of ice at her.

Just before they could hit, there was a 'twang' of a bowstring and an arrow flew over Courtney's shoulder, destroying all the ice shards.

Courtney turned around to see Oliver lowering his bow as the icy wind suddenly stopped and died down. The weather was back to normal in the area.

"You jaded jerk", Courtney said to Oliver angrily. "You've just ruined everything. This was my chance. I was supposed to get the first shot at Sylvester's killer. He promised me."

"He?" Oliver asked. "He who?"

He then heard something behind him and turned around just as a flying figure with wings grabbed him and flew up into the air with him.

* * *

Watchtower, National City Base, same time

"Oliver?" Chloe called out via comms before seeing a dark figure fly closer through the window. She immediately threw herself to the ground to avoid as the window shattered and Oliver fell inside, cuts on his shoulders, face and head.

He groaned as Chloe got up and immediately ran to him in concern. "Oliver. Are you okay?"

"He'll live."

She turned to see Carter Hall, now hovering in the air wearing his winged harness with the hawk mask on his face and a mace in his hand.

"Now, stay the hell out of our business", Carter said unpleasantly before pointing his mace at them. "Next time, I won't ask so nicely."

The two watched with dropped jaws as Carter fluttered his wings and flew away, disappearing in the night.

* * *

Later

"Ten-to-one says Pigeon-Man's got Kara and Donald locked up in a birdcage somewhere", Oliver said as Chloe cleaned his wounds. "I don't know these people are, but they sure don't like us."

As Chloe cleaned a cut on his shoulder, he yelped. "Ow!"

"I thought you said it didn't hurt", Chloe said as she moved to his head.

"I lied", Oliver shrugged.

"You're lucky he didn't drop you from 10 stories up", Chloe told him.

"I don't feel lucky", Oliver said before telling her. "Much as I hate to admit it, these people know what they're doing."

He yelped again. "Ow!"

Chloe turned and walked away to close the first aid kit. "Don't you think it's sad that a secret society of retired supervillains can come out of the mothballs and tear us apart like this?"

"They know everything about us, Chloe", Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, we don't know anything about them", Chloe said as she turned around and walked away. "Maybe it's time I gave up on bringing the band back together. Maybe this has all been a lost cause."

"Whoa!" Oliver said as he looked at his wife. "Don't give up on us yet. We may be dysfunctional, hard to wrangle at times but when the chips are down, we're always there, Chloe."

"They took Donald and Kara out from under our noses", Chloe said as she turned to face her husband.

Oliver then suddenly held up a shuriken. "And I took this off the winged wonder when he yanked me into the sky."

Chloe's eyes lit up as she walked up to Oliver and took the shuriken from him, examining it. "Looks like an antique from a museum."

"I say we get some reinforcements", Oliver said to her. "Get Donald and Kara, throw them through some windows."

* * *

DEO, same time

J'onn's phone rang as he picked it up and asked. "What do you need my help for, Oliver?"

* * *

Same time, museum

Donald's and Kara's eyes opened as they got up, looking around at the abandoned museum with stuff covered by huge cloth.

Exchanging a look, they nodded before walking to a display and removing the cloth from it.

Under the glass case were championship boxing gloves with 'Wildcat' written on them. Their gaze then fell on a green ring with a tag next to it saying 'The Green Lantern.' A small green mask to cover the eyes was also near it. Kara recognized it as the one Alan Scott had worn in the film

They walked further and saw a helmet with metallic feathers on either side in another case. Kara remembered Jay Garrick holding it in the film.

They removed another cloth and saw a huge display with several artefacts. There was a weight belt which said 'Fairplay.' The tag near it said 'Mr. Terrific.'

Then they saw an hourglass which had a tag near it saying- 'The Golden Age. Hourman Hourglass."

Then they saw what appeared to be an ancient Egyptian dagger and Egyptian shuriken with a tag saying- 'Hawkman Weapons."

Then they removed another cloth to see a display that had a mace inside along with a hawk helmet on the head of a mannequin. The tags near it said 'Hawkman Thanagarian Mace' and 'Hawgirl Helmet.'

They noted there was a cut on the Hawkgirl helmet.

Then they removed another cloth, revealing a display that had a yellow mask with black protrusions resembling horns. The tag said- 'Wolverine Mask.'

And there was also a chain lying there, with the tag saying- 'Phantom Rider Chain.'

The two walked to the center and removed the huge cloth to reveal a huge round table which had an eagle in the center, wings shaped like a shield, red and blue in color. On the eagle were the words 'JSA' and around it was written 'Justice Society of America' with stars all around.

The two paced around the table, reading the words carefully before removing a huge cloth from a wall, revealing a large mural drawn on the wall. They looked at it. It was a painting of the Justice Society of America, sitting around the round table.

In the center were a man in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it and the feathered helmet on his head, a man and a woman wearing winged harnesses with hawk helmets on their heads, another man in a blue suit with golden symbols and cape and golden helmet with two eyeholes and a man with the small green mask from the display, wearing a purple cape with a green symbol on his chest. Kara recognized the golden helmet of the gold-cloaked man as the one she had seen in Kent's bag.

In the far right corner were a man wearing the yellow mask with black protrusions. He wore a muscular yellow and blue suit with claws popping out of his knuckles. Next to him was the man with the flaming skull, a white cloak flowing behind him. Next to him was a man in a yellow hood and cape, another man in a black mask and green cape, a blonde woman in a black suit with a mask over her eyes and a man in a red mask and green suit wearing the 'Fairplay' belt.

In the far left corner were a man in a blue suit with stars and stripes all over it, a man wearing a black suit resembling a cat, a man in a blue mask covering his entire face, a man wearing a hat with the gas mask on his face and a mysterious man in a green hood.

Kara looked at the man in the star-spangled suit and realized he was Sylvester Pemberton as she remembered him being taken away by the police in the film with reporters swarming him.

The one next to him in the cat suit was Ted Grant, Kara realized as she remembered police dragging him away.

The one in the purple cape and green symbol was Alan Scott. Kara remembered him wearing his ring in the film.

Kara saw the one in the gas mask and immediately knew he was Wesley Dodds. She remembered him in the film, holding a woman with fear in his eyes.

The man in the golden helmet was Kent Nelson. Kara remembered him being dragged away in a straightjacket in the film as his wife watched and wailed.

The man in the yellow mask with black protrusions and claws coming out of his knuckles was James Howlett. Kara remembered him throwing away a cop as they came to arrest him.

The one with the flaming skull was Carter Slade. Kara remembered as he turned his head into a flaming skull along with his horse and scared away the cops.

Then they noticed the man and woman wearing the winged harnesses with hawk helmets in the center were holding hands.

Kara realized the man in the winged harness and hawk helmet was Carter Hall as she remembered him struggling against the police in the recording.

Then they noticed a shadow and turned around to see Carter Hall, still in his suit, land on the ground.

"Why did you bring us here?" Donald asked.

"Dr. Fate says you're both a big deal", Carter said as he folded his wings. "I don't see it."

"Donald Blake and Kara Danvers are not like the others."

The two turned to see Dr. Fate emerge as he said. "His path is kingly and long. Her path is righteous along with him and one other."

Courtney, still in her suit, arrived as she said. "Well, if Dr. Fate says they're okay, that means they're okay, right?"

"Why have you been watching us?" Kara asked.

"Sylvester wanted to bring together a new Justice Society. One with the surviving members and us new kids", Courtney said as she gestured to Dr. Fate and herself excitedly.

"It wouldn't have worked, Courtney", Carter said. "People never learn. This generation will make the same mistakes the last one did like the one before that."

Walking to Donald and Kara he said. "Obvious by how you've skipped your homework. You don't even know who we are."

"You don't know who we are either", Donald countered. "Plus, I'm much, much older than all of you combined."

Carter glared as Courtney chuckled a little while Kara said. "But none of us here are the bad guys."

Suddenly, they heard the 'twang' of a bowstring. They turned to see an arrow embedded onto the mural, right on the center of Carter's harness.

"You sure about that, Kara?" Oliver asked as they all turned to face him. "The winged warrior here threw me through a window."

"I hope I didn't make you cry", Carter said.

"Drop the mace, Conan", Oliver dared.

"I will on your head", Carter countered.

"Bring it, Big Bird", Oliver said as he walked towards him. "Just for the record, you started it."

Before Oliver could do anything, Carter grabbed him and slammed him to the table, raising his mace. "I'll finish it."

"Hawkman, no!" Courtney called out.

Oliver then brandished his crossbow and aimed at Carter's chin, making him fume as Oliver smirked.

That was when J'onn walked in as all turned to him.

"I hope it's not too late to say we come in peace", he said as all of them exchanged looks, finally realizing they were on the same side.

* * *

**Anyone else agree that 'Absolute Justice' is among the best episodes of Smallville? I think it is. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed me adding Carter Slade/Phantom Rider and Logan/Wolverine to the JSA. Just thought they'd fit in it. They won't be appearing though as this was just a reference.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	20. Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yeah, they all meet. Glad you found Phantom Rider and Wolverine as part of JSA to be a great move and they'd be the right age indeed. Yes, we all know what that means. Smallville Hawkman was a hardass in the beginning but he came around pretty nicely. If Arrowverse Oliver or Barry met him, they'd like him much, much more than their Hawkman simply because he is that much better, with a better character arc and actor. Well, Fate just had a small glimpse. Just because Kara wasn't in that glimpse doesn't mean they split up. Yes, quite sad. Fate does have one important topic to broach to Thor in a vague manner. Yes, Jackman Wolverine would be about 200 years old. Probably after JSA. As for Johnny Blaze, now you gave me an idea for a sequel. Yeah, I guess J'onn does. That is a very good reason for Overgirl's problem for sure. Nice job. Glad to hear you're excited. Enjoy.**

Chapter 20- Legends

Carter, Dr. Fate and Courtney stood on one side of the table while Donald, Kara, Oliver and J'onn stood on the other.

"This is our responsibility", Carter, now having taken off his helmet, said. "The people being murdered were our teammates, our friends. Once we find the Icicle, we'll fade back away."

"We're not asking you to", Donald said.

"All we want is justice", Carter said.

"Justice?" Oliver asked incredulously as he leaned on the table. "Everything we've heard about you guys is blurry when it comes to justice."

"You mean what you've read?" Courtney pointed out.

"Do you know who you're working with?" Oliver asked her as he pointed at Carter and Dr. Fate. "These old men have criminal records longer than that staff of yours."

"They made those up", Courtney said incredulously.

"It's none of their business", Carter shushed her.

"With all due respect, we're making it our business", J'onn said as he looked at them all. "Even when I had the power to leave Earth, I chose not to. For one reason: hope."

Looking at Dr. Fate he said. "Hope for the future."

He then looked at them all and said. "Humanity's capacity for violence is great. But their capacity for hope is greater than any I've ever encountered."

"There's a murderer on the loose", Kara reminded. "As long as you know something about it we're not going anywhere."

* * *

Same time, Daily Planet, Metropolis

Lois Lane walked to her desk when she saw a package addressed to her.

"What is this?" She muttered as she cut it open. Inside was a note that said- '_The truth will set you free.'_

Lois then saw several photos and looked at them. She looked at the names on the photos- Carter Hall, Al Pratt, Alan Scott, James Howlett, Carter Slade, Jay Garrick, Sylvester Pemberton, Wesley Dodds, Ted Grant and many more.

She wondered what that was about.

* * *

Same time, National City Hospital

The pale man stood over the comatose Joar Mahkent and declared. "What they did to you was an injustice, took the only family I have left away. I've only just begun to take away theirs."

* * *

JSA Brownstone, same time

"The Justice Society of America was cleaning up the streets before you were in diapers, except Thor that is", Carter said as he paced around while J'onn chuckled, knowing he was wrong about him too.

"We tried our best to stay out of the public eye but SHIELD got wind of our extracurricular activities", Carter said as he looked at them all with pain in his eyes. "They wanted us to work for them. They wanted us to unmask."

"And you said no", J'onn said in realization.

"We refused to play ball so they went after us hard", Carter said. "One by one, they uncovered our identities. They had us arrested and institutionalized", he looked to Dr. Fate as he said the last word. "They forced us out of the skies and off the streets."

"We were ripped away from our families while trying to protect them", Dr. Fate said as he paced around.

"Then why didn't you fight back?" Oliver asked.

"We did", Carter said. "For as long as we could. As I could. I wasn't the leader they thought I was. I made too many mistakes."

"I've made mistakes, but I haven't quit", Donald said.

"You all work together at times but aren't a team like we used to be", Carter said to them.

"You're making this too personal", Kara said to him.

"That is our strength, not our weakness", Carter countered.

"Carter, please", Courtney begged. "There's over a dozen members of the Justice Society still out there. Jay, Ted, Alan, Logan, Carter Slade. If we don't team up and stop the Icicle, he'll go after them next."

Looking at Carter's conflicted expression, Kara said. "It's obvious you still care about this team."

Courtney nodded as Kara said. "If you didn't you wouldn't have kept watch over all of this."

Walking up to Donald, Carter said. "This is a temporary alliance."

"Do you have any idea where we can find Icicle?" Donald asked.

"I've got one or two", Chloe said as she walked in with a tablet in her hands. "Unless this is costumes only."

"Who's this, your secretary?" Carter asked as he looked at her.

"She's my wife so talk with respect, you jackass", Oliver said as he and Carter glared at each other.

"She's our eyes and ears", J'onn said to him.

"There's a couple possibilities where Icicle might show next", Chloe said to them all. "Cameras caught him at the hospital visiting his father last night, target one. And if he's like his father he's gonna need to replenish his abilities with some liquid nitrogen. Target two."

"Do you know where the nearest nitrogen depot is?" J'onn asked.

"No, but I can find it, J'onn", she said. "I just need to look at their computer."

Turning to the 3 JSA members, she asked. "Got one?"

Courtney walked up to a cloth and removed it, revealing an age old 70's computer with a dial-phone next to it.

Chloe looked at it weirdly as Courtney gestured to it and cleaned the dust.

Chloe looked at Donald, Kara, Oliver and J'onn, who were all trying to hide their amused smirks.

* * *

Later, Watchtower, National City base

"Wow", Courtney said in awe as she looked at all the computers and technology at the Watchtower. "So this is where you guys operate?"

"More or less. Mostly less", Chloe said as she sat down.

"I guess it's everything you could ever ask for to fight the good fight, right?" Courtney asked as she looked around before realizing something. "It's missing something."

Looking at Chloe she asked. "Where are the pictures? Or, you know, a place to sit down and eat?"

Chloe listened with interest as Courtney said. "Sylvester always told me that the JSA's brownstone was considered a second home for everyone. I mean, they'd even spend Thanksgivings there with their spouses and kids. It was like a family."

"Yeah", Chloe nodded.

"I mean, it was a family", Courtney corrected herself.

"How did you get involved with the Justice Society?" Chloe asked out of curiosity.

"Well, my, um, stepfather, Pat was Sylvester Pemberton's sidekick years ago", Courtney explained as she sat down. "The Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy.

"Stripesy?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"Heh. It was, like, the worst code name ever", Courtney said. "I found Sylvester's old equipment and, well, at first, I put it on, you know, just to annoy Pat."

Chloe smiled in amusement as Courtney continued. "But I don't know. The first time I ever saved someone-"

"You were hooked", Chloe realized.

"Yeah", Courtney nodded. "Line and sinker."

"So you're not actually related to any of them?" Chloe then asked.

"Well, family is not just about blood", Courtney pointed out before looking at the footage on the monitors. "And watching people doesn't make them a part of your life."

Looking around, Courtney got up and shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, maybe your team would operate better if you didn't get together only when there was trouble and if you made it a little more home, sweet home and a little less nuclear war room?"

There was a beeping sound as an automated voice said. "Incoming communication. Green Arrow."

Chloe walked to her computer and accepted it as Oliver appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Oliver, what do you got?" She asked.

"I'm here with my wingman", he said as he took off his glasses. "You put the call into the snow miser?"

"I left a message that said that his father's taken a turn for the worst", Chloe informed. "If Icicle has been checking in as often as he has, we should catch him at National City."

"Thanks", Oliver said before cutting the call.

* * *

Rooftop

"God, I hate waiting", Oliver said as he turned around to face Carter, who had his back turned to him.

"But you love talking", Carter growled. "Shut up."

He flew off from that spot and landed on the other side of the roof as Oliver watched.

"Why did they have to team us up together?" Oliver groaned.

"I asked them to", Carter revealed. "So I could keep you in line."

"What are you, my chaperone?" Oliver asked.

"Think of me as your parole officer, but with a mace", Carter growled.

"I don't know what that means, but this is bad news", Oliver said before asking. "You wanna know why? Because no one's been able to answer "why.""

"Why what, Green Punching Bag?" Carter asked.

"Frosty's kid's going after you for putting dear old in traction, right? But why now?" Oliver pointed out. "It's been decades."

"Because revenge is a dish best served cold", Carter said.

"We're telling jokes now?" Oliver asked, causing Carter to glare at him. "Right."

* * *

One hour later, JSA Brownstone

Donald, Kara and Dr. Fate walked together as Donald asked. "Why did you ask us to stay behind? What is it we need to talk about?"

"The hope for tomorrow that your Martian friend spoke of", Dr. Fate said. "You two and one more are that hope. I have seen it."

"Because you see the future?" Kara asked.

"I see everyone's fate but my own", Dr. Fate said as they stopped. "Sometimes that scares me. But when I see the future of someone such as you two and him, I believe in tomorrow again."

"When you saw our fates, what did you see?" Kara asked.

"You two and he will lead this generation as Hawkman and Wolverine once led ours", Dr. Fate told them both.

"You sound like a group we met from the future", Donald said to him. "They hinted at our destiny, but they were as vague as you are."

"Then let me be specific", Dr. Fate said, now speaking only to Donald. "Although Loki Laufeyson is your ultimate opponent, you will triumph over him."

"Loki?" Donald questioned as his and Kara's eyes went wide. "Loki is imprisoned."

"You will also have to take the place for Order", Dr. Fate said, confusing him more.

Dr. Fate looked away and said. "And when he returns to the world it will be a different age than ours. A silver age of heroism that will start when they look up into the sky at you three with hope for tomorrow. You three will help everyone to embrace it."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Hello?"

"Lois?" Donald questioned in shock.

"What's she doing here?" Kara asked Dr. Fate. "She shouldn't be in the middle of this."

"She needs to know. Only from me", Dr. Fate told them and they realized what he meant.

Dr. Fate pointed at the door and a symbol appeared as it opened while Kara grabbed Donald and sped away.

Lois entered the room, which was totally dark.

"Hello? Hello?" She called out as she looked around. "Careful, Lois. This is the part where the doomed girl runs into the guy with the hockey mask."

"Greetings."

"Aah!" She screamed as she turned around to see Dr. Fate.

"What the-?" She trailed off as Lois and Dr. Fate circled each other. "What is this, reverse Halloween?"

Gesturing to the helmet she said. "Nice helmet."

"Thank you", he said politely.

"I was looking for Carter Hall", Lois told him.

"He's not here", Dr. Fate informed her.

"Apparently, he was part of a group of masked men that were railroaded out of business", Lois said. "I'm guessing you were one of them?"

"I see your fate, Lois Lane", Dr. Fate told her to her shock. "You are the one he will come back to. He is the one who will come back to you."

"What?" Lois asked, more confused than anything.

"The savior", Dr. Fate said. "The one who will heal us all after healing himself. The sentient power."

Lois stepped back in shock, not realizing she had stepped out of the museum.

Dr. Fate pointed at the door and the symbol appeared as it closed.

"I wonder if he does horoscopes", she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

Unknown location

Cameron Mahkent sat in the cold, icy room as a portal opened and out walked Amora and Skurge.

"You're taking this too personally, Cameron", Amora said to him with a smirk.

"That's because it is personal", Cameron snarled as he looked at them both. "Hawkman, Wolverine and the Justice Society left my father brain-dead."

"And your mother died in childbirth from hypothermia", Amora reminded him as he glared. "She froze from the inside out because you inherited your father's frosty touch. Who do you blame for her death?"

"Don't try and twist me around", Cameron roared as he got up and the chilly wind blew faster. "Maybe you helped me out against those SHIELD people. The new Director really dropped the ball, completely clearing out the cases against the Justice Society with Hawkeye's and Black Widow's help and arresting me instead. But the reason I agreed to go on these missions of yours was to get a shot at the Justice Society."

The icy wind blew even faster as it became colder while he touched Amora's neck with his cold hand.

"I romped through Jotunheim as a child. Your cold is nothing", Amora said before Skruge lifted Icicle by the throat and slammed him to the ground, making him groan in pain.

"Talk with respect", Skurge snarled at Icicle who looked back with fear. "She is your superior."

"Will you finish the job?" Amora asked.

After a few seconds, Icicle nodded. "I will."

* * *

Later, Nitrogen Depot

J'onn and Dr. Fate staked out the area together, the former holding his gun.

"I appreciate the assist", J'onn said.

"I'm interested in you", Dr. Fate said. "You are not a human, but you are forced to be."

"I have special abilities like Clark and Kara", J'onn said.

"But you sacrificed most them to save Clark Kent", Dr. Fate said as J'onn turned around to face him in shock. "And you have to live like this to maintain your cover. You see what I see in Clark Kent, Donald Blake and Kara Danvers, but without the aid of the helmet of Nabu. His magic reveals the fates of people around me."

Pacing around, Dr. Fate said. "I look into the window of the future and witness what might be. But, eventually, it became too much. I saw too much."

Looking at J'onn, Dr. Fate asked. "Before your people were destroyed, did you have a wife, John?"

"And two daughters", J'onn said sadly as he looked down.

"You miss your family", Dr. Fate said. "As do I."

Suddenly, the lights flickered as Dr. Fate said. "We are in danger."

J'onn held up his gun and walked past him, with him following. They came upon two bodies, both frozen to death.

"We're too late", J'onn said grimly. "He's already been here."

"It is not your fate to die this day, Martian", Dr. Fate said suddenly as the symbol appeared and he pointed it at J'onn. A portal opened as J'onn was pushed into it. It was a portal to Mars itself.

J'onn's skin turned totally dark green this time as his eyes glowed and his suit appeared. The portal then disappeared as J'onn was thrown to the ground, knocked out.

And then a huge ice shard as well as glowing sword protruded from Dr. Fate's chest before Skurge walked up to him and raising his ax, struck his chest, making him grunt in pain.

"You've been out of the game too long, doc", Icicle said from behind him. "You're way out of practice."

"You were the most powerful threat from the Justice Society's side, Dr. Fate", Amora whispered to him. "But now we have taken you out."

She and Icicle retracted their weapons as Skurge lifted up his ax, making Dr. Fate fall down as the helmet fell from his head, transforming him back into Kent Nelson.

"We helped you defeat Dr. Fate. Kill the others yourself", Amora commanded as Skurge opened a portal and the two disappeared into it.

Icicle looked down at the glowing helmet, from which he could hear whispers. Bending down, he picked it up, looking at it with a smirk.

* * *

Later, National City Hospital

"Kara?" Courtney questioned as she arrived.

"Courtney, I'm sorry about Dr. Fate", Kara apologized as they walked together. "He is in a coma right now."

"I know", Courtney said. "When Hawkman heard, he flew off. Green Arrow went after him."

"And J'onn?" Kara asked.

"Donald had him transferred to a very secure room which only he can access", Courtney said as Kara nodded and they stopped before Donald who looked into the room where J'onn was lying.

"What do you think?" Kara asked him.

"J'onn seems to be undergoing some kind of incubation", Donald informed. "But the end result, we can't begin to guess."

Suddenly, the machines beeped and Donald said. "Excuse me."

He walked inside to check on J'onn as Courtney said to Kara. "Part of me wishes Hawkman would find Icicle first. He'd do what I wouldn't."

Looking at Kara, she said. "I know it's wrong."

"If you do it for personal satisfaction, then it is wrong, Courtney", Kara counseled gently.

"Sylvester said that", Courtney told her. "The JSA has always done the right thing. And in the end, when everything got turned upside down Hawkman, Wolverine and Phantom Rider began crossing the line so many times that the line disappeared altogether."

"It doesn't make them monsters because they were also humans with flaws. But if you feel the line was crossed, then it's up to you to make it right", Kara said to her. "You're the next generation.

"Sylvester said that too", Courtney said with a smile. "You and Donald are a lot like him."

Looking Courtney in the eyes, Kara said. "When this is over, don't let the torch that he kept burning the one that he literally passed on to you, go out. Keep his legacy alive and you keep him alive."

Courtney nodded with a grateful smile.

* * *

Icicle entered his father's room, looking at his comatose form.

Holding up the helmet of Nabu, he said. "This is it, Dad. This is gonna help me finish them off. Now I'm ready."

Patting his father's head sadly, he said. "Goodbye, Father. I love you."

With that, he shut off the life support of his father and watched him die with closed eyes and stifled sobs.

When it was done, he put on the helmet of Nabu. A golden light filled the room.

* * *

JSA Brownstone, same time

Carter shattered a display case and took out a chain.

"I'm thinking we should regroup before we go after Icicle Junior", Oliver said to him.

"You go back to Sherwood, Robin Hood. I'll turn the Icicle into slush myself", Carter snarled.

Oliver looked at Hawgirl's mask and asked. "It's not what happened to you that destroyed this team, is it? It's what happened to her."

Carter looked at Oliver sadly as he said. "Right? Hawkgirl? Who was she, your partner?"

"My wife", Carter snarled as he turned away.

"You were married?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Hard to believe? What would someone like me know about love?" Carter asked as he took out the ancient dagger. "Well, I only know it ends. And it always ends in every one of my lives, past and present."

"Past lives?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Shayera and I were born over a thousand years ago", Carter revealed to Oliver's shock as he sharpened the knife. "We were cursed by one of our enemies. Destined to fall in love, only to watch each other to die lifetime after lifetime. Well, the sooner this life is over the sooner I see my wife again."

"My connection hasn't lasted lifetimes", Oliver simply said.

"Except your wife, you don't want anyone to know how important they are to you", Carter said to Oliver. "So you act like a jackass."

"I do know what it's like to feel like the only thing to do with your life is throw it away", Oliver said to Carter as he walked closer to him. "But you didn't, did you? You stuck around for Dr. Fate."

"He needed my help", Carter simply said.

"He did", Oliver agreed. "He needed your help. Now there's a young girl, she's counting on you. Your team is out there. So why don't you take the death wish and shelf it?"

Carter looked down as Oliver picked up the mace and held it out to Carter. "Thing's heavier than it looks."

"You get used to it", Carter said as he took it from Oliver and both exchanged a determined look.

* * *

Later, Watchtower, National City base

Carter flew with Oliver and threw him down as he rolled away while Carter landed.

"You really gotta work on your landings", Oliver said as he got up.

"Would've been smoother if you hadn't thrown up", Carter said to him.

"Send me your dry-cleaning bill", Oliver said dryly as he walked past him.

"Send me your dinner bill", Carter snarled as they both looked down to see Thor, Supergirl and Stargirl arrived.

"How's J'onn?" Oliver asked Thor.

"There's not much more we can do for now", Thor said to him.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait", Chloe said.

"No more waiting", Carter declared as all looked at him. "No more pairing off. We should have stuck together from the beginning."

Suddenly, there was a glow and Icicle appeared in the room wearing the helmet of Nabu, firing a blast at Chloe which held her in a chokehold as she gasped.

"Chloe!" Oliver called out in horror as Icicle lifted her into the air with his powers.

"Your fate is in my hands", Icicle announced to them all. "Or I guess I should say, it's on my head."

He stopped his blast and Chloe fell down as Courtney ran to support her. Thor and Kara looked up at Oliver and nodded as he and Carter prepared themselves.

As Icicle prepared to teleport away, Thor and Kara fired lightning and Heat Vision simultaneously.

It hit the helmet of Nabu and Icicle grunted as the helmet tried to resist. At the same time, Carter flew at him with a raised mace while Oliver drew an arrow and Courtney slammed her glowing staff to the ground before flipping up.

The arrow hit his helmet and shattered but a blow from Carter's mace sent him flying off and onto the ground.

Getting up, Icicle did a rotatory motion and a blast sent all but Thor flying off who summoned a force field via Mjolnir to defend himself.

As Icicle prepared to fire at him, J'onn suddenly sped in, much faster than before, and pushed him off.

Icicle groaned as he got up and looking at J'onn in shock said. "I killed you."

"I'm Mars' sole survivor", J'onn declared. "There's a reason for that."

Icicle angrily fired his shards at him but J'onn turned totally intangible, allowing them to pass through him as Thor threw Mjolnir. It hit Icicle on the back and threw him down.

He tried to get up but Courtney smacked his face with the staff and Kara fired Heat Vision at his stomach, making him fall down again.

They backed off as Icicle tried to get up and sat on his knees, only to see Carter looking down on him.

Carter struck his head with the mace, making the helmet of Nabu fly into the air as he screamed in horror. "NOOOOOOOO!"

The helmet returned to its natural shade as it fell down and Carter caught it, looking at it sadly as he took off his hawk helmet.

"I'm sorry about your friend being in a coma", Kara said to him.

Looking at them all, he said. "So am I."

* * *

Later, JSA Brownstone

"You're not like the others, are you?" Carter asked Thor and Kara as he put his mace back. "Kids who are in it for the thrills or because they have a chip on their shoulder? You two don't do this for glory or vengeance."

He turned around as Kara said. "I guess not."

"Your team is better than I thought too", Carter said. "Even I have to admit, Green Arrow has pretty good aim."

They looked at the arrow on the mural as he said that while Thor said. "The best."

"The team is among the best friends I have, but I don't know if we'll be what the JSA was", Kara said.

"You have to trust them", Carter said.

"We do", Thor assured him.

"You have to remember they're people too", Carter said as he looked away. "They'll make mistakes. We all do. We all have to keep trying."

Turning to them both he asked. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah", Thor said.

"You know, I only learned to fly after my kingdom was attacked and taken from me", Carter said. "Was only then that I realized it wasn't the throne that was important. It was my people."

He looked at the Hawkgirl helmet and smiled in fond remembrance. "My wife."

"I learned to use my powers responsible only after I started a dormant war and was banished", Thor said. "So I know the feeling."

Turning to them both he said. "You all have the capacity to break the chains that are holding everyone down. And when you do, what Dr. Fate envisioned will come to pass. You all will soar higher than any one of us."

"What about you?" Kara asked. "You gonna keep your wings locked up?"

"No. No", Carter shook his head. "No, I am putting people under them. Chloe helped Courtney and I locate the remaining members of the JSA. Their children and their protégés. I think the coming generation could stand to learn a thing or two from those of us that have done it before."

Thor and Kara nodded as Courtney arrived. "Some of us already have."

"Courtney", Carter greeted as he looked at Thor and Kara. "The Justice Society lives again."

"So, what do you call your team, anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Justice League of America", Kara said and they both nodded.

"If you ever need my help, do not hesitate to call", Carter said and they both nodded gratefully as Thor shook hands with him.

* * *

Later, Watchtower, National City base

Chloe was working when she felt a 'whoosh' behind her and turned around to see J'onn standing there.

"Ha, ha. If it isn't my favorite Martian", she said happily. "Looks like you're enjoying the full return of your powers."

"At a cost", J'onn said sadly as he looked down. "Dr. Fate's act before going into a coma was to restore my full Martian abilities instead of saving his own life."

"What happens to the helmet now?" Chloe asked.

"According to Hawkman, either Kent will wake up and take it back, or someone worthy will be drawn to it, and they'll become the next Dr. Fate", J'onn informed and she nodded.

"What's next for you?" She asked.

"My time as the DEO's director has allowed me to protect humans on a very personal and individual level", J'onn said. "I've enjoyed that. So I will continue to protect and serve, using every tool I've got."

"Me too", Chloe smiled as she typed on the computer.

"Dr. Fate was inundated with a constant flow of visions and information", J'onn told her. "But there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have. It drove him to the edge of sanity, and he fell off. I don't need my telepathy to know you run that risk yourself."

Looking at him, she said. "The golden helmet possessed by ancient spirits and the Watchtower are two entirely different things. I can handle it."

"I only say because I care", J'onn said to her. "You, Kara, Thor, Clark, Alex, Oliver, you're my family here."

Both nodded at each other as Oliver arrived. "Anyone home?"

"What's up?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing, actually", Oliver said. "I, uh, thought I'd stop by and see if anyone was hungry."

"I could use some dinner", J'onn said before turning to Chloe. "Chloe?"

"Uh, sure", she said as she walked to Oliver and shared a quick kiss before walking past him.

Oliver put an arm around and J'onn and joked. "Dessert's on you."

"On Mars, we never had dessert", J'onn shrugged. "But I have grown especially fond of cookies."

They both chuckled as they walked out with Chloe who shut off the Watchtower behind them.

* * *

The Raft

Icicle covered himself, groaning in pain due to the heat cage when Amora and Skurge appeared before him.

"Please let me out!" He begged. "I can finish the rest of the JSA."

"I don't think you have the talent to actually take them out", Amora said as he looked at her in shock. "With Dr. Fate out of the picture for now, they won't be a huge threat."

Icicle tried to bet. "But-"

"Executioner", Amora said as she turned to him. Skurge swung his ax and Icicle's head rolled on the ground as his body toppled.

He then opened a portal and they both walked into it, disappearing.

* * *

**So hope everyone enjoyed this. **

**Now Amora, Skurge and Icicle together overpowering an out of practice Fate makes so much more sense than just Icicle doing it. And he is in a coma, not dead, which is another thing I did right I guess.**

**And now J'onn's powers are back to Smallville level. The bad guys better watch out.**

**I'm sure we all know who Dr. Fate spoke of to Lois.**

**And after this, we will move to the final arc of this story at last. Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	21. This Hostage Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And at last, we have reached the final arc of this story. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, there came a day. Agreed, Avengers is a better name with an awesome battle-cry and that scene is still perfection and epicness overdose. The Director was different at the time. I actually had Icicle mention that the new Director (Fury) dropped the cases against JSA as he knew they were the good guys. So it's old SHIELD that is horrible. The new SHIELD under Fury is just fine. Yes, Ollie and Carter are frenemies and glad you love it. No kidding. DC's no kill rule, when pushed to the extreme, definitely gets on my nerves. With Batman, I can still understand why he has it and doesn't want to break it, but there are quite a few heroes on whom it doesn't make sense. And I definitely don't like it when they condemn those who do kill. You don't kill, fine by me. But condemning those who do it makes you part of the problem. Like you, I was really pissed off when Superman and Batman condemned Wonder Woman for killing Max Lord, considering she did save their lives. The only superheroes with whom the rule makes sense are Spider-Man, Daredevil, Nightcrawler and Batman (as long as the writers don't take it to an extreme in his case). You know even Captain America used to have a 'no-kill rule' in the 60's. But considering his background, Cap having a no-kill rule is a ridiculous concept. Good thing they got rid of it later. I'm not actually doing that plotline with General Wilson and all that. Just won't work here. As for Kara grabbing Donald, without Mjolnir he isn't as fast as with it. Honestly, I had no idea where National City is located. Let's just say the two cities are closer for this story. The God, The Savior and The Light. Perfect titles for all three of them. How much fees do you want, XD? No kidding. Dr. Fate's entrance was epic, but then they had Icicle take him down *groans* Probably the 2****nd**** worst moment of Smallville. Glad my version makes more sense. As for the CatCo stuff, while I like Cat and Winn, I don't find those plotlines very interesting, and I barely paid attention to the secondary stuff of Supergirl Season 1 during my rewatch, only the main stuff was focused on by me. What's the way, if I may ask? You'll like most of it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. Sorry, I planned the end out already and it won't work for here.**

Chapter 21- This Hostage Earth

Karnilla's castle

Explosions shook the upper level of the castle as the sorceress known as Karnilla summoned a shield to protect herself from magic blasts thrown at her. Lowering the shield, she fired blasts of magic in the direction the attacks were coming from.

"You dare come here and challenge me?" She roared. "Tell your master he has made a grave mistake. No one challenges Karnilla. I am-"

Then she gasped in pain and shock as she felt her body freeze and die down and looked down to see half of her had turned to stone. Before she could react, she had completely been turned to stone.

A man walked from behind her, made fully of stone, a smirk on his face.

"Well done, mortal", Amora said as she walked up to them. "Lex was right, your power is impressive. The Norn queen is a formidable opponent. Or was at least."

Skurge walked up behind Amora as she said. "Come, Skurge, let's us give the grey gargoyle his reward. And then we should collect our prize."

* * *

LexCorp

Lex Luthor stood on the top floor along with Bizarro, Justin Gaines, Tommy Lee, Tyler McKnight, Bette Sans Souci, Randy Klein, Siobhan Smythe, Wrekcer, Thunderball, Piledriver and Bulldozer.

"Oh, how much longer are we supposed to wait, Lex?" Wrecker asked impatiently.

"All will be revealed soon, Wrekcer", Lex told him just as a portal opened and out stepped Amora and Skurge. The former had a filled pouch.

"The time has come, mortals", Amora said before telekinetically handing the pouch to Lex. "As promised."

"Ah, the Norn stones you spoke of", Lex said with a smirk as he took out an ancient stone with a strange symbol on it.

"How are a bunch of rocks supposed to help us take over the world?" Tommy asked.

"The stones are but the first step, Tommy", Amora said.

"And where is grey gargoyle?" Lex asked.

"The battle was hard fought. He did not make it", Amora said as Lex looked at her suspiciously.

Turning around, he raised the stone high into the air. "Today we become the masters of Earth."

* * *

DEO

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed", Chloe

"Okay", Oliver shrugged as he threw an apple up and caught it on return.

"Well, this is for Thor and Kara, mostly", Chloe said. "And no offense, hubby."

"None taken", he shrugged as he took a bite out of the apple.

"You were saying, Chloe?" Thor asked.

"Right", Chloe said as she stood alongside J'onn, Alex, Vasquez and Emil. "As you know, Hank, Emil, Alex, Vasquez and I have been working on a way to get you back into Asgard. We think we've got it."

Then she pressed a button and a hologram of a machine appeared. "Ta-da."

"I do not understand how this machine is supposed to take us back to Asgard", Kara said in confusion.

"What we need is a weak spot, somewhere the two planes overlap", J'onn explained to her.

"In that spot, we use the door to create a wormhole", Emil said as he typed and a hologram of two planes overlapping appeared with the machine in the center. An apple appeared on left side of the machine and passed through to the right side. "You go in here, you come out in Asgard."

Thor and Kara exchanged a smile as the former said. "Truly, my friends, I'm impressed."

"Let's get satellite images of such a spot", Vasquez said as she typed a little and one such spot appeared, with planes overlapping.

"This is what we were talking about", Alex said as she exchanged a look with the others.

"This is a point where two planes are overlapping like a dimensional fault line", Chloe said.

"Fancy", Kara commented before asking. "So what are we looking at?"

"Ley lines", J'onn explained as several spots were shown marked with dots. "Veins of magic that run through this world, connecting it to others. Or, as more scientific minds would say, paths of other-dimensional energy that reveal weak spots between the dimensions. In this case, there are eight, not counting Earth."

"One for each Realm", Thor said in realization as he remembered the drawing of Yggdrasil and all the Nine Realms connected by it. "It is said the Nine Realms are interconnected by Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life."

"Big tree", Vasquez shrugged.

"Call it whatever you want", Emil said before pointing to the spots. "This is how we're gonna get you home."

Suddenly, the machine beeped as Chloe looked at her tablet and said. "Dimensional energy flares in progress."

Alex looked at the tablet and with an alarmed face told everyone. "Something's affecting the energy at each of the locations, except one that's in an active volcano."

Thor immediately started walking away when Kara called out. "Thor, wait."

"Nay", Thor said as he turned around. "If the threat we face is Asgardian, most likely Amora, I will not allow it to put Midgard in jeopardy again."

"Well, we mortals certainly appreciate that", Oliver said. "But you're on a team, remember?"

Thor smiled as J'onn said. "We may need more people if the threat is Asgardian."

"What about the League?" Kara asked.

"Arthur and some ocean gal he met called Mera are dealing with some Seven Seas problem", Oliver said. "Victor is helping them. I'm unable to contact Dinah and Bart."

All shot him looks as he said. "Don't worry, next time we get together, I will make a better communication system and not split us up."

"Well", Kara said as she looked at Oliver. "You and Bart aren't the only archer and speedster we know."

At that, Oliver's eyes lit up and he said. "Let's bring the party to the Watchtower."

* * *

Later, Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Patty Spivot gathered in the breach room as a breach opened. All of them were on their guard. But then Kara stepped out and they all relaxed.

"Kara!" Barry said happily as they hugged. "Hey!"

"It's so good to see you", Kara said as both laughed.

"Who are you?" Patty asked as Barry turned back to her.

"That is Supergirl, you know, the one who helped during the alien invasion?" Caitlin reminded and Patty nodded.

"Oh!" She said as she held out her hand. "Patty Spivot."

"Kara Danvers", Kara greeted as she shook her hand. "I don't think you were here last time."

"Yeah, I left Central City but I came back a month ago", Patty said as she exchanged a smile with Barry and Kara immediately realized what was going on.

"Oh! So it's the two of you?" Kara asked as she pointed at them and they nodded.

"Yup", Barry said.

"Though I don't think you came here on a social call", Cisco said and Kara's face immediately turned grim.

"We need yours' and Oliver's help", Kara said.

"What are we up against?" Barry immediately asked.

* * *

Later, Watchtower, National City Base

Oliver and Chloe were getting ready when Carter, in his suit, flew through the open window and landed on the ground, his mace in his hand.

"I heard you needed my help", he said.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks for coming", Oliver said as Carter nodded.

Then a portal opened and out walked Thor with Beta Ray Bill.

"Bill", Ollie greeted as Bill nodded.

Then a breach opened and out walked Kara with Barry and Oliver of Earth-1.

"Hey dude", Ollie greeted him with a smirk. "You look badass."

"Back at you", Oliver said.

"I believe now all of us are gathered", Bill said.

"You're Oliver of Earth-1?" Chloe asked Oliver in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver wondered.

"You look so much more serious than him", Chloe said.

"As if I didn't know that already", Oliver said as Ollie chuckled.

"Chloe", she introduced herself as she held out her hand and he shook it.

"So you're his wife", Oliver said and she nodded.

"I'm one lucky guy", Ollie said before Oliver turned to Carter. "You are?"

"Carter Hall", Carter introduced himself as Oliver's and Barry's eyes lit up.

"You know a version of me from your Earth", Carter realized.

"Yeah, but he is a jackass", Oliver said as all chuckled.

"So is he", Ollie said about Carter jokingly as he mock glared.

"I already like you much more than our Carter", Barry said to Carter sincerely as Oliver nodded in support.

Ollie then turned serious. "But now it's time for the mission."

"Six locations, all of you should split up", Chloe said and they nodded.

"Whatever's going on, we'll deal with it together", Barry said firmly.

"Let us prepare and go", Thor said.

* * *

"They are coming", Amora said as Lex walked next to her. "You can finally earn your reward, Lex. For if you and your team succeed today, you will be given Midgard as promised."

"You need not worry, Enchantress", Lex said with an arrogant smirk. "I know their strengths and weakness now. I know them better than they know themselves."

* * *

Watchtower, National City Base

Barry and Kara were finishing preparations as she asked him. "So….if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Iris?"

"Oh! That", Barry said as he turned to her. "Sometime after you guys left, we broke up. After her argument with me over Wally, I realized something was off with her and then remembered some stuff she had done over the last few years which made me see her as a completely different person. And I didn't like that person at all."

"Sorry to hear that", Kara said.

"Don't be", he assured her. "Honestly, I'm relieved really. I mean, she sabotaged my relationship with a woman two years ago when she was with another guy."

"Really?" Kara asked incredulously and he nodded.

"As for Patty", Barry said. "You ever heard the term- 'The one that got away?'"

"Yup", Kara nodded. "Though I don't have anyone in my life of that sort."

"Well, Patty is that one for me", Barry said and she smiled. "I'm happy with her. Just hope it lasts."

Barry's expression turned grim as he said that and Kara knew something was wrong.

"Barry, what happened?" She inquired out of concern.

"During Christmas, Cisco had a vibe about Savitar, a new speedster enemy of ours, killing Patty 5 months from now", Barry revealed, horrifying Kara whose eyes widened in horror. "He kept it to himself for a while but eventually told us all. So now we're all trying to prevent that future from happening."

"I know you guys will", Kara said as she put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Just don't lose sight of everyone else in your life."

"I won't", Barry said. "Me, Patty, Cisco and Caitlin all spend time together as friends and me and Patty as a couple. We're all with each other till the end of the line."

"Now that's what I'm talking about", Kara said as both chuckled.

* * *

"So, how are things on your Earth's Star City?" Ollie asked Oliver as they measured their bows.

"Well, I normally don't talk about this, but I feel like telling you for some reason", Oliver said.

"I am your doppelganger so that's why I guess", Ollie said as both chuckled.

"A doppelganger of someone I used to love, who is dead now, showed up from another Earth", Oliver revealed as Ollie looked at him in shock.

"Got nothing for that one", Ollie said.

"She was lost and alone and an enemy of mine recruited her. But I managed to talk sense into her so now she's on our side", Oliver said as Ollie smiled and nodded. "And turns out Felicity knew about her but didn't tell us. So I had to call her out for that and gave her one last chance to prove herself."

"Did she?" Ollie asked, a little shocked that Felicity would do something like that.

"She did actually. She wanted to repent after realizing she was wrong", Oliver said as he looked to Ollie. "A cyber-terrorist organization approached her to recruit her. After meeting with them the first time, Felicity told me about it so I placed a call to Dig's wife Lyla, who is the head of an agency called A.R.G.U.S., and she had that entire organization arrested."

"So happy ending all around then", Ollie quipped as both chuckled.

"Except my enemy recruited another woman with the same powers as my old lover's doppelganger", Oliver groaned.

"I'm sure you guys will handle it", Ollie told Oliver.

"I hope we do", Oliver nodded.

"So?" Thor asked as he arrived. "Everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded as Thor exchanged a look with them and they took off.

* * *

Later, North Pole

Kara flew to the area and looked down to see a glowing stone in the center of several icy rocks.

"Guys, I think I've got something", she said as she flew down to it. "Some kind of glowy, magic looking rock. Hang on."

She reached out to it when suddenly someone rammed into her, sending her flying back by a few feet as she crashed to the ground.

She got up to see Bizarro hovering in the air, with the Wrecking Crew.

"If got any last words for your friends, now's the time", Wrecker declared to her.

"Anyone want to switch spots?" She groaned.

* * *

Ollie jumped his bike into a huge pit and got off before pressing his comms. "Supergirl repeat. What's happening?"

"It's a trap", Kara said from the other end, horrifying him. "Bizarro and the Wrecking Crew are here."

"Supergirl, get out of there", Ollie called out in concern but got only static. "Supergirl!"

He then saw a glowing stone in front of him and walked to it, reaching out, when suddenly he was hit by a sonic scream from behind, falling to the ground.

He got up and turned around to see Siobhan there.

"Banshee!" He snarled.

"That's Silver Banshee, Green Arrow", she said as a cloud appeared next to her and turned into Randy Klein. "Silver, as in what's probably gonna be the color of your casket when we're done. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

* * *

Same time, North Pole

Kara side-stepped to avoid a punch from Bizarro and flew off before Thunderball hit her with his chain, sending her to the ground.

"I don't know if you heard him, but Green Arrow recommended you run", Kara yelled before firing Heat Vision at Wrecker and Bizarro, sending them flying off before she flew up in the air, dodging their attacks.

"You're done, do you hear me?" Piledriver roared. "There's no escape for you."

Bizarro did a thunderclap, sending Kara to the ground.

* * *

Same time, an old castle

Oliver climbed up the grapple hook and ran to the stone he saw, only for several shards of glass to fly at him. He fired an arrow and it divided into many, all exploding and destroying the glass. He lowered his bow as Tyler McKnight and Justin Gaines appeared on the scene.

* * *

Same time, a graveyard

Carter Hall landed on the ground to see Bette and Tommy standing there, waiting for him, a stone behind them. He folded up his wings as Bette said in a shaky tone. "I'm warning you, back off. I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you have the stone."

"I wanna fight", Tommy said.

"I can only assume the other Masters of Evil of your group have been dispatched to the remaining six locations", Carter said, wondering how he came up with the name of their enemies. "What interest does your boss have in Asgard?"

"It's nothing that you can stop", Bette said and Carter could hear the doubt in her voice. He could tell she didn't want to do this. She was a misguided kid who needed help.

"I hear the doubt in your voice", Carter said. "Whatever your boss is planning, you obviously have reservations."

"You don't understand", Bette said.

"Come", Carter offered. "Let us discuss this like rational people."

"I'm not rational!" Tommy roared as he switched on a chainsaw, making Carter roll his eyes.

* * *

Same time, an island

Bill landed on the ground and let Barry, who had been holding onto him, go.

Skurge turned around to face them with a smirk, a stone behind him.

Bill and Skurge glared at each other before charging as Barry sped around them in circles.

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

Thor descended through the hole in the roof and landed to see several devices. Inside one huge pod was a glowing stone which Thor instantly recognized as his eyes widened in horror.

Tapping his comms, he said. "I believe I have found the source of the disturbances detected by Watchtower's computer. It is a Norn stone, an artifact of Asgardian magic created by Asgard's most powerful sorceress."

"You insult me, Odinson."

Thor looked around in horror as before him appeared Amora and Lex Luthor, now in his suit along with the glowing sword.

"Lex!" Thor snarled as he and Lex glared at each other before saying. "So you two work together. Why am I not surprised?"

"Karnilla's power is nothing compared to mine", Amora smirked.

Lex tapped his own earpiece and said. "Tommy, shut down their communications."

* * *

Same time, graveyard

Carter watched as Tommy took out a device Lex had given him and used his electric powers on it. And then Carter's comms were down.

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

Thor tapped his comms as he realized they were down.

"What is the meaning of this, Enchantress?" He roared at Amora. "Why have you brought the Norn stones to Midgard?"

"Midgard was once the center of the Nine Realms", Amora smirked as she stepped forward. "I am going to make it the middle realm once again. The stones are going to tear down the walls between Asgard and Earth."

Lex suddenly raised a strange looking gun.

Thor stepped forward saying. "You are more of a fool than I originally thought, Lex, if you think that-"

Lex fired and a powerful yellow beam shot out, sending Thor flying back as he grunted.

* * *

Same time, pit

Ollie was thrown down by the flying Randy. He got up and glared at her and Siobhan.

"What are you people even doing here?" He asked.

"Lex wants something" Siobhan shrugged. "Don't know what, don't care, because I'm doing exactly what I want, turning you into a bloody smear."

"Lex?" Ollie said in horror before muttering. "Bald bastard never changes."

* * *

Same time, North Pole

Kara was thrown down again as Bulldozer roared. "You're useless."

She flew off as all five chased her to a cliff while Thunderball roared. "Thor and Superman put up a much better fight. Even speedy guy does. You? You're nothing."

"Maybe so, but I'm still gonna kick your sorry hide", Kara said as she reached the cliff and looked down at the five before punching the cliff. It shattered and collapsed on top of them, burying them all.

Kara stood on top of it all, when suddenly Freeze Vision from Bizarro sent her flying off.

* * *

Same time, island

Bill ducked to avoid a blow from Skurge and smacked his face with Stormbreaker, sending him staggering back.

The same time, Barry threw his lightning bolt and Skurge was hit, sent staggering back again.

Then he hit the ground with his ax and the shockwave tripped Barry before he punched Bill away into the water.

He brought his ax down on Bill but he rolled away before kicking him away into a tree which shattered. Bill ran to Skurge who swung his ax but Bill ducked as the ax chopped off another tree instead.

Bill then smacked Skurge with Stormbreaker, sending him flying off. Skurge got back up and as Barry ran into the water, he hit the water with his ax, sending a huge wave which threw Bill into the water as Barry took a turn but the wave sent him into the water as well.

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

Thor blocked Lex's sword with Mjolnir as the madman ranted. "You all did exactly as I knew you would, you fools. You divided the team."

Thor jumped back to avoid a strike as Lex continued trying to hit him while he blocked. "And while you may have defeated my 'Masters of Evil' as a team, individually you will fall."

Thor side-stepped to avoid a thrust by Lex who tried to hit again but Thor blocked with Mjolnir. "Think to test your strength against mine, mortal?"

He kicked Lex away, sending him crashing to the ground. Lex got up with a groan and said. "I have no need to, because your defeat was planned before you even arrived."

Then Thor was hit from behind by a magic blast, sending him crashing to the ground. He turned around and blocked Amora's blast with Mjolnir before slamming the ground with Mjolnir. Amora defended herself by conjuring a shield.

As he got up, a speeding blur suddenly punched his face, sending him to the ground. Thor looked up to see a tall man with facial hair wearing black garments with a symbol on his chest.

"Kneel before Zod!" He declared as Thor's eyes widened in horror. Clark and Kara had told him exactly who Zod was.

Then Zod fired his Heat Vision, Amora fired her blast, and Lex fired his special gun. All hit Thor at the same time and he screamed before falling down as Mjolnir fell from his grip. He tried to reach out to it but Amora put her foot on his hand.

"Fool", she said as her eyes glowed yellow. "You had your chance to escape this. But you turned your back on me."

A magical enchantment bound Thor and covered his hammer to prevent him from summoning it. Thor was sent into the air, bound by Amora's magic as she said. "For your arrogance, Midgard will pay the price."

Thor strained and asked Zod. "How did you return?"

"From this", Lex said as he showed Thor an orb. "This orb contains genetic clones of Kryptonians from the lost city of Kandor. Amora used her magic to extract Zod's clone and fuse him with his Phantom from the Phantom Zone, making him whole again."

Zod turned to Lex and said. "It was a mistake to make you a vessel. Obviously, you're much more useful than that."

Lex looked at him in confusion, having no idea what he was talking about as Zod looked at Thor and said. "Now all in this realm will kneel before Zod."

Lex smirked, knowing what he had to do.

Amora then pointed at the stone and it glowed.

* * *

Same time, old castle

Oliver flip kicked Tyler away and ducked to avoid a table thrown at him by Gaines.

* * *

Same time, graveyard

Carter Hall deflected Bette's powers with his mace before flying up to avoid Tommy's electricity.

* * *

Then several beams shot out of the stones and went into Space. If anyone from Space saw it, he would be able to see five beams of light shooting out of different spots on Earth.

The beams all hit the other Realms, bringing them closer as Earth and the other Realms started getting connected.

* * *

Same time, North Pole

Kara looked at the beam with eyes wide in horror when Bizarro threw her down. She groaned when a red speeding blur threw Bizarro away.

Kara smiled as she looked at J'onn who had come now, in his full Martian form.

"J'onn!" She smiled in relief.

"Alex will handle the DEO while I'm here", he told her as she smiled.

The Wrecking Crew attacked but J'onn turned intangible before firing small balls of heat from his palms, sending Piledriver flying back as he sped around and touched Wrecker's forehead, inducing sleep in him.

Kara did a thunderclap, knocking Bizarro out as J'onn attacked Thunderball and Bulldozer with mental blasts, knocking them both out.

"You're such a badass with your full powers", Kara smiled as J'onn smirked.

That was when the stone glowed brighter and sent out powerful shockwaves in the sky. Their eyes widened in horror as 30 feet tall Frost Giants appeared in front of them.

* * *

Same time, old castle

Oliver sent Gaines down with an arrow to the shoulder when the stone glowed and sent out shockwaves in the sky. Then Oliver heard whispers from all around.

"Who's doing that?" Tyler demanded as he looked around when several transparent beings looking like specters appeared.

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

The stone glowed as Amora performed her spell on it while Zod stood next to her and Lex watched from behind.

"Do not trust the Enchantress or Zod, Lex", Thor told Lex who turned to face him while he was bound. "Whatever they promised you, it is a lie. To them, mortals are nothing, they are beneath Asgardians and Kryptonians. Not equals to be bargained with."

Lex chuckled and lifted a piece of Kryptonite from his pouch, making Zod stagger and fall to the ground as he sweated heavily while Lex took out a golden collar.

"Do you really believe that I ever trusted them?" Lex asked as he placed the collar on Amora from behind on her neck.

She turned around angrily as Zod spasmed violently on the ground.

"You dare?" She snarled at him when Lex pressed a device. Amora froze in her tracks as the natural color of her eyes disappeared. She was under Lex's control now.

"Now, Enchantress, continue your spell", Lex said. "But when the armies of Asgard come to Earth, I want them under my control."

He then looked down at Zod and kicked him on the face, sending him rolling away as Lex placed the Kryptonite next to him while Thor watched in horror.

* * *

Same time, island

Skurge was sent flying into the air as Bill walked out of the water, holding Stormbreaker with one hand and the dazed Barry with the other. That was when they saw the stone glowing.

* * *

Same time, old castle

"No, stay away!" Gaines screamed as the specters came upon him and Tyler.

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Oliver said before firing arrows at them both in quick succession. Both were tied up and thrown to the ground as the specters consumed them both.

* * *

Same time, near pit

Ollie, now on a tree, fired a special arrow at Siobhan. It hit her throat and stopped. She tried to scream but failed as it had shut off her ability to do so.

He then ducked as Randy flew at him and as he turned back to normal, Ollie quickly smacked him out with his bow.

Ollie looked at the glowing stone and realized comms were working again.

"Uh, does anyone know how to stop this, whatever it is?" He asked lamely on sensing a presence next to him. "There's an elf here giving me a dirty look."

And there was one indeed.

* * *

Same time, graveyard

Carter hit Tommy with his mace, knocking him out before flying up to avoid a blast from Bette. She fired another but he deflected it back at her, knocking her down.

Suddenly something grabbed her foot but she blasted it away before saying in horror. "What is this? What's happening?"

"I do not know, but do you truly believe that there will be a world left for you to live in if you help your boss?" Carter asked.

Bette gave him one last look and ran off as several weird looking zombie-like creatures arrived. Carter looked down on them before realizing comms were working and asked. "Thor, any idea how to stop a glowing rock?"

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

As Amora summoned the armies and Zod lay on the ground, Lex walked towards the restrained Thor with his sword in hand. "I've never killed an Asgardian before. I'm looking forward to it."

Thor looked at Mjolnir and knew Amora's barrier had weakened due to her being in control. As Lex raised his sword, Thor summoned Mjolnir, which broke through enchantment and hit Lex on the back, sending him to the ground.

Thor then caught it and twirled it, sending out a huge lightning blast that knocked Amora to the ground as the magical restraints around Thor disappeared.

Lex got back up and fired from his gun but Thor deflected with Mjolnir. The shot hit Lex and sent him to the ground while Amora broke her collar.

Thor tapped his comms and said. "No matter the cost, you must destroy the stones. The fate of the world depends on it."

* * *

Same time, old castle

Oliver aimed an explosive arrow at the stone.

* * *

Same time, near pit

Ollie aimed an explosive arrow at the stone.

* * *

Same time, island

Bill raised Stormbreaker over the stone as Barry watched.

* * *

Same time, graveyard

Carter kicked a creature away before raising his mace over the stone.

* * *

Same time, North Pole

J'onn held back a Frost Giant as Kara flew towards the stone and her eyes glowed with Heat Vision.

* * *

Same time, old warehouse

"No", Amora cried out as she saw Thor twirling Mjolnir. "No!"

Thor threw Mjolnir at the stone and a bright discharge occurred.

* * *

The beams shooting out of Earth and connecting it to other Realms all died down and slowly faded as the other Realms disappeared.

* * *

Watchtower, National City Base

Chloe watched on her tablet as an automated voice said. "All magical activity has subsided. Threat level, zero. Connection to comms lost. Leaguers bio-signatures not found."

"What?!" Chloe said, her eyes wide in surprise and shock. "No!"

* * *

Same time

Thor groaned as his eyes opened.

"What an unexpected surprise."

No! It couldn't be! It was impossible!

With dread in his eyes, Thor raised his head to see who was in front of him. And he couldn't believe it.

A man wearing a horned helmet, a powerful spear in his hand. He wore green and golden robes with a cape of the same shade. A sick smile was on his face.

"Nay", Thor said in horror as his eyes met those of Loki, his former brother in all but blood now turned enemy.

Loki looked down on him with his sick smile.

"Welcome home, brother. And I see you have guests with you."

Thor turned to see Amora, Lex and Zod all lying unconscious, the Kryptonite still near Zod.

Loki then laughed hysterically, loud enough for all of Asgard to hear.

* * *

**And done. **

**Oh yeah! Loki is back baby! And he's up to horrible mischief, as always. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the returns of Oliver and Barry for this final arc of the story. **

**And hope people liked how I changed their respective Seasons. **

**In this story, Flash 3x12 has happened by now but Jesse hasn't arrived to ask Team Flash's help in finding her dad. **

**And in Arrow, 5x13 has happened by now and nothing after that so far. That way, Oliver and Barry would have the time to help out their Earth-38 friends on here.**

**It is well known on practically this entire site at this point that I hate Iris and WestAllen with a passion. I've quite a few preferred pairings for Barry as well, with Patty being on the top. So I brought her back and paired them both together, with changing the Savitar plotline to have him kill her in the future instead of Iris. But as we all know, the Savitar issue will be fixed.**

**Earth-2 Laurel would have joined the good guys had Felicity not interfered in 5x10 *Groans* and it's obvious she knew about Earth-2 Laurel but never told the rest of the team. And she still got off scot-free. But, in Seasons 6 and 7, she was tolerable, so I keep her around as a friend and tech support, but not love interest (unless the guy is Barry Allen). So I had her redeem herself by actually turning Helix in instead of joining and then defending them like a delusional person. **

**Now I reduced the number of Norn stones from 7 to 6 because of several storytelling reasons so hope nobody minds.**

**Also, random fun fact, Michael Shanks, who played Carter Hall in Smallville, is married to Lexa Doig, who played Talia al Ghul in Arrow. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	22. The Fall of Asgard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Yes, it is all revealed. Glad I surprised you then. What I have planned works better with at least Oliver around. Barry really came because he and Oliver are a package deal in this case. Agreed on Carter. I'm sure Shanks could have played Batman, as he did use a growly voice in Smallville. Agreed on Oliver and Barry. Yes, you and Flashraven both influenced my choice on Patty. Zod won't do much but Lex will soon realize that Loki is a much tougher nut to crack than both Amora and Zo combined. It is Smallville Zod. Let's say what Loki did with Clark is how Clark's character arc in Smallville will come to a satisfying conclusion in this story on an emotional level at least. Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else really. Sorry. You'll see on everything else. Agreed on Loki. Absolutely on Hartley and glad you loved that bit. Oh yes Supergirl will be. No kidding on Dinah and E-2 Laurel. You will see on Wolverine. LOL! I'm sure anyone will find that joke funny….except Caitlin. Agreed on Barry's reaction. I'm guessing the YouTuber who did that is called 'Chloe Sullivan' after the character. I just saw the playlist today myself. Most of the episodes and their clips are on there, though some good ones are missing from YouTube. Glad to hear you're enjoying. Oh no kidding on Lana. I'm just weirded out that every meteor freak of the week seems to have an interest in her for whatever reason. I still kind of liked Lana and Clana to an extent up till Season 3 though. But Season 4 onwards, Lana keeps getting on my nerves and Clana became garbage. Iris really is the Lana of the Flash TV Series. And one thing that ticked me off at times was how Kryptonite is conveniently around to weaken Clark. Though I have to say, while it gets convenient and lazy at times, it's still a believable excuse. What's the excuse for Barry being beaten up by really slow metas every week on his show? He's too much of a pussy I guess. What do you think of the other supporting characters though? Especially Lex. I loved him from the start and he's the most consistently written character on the entire show. And I'd love to know your opinions on the other supporting characters if you wanna tell me- Chloe, Pete, Jonathan, Martha and even Whitney. Yes, good shows have flaws too. Oh yes, everyone better brace themselves. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I actually don't write Lauriver fics anymore with either of the two Laurels as the Katie Cassidy fanatics ticked me off by harassing me and my friends. I just kept E-2 Laurel as a good guy is all. But I do have a Barry/Patty sequel/spinoff in my mind and it will also end with a pairing for Oliver which is a rather popular pairing on fanfiction sites.**

Chapter 22- The Fall of Asgard

Ollie's eyes opened as he came to and looked around to see himself in a forested area. Then he saw people with pointed ears riding away on horses.

"What?" He wondered as he ran from the sight only to find himself on the edge of the world. He looked ahead to see several stars as well as Saturn itself.

"Oh!" He muttered. "That's not good."

He ran back into the forest as the things on horses ran past him.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled.

One of them stopped and said to him. "I suggest you run, archer. Loki's forces move swiftly."

He rode away again as Ollie yelled. "Hey! Hey! You with the ears! What is this place? Where am I? And what's a Loki?"

His eyes then widened in realization as he remembered. "Oh boy! Loki!"

He then heard growls behind him and turned around to see several giant wolves coming out of the shadows, all snarling at him angrily.

* * *

Asgard

Thor's head and hands were restrained by an iron pillory with chains attacked to the ground while Amora was locked in an enchantment. Zod was still out with the Kryptonite next to him and Lex was out too.

Thor's hammer was also locked in an enchantment,

"This time, Odin's favorite son was not there to protect Asgard when he was gone", Loki gloated as he paced around. "The son had abandoned the Golden Realm to protect the mortals he loved, so dearly."

Thor was dazed so Loki threw wine on his face, making his eyes snap open as he said. "Do try and stay conscious, Thor. This is the most important part of the tale."

Thor angrily lunged at Loki but the chains restrained him and the enchantment in them made him fall to his knees again.

"While Frigga, Balder, Sif and the rest of Asgard warriors were ever so pathetically vigilant in defending the realm, their weak minds, simply weren't prepared for the day when he would be gone", Loki smirked. "They weren't prepared for someone finding a way to take Odin's power."

"You're lying!" Thor roared. "The Odin force belonged to the All-Father alone."

"Is that so?" Loki asked as he walked to his throne and fired a powerful beam at Thor, making him roar in pain. "You call me a liar? It is Odin who lied."

Thor glared as Loki said. "How long did he keep the truth from us, brother? It was Odin who shielded my true father and stole me when I was a child! Only to treat me like a lesser being. But I am not a lesser being."

He sat on the throne and said. "Not anymore. The Odin force is mine."

Projections of the Nine Realms then appeared as Loki said. "And all the Nine Realms will bow down to me. Asgard, Vanaheim, Svarthalfheim and Alfheim. I have conquered them all."

Their projections vanished as Loki said. "Jotunheim and Niflheim are mine to command."

Their projections vanished too as the projections of Midgard and Nidavellir came into Loki's hands. "Only Midgard and Nidavellir remain. And there is no one left to save Midgard. When I'm done with Midgard, Nidavellir will be my final conquest."

"What did you do with Clark?" Thor growled.

"Kal-El, the savior of humanity", Loki snorted in disgust. "Sent him to a very good place where hopefully he is at peace."

Thor lunged at him with a roar again but the enchantment stopped him.

* * *

Jotunheim

Kara and J'onn flew together as he former said. "I'm pretty sure we are not on Earth anymore. And the cold here is actually getting to me."

"I don't think we're even in the same dimension", J'onn said. "And the cold is probably magical."

Then they ducked to avoid an ax as it hit a cliff and looked up to see the 30 feet tall Frost Giants.

"You should not have trespassed in Jotunheim", one of them growled.

"Jotunheim?" J'onn asked and then shared a look of realization with Kara.

Kara then picked up the Giant's ax and said. "Well, guys, I'm pretty sure you are not too interested in talking this out. And, frankly, neither am I!"

With that, both of them charged.

* * *

Niflheim

"Come in", Oliver said as he pressed his comms while walking through the creepy mist. "Anyone hearing this, respond."

He got none when he felt a presence behind him and his eyes widened in horror at who he saw.

"Yao-Fei?" He questioned in horror.

He walked closer and said. "I'm sorry for failing you and your daughter. But how are you here?"

As he tried to touch Yao-Fei's shoulder, he faded. Then he was surrounded by Yao-Fei, Shado, Taiana, Akio, Galina, Maseo, Tommy, Moira and Laurel as they all hurled accusations at him.

"You are a monster!"

"You failed us!"

"You could have saved us!"

Then they all faded as Oliver's heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

Vanaheim

Bill's eyes opened in the water and he saw Barry lying next to him. Quickly grabbing him, he twirled Stormbreaker and flew into the air, landing on the ground and putting Barry there.

He then pressed his chest a few times and Barry spat out water as he woke up at last.

"Bill!" He coughed.

That was when they heard the sound of whips and turned to see some creatures in the distance leading carriages with prisoners inside them while other prisoners were forced to carry the carriages.

The two exchanged a look and Bill flew into the air before landing before them as Barry sped next to him.

The jailers growled at them.

"What is it?" One of them said about Bill. "Do they have such ugly creatures in Vanaheim? Or such little boys?"

Barry glared as the lead jailer said. "Whatever they are. Bring me their heads."

Two of the creatures charged at Barry and Bill.

* * *

Svartalfheim

Carter looked around at the skeletons before noticing a mist in the air. It suddenly transformed into several ghostly faces and all flew at Carter who turned around and flew the other way.

* * *

Alfheim

Ollie ran as the wolves chased him. Turning around, he leapt and fired at one. It ensnared the wolf in a net as Ollie landed and the other two wolves growled at him. Ollie was about to fire when another wolf leapt at him from a side, sending him to the ground as it broke his bow with its claws.

Ollie punched it and ran off as they all surrounded him from several sides.

"Archer!"

Ollie turned to see the Elf from before riding at him. He gave him a hand and Ollie accepted as he was scooped up. The archer rode away as the wolves chased.

"Take my bow!" The Elf said and Ollie obliged as he picked up the golden bow and an arrow too. "Those are special arrows, is your aim true?"

"I do all right", Ollie smirked as he fired an arrow. It exploded in front of the one of the wolves and the bright explosion disintegrated them all.

* * *

Vanaheim

One of the creatures was sent flying off as Bill punched another away while Barry hit another at several spots on its body at superspeed several times, sending it down.

Bill raised Stormbreaker and fired lightning, getting five more of them but several more arrived.

* * *

Niflheim

Oliver looked around at the several apparitions.

"You should be with us", Laurel said.

"Let go", Taiana said.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep", Shado said.

"I don't understand", Oliver wondered as he looked around. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You're on the other side now, Ollie."

Oliver turned around and his eyes welled up on seeing Tommy there.

"You've earned this", he said. "It's time for you to rest now."

And then he faded as Oliver turned around to see a figure lying on the ground with a similar figure hovering above them. At a distance from them was some kind of throne on which sat someone.

* * *

Asgard

"The Norn Stones! The Enchantress, stole them for you!" Thor said in realization.

"The Norn Stones?" Loki questioned from the throne. "You do not even begin to understand. I am responsible for everything."

Thor glared as Loki mocked. "Oh, look at you strain that feeble mind of yours. Please, allow me to put the pieces together for you."

He then told Thor. "My last assault on Asgard, was meant to fail. The only challenge you oaf, was you making sure you believed my performance. I knew I would be exiled and if I was exiled you would pay me no mind. Of course Odin dying and you leaving helped my plan. Once you were on Midgard I knew exactly how to keep you there."

Thor glared as Loki continued. "After all, if your precious pets were in danger, your arrogance wouldn't allow you to leave them. And when you found your allies, I had the Enchantress gather foes for them as well."

Loki then looked at Thor and said. "And I also needed to remove your most powerful allies from the picture. That was when I found out about the mortal camouflage of the Kryptonian Destroyer, and had Amora unleash him. Poor Kal-El, still asleep, and I made sure he doesn't wake up again."

Thor lunged again with a roar when the enchantment stopped him as Loki continued. "Then there was the JSA, insolent fools. The biggest threat from them was Dr. Fate, who was taken down by Amora, Skurge and that puny mortal."

Thor fumed as Loki then revealed. "I was the one who barred you from Asgard. And while you played hero on Midgard, I completed my conquest of almost all the remaining Realms."

"But your invasion of Midgard failed", Thor pointed out to him.

"Yes, the Enchantress did fail me", Loki said. "Her love for you must have weakened her resolve. But, Amora's failure matters not. For now that I have you, brother I can conquer Midgard at my leisure."

"You will be stopped", Thor said to him with determination in his voice.

"You believe your allies will come to your rescue?" Loki asked mockingly. "If they were pulled into the Nine Realms, as you were, then they are truly doomed."

* * *

Vanaheim

Bill and Barry were restrained by several of the giant creatures.

* * *

"My forces will hunt them down and destroy them."

* * *

Alfheim

The Elf rode as Ollie fired at the wolves after them.

* * *

"There is no rescue coming, dearest brother."

* * *

Svartalfheim

Carter flew as the mist chased him.

* * *

"There is no escape. There is no hope."

* * *

Niflheim

Oliver was on his knees in despair as the specters surrounded him.

* * *

Jotunheim

Strong chilly winds blew all around as one of the Giants opened a casket. The wind was strong enough to send J'onn and Kara flying back as Kara actually screamed in pain due to the wind being magical.

The Giants came upon them as the two got up and Kara said with gritted teeth. "You're First, Frosty! Let's go!"

That was when a portal opened in the sky behind them and out flew Sif on a Pegasus along with two Valkyries.

"Attack!" She yelled as Kara and J'onn looked up at them.

"Kara! J'onn! Out of the way!" Sif yelled and they moved away as the Valkyries threw down glowing spears but the Giants deflected them.

"Valkyries!" Sif yelled again as one of the Giants opened the casket and the strong winds blew, throwing both Kara and J'onn off the cliff as Sif and the Valkyries avoided by flying away.

They turned the other way and flew alongside J'onn while the wounded Kara was caught by Sif on her Pegasus.

"The giant said this was Jotunheim", J'onn told Sif. "This is one of the mythical nine kingdoms, right?"

"Aye", Sif said. "The Valkyries and I have been fighting to hold them back. How did you two come to this place?"

"It's a long story", Kara shrugged as she rubbed her chest.

* * *

Svartalfheim

Carter flew as the mist with faces chased him. He turned and twirled his mace, dissipating it momentarily before it reformed and they chased him again. He flew off to avoid as he saw a well and flew into it while the mist passed over him. The well glowed.

* * *

Vanaheim

Bill and Barry were both restrained as a creature said. "The beast is strong, but not strong enough."

"Wrong!" Bill roared as he summoned Stormbreaker and a huge lightning blast occurred, sending them all flying off while Barry vibrated, phasing through them all. Bill smacked another away with Stormbreaker as Barry charged lightning bolts and threw them at three creatures, taking them down.

He then took another down with a supersonic punch while Bill performed a thunderclap with Stormbreaker, taking down the remaining ones.

They head laughter behind them and turned around to see Balder and several other Asgardians, now having escaped confinement with several of the jailers lying dead at Balder's feet.

"Well fought, Beta Ray Bill and red clad warrior", Balder said as Bill smirked. "Truly, you two possess the gift of battle."

"Well met once more, Balder the Brave", Bill said as Barry waved awkwardly.

Balder looked at them and said. "With your strength, worthiness and weapon, Bill, and your speed, Scarlet one, we can take back Asgard, this day."

Bill and Barry exchanged determined looks and looking at Balder, nodded, as Barry said. "Count us in."

* * *

Niflheim

Oliver was on his knees as Laurel said. "Your time's over, Ollie. You fought hard. Now, enjoy your reward."

She held out her hand and Oliver almost took it until he realized something. "If this is the land of the dead then where's my father?"

Not getting a response, he realized these were illusions as he retracted his hand. "No, no, this fight isn't over. And the Laurel Lance I knew wouldn't rest until it was."

With determination in his voice, he got back up. "No, I'm still alive. I can feel it. And I'm going to fight, until I can't fight anymore."

He fired an explosive arrow and it exploded, making the specters vanish. Then the mist cleared and Oliver saw a tall man lying on the ground, unconscious and shirtless. Near him was a blue suit with red cape and 'S' on the center. And the specter of the man was hovering above the body, looking at himself in shock.

Seeing the suit, Oliver put two and two together.

"You're Clark Kent", Oliver said as Clark turned to face him. "Kara's cousin."

"Who are you?" Clark asked as he looked between his body and Oliver.

"I am Oliver Queen, but not the one you know", Oliver said.

"How's that possible?" Clark wondered before realizing. "Another Earth."

"Yeah, I'm seeing illusions of my dead loved ones", Oliver said.

"Me too", Clark said before they looked up to see a woman dressed in all black robes and pale but beautiful face sitting on the throne. She had a horned crown on her head and a giant wolf sat at the steps under her throne.

"I do not know who you are, Miss", Clark said to her. "But I recommend you show us the way out."

"You are in Niflheim, now, Kal-El and Oliver Queen", the woman said in a deathly voice. "There is no leaving."

"Well then, we're in for a long night", Oliver said.

* * *

Alfheim

The horse was down now. Ollie and the Elf managed to take down two more wolves when they realized their quivers were empty.

"I'm out", Ollie said.

"As am I", the Elf said as he took out a sword to face the remaining wolves. "You fought well, archer. I am proud to meet my end beside you. I am Faraday."

"Oliver", Ollie introduced himself. "But all things being equal, Faraday."

As the wolves got closer, Ollie said. "I prefer to skip the meet my end part."

Suddenly, Carter flew down and picking up a wolf, threw it at three others, knocking them all down before hitting the remaining two on the heads with his mace, ending them.

"Where the heck have you been?" Ollie asked him.

"This is but a respite", Faraday told them both. "My Lord, Fray has already fallen. Alfheim is lost. But there is a ship that can take you and your ally to safety."

* * *

Asgard

The restrained Thor was dragged away by two giant creatures as Loki said. "So ends the rule of Odin and Frigga."

"If you are keeping me alive only to boast, then you are making a mistake, Loki", Thor said as the giants forced him to his knees.

"I do not make mistakes, brother", Loki smirked and Thor followed his gaze to see several Asgardians restrained by pillories or trapped in cages. There was a wooden stump with an ax on it.

"Worry not, Thor", Loki smirked. "There is a spot left for you."

* * *

**And done. **

**Kara got wounded in Jotunheim because she is vulnerable to magic and the winds were magical. But she will heal.**

**Superman is back at last! But he and Oliver need to get through their trials first before lending a hand.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. **


	23. Honor Thy Fathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And this, people, is gonna be a very important chapter so hope everyone enjoys what I have in store. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Oh yes, the war is here and the creatures probably are. Let's just say they were weaker trolls and Barry did get stronger and faster in Season 3. Season 1/2 Barry would definitely have no effect on them though. Glad I fit the Oliver part well and yes, they will need a lot of help. You will see on the black suit. Oh yes, I imagined Orlando Bloom's Legolas too. Yes, Loki would be a huge nightmare. Let's just say Frigga is imprisoned in a special cell somewhere because of how powerful she is. Oh yes, Lex is definitely among my favorites too. Yes, so far Lex is trying to be good and while I love Jonathan, I wasn't a fan of him being so judgmental about Lex either. Lex and Lionel are like Tommy and Malcolm, the difference being Lex becomes much worse than his father instead of dying. No kidding. Oh yes, whoever thought Eisenberg's version could follow that needs to have a meteor thrown on them. Preferably by Thor, Superman or Hulk. Agreed on Chloe. As much as I love her, she had her bad moments, that being one of them. Pete actually hates Lionel as he made Jonathan convince Pete's parents to give up their factory to him and established his plant there, where weird stuff happens. It just carried on to Lex. Oh yes, they really surprised with Whitney by showing his good side. I ended up liking him for sure. Yes, I know Evangeline Lilly was an extra in Smallville up till Season 3 and I even noticed her at times. Agreed on Martha too. Oh this is the least helpless version of Martha you will ever see anywhere, comics included. Yes, Jonathan is a nice and honest man, though his stubbornness and judgmental nature around Lex are his biggest flaws. No kidding on Kryptonite. Still better than Flash though. Why does he get beaten by slow metas every week even after stuff like Flashtime and stopping the Earth temporarily? No idea. How far are you on Smallville now? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 23- Honor Thy Fathers

Sif and the Valkyries flew towards Asgard at full speed on their Pegasus while the now recovered Kara and J'onn flew alongside them at full speed.

* * *

Asgard

One of the horned giants put a red cape around Loki as another bowed and held out the crown while Thor watched.

* * *

On the ship, Ollie, Carter and Faraday made their way towards Asgard as well.

* * *

Asgard

Loki stood up as the other giant put the crown on his horned helmet, crowning him King of Asgard as he gave Thor a smug smile.

* * *

Balder and the other Asgardians rode on their chariots drawn by goats. Bill flew alongside them as Barry stood behind Balder on his chariot.

* * *

Asgard

Thor was dragged out by the horned giants as he looked down at all the horned giants and Frost Giants standing guard over the Asgardian prisoners. Loki smirked as he looked at the ax on the stump.

"Congratulations."

They turned around to see an awakened Lex approach as he applauded with a smirk of his own.

"Lex Luthor", Loki greeted as he looked at him. "For a mortal, you have a very far-reaching mind."

"Why don't we make a deal then?" Lex asked. "When your forces capture Earth, I can rule as your representative, and we can accomplish wonders together. My old friend rejected his destiny for too long. I wanted him to help me better the world. He didn't. Maybe you can."

Loki walked towards him and leaned forwards until their faces were almost inches apart. He gave a smirk. Then he spoke.

"No."

Lex's smirk vanished as Loki walked off. "You think I don't know what you're up to? Your mind may be far-reaching, but it is still below me."

* * *

At the Bifrost, several horned giants and Frost Giants stood guard.

That was when a portal opened behind them.

"More rebel warriors to crush!" One of the Frost Giants roared.

Out of the portal flew Beta Ray Bill with a roar. "FOR KORBIN!"

A huge lightning bolt hit the Frost Giant and he toppled on several horned giants.

He then faced the other opponents and snarled. "You want to crush something? Try me!"

Before they could charge, Balder cried out. "Have at thee, giant."

He and other Asgardians rode out of the portal as Balder leapt on one Frost Giant and took it down while the other two rammed their chariots into the other Frost Giant. Barry leapt to the ground and charging lightning, hit a horned giant, sending it flying off and crashing into several more.

Balder, Bill, Barry and the other Asgardians then faced their opponents as some Asgardians appeared on the opponents' side too.

"By Loki's decree. Those who do not bow before him will be executed", the leader of the opposing Asgardians said. "Surrender!"

"Traitors!" Balder spat out. "We will never bow to Loki."

That was when those Asgardians were hit by Heat Vision and taken down. They looked up to see Kara and J'onn flying in along with Sif and the Valkyries on their Pegasus.

J'onn rammed into a Frost Giant, sending it to the ground.

"For Asgard!" Sif yelled as she flew at a Frost Giant and sliced his face.

Another Valkyrie flew at another Frost Giant but he cut down her Pegasus, knocking her out as she started falling but Bill flew and caught her, gently putting her down. A Frost Giant loomed over him and raising his sword, brought it down on him but he used Stormbreaker to defend.

Two more Frost Giants arrived as J'onn rammed into one, taking him down. Another raised his sword but a beam of energy destroyed it.

They turned to see a ship approach, piloted by Faraday. Ollie and Carter were on it. The ship rammed into all the opponents, sending them falling off the edge.

The remaining Frost Giant and horned giant were hit by flaming arrows from Ollie's enchanted bow, taking them both down. He leapt out of the ship and with a flip, fired at another Frost Giant, taking it down while Carter flew and hit a horned giant, taking it down too.

The two landed on the ground with Faraday as J'onn flew next to them and ran with them. "Good to see you two!"

"Yeah, I bet!" Ollie said as he let loose another arrow. "The three of us had already snuck half way to the palace when you guys set off the alarm! Way to ruin it."

"Perhaps, we should win this fight before starting another", Carter suggested to him as they all leapt away to avoid the baton of a Frost Giant. Carter then flew at his face and hit him with his mace.

Kara fired Heat Vision, taking down more opponents before firing her superbreath at some opponents, sending them flying off as Barry hurled lightning bolts, taking down more.

J'onn phased into a horned giant and crushed his heart, taking him down as he flew out while Bill threw Stormbreaker at the remaining three Frost Giants, taking them out too.

The opponents were all down at last.

"Well, that was fun", Kara said.

"We're in Asgard", J'onn said as they all stood together. "The Norn Stones pulled us through."

"The light Elf Faraday informed us that Thor's half-brother Loki is attempting to conquer each of the Nine Realms", Carter said. "Although I suspect we stalled his plans on Earth."

"So the Masters of Evil work for Loki?" Kara asked.

"No, the Enchantress and Lex Luthor", Carter shook his head. "We must assume they are carrying out Loki's plan. And he was using the Masters to further his goals."

"Amora, the Enchantress", Sif snarled as she walked to them with Balder, Faraday and the other Asgardians. "I should have known that Witch would be involved in this! I will enjoy making her pay!"

Turning to Balder she said. "Come Balder the Brave. Let us teach Loki and his lackeys the error of their ways!"

Ollie stepped in the way with raised hands. "Whoa, whoa, we're not going to just sit on the sidelines, beautiful!"

"Loki has somehow tapped into the Odin force itself", Sif informed them all. "He is too powerful for any mortal to fight."

"First, not all of us are mortals", Kara said as she walked in front of Sif. "Second, didn't we just take on like a hundred giants and warriors?"

"Look, Sif", J'onn started as she looked at him. "Thor is our teammate and friend and Earth is just as much in the firing line as Asgard. We're in this together."

Sif looked at him and after a few seconds, nodded.

"Hey, speaking of together", Ollie said as all looked at him. "Has anyone seen me? I mean- the other me?"

* * *

Niflheim

"I can smell death on you two, Kal-El and Oliver Queen", Hela, Daughter of Loki and Goddess of Death said to Clark's specter and Oliver from her throne as her wolf Fenris circled and sniffed them. "Your time in the land of the living, is long past."

The two listened as she said. "Nilfheim is nothing to fear. I can create a paradise for both of you. Well-deserved rewards."

Oliver and Clark closed their eyes in consideration when the former heard a familiar voice call out. "Don't listen to her, son."

Oliver turned to see Robert Queen facing him.

"Dad?" he called out.

Putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder, Robert said. "You're not going to die down here, son."

"Dad, I'm sorry", Oliver said sorrowfully as guilt over his biggest failure sprang to the surface again. "You asked me to right your wrongs. But I couldn't stop the Undertaking. Half of the Glades was leveled. My best friend died. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, son", Robert said forcefully. "You fought to honor me. Because that's what you do. What you have always done. I told you to survive. And you did."

He looked at his son determinedly and putting a hand on his shoulder said. "I know I thrust a huge burden on you, and I am very sorry. But you are not what you think you are. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat Malcolm. You Slade. You beat Ra's al Ghul. You beat Darhk. You helped beat aliens. So fight, son."

He ordered. "Return to the world of the living and fight back."

Oliver lowered his head in consideration as Robert said. "You have faced a lot of trials, son, and come out the stronger because of them."

While this went on, Clark also heard a very familiar voice call out to him. "Clark?"

He turned around to see Jonathan Kent walking towards him. His hair were a little longer than when he had been alive.

"Dad?" Clark called out in disbelief as Jonathan stopped in front of him. "Are you real?"

"I never stopped watching over you, Clark", Jonathan assured.

"Then you must be disappointed in me", Clark said sorrowfully. "I haven't grown into the man you raised me to be."

"No you haven't", Jonathan said as Clark looked disappointed in himself until Jonathan grasped his shoulders. "You've grown into so much more than that. And I'm so proud of you."

He then turned around as Clark said. "The man in Davis needed me. But I couldn't save him. He was consumed by the monster that is Doomsday. I failed!"

Turning around, Jonathan counseled. "We're all confronted with trials, son. But the true measure of a man, is how he chooses to react in the face of those trials."

"You never had that problem", Clark said.

"Come on Clark, I was far from perfect", Jonathan said as he paced around Clark. "I let all the anger build up until my heart gave out. It was my fury, Clark that drove me to want to murder another man. But instead, it killed me."

Turning to Jonathan, Clark asked. "Lionel?"

When Jonathan nodded, Clark said. "But dad, you were just trying to protect me."

"We can't make excuses for the dark stains on our heart forever", Jonathan said.

"I don't even know how I got here", Clark said.

"We all make sacrifices, son and every time we do, we lose a little something in the process", Jonathan said as he grasped Clark's shoulders. "You've sacrificed more than almost anybody."

Walking around, he said. "It'd be easy to let resentment build up, but it's gotta come out somewhere."

"I feel like every time I do something right, I do something wrong", Clark said as he looked at Jonathan sorrowfully. "Sometimes I think it would be easier if you were here."

"Not a day goes by, Clark when I don't regret not being able to be right here for you", Jonathan said as he looked at his son. "I would do anything, give anything to be able to get a second chance to get it right."

Standing next to Clark he said. "You got that second chance, son. You are a great hero, but now you could be the greatest hero the world has ever known."

"How?" Clark asked.

"Clark", Jonathan said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Let Jor-El guide you as well, not just me."

Then a light appeared around Clark as Jor-El's voice said. "You have always had the power within you, my son."

And then several projections appeared before Clark as he looked at them all.

He saw Lex accidentally hitting him with his car as they both fell into the water. He then swam and rescued Lex.

He turned to see standing in front of a bus, letting it crash into him to protect a man sleeping at the bus stop.

He saw himself saving Eric Summers while being struck by a lightning bolt.

He then saw Lana's car trapped in a tornado as he actually flew inside the tornado to save her.

Then he turned to see him use Heat Vision to destroy a bullet his mind-controlled father shot at Lex.

He saw Virgil Swann talking to him about his origins.

He then saw him step behind Lana to take a bullet from Adam Knight meant for her.

Then he saw himself running from the football field during the game off to a corner to disarm Mikail of his knife, saving Chloe in the process.

He then saw himself battling Zod in Lex's body as both flew in the air.

He turned as he then noticed himself jumping down a building to save Lana, and then speed a boy out of a meteor's way, shielding him from the flames before seeing himself shielding Shelby from the truck exploding.

Then he saw himself saving Chloe from falling off and disarming a launched nuke, before seeing himself catch a falling car.

Then he saw himself saving wearing the Superman suit and flying for the first time, before saving a plane, followed by saving Kara as she escaped the Phantom Zone. That was followed by tackling Graviton away.

The last thing he saw was himself tackling Doomsday into the geothermal plant as the explosions buried him under.

"These were my trials", Clark said as he looked around at them all.

"New trials are upon you, my son", Jor-El's voice said. "Today, you are reborn. Seize your destiny."

At the same time, Robert told Oliver. "You are a good man, son. Better than I ever was. Half of wat you went through would have broken anyone else. But not you. Not you."

Several projections appeared around Oliver as well as he looked at them all.

He saw himself using the move Slade taught him for the first time to take down a soldier.

Then he looked as he saw himself shooting Fyers to save Shado.

That was followed by him grabbing Sara's hand and leading her away from Ivo's men along with Slade and Shado.

Then he watched as he saw himself watching Robert's video message to him, followed by him stabbing Kovar in front of Anatoly.

That was followed by him finally ending Kovar on Lian Yu.

Then Oliver saw as he lit up the logs on flames and then took off his hood in front of the fishermen.

Then he saw himself snapping the neck of one of the men who had kidnapped him and Tommy, followed by throwing a fletchette at the device behind Adam Hunt to take away his embezzled money.

Then Oliver saw himself fighting and stabbing Blanks, followed by his fight in the hallway in Bludhaven to save Walter, and then he saw himself in a chokehold by Malcolm before he picked up an arrow and stabbed it through himself, taking Malcolm down too in the process.

That was followed by him killing the Count.

He then saw as he wore his mask for the first time.

As the projections continued, he saw himself leading the other heroes of the city against Slade's Mirakuru army in the tunnel, followed by his fight with Slade as he fired arrows that shot into ropes to restrain him.

Then he saw his talk with Barry after the speedster had woken up in which he encouraged him to be a hero.

Then he saw his desperate fight on the cliff with Ra's al Ghul, followed by him talking Malcolm down from killing Brick.

That was followed by him shooting Thawne from behind with a nanite arrow, taking down the mad speedster.

Then he saw his final fight against Ra's as he stabbed the leader through his chest.

After that, he saw himself giving the entire city a video message as the Green Arrow.

Then he was standing side to side with Barry as they took down Vandal Savage with his own staff.

That was followed by him stabbing Darhk with an arrow.

Then he saw himself knock out Tobias Church, followed by him restraining Vigilante.

And then Oliver looked at himself defeating Slade in the Dream World, followed by helping in the fight against Dominators.

And the final thing he saw was himself as Mayor giving a speech to Star City.

At the same time, Clark heard Jor-El say. "A new journey has begun for you, Kal-El."

"My strength is accepting it all, accepting you", Clark said.

"You honor me", Jor-El said. "A father's pride cannot be measured in words but know that l am proud of you, son."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that", Clark smiled.

"We have been down a long road together, Kal-El one paved with difficult trials", Jor-El said. "Those trials are behind you now. New ones await. Any father can only hope that he is one day humbled by the feats of his son. But it is your soul, Kal-El, of which I am most proud. You, and you alone, possess the courage the determination and the compassion that will be required of you to lift the darkness from the Earth and all other Realms."

Clark looked around as Jor-El said. "I ask you to remember one thing. Your abilities may be of my blood but it is your time in Smallville with Jonathan and Martha Kent and all the people there that made you a hero, Kal-El."

Clark then turned around to see Jonathan holding his suit in his arms, and behind him were several people Clark had loved and lost. Even Lionel was there.

"Go be the 'Warrior Angel', Clark", Ryan James said excitedly.

"You're a hero, Clark. And you always will be", Whitney Fordman said.

"Save the world, 'Naman'", Kyla Willowbrook encouraged.

"Write a whole new destiny for yourself, Kal-El", Virgil Swann said.

"Make the world a better place. Not just for people like me, but for everyone", Alicia Baker said with a smile.

"Continue to do what you do best, Clark", James Olsen said.

"Take care of Kara", Astra In-Ze requested.

"Do what you were sent to do, Kal-El", Raya urged.

"Be the bridge between all worlds, my son", Lara-El encouraged.

"Stop my son at all costs, Kal-El", Lionel said to him.

And then Jonathan walked towards him, holding out his suit, and said. "Always hold on to Smallville."

Clark accepted the suit and with a tearful smile, nodded at all of them.

Oliver saw Robert holding out his dropped bow to him as several of his loved ones appeared behind him too.

"Continue to survive", Yao-Fei said.

"I see the person you are now. And he is one of the best men I know", Shado said.

"Go kick Loki's ass, Oliver", Akio Yamashiro said excitedly.

"You're not a monster. You have conquered your darkness", Taiana said.

"Keep saving more lives", Maseo Yamashiro encouraged.

"I was wrong about you. You are a hero, Oliver. And you always will be", Tommy Merlyn said.

"You have grown into a good man, Oliver. And I could not be more proud", Moira Queen said proudly.

"Never give up, no matter what the odds", Laurel Lance urged him.

And then Robert walked towards him, holding out his bow, and said. "Oliver Queen, you have not failed this city."

Oliver accepted the bow and looking at everyone gratefully, gave them a nod.

Next to him, Clark's specter holding the suit faded and the suit appeared on the comatose Clark, covering his entire body as his eyes opened and he flew up into the air, generating a shockwave as he did so.

"Our work isn't done", Clark declared to Hela.

"Lex and his forces are still on the loose", Oliver said too.

"Loki's pawns", Hela said in amusement. "I play along with my father's games because it amuses me. I even let your loved ones interfere because it was rather amusing. But I know, once my father is done with Thor, he will betray me. So bitter. So much hate for Odin."

"Thor is in trouble", Oliver said with concern in his voice as he shared a look with Clark.

"We have to help him!" Clark said to Hela. "You need to send us to him right now."

"You two wish to return to battle", Hela noted. "Then you two must offer me something in return."

"What do you want?" Oliver growled.

"If I send you two to confront Loki, and death shall claim you both in the battle. Then your mortal spirit belongs to me."

Oliver and Clark shared determined looks again as Hela added. "Forever."

* * *

**I thought this was the best place to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed my little tributes to both Arrowverse Oliver Queen and Smallville Clark Kent.**

**Hela didn't interfere because she found it amusing instead of emotional or inspiring and her job is to prevent the spirits from escaping. She doesn't care what they do within Niflheim.**

**As for Jor-El, it was his spirit talking the same way his AI does.**

**I'm sure all this worked on an emotional level though.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time with the final battle at last. **


	24. A Day Unlike Any Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far. **

**And this people, is the final chapter of the story with the final battle and ending after that. Hope everyone enjoys what I have in store. **

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad it was a good title and glad those were beautiful tributes to the centers of the two different verses. Guess so on the Giants. They were never really explained actually. I knew it was Garm. Here, I just made it Fenris. Thanks still. Well, she did say all of it was amusing to her. If you noticed, last chapter onwards Barry is only using lightning bolts, not his fists, so no need to shake hands in pain. Yes, very lazy writing. And unlike Kryptonite in Smallville, the writers have no good excuse at all. So basically, Barry is a pussy. Yes, they both have some Asgardians with them. As for Loki, he is making the mistake of underestimating mortals, which he does a lot. Yes, a lot happened in that episode. Yes, Lionel's blindness was shocking and that scene was honestly a little disturbing. Yes, Lex got Nixon and I thought so too on Jonathan. Yes, it was a bit surprising with Whitney but like you said, it was for Clana. Yes, I was pretty pissed off with how he handled things with Chloe. I ship Clark with quite a few women in the show- Chloe, Lois, Alicia, Tess and Kyla. And the only one I like Clark with more than even Lois is Chloe as they could have made quite the pair. So while I love Clois in Smallville, I wouldn't have minded if Chlark had been endgame instead, But then again, I like all the pairings except Clana which was drawn out to the point of ridiculousness. Even Olicity or WestAllen weren't drawn out like that. While both are garbage relationships, they got married within six and four Seasons respectively while Clana's on-off game went on for 8 Seasons straight before Lana finally left permanently. Yes, Whitney asking Lana that is a lot to ask for sure. Yes, I saw that one by Ultra Sargent and I loved it so much. Now I honestly wish the new Green Arrow in Season 7 actually turned out to be Justin Hartley as Smallville Oliver who ended up on Earth-1 and after hearing all about what happened to its Oliver, decided to help out his city. That does sound like a good idea for Hartley and Cassidy there. We'll see how it goes down. And yes, the fight with Loki is here at last. Also, please tell me you watched the red Kryptonite episode? It was awesome. From Season 1, my favorite episodes would be 1x1, 1x6, 1x9 and 1x21. And I just wanted to ask, what did you think of Nuke from 'The revenge of Fisk and the throwing star killer' and also how Frank killed Diaz? Also, remember when Davis killed James in this story? Turns out Sam Witwer, who played him, also played Agent Liberty in Supergirl Season 4 and that guy hated James' guts. So its kind of fitting and ironic that he killed James here. I'm sure in the show he was thinking "Can't wait to kill you again, Jimmy." Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story so we may not get to talk for a while unless you review on some other story of mine. As always, it is great to talk to you and have you as a friend on here. Enjoy the chapter and goodbye until next time.**

Chapter 24- A Day Unlike Any Other

Asgard

Loki walked towards the corrupted Yggdrasil and touching it with his hands, absorbed more power from it, laughing madly as he did so.

"My Lord Loki."

He turned around as a horned giant kneeled to him. "There is trouble."

Holding Gungnir, Loki walked back to his throne and sat down on it, conjuring a projection.

He saw all of his army being blasted back as Beta Ray Bill, Kara, J'onn, Ollie, Carter, Barry, Sif, Balder, Faraday and some others charged at the palace.

With a roar of rage, he got up as the projection disappeared.

"What happened? A wrench in your plans?" Lex asked with a smirk.

Thor smiled as Loki declared to him. "Your friends seek to do battle with Asgardians? So be it! Before you meet your end, brother, I will destroy your friends right before your eyes, including the woman you love!"

Thor glared as Loki conjured a horn and blew it.

* * *

Outside, the heroes stopped as they felt the ground shake underneath them.

"What's that?" Kara asked. "More giants coming?"

"It feels bigger to me", Bill said.

And then a giant 70 feet tall frost wolf appeared on the scene, roaring at them.

It fired a breath of ice and all dodged as the breath formed a huge slide of ice before it shattered.

Ollie and Faraday fired at it but it was unaffected. It turned to them with anger in its eyes.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ollie demanded.

"Loki has gone mad! He has summoned Hoarfen the ice wolf!" Sif told him.

Hoarfen slammed her paw on them but they dodged as Bill flew at her but she smacked him away with her power, crashing him into a building.

J'onn flew at her but she fired her freeze breath, freezing his arms as he fell down. J'onn phased through and started getting back up but even he felt weakened by how powerful Hoarfen's breath was.

Hoarfen turned to Kara, Ollie and Carter.

"This is it, isn't it?" Kara wondered when suddenly an arrow hit Hoarfen on the nose and exploded, forming a small cut as she roared in anger.

They all turned to see Oliver standing there, determination on his face.

"Ollie, Kara, Carter, Barry! Go for the eyes and mouth!" Oliver commanded. "Green Guy, Bill, take a leg and take it down! Let's move, guys!"

* * *

The projections faded as Loki glared at Thor who smirked. "It would seem we have something in common, brother. We both have underestimated the mortals."

"Well, here's a specimen in front of you!" Lex said as he gestured to himself.

* * *

Bill put Stormbreaker on his belt and charged Hoarfen along with J'onn. Both grabbed her feet and tripped her. Ollie and Faraday fired at her eyes and the arrows were stuck there as Kara fired her Heat Vision and Barry hurled a lightning bolt, heating up and electrocuting the arrows as they caused Hoarfen great pain, making her howl.

Carter flew into her mouth as she fired her freeze breath but Bill flew inside and deflected with Stormbreaker before grabbing her tongue as she closed her mouth to everyone's horror.

Bill pushed her mouth open as Carter hit her inside with his mace while J'onn flew on her back and pulled her, trying to stop her.

* * *

"These fools pose no threat to me", Loki said as he looked at them in the projection and raised Gungnir in front of Thor. "I command the Odin force! The Tree of Life gives its power to me, now."

"If you are so all powerful, Loki", Thor popped up. "Then why haven't you won yet?"

"The God makes a good point", Lex said casually as he pointed to him.

That was when the walls shattered and Hoarfen fell down, out of the battle.

The smoke cleared as Bill, Kara, Oliver, Barry, J'onn, Ollie, Carter, Sif, Balder and Faraday walked in.

"Surrender!" Oliver commanded, making Loki laugh hysterically instead.

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way", Ollie quipped.

"Take him down!" Oliver commanded as he aimed his arrow. "Loki Laufeyson, you have failed the Nine Realms!"

Bill twirled Stormreaker and flew at him but Loki fired a powerful blast, sending him flying back.

Barry charged with a supersonic punch but Loki blocked with magic and sent Barry flying off with a tap of Gungnir.

Oliver and Ollie both fired arrows as Kara fired Heat Vision but Loki deflected all the attacks. Sif charged and attacked but Loki blocked with Gungnir and hit her with his Odin Force empowered fist, sending her flying back.

Faraday was about to fire an arrow when Sif fell on him. J'onn flew at Loki at full speed but Loki stopped him telekinetically before smacking Carter away with his staff.

He managed to throw J'onn down as well. Then he fired a blast from Gungnir which sent them all flying back.

The blast also destroyed the piece of Kryptonite near Zod, making his eyes snap open.

Oliver groaned as he tried to reach his bow but Loki stepped on it and mocked. "I have failed the Nine Realms? You really have no idea with whom you speak, do you mortal?"

He then raised Gungnir as Hela's words echoed in Oliver's mind. Then Loki hit the bow with Gungnir instead, shattering it as Zod groaned and glared at Lex, who stared back calmly.

Loki walked back to his throne and said. "I've have watched you worms. All this time. All of you scared and alone."

Ollie tried to notch an arrow but Loki fired a small blast from his fingers, destroying the arrow.

"On Midgard, you may play at being heroes", Loki declared to them all. "But here, you are less than nothing! Without Thor, who will save you now?"

"I did not come alone", Oliver then said with gritted teeth, making Loki's eyes widen in surprise.

"Who did you bring with you, mortal?" Loki asked.

That was when the roof shattered and Superman descended, landing on the ground. But over his suit, he was wearing some kind of black armor with an 'S' on it.

Kara and Thor laughed happily on seeing him with tears in their eyes as he declared. "Me!"

"Welcome back, Clark", Lex said calmly.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Barry cheered.

"Kal-El!" Zod roared.

"Take him!" Clark ordered the others as they assembled behind him.

"You dare?" Loki roared before recognizing the armor. "That armor. The metal is Uru!"

"Yeah, the same as Thor's and Bill's hammers, I know", Superman said. "After getting out of Niflheim with Oliver of Earth-1, I took a stop at Nidavellir because I know I'm vulnerable to magic. The Dwarves very kindly built this for me to protect me from magic. Now get away from my friends!"

"You think to threaten me, Man of Steel?" Loki mocked. "Do you realize the power I wield?"

"It wasn't a threat", Superman said before firing Heat Vision. Loki blocked with his magic.

Superman ordered the others. "Free Thor! I'll hold them all off!"

He then flew up in the air as Loki and Zod flew after him.

Oliver picked up Faraday's bow and said. "Ollie, Carter, J'onn, get to Thor! Bill, Barry, Kara, you're with me!"

* * *

Superman hovered in the air as Loki fired a blast at him, sending him back before Zod rammed into him, sending him back again.

Superman flew at them both as Loki and Zod flew back. The latter grabbed his face as Loki put his hands on the side of his head and said. "Dealing with people like you is beneath me. But you have earned my attention!"

Loki hurt Superman with Odin Force when a special arrow hit him, sending him back as down below, Oliver lowered Faraday's bow. Bill twirled Stormbreaker and flew at Zod, hitting him with it and sending him back as Kara flew up and fired Heat Vision at Loki at the same time Barry unleashed a lightning bolt, though those only annoyed him.

* * *

Ollie fired an arrow at the pillory, making it crack as Thor shattered it and stood up.

"Yggdrasil is the source of the Odin force", Thor told them. "Loki has corrupted it. You must find a way to break Loki's connection to it."

"Us?" Ollie asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have a word with my brother!" Thor declared in a dangerous voice.

* * *

Superman crashed into a building as Loki fired at Oliver with Gungnir but he leapt away to avoid before firing a special arrow at Loki. However, Zod blew it away with super breath.

Bill flew at Loki with Stormbreaker but Loki blocked with the Odin Force and sent him flying back as Kara fired her Heat Vision but Loki again blocked before restraining her and Barry telekinetically. "I shall enjoy making you all suffer."

* * *

Inside, Thor tried to lift Mjolnir as he put his hand in the enchantment. He screamed as it scorched his hand but he didn't falter.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Carter asked as he, J'onn and Ollie stood in front of Yggdrasil.

"I know what to do."

They turned to see Lex standing there with a smirk.

"As if we'd believe you", J'onn snarled at him.

"When I started working with Amora, I studied all about Asgardian magic. It was informative", Lex said before looking at Yggdrasil. "It seems to be the focus of the energy."

"So what are we supposed to do?" J'onn wondered.

"When in doubt, blow it up", Ollie said as he knocked an arrow but Lex raised his hand.

"Still as dumb and impulsive as ever, Oliver", Lex said to him. "In mythology, the tree of life holds together all of reality. And, as all of reality seems to be feeding into this tree, perhaps we should consider this, don't you think, Oliver?"

Ollie ignored him and looked at the ravens on the tree. "Hey look, Asgard's got birds."

That was when the birds opened their beaks and loud sonic waves emerged, making the four cover their ears in pain as they dropped their weapons while Superman crashed inside through the window. He too covered his ears due to his super hearing.

"Damn feathers!" Lex groaned.

* * *

Loki held up Oliver by the throat and said. "Now you bore me."

He then threw him down but Kara caught him.

That was when Loki was hit by Mjolnir, sending him flying back as he dropped Gungnir.

He recovered and his eyes widened in horror to see Thor hovering in the air, Mjolnir in his grip. Thor flew at him and raising Mjolnir, hit his head, sending him flying back again as he crashed into a building while Bill hit Zod with lightning, making him scream in pain as Kara rammed into him, sending him staggering back.

* * *

Superman, J'onn, Ollie, Carter and Lex still had their ears covered in pain from the sonic waves when J'onn turned intangible and Superman covered his ears, both of them moving towards the tree slowly.

* * *

The building exploded as Loki hovered in the air, his eyes glowing with the Odin Force as he laughed madly while energy emanated from him and spread all around.

"What's happening?' Barry asked from down below.

"He is losing control of the Odin force", Thor said before telling Loki. "Loki, you must keep the power contained! Without control, the Odin force could destroy the Nine Realms!"

"So be it!" Loki said and laughed hysterically.

* * *

Earth, National City

The people screamed in horror on seeing the energy in the sky as it slowly torn the sky up.

* * *

Watchtower

Chloe looked between her laptop and the sky with horrified eyes.

"Come on guys."

* * *

Asgard

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Loki taunted them all.

* * *

Superman and J'onn both held the corrupted tree and with all of their strength, started pulling it as the ravens flew off.

"Come on guys", Ollie urged. "You can do this."

Soon, with their combined strengths, they managed to rip the corrupted tree out as pure energy escaped the stump in its place and started reforming the original Yggdrasil, emanating pure energy all around.

* * *

Loki looked around in shock and horror as the pure energy spread all around and escaped into the sky and the Nine Realms.

"We didn't have to beat you, Loki", Kara said. "Just had to keep you busy."

Loki then screamed in pain as the Odin Force shot out of him and went into Thor, who raised his hands as his eyes and body glowed with the newfound power.

Loki then crashed onto a bridge as Zod landed next to him. Loki got up as in his front landed Kara and Bill with Oliver as Barry sped up to them.

They turned the other way and saw Ollie, Carter, J'onn and Superman blocking their way. Even Lex was standing with them.

Lex waved at them cheekily.

"No! No! I am Loki! I will destroy you all!" Loki ranted as dark magic appeared in his hand.

"You will all kneel before Zod!" Zod roared as his eyes glowed with Heat Vision.

"I am more powerful than you all!" Loki roared.

"And I want a ponytail", Lex said sarcastically, making them glare at him. "Disappointment abounds."

Loki roared. "I will-"

"Loki!"

They all turned to see Thor hovering near the bridge, his body now emanating the power of the Odin Force. He lifted both Loki and Zod telekinetically and the now conscious Amora shot out of the palace too, being held by Thor telekinetically.

"Long have I ignored your mischief, Loki! But this is not mere trickery", Thor snarled at him. "This is evil. Father and mother gave you everything. They made you their son. I considered you my brother. And this how you repay them?"

"You all deserve a thousand times worse!" Loki roared. "Go ahead, exile me! I will never stop!"

"Last time I fought you, I had a sliver of hope that my brother was still in there. But that hope no longer exists to protect you", Thor announced as Loki and Zod paled. "If you thought the Isle of Silence was torment, you do not know the meaning of the word!"

"Thor, please don't send me away!" Amora begged. "I love you! You know that!"

"You don't love me, Enchantress. You are obsessed with me", Thor told her as she paled and glared. "If you truly did love me, you would want me to be happy. But you went after Kara, Clark and everyone else I cared about by working for Loki. All because I didn't return your affection a long time ago. No matter how you feel about me, this is something I cannot ignore."

Turning to Zod, Thor finally said. "As for you, I won't even waste my time on someone as pathetic and obsessed with the past as you are. If you thought the Phantom Zone was torment, you will see what true torment is."

And then the Odin Force emanated from Mjolnir as Loki, Amora and Zod screamed before all three of them disappeared from the area in a flash of bright light.

"That was intense", Kara muttered.

"And so awesome", Barry said before looking around at Asgard, finally taking in the beauty now that the fight was over. "This entire place is so awesome. Cisco would love it and I'm sure the tech would make him jealous."

All of them then turned to glare at Lex before Superman said. "Can I have some time alone with him?"

All of them nodded and walked off one by one as both Superman and Lex glared at each other.

"Have to say, love this look. Hope its permanent", Lex said.

"Lex", Superman simply said.

"You still say it the same way: Astonishment mixed with a hint of dread, yet with a hopeful finish", Lex said as he paced around. "Looks like you got a second chance at life."

"No thanks to you", Superman said.

"You know, I used to think it was our families that made us who we are", Lex said as he paced around. "Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history the great men and women of the world have always been defined by their enemies."

"You could have changed all that after the Fortress", Superman pointed out sadly.

"But that's the thing about memories you can't forget them", Lex said as he looked at Clark. "Like how you were always that one step ahead of me, Clark. No matter how meticulously I prepared no matter how strategic I was. If only I'd known I never stood a chance."

"It wasn't a competition", Clark protested.

"Of course it wasn't", Lex said. "You were born to be the chosen one. People like you and Thor, you're simply better than us."

"And that always killed you", Clark shook his head sadly.

"No", Lex said shook his head. "No, what killed me is that you didn't even want it. You fought it. You hid from it. I would have taken it and relished it, embraced it."

"My destiny wasn't yours to take", Clark said to him.

"I get that now", Lex said. "Which is why I finally embraced my own. You and I we will both be great men because of each other. We have a destiny together, Clark. Only on different sides."

"And I'll always be there to stop you", Clark promised. "Always."

"Oh, I'm counting on it", Lex said as he walked past Clark. "Our story hasn't been written fully yet, Kal-El. And every villain is only as great as his hero. But, you see, that all relies on you finally embracing your reborn destiny."

Clark glared as Lex said. "You really think I just read the CliffsNotes of the Veritas journals? They foretold of a chosen savior the light that will inspire this world out of darkness. You're the light, Clark. You hold the power within you."

"I'm not so sure that Clark Kent can save the entire world on his own", Clark said.

"He can't", Lex said as he grasped Clark's shoulders, reminding them both of the good times when things were better. Things were simpler. They were friends. No, they were brothers.

"But we both know he is not on his own", Lex said with quivering lips.

Clark looked at him sadly and said. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Lex."

With that, he sped into the palace as Lex looked after him, knowing he had been stopped this time.

* * *

Later

Queen Frigga stood in front of the throne as Thor, Clark, Kara, Oliver, Barry, Ollie, Bill, J'onn, Carter, Sif, Balder, Heimdall, Faraday and several others Asgardians and people from the Nine Realms stood assembled in the hall. Lex was there too in cuffs.

"You have freed us", Frigga said gratefully to Thor.

"No, mother I have not", Thor said before gesturing to his friends. "I myself was freed, by my friends. They just saved all the Nine Realms. They deserve our respect."

"Heroes of Midgard, I thank thee", Thor said to them as he kneeled. "Truly, I am honored to count myself among you."

"You have the thanks of Asgard, Heroes of Midgard", Frigga smiled at them all. "You have our respect. To the Finest Heroes in the Nine Realms!"

Raising her fist, she declared. "Hail, Heroes of Midgard!"

"Hail, Heroes of Midgard! Hail, Heroes of Midgard!"

"Not too bad, people", Clark smiled to Oliver.

"Not too bad yourself, Superman", Oliver smiled to him.

* * *

Unknown dimension

Loki, Amora and Zod were trapped by magical vines and hung upside down, with their eyes forced open. They all shivered in fright as the Midgard Serpent glared at them all dropped her saliva on them as their screams of agony went unheard.

* * *

Night time, Watchtower, National City Base

"It is so good to see you again!" Chloe said happily as she and Clark hugged.

"I can't believe that jackass sent you to Niflheim", Kara said about Loki.

"Let's not talk about him anymore", Ollie said and she nodded.

"I think we guys better go", Barry said as he held up the extrapolator and exchanged a look with Oliver.

"Well, I thank you both for your assistance", Thor said as he shook hands with them.

"Next time we meet, we will spar again", Ollie said as both Olivers chuckled and hugged.

"We sure will", he said.

"Goodbye guys", Kara said as she hugged them both.

"Thank you, Oliver", Clark said as he held out his hand to him.

"Thank you, Clark", Oliver said as he shook it.

Then Barry opened the breach and they both walked into it, waving goodbye to them all.

"Clark", Ollie said with a quivering voice. "I'm sorry, for what I did before-"

"Its okay, Oliver", Clark assured as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You only did what you thought was right."

"Still, I crossed a line", Ollie said before asking. "We cool?"

"Yeah", Clark said as all smiled.

"So what about Lex?" J'onn asked.

"In prison. For now", Clark said as he looked at them all. "But we all know he won't last there."

"No kidding", Chloe agreed.

"I believe it is time for me to go too", Bill said as he opened a portal with Stormbreaker.

"I thank you for your help, brother Bill", Thor said as they embraced.

"We can always rely on each other, brother Thor", Bill assured before walking into the portal as it closed.

"Well, I'm getting late. Still need to help people", Carter said as he nodded at them and they nodded back before he flew off.

"Good night, Kal", Kara said to him. "Go get some rest."

"You've earned it", Thor said to him as the three embraced each other.

* * *

Later that night, Metropolis

Lois was eating glumly in her apartment when she heard someone land on the balcony. She walked out and her heart jumped to her throat in a good way as she saw Clark hovering there in his suit.

There were no words from either of them as none needed to be said. Lois simply lunged at him with happy tears and kissed him passionately, with him returning it with equal passion.

They parted as Lois let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a sob and hugged Clark as he hugged back.

* * *

Same time, National City

Thor and Supergirl flew through the sky before hearing an alarm blaring down from a bank.

They shared a look.

"This looks like a job for-" Supergirl began.

"The both of us", Thor finished with a smirk as they both flew down to stop the bank robbery.

Just a normal occurrence in the life of any superhero.

* * *

**And that ends the second part of this series at last. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**This is the second time I have divided a story of mine into arcs. The first time was 'The Devil Reborn.' And I feel I did it much better this time as all the arcs actually connected nicely with each other.**

**Now I was originally gonna end the series with this story but I have got some more stories to tell in this Universe so it is not over yet. **

**Of course there will be a Thor-focused Crisis on Earth-X story too based on my friend Chaos Sorcerer's idea but there will be another short story in this Universe before that.**

**Hope everyone's looking forward to both of 'em.**

**And while doing this story, I have ignored 'The Devil and The Daywalker' so it's time to update that one too in a bit. Hope everyone's looking forward to what happens in that one as well.**

**Also, if anyone feels that Superman didn't do much other than rip out the corrupted Yggdrasil with J'onn's help, remember that he has just woken up from being beaten into a coma by Doomsday. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this fic and is sticking with this series. **

**Thank you to all who supported me in different ways as I wrote this. Your support always means a lot to me.**

**Until next time.**

**Aragorn II Elessar. **


	25. Sequel

**And the sequel to this story is out. It is called 'Thunder and Steel: The False God and The Madman.' Feel free to check it out.**


End file.
